De Olhos Fechados
by Pimente
Summary: Ele a achava certinha demais e ela o achava irresponsável demais, mas as pessoas crescem e amadurecem. Será que Lílian e Tiago conseguirão superar as diferenças?
1. Evans e Potter

-A magia está relacionada a muitos fatos, o que sugere que tenhamos muito cuidado com o tipo de feitiço que iremos...

-Ei, Evans!

-...usar esse ano. Espero que não tenhamos...

-Evans?

-...nenhum problema relacionado a nossa casa, estou certa?

-Sim, Prof. ª McGonagall!

-Evans, você é surda ou eu tenho a impressão que está me ignorando?

-Muito bem, podem se retirar, bom dia para todos!

Nesse momento, a turma do 3º ano da Grifinória, acabara de sair da última aula da manhã, o que significava que estava na hora do almoço. Enquanto todos se dirigiam para o Salão Principal, um grupinho de quatro garotos conversava em um canto no corredor, perto do Salão.

-E ela não me deu atenção! –falou um garoto com cabelos muito pretos e rebeldes, usava óculos com aros redondos.

-Realmente, Tiago...Você não é tão importante para te darem atenção... –exclamou um garoto um pouco mais alto que o primeiro, com cabelos e olhos bem negros.

-Ora, cala a boca e deixa eu continuar! –disse Tiago, fazendo outros dois garotos sorrirem.

Um era muito magro, com a aparência meio doente, tinha cabelos castanhos e olhos castanhos.

Já o outro era gordinho, além de ser o mais baixo dos três. Tinha cabelos um pouco loiros e a expressão de um ratinho assustado.

Esses eram Tiago Potter, Sirius Black, Remo Lupin e Pedro Pettingrew. Os quatro eram uns dos maiores encrenqueiros da escola, e se auto intitulavam: Os Marotos.

-Vamos logo comer! Eu to com fome! –disse o mais baixinho dos quatro.

-E quando que você não está com fome, Pedro? –perguntou o de aparência cansada.

Os três começaram a rir, deixando Pedro vermelho.

-Então eu perguntei se ela era surda ou...

-Tiago, a gente ouviu a conversa! Não precisa ficar repetindo! –falou Remo.

-Ouviram? Mas não ouviram com todos os detalhes! Eu já te disse que aquela Evans é uma CDF chatinha, que pensa que sabe tudo? –disse o garoto de óculos, muito irritado.

-Já...álias, você fala isso todo dia! –continuou Pedro.

-Eu não falo isso todo dia! –retrucou Tiago, mas ao ver a cara de indignação dos amigos, acrescentou:

-Bem...eu não falo de noite!

-Isso porque a gente está muito ocupado tentando fazer outras...coisas –disse Sirius ao ver a cara de Remo.

-Ora...Ah quer saber? To com fome! –disse Tiago, se sentando no final da mesa, sendo seguido pelos seus amigos.

* * *

-E ele ainda tem a cara de pau de virar pra mim, hoje na aula de Transfiguração e me chamar! Pode uma coisa dessas? –perguntou uma garota ruiva para seu amigo, que estava ouvindo tudo com uma expressão de "De novo não...". 

-E também...Michael? Michael, você está me ouvindo? –disse a garota, olhando com seus olhos verdes para o amigo.

-Ah? Ah, claro que sim! Concordo! –continuou o garoto, que era alto para a sua idade, tinha cabelos castanhos e olhos da mesma cor.

-Concorda? Concorda com o que, Michael? Você não estava prestando atenção não é?

-Olha, Lílian, eu sei essas reclamações de cor e salteado...por que você cisma que eu tenha que ficar escutando todos os dias? –perguntou Michael debochado, olhando para a amiga, que estava vermelha.

-Ei! Eu não falo isso todos os dias!

-Sei...

-Não mesmo! Que coisa viu...até parece que você não conhece o Potter, chato, imbecil, babaca, convencido...

-Você esqueceu do idiota.

-Idiota e...Ei!

-Que foi? –perguntou o garoto, cortando um pedaço de Pudim de Rins.

-Hunf...Nada.

-Eu hein...Louca...

-Ei!

-QUE FOI? –perguntou Michael, agora gritando, fazendo metade da mesa se virar para ver o que estava acontecendo.

-NADA! –continuou a garota rindo.

-Você não tem jeito...

-Eu sei...Ei!

-Cala a boca Lílian! –disse Michael, colocando purê de batatas no prato da amiga.

* * *

-Eu disse que ela era doida...Olha isso...Cala a boca aí! Tem gente querendo comer, Evans! –disse Tiago, gritando para a outra ponta da mesa. 

-Os incomodados que se mudem Potter! –gritou ela do outro lado.

-Ora, cala boca...Cabelo de Foguinho! –disse Tiago, fazendo todos da mesa rirem.

-Fica quieto, seu idiota! Você pensa que seu cabelo é lindo né? Sua vassoura!

E os dois ficaram assim o almoço inteiro, com toda a Grifinória escutando e vendo a discussão como se fosse uma partida de Tênis. Até que os amigos conseguiram levar Tiago para fora do Salão ("E ainda se acha esperta, sua bu...") antes que ele terminasse o que iria dizer, e ela apelasse para algo mais...agressivo.

-Tiago! Você ficou louco?

-Que foi?

-O que foi? –perguntou Remo desesperado- o que foi? Você e a Evans quase sai no tapa no meio do Salão Principal, com os professores vendo e você pergunta o que foi?

-Ela que começou, gritando no meio do almoço... –tentou se defender Tiago.

-Tiago...Não arranja desculpa...Hehe, Cabelo de Foguinho...Gostei! -disse Sirius.

-É verdade...E ainda tem aquele lá de: "Mamãe, não me percas na neve" e tem aquele...

Remo revirou os olhos, enquanto seguiam para a aula de poções.

* * *

-Você ouviu do que ele me chamou? Como ele tem a audácia de... 

-Lily...

-De me chamar de Cabelo de Foguinho? Idiota! Como se o cabelo dele fosse maravilhoso não é? Aquela coisa que mais parece uma...

-Lily...Calma...

-Uma vassoura! Babaca e...

-Lily, pelo amor de Deus...Para de falar! –falou Michael já agarrando Lílian pelos ombros e a encarando, já não estava mais agüentando.

-Tá, mais que coisa viu! –disse Lílian aborrecida.

-Lily...Esquece um pouco o Potter e vamos pra aula, vai...Você não quer chegar atrasada, quer? –disse Michael com um olhar vitorioso, tocara no ponto fraco da amiga.

-Que? Atrasada? Nunca! Vamos, o que você está enrrolando aí? Para de ser lerdo anda! Mais que coisa...

-Ok, ok...

E lá se foram os dois amigos para a aula de poções, enquanto um certo grupinho ia fazendo escândalo por toda a escola.

* * *

-Ei, Sirius...Que você tá fazendo? –perguntou Tiago, sussurrando para o amigo, já que estavam na aula de Adivinhação ("Sem a Evans! Ainda bem!") e sem o Remo ("Porque ele quis fazer Aritmância? Eu hein... Que coisa chata...") e sem Pedro, já que o gordinho estava fazendo par com um tal de Larrens. 

-Psiu! Eu to escrevendo, peraí! –disse Sirius, terminando de escrever, para logo depois mandar como um aviãozinho para uma garota de cabelos pretos, sentada a duas carteiras a sua frente.

Tiago, entendendo o que o amigo tinha feito, sorriu malicioso e piscou para Sirius.

-Ah...Entendi...Mais quem é a infeliz? –perguntou Tiago, debochado.

-Cala a boca...Mas, respondendo, é a Christine Banks da Corvinal. Ela é bonitinha, não acha? –disse Sirius, mas ao ver Tiago quase babando quando a garota remexeu um pouco os cabelos, soube que ele pensava o mesmo.

-Claro...Mas ela não tava de rolo com o Shanks da Lufa-Lufa? –perguntou Tiago confuso.

-Estava –disse Sirius piscando para a garota da Corvinal, quando ela virou para fazer um sinal positivo.

-Yes!

-E o que você escreveu no...

-Sr. Potter e Sr. Black acho que como vocês sabem o que estou explicando vocês podem me responder uma pergunta, não acham? –perguntou o Prof. Vlastok. Tiago e Sirius se entreolharam e responderam juntos:

-Sim, senhor...

-Ok, então me expliquem: Quando Plutão se une com Marte, o que poderá acontecer se vocês não tomarem cuidado? –perguntou o professor, ficando com um sorriso desdenhoso quando percebeu que eles não sabiam o que dizer.

-10 pontos a menos para a Grifinória, eu acho... Muitos bem, alunos, como eu estava dizendo, Marte é um planeta muito...

Só que ninguém estava prestando atenção, já que olhavam para Tiago e Sirius com puro desprezo.

-Ah, isso não vai ficar assim... –murmuraram Sirius e Tiago se entreolhando e dando um sorrisinho Maroto.

* * *

Lílian chegou na sala de aula já cansada de tanto subir escadas. Sentou-se na fileira do meio e pegou seu livro. Era uma das primeiras a chegar. Estava sozinha, já que seu amigo Michael não se inscreveu para Aritmância. De repente sentiu que alguém havia jogado a mochila ao seu lado e se sentava. Quando virou para ver quem era, se deparou com Remo Lupin, um dos Marotos. Não o conhecia muito, só sabia que andava com Potter e que ficava doente quase todo dia! 

-Olá! –disse ele, simpático.

-Oi! –disse Lílian meio surpresa.

Um silêncio reinou entre eles, até o momento que o garoto resolveu falar:

-Hum...Seu nome é Lílian Evans, né?

-Ah, é sim...Como você sabe? –perguntou Lílian, já estava impressionada de ele sentar do lado dela, vir cedo na aula e ainda puxar papo!

-Ah...Eu sou Remo Lupin, amigo do Tiago, acho que você já me viu com ele...Bom, eu te vejo de vez em quando, normalmente quando você e Tiago discutem! –disse ele sorrindo.

-Ah...Bem... –disse Lílian corando.

O garoto sorriu. Ele tinha a aparência um pouco cansada.

-Então... –disse Lílian tentando puxar assunto- você gosta de ler?

Os dois ficaram conversando, até o resto da turma chegar e a aula começar.

* * *

Tiago, Sirius e Pedro esperavam Remo sair da sala de Aritimância, enquanto isso já estavam armando a vingança contra o Prof. º Vlastok. 

-Não...Tem que ser algo bem nojento...E na frente de todo mundo! –falou Sirius, enquanto Tiago anotava em uma folha de pergaminho.

-Ok...Mais alguma coisa? –perguntou ele, mas nem conseguiu ouvir, ao ver quem saía da sala de aula com Remo.

-Evans? –disse Tiago, ao ver ela dando de cara com eles.

-Sim? –perguntou ela cinicamente.

-Mas o q...

-Lily! –disse um garoto atrás dele. Michael percebeu que ia dar discussão, então já foi tirar Lílian de lá.

-Mike! Eu estava te procurando...Ah, tchau Remo, a gente se vê por aí! –disse Lílian, saindo com Michael.

-Tchau! –disse Remo de costas para os amigos. Quando se virou, viu três caras emburradas, mirando para ele.

-Então? –perguntou Potter.

-Então o que? –perguntou Remo, começando a caminhar.

-Seu vira-casaca! –disse Sirius.

-Então o que? Você acabou de restringir três regras super-hiper-mega importantes do manual: Como ser um Maroto!

Remo parou e olhou para a cara do amigo com um ponto de interrogação.

-O que você quer dizer com isso?

-Primeiro: Você saiu da sala de aula sem dar Oi para o grupinho de garotas ali do lado! –disse Sirius apontando para o grupinho que estava indo a direção aos salões comunais.

Remo revirou os olhos.

-Segundo –continuou Tiago- Você falou com uma pessoa chata e CDF!

-E, terceiro –falou Pedro- Essa pessoa era Lílian Evans!

Remo começou a rir da cara dos amigos. Eles ficaram confusos e começaram a falar todos de uma vez.

Quando Remo se recuperou, Tiago, Sirius e Pedro disseram:

-Qual é a graça?

-Huahuahua...Não...É que vocês com essas "regras" absurdas é muito cômico! Haha...

-Absurdas?

-Cômico?

-Engraçado?

Essas frases foram ditas automaticamente por: Sirius, Tiago e Pedro.

-Olha –disse Remo- a Lílian é legal sim! Vocês que tiram conclusões precipitadas!

-Ei! Eu não tiro conclusões precipitadas! –disse Tiago.

-É, nós não tiramos conclusões precipitadas!-continuou Sirius.

-Isso mesmo! Nós não...Er...Esquece –disse Pedro.

Os quatros começaram a rir, se esquecendo da discussão e indo para o salão comunal. O jantar seria servido dali uma hora.

* * *

-Calma Mike! Que coisa, eu não ia fazer nada! –disse Lílian, se dirigindo á Biblioteca com o amigo. 

-Sei...Te conheço muito bem, senhorita Evans! –disse Michael brincando com Lílian.

A garota começou a rir, e, quando entraram, Madame Pince lhe deu um sorrisinho.

-Nossa...Tá ficando amiga da Bibliotecária é?

-Claro... –disse Lílian se sentando e pegando seus deveres de dentro da mochila.

-Como assim, claro?

-Como você acha que eu consigo aqueles livros da seção reservada? –perguntou ela com um sorrisinho no rosto.

-Ah! Sua puxa-saco, malandra!

-Ei! –falou Lily, olhando para a porta da Biblioteca.

-Que é? –perguntou ele com uma voz esganiçada- Se for aquela brincadeira igual a do almoço, pode esquecer, eu não caio mais...

-Mike...Cala a boca...

-...Nessa, e nem vem querendo...

-Mike, ela tá vindo pra cá...

-...Me confun...Ela? Ela quem?

-Hum, posso me sentar aqui? É que as outras mesas já estão cheias de gente! –disse uma garota muito bonita, de olhos castanhos, com cabelos até os ombros, cacheados e loiros.

-Ah...Er...Quer dizer... –Michael estava sem fala. Ela veio falar com ele? Não estava crendo...E ainda para sentar com eles? Bom, claro que era porque as outras mesas estavam cheias, mas eram detalhes pequenos...

-Ah...Bem... –ele continuava sem conseguir falar.

-Claro! Pode se sentar aqui! Você é...Michelle Stacy da Corvinal, certo? –perguntou Lílian, percebendo que o amigo não conseguiria falar nem uma sílaba.

-Ah, obrigado! Sim, eu sou Michelle, prazer! E você é...Lílian Evans, certo? Da Grifinória! –perguntou ela sorrindo, Michael estava quase babando em cima da garota.

-Ah, sim...Ah, esse é o meu amigo...

-Michael Larrens! –falou Michelle, sem deixar Lílian terminar. Michael ficou surpreso. Ela sabia seu nome?

-Ah, prazer! –disse ele.

Um silêncio reinou.

"Caramba, isso já está ficando repetitivo..." pensou Lílian, e já ia começar a falar, quando Mike criou coragem e puxou assunto:

-Então...Stacy...

-Michelle! –disse ela sorrindo- pode me chamar de Michelle!

-Ah, então Michelle, trabalho de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas? –perguntou ele.

-Ah, sim...Eu não me dou bem nessa matéria...Acontece que...

Lílian deixou os dois conversando a sós. Mike gostava de Stacy há um ano, e eles eram bem amigos para contarem um ao outro. Lílian conheceu Michael quando estavam pronto para entrarem na estação. Ficaram conversando e logo se tornaram ótimos amigos. Tinham quase tudo em comum. Lílian nunca pensou que fosse gostar de alguém mais do que gostasse de seus pais. Claro que amava seus pais, mas eles não a entendiam na maioria das vezes. E ainda com Petúnia enchendo o saco...

* * *

**N/A: **Olá a todos! Sim, Nathi-Evans está de volta, só que dessa vez como **-Nathi Black-**. realmente, eu só tenho imaginação para Fics, pq para Nicks...Enfim...

Todas as explicações estarão no meu Profile, deêm uma lidinha lá e vcs irão entender tudo!

->Sobre o a Fic: Bom, é minha primeira Fic, estou com uma boa parte dos Capitulos prontos. Mas não prometo que irei posta-los rápidos, porque, infelizmente, eu sou muito indecisa. Então eu só posto quando eu tiver certeza que tudinho que eu queria já foi explicado no Capitúlo. Sim, eu sou paranóica...

-> Sobre o Cap.: Então, o que acharam? Dei uma arrumadinhas básicas, mudei bastante coisa do anterior...Espero que gostem! Aceito criticas, elogios (oba!)...O que vocês quiserem, eu vou ler com todo o carinho, viu?

Bom, é isso...O próximo cap. eu não sei quando vêm, mas já está prontinho. Vai depender dos comentários...Hehehe...

Bjos

-Nathi Black-

**12.12.2005**


	2. Ciúmes

**N/A:** Olá a todos! Bem, fiquei muito feliz com os comentários, viu? Mesmo que tenham sido pouquinhos, fiquei toda orgulhosa...Hehe...

**Luci E. Potter:** Nháá...Meu primeiro comentário! Fiquei muito feliz viu? E to amando a sua Fic! Continue comentando! E postando a sua Fic, se não eu vou ter um colapso de curiosidade...Hehe...

**Line Dinks: **Então quer dizer que a Senhorita já entrou em ação? Só era para você aparecer aqui lá pelo 5º capitúlo querida...Mas tdo bem, amei seu comentário mesmo assim! Prima linda, continue comentando...Sabe como minha auto-estima vai baixando...Hehe... (Ser paranóica é uma dádiva, vo te contá...)

**Lana Evans Potter: **Aii, q vergonha...Hehe...Muito obrigada pelo elogio! P Fiquei muito feliz com o seu comentário, viu? Mto obrigada! Continue comentando!

-> Bom pessoas do meu coração...Minha Fic está sem betar, então, quem quiser fazer uma caridade á uma alma necessitada...Eu preciso urgentemente de uma Beta!

->Acho que isso...Bom, vamos ao Cap.!

Bjos...

* * *

Lírios. Lírios brancos como a neve. Lílian estava andando pelos jardins de Hogwarts. Viu um vulto se aproximando. Estava com uma capa preta. O vulto se aproximou mais. Agora a capa estava roxa. Lílian estranhou, mas continuou andando, afinal, ela iria se casar com Snape e não poderia se atrasar! E, também, depois de se casar ela fugiria com Pettigrew e viveriam felizes para sempre. Mas, antes que chegasse á cabana de Hagrid, que estava toda enfeitada com bolas de futebol, o vulto a pegou (Lílian jurara que ele estava com a capa multicolorida) e a levou para o lago. Quando deu por si, estava tomando chá com bolachas com o homem da capa, e estavam falando sobre a última festa que As Esquisitonas se apresentaram... De repente o homem foi tirando a capa, e apareceu a cara de...Dumbledore! Dizendo que ela estava péssima em todas as matérias e que por isso teriam que manda-la embora e quebrarem sua varinha e...

-AHHHHHHHHHHHH!

-Evans, cala essa boca! –gritou uma garota que, aparentemente, acordou com o grito da garota.

Lílian estava arfando. Não acreditava que com todo estudo e conhecimento que ela adquiria por dia, seu subconsciente colocaria esses sonhos ridículos na sua cabeça. Ainda lembrando das bolas de futebol, ela se levantou e foi tomar banho, já que não conseguiria dormir. Desceu com os cabelos ainda molhados, se sentou na poltrona, lendo e, á vezes, observando o resto das cinzas na lareira. Continuou observando o Salão Comunal. Com certeza, dos lugares de Hogwarts, era um dos melhores lugares pra se estudar, menos quando Potter e Cia. Estavam lá. Falando em Potter e Cia... Como eles eram insuportáveis! Parecia que não conseguiam distinguir a palavra "Educação". Lílian os achava muito idiotas, como podiam ser tão...Tão populares? Bem, não tão populares, já que metade da escola nem sabia que eles existiam. Mas eles faziam de tudo para que os que sabiam ficassem sabendo do que eles faziam. Desde marotagens, até quais as garotas que estavam interessados. Garotas... Era isso que ela mais odiava neles (Bem, além do Potter toda hora ficar passando a mão no cabelo... Como se fosse ficar arrumado...). Eles eram totalmente estúpidos em relação a isso. Não que eles namorassem ou ficassem com muitas. Sinceramente, o único que prestava ali, que, álias, tinha conhecido fazia um mês, era Remo Lupin. Era um garoto calmo, com a aparência um pouco cansada e, o que Lílian percebia desde seu 2º ano: um parente morria por mês! Era incrível. Lógico que ela sabia que tinha algo a mais, mas...

Bem, também tinha seu melhor amigo: Mike. Era o garoto mais legal que ela já tinha conhecido na vida. Além de ser seu confidente, também era um garoto bonito e divertido. No entanto, neste momento, Mike devia estar no seu vigésimo sono. Era o garoto mais dorminhoco que ela já tinha conhecido! Era incrível...

Ouviu passos. Não quis nem olhar, conhecia as vozes. Talvez se ficasse quieta elas nem perceberiam que estava ali.

-Mas...Como assim? Eu não acredito que a Fê te disse isso, Rê! –disse uma voz fina e ardente.

-É, pois é, Lê! Você acha que pode uma coisa dessas? Depois diz que é minha amiga! –disse uma outra voz, um pouco mais grossa.

Lílian revirou os olhos. Eram as garotas do 5º ano da Grifinória. Chatas e metidas, isso que elas eram na opinião de Lílian. Sempre estavam enchendo o saco de todos que não aceitassem ou não acreditassem nelas. No total eram elas e mais duas da Lufa-Lufa. As da Lufa-Lufa eram gêmeas, totalmente pinks. Bem, Lílian admitia, eram bonitas. Ok, 80 da beleza delas se tirava com água e sabão. Bem, Lílian sentia até uma certa inveja, mas nada que não pudesse esconder. Ela não daria esse prazer á elas. Na verdade, a única vez que uma delas foi falar com ela foi quando Felicia foi pedir uma pena emprestada. No entanto, a pena estava com Mike, Lílian disse que não podia emprestar, já que o amigo estava usando. Felicia lançou um olhar a ruivinha do tipo: "E daí? Tira dele!". Mas como Lílian não fez nada, Felicia lhe virou as costas, sem ao menos dizer um "Obrigado" pela compreensão. Lílian, que já as achava muito arrogantes, agora então que começaram a namorar, estavam piores. Quem eram os "felizardos"?

Felicia namorava Amus Digorry do 6º ano da Lufa-Lufa e Renina ela não sabia. As da Lufa-Lufa que ela nem sabia o nome não namoravam, mas eram as maiores galinhas da escola. Ficavam com um atrás do outro, sem nem ao menos saberem sobre os sentimentos dos garotos que elas ficavam. Isso para Lílian era o cúmulo.

Lílian tentou se ajeitar, lendo o livro, para que não a vissem. Mas quando se mexeu, a poltrona fez um barulho e elas pararam de cochichar. Quando percebeu, elas estavam na sua frente.

-Olá, Evans –disse Felicia, com um tom sarcástico na voz.

Lílian nem ao menos levantou o olhar. Simplesmente disse:

-Oi.

-Sabe, Evans. Fiquei sabendo que você anda muito briguenta. –disse Renina.

Lílian não se deixou levar. Continuava com os olhos fixados, lendo cada palavra.

-Sério Rê? O que anda acontecendo com a ruivinha aqui? –perguntou Felicia cinicamente.

Lílian agora se segurava para não levantar os olhos e lhes dar um olhar que, de tão frio, elas morreriam congeladas.

-É, Fê...Fiquei sabendo que ela anda brigando muito com o Potter, sabe? Dizem que eles estão prontos para por a guerra em dia.

-O Potter? Aquele bonitinho do 3º ano? –perguntou Felicia, mudando o assunto.

-Aham...E então, Evans...Por que você briga tanto com o Potter, hein?

Lílian não agüentou mais. Se levantou. As garotas eram bem maiores que ela, mas isso ela não percebeu no momento.

-Bem, Dex, se eu brigo ou deixo de brigar com o idiota do Potter, o problema é meu. Agora, se vocês estão tão interessadas na vida alheia, eu sinto muito, mas não será eu que irei fazer fofoca, se quiserem, perguntem ao retardado do Potter. Bom dia para vocês! –disse Lílian, saindo pelo quadro da Mulher Gorda. A última coisa que ela ouviu, antes de passar, foi Felicia dizendo algo como:

-Isso não vai ficar assim...

* * *

Tiago acordou com o sol batendo em seus olhos. Devia ser 12:00, já que o sol estava forte e batia nas janelas do dormitório. Espreguiçou-se e depois de dez minutos, criou coragem para levantar e sentar na cama. Olhou pelo quarto. Estranhou não estar arrumado, mas um segundo depois lembrou que os Elfos Domésticos não podiam entrar enquanto houvesse gente dormindo. E pelo que viu, não era só ele que dormira até mais tarde. Um embolorado de cobertores roncava ao seu lado. Ele não lembrava quem era, já que Sirius dormia na janela, Remo na porta e Pedro...Pedro sabe-se lá aonde dormia, talvez aonde tivesse algumas migalhas de comida. Tiago se levantou e foi para o banho. Quando voltou percebeu que um garoto alto, de cabelos castanhos esperava do lado de fora, com a toalha nos ombros.

-Dia –disse ele.

-Dia... –disse Tiago indo se trocar.

Quando abriu os cortinados, viu que o garoto já estava trocado, e, pelo que parecia, tinha se lembrado de algo urgente, já que quando desceu, bateu a porta com tanta força que fez o quarto tremer.

-Eu hein... –ia murmurando Tiago, quando a porta abriu novamente, com o mesmo garoto entrando, com uma cara frustrada.

Ele sentou na cama e olhou para Tiago.

Tiago o olhou com uma expressão do tipo: "Você é doido ou o que?".

-Ah, você deve estar me achando meio louco, não? –perguntou o garoto, parecendo que havia lido os pensamentos de Tiago.

-Hum, pra falar a verdade, sim... –respondeu Tiago rindo.

O garoto riu também.

-Meu nome é Michael Larrens –disse ele, estendendo a mão para Tiago.

Pimba. Tiago lembrou quem ele era. Era o amigo da Evans e o garoto que fez par com Pedro, em uma aula de adivinhação.

-Ah, sim, você é o amigo da Evans... Eu sou Tiago Potter! –disse ele apertando a mão do garoto.

-Então... –disse Tiago, já morrendo de curiosidade- porque você saiu e entrou de modos...Hum, totalmente diferentes?

-Ah...É a Lily –Tiago revirou os olhos...Como uma coisa fervente daquelas tinha apelido?- Ela me deixa louco com esse negócio de estudar todos os dias...

-Todos os dias? Meu Merlin, até de sábado? -perguntou Tiago incrédulo. Como uma pessoa podia ser tão paranóica?

-Aé... Sabe como é, ela gosta de mostrar que é inteligente...

-Percebi...

-Pois é...

-...

Os dois se encararam e depois começaram a rir. Não sabiam porque estavam rindo!

Eles desceram as escadas juntos:

-Bem, depois a gente se fala, cara...

-Beleza.

E cada um foi para o seu lado. Tiago foi para o almoço e Mike para a biblioteca.

* * *

-Cadê o Mike? –perguntava Lílian, na biblioteca- eu ainda esgano aquele garoto! Ele prometeu me ajudar no negócio do Lupin e depois...Ai!

Um garoto, muito bonito por sinal, havia acabado de esbarrar nela. Era Black.

-Ah, olhe por an...Olá, Evans! –disse ele com um sorriso maior que o normal. Lílian não gostou nada desse sorriso.

-Olá, Black. –disse ela a contra-gosto.

-Então...Como vai a ruivinha mais linda de Hogwarts? –perguntou ele.

Lílian não respondeu. Ele acabara de canta-la? Na maior cara de pau?

-Ótima.

-Então...O que está fazendo? –perguntou ele chegando mais perto, fazendo Lílian ter que se afastar um pouco.

-Nada que seja da sua conta Black –respondeu ela, começando a achar aquela atitude muito estranha.

Sirius fez um sorriso maior. Lílian revirou os olhos.

-Sabe, Evans, você é muito grossa com as pessoas...Devia ser mais simpática, sabia? –disse ele se sentando na frente dela, tentando ler o livro que ela escondia por baixo de outros.

-Black, até agora eu não entendi o que você quer aqui, em todo caso, se eu sou ou não sou simpática com as pessoas o problema é meu –respondeu Lílian revoltada.

-Língua afiada. Gosto disso. –disse ele se levantando- Bem, mas se um dia você quiser alguém para te ajudar a ser mais simpática...Sabe aonde me encontrar, não? –disse ele indo embora, sem antes dizer:

-Até logo Evans.

-Até nunca, Black.

Lílian virou de volta pra mesa. Realmente, esse dia está muito estranho. E começou a folhear o livro, sem perceber que um olhar congelante, vindo de um certo Mike, olhava de Lílian á Sirius.

* * *

Sirius saiu da biblioteca sorrindo. Já fazia um tempinho que ele reparava na ruivinha esquentada. Tiago, claro, achou um absurdo Sirius estar interessado nela, como ele podia se interessar por uma chatinha, CDF e mandona? Mas para Sirius, isso não importava. Ela era bonita, isso que importava. Sirius chegou na mesa da Grifinória no Salão Principal, viu seus amigos no meio da mesa e foi se juntar.

-Aleluia, você acordou, hein Tiago! –disse Sirius se sentando ao lado do amigo.

-Gronf huaf schon –tentou dizer Tiago com a boca cheia.

-Amém –disse Remo, se voltando para Sirius- nossa, que cara de felicidade é essa?

-Deve ser mais uma garota que ele tá galinhando... –disse Pedro, engolindo mais uma batata assada.

-Pedrinho, como você fala algo assim de mim? –perguntou Sirius, cinicamente.

-Ele está certo Sirius –continuou Remo- você e o Tiago estão virando dois galinhas.

-O que eu posso fazer se elas me amam? –perguntou Tiago, terminando de tomar seu suco.

Remo e Pedro se entreolharam com um olhar de: "O que eu fiz para merecer isto...". Enquanto uma garota ruiva entrava no Salão com um garoto que acabara de lançar um olhar congelante em Sirius.

* * *

Lílian observou Sirius sair da biblioteca. Realmente, aquilo está muito estranho. Voltou ao seu livro e não se passaram nem dois minutos quando ela ouviu um barulho de livro caindo. Olhou para cima, para dar de cara com uma pilha de livros e um Mike com uma cara muito brava.

-Ah, olá...Mike? O que foi? –perguntou Lílian, ao ver que Mike já pegara o livro, sem nem olhar na cara dela.

Mike não respondeu de primeiro momento. Não sabia porque estava bravo. Simplesmente não conseguiu suportar ver a sua amiga falando com Black, que por sinal, a estava paquerando descaradamente.

-O que o Black queria com você? –perguntou ele, rude.

-Não sei –disse ela, voltando os olhos pro livro. Realmente não sabia o que Black queria de verdade.

-Sei...

-É verdade! Mike, por que você está tão bravo? Eu não fiz nada demais!

-Eu não estou bravo.

-Está sim.

-Não estou.

-Está.

-Não estou.

-Está.

-Não est...Ok, to um pouquinho! –disse ele ficando vermelho e emburrado.

-Mike, o que foi?

Mike a olhou. Realmente, não queria admitir, mas estava com ciúmes da sua amiga. Eles eram amigos desde o primeiro ano e, desde então, não se desgrudavam. Não era ciúme de amor e sim de proteção, de amizade.

-Eu...

-Você o que? –Lílian estava ficando cada vez mais confusa. Esse dia estava totalmente estranho.

-Er... –ele olhou para o lado e depois se voltou para ela- bem, a gente é amigos desde o nosso primeiro ano...E, bem, se sabe, desde que eu te conheci eu gosto muito de você e você sabe que eu nunca deixaria algo de ruim te acontecer...

Lílian sorriu. Agora entendera o que aconteceu. Lílian o abraçou. Mike, primeiramente, ficou sem reação, mas depois também a abraçou.

Depois eles começaram a conversar e foram almoçar, alegando que a pesquisa ficaria pra mais tarde.

Chegaram no Salão, estava um pouco vazio, já que a maioria do pessoal estava lá fora, aproveitando os últimos raios de sol que eles poderiam ter antes do inverno.

Mike deu uma olhada, o grupinho dos Marotos estava no meio da mesa. Deu um aceno para Tiago com a cabeça e o pior olhar que conseguiu para Black.

* * *

**N/A: **E aí, queridos e queridas? O que acharam? Ciúmes é uma coisa mto feia, não? Se bem que é bonitinho se vc olhar por um outro lado...

Sim, eu sei que o Capítulo ficou pequenino...Mas isso depende dos acontecimentos, não? Daqui á pouco vem uns mais grandinhos... ("mais grandinhos"? Isso existe?)

Bom, dúvidas, sugestões, críticas, elogios (Eba!), estou aberta á tudo viu? (Uhuuu...)

Comentem e façam uma criança feliz!

Olha que eu fui até boazinha, postando o 2º capítulo hoje, hein...Quem sabe com os comentários eu não posto o próximo amanhã? (Chantagem...Como eu amo isso...MUAHUAHUA...)

Bjos

-Nathi Black-

**13.12.2005**


	3. Francamente

**N/A: **Uau! To tão feliz com os comentários...Hehe...Eu sei, eu sei, podem ser poucos, mas vcs não tem noção de como minha inspiração volta com eles! Bem, vamos lá:

**Serenity Baudelaire: **Mto obrigada pelo comentário! E, aqui está o capítulo! Continue comentando!

**Nathy Chuva: **Ah, então quer dizer que tenho uma xará comentando? Nathi's unidas! (Ok, não foi boa...mas eu fico mto boba qndo eu to feliz, não repare...). Mto obrigada pelo comentário!

**Michelle Santos: **Será que é só amizade, Michelle? Vamos ver mais pra frente...Eu não gostaria que eles tivessem alguma coisa, mas vamos ver no andar da Fic, não? Continue comentando!

**VSss: **Hum, o que seria "VSss"? Curiosidade é um saco, não? Hehe...Adorei seu comentário, obrigado pelo elogio!

**Paty Evans: **Que bom que vc gostou! Isso me dá ânimo, sabe? Hehe...

**Line Dinks: **Tks, tks...Preciso tomar mais cuidado com os meus personagens! Eles já estão saindo do controle! E, bem...Eu AMO a minha risada maléfica...Acho que passei mto tempo com vc Line...Continue comentando, prima linda!

**Mandoca: **Sim, eu já postei! Hehe...Eu já postei no Potterish e no Edwiges Homepage. Mas eu reescrevi muitas partes, mudei mta coisa, então estou postando ela aqui no espero que esteja melhor que as versões anteriores, que estão inacabadas. Obrigada pelo elogio, Mandoca! Continue lendo e comentando, viu?

Bom gente, acho que é isso. Vamos ao Capítulo! Bjos...

* * *

-TIAGO POTTER!

Tiago revirou os olhos. Será que não podiam deixar ele em paz? Ok, ele gostava de ser venerado, álias, era mesmo para ser venerado.

-Sim? –perguntou ele, o mais inocente que conseguiu.

-Como...Como você pode? –perguntou uma garota morena, de olhos amendoados.

-Hum...Não estou entendendo Tati... –Tiago disse isso com a cara mais cínica que conseguiu.

-Mas... –ela disse com os olhos já cheio de lágrimas- mas...Nós...Quer dizer...Ontem...

-Ah, sim, ontem...Bem, Tati, nós "ficamos"...Mais alguma coisa?

-Mas você disse que me amava e que...

-Eu disse isso? Não me lembro...Bem, mas se eu disse, me desculpe...É que a sua beleza me deixa meio tonto, sabe? –Bingo. Falou as palavras mágicas. Disse que não queria nada com ela, não levou um tapa e ela ainda gostou do elogio. "Tiago Potter, você é Gênio!".

-Ah...Er... –a garota corou. Tiago abriu um sorriso. Era mesmo irresistível... Deu um beijo na bochecha da garota e saiu andando para o Café da Manhã.

* * *

Lílian descia correndo as escadas do dormitório. Como podia ter sido tão estúpida todos esses anos? Precisava falar com Mike. Mas estava na cara! Ela não acreditava que não tivesse percebido antes...

-Ai, caramba...Olha por onde anda! –Lílian acabara de trombar com uma garota, que aparentemente estava meio nervosa, já que foi tão grossa...Mas Lílian nem deu atenção, saiu correndo para o Salão Principal.

* * *

-Bom dia! –disse Tiago, se se sentando à mesa, á frente de Remo.

-Mau dia... –Remo disse de mal-humor.

Tiago o olhou divertido. Sabia porque o amigo estava assim. A Lua cheia estava chegando e Remo sempre tinha uma certa...TPM Lunática.

-Que é? –perguntou Remo.

-Nada... –disse Tiago colocando suco em seu copo. Uma coisa que ele aprendeu esses anos de convivência com Remo: Nunca provoque um pré-lobisomem. Isso pode lhe custar mais do que uns meros dentes quebrados...

-Hunf...

Sirius chegou á mesa aquele momento. Com um semblante divertido no rosto, Tiago sorriu. É claro que estavam preparando alguma.

Mas antes que pudessem falar qualquer coisa, uma garota ruiva entrou correndo no Salão.

* * *

Lílian entrou em disparada no Salão. Olhou ao redor. Algumas pessoas a observavam surpresa. Lílian avistou Mike. Chegou perto da orelha dele e murmurou de uma forma que ninguém pudesse ouvir:

-Vamos à biblioteca, agora!

Mike a olhou confuso, mas saiu com a amiga. Antes que Lílian saísse, deu uma olhada na parte onde Os Marotos estavam sentados. O olhar de Tiago se encontrou com o seu. E se criou chamas, nos olhos dos dois.

* * *

Tiago desviou o olhar e se voltou a olhar para Sirius, que observava Lílian atentamente, para, logo depois, pegar uma torrada e começar a passar geléia.

-Mas o q...

-O que você acha de eu ficar com a Evans? –perguntou Sirius, como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

Tiago fez uma cara realmente horrenda. De novo aquele assunto maluco? Como Sirius podia querer ficar com aquela...

-Então? –perguntou Sirius, calmo.

-Sirius Black, acho que a validade de seu cérebro venceu...A Evans? A Evans? Mais que idiota se atreveria a ficar com a Evans? –disse Tiago desesperado, o amigo não estava bem.

-Hum, sinceramente, eu não sou um idiota, em todo caso: Eu! –Sirius apontou para si próprio. Enquanto Tiago fazia uma careta, Sirius dava uma mordida em sua tentadora torrada e Remo...Bem, Remo estava brigando com Pedro pois o garoto "roubara" uma das "suas" bolachas.

* * *

-Vem, Mike! Anda!

-To indo, Lily! Mas o que você quer me mostrar?

-Lupin...Remo...Lobo!

Lílian e Mike se enfiaram em uma prateleira no fundo da Biblioteca.

-Lupin? Lobo? Lílian, você está bem?

-Não!

-Percebi...Agora fala o que é! –disse ele desesperado.

-Ok, olha...Eu estava lá no meu dormitório...

-E o que você estava fazendo no dormitório uma hora dessas?

-Peraí! Vou te explicar...Bem, aí eu estava folheando uns livros e acabei achando esse aqui –disse ela apontando para o livro que segurava na mão.

-"Animais e Sobre-Humanos..." –repetiu Mike- e o que tem?

-Mike...Você já percebeu que o Remo desaparece todo mês?

-Hum...Er...

-Ai, Deus...Como você é desligado! –disse Lílian deixando o amigo corado.

-Olha –continuou ela- e eu andei percebendo que ele só desaparece na Lua Cheia...

-Como você percebeu isso? –perguntou Mike, realmente impressionado.

-Ah, sei lá! Só sei que sempre que ele desaparecia eu sempre estava na janela e a Lua Cheia estava lá, grande e redonda... –disse Lílian sonhadora- bem, continuando – falou ela voltando ao normal, tanto que Mike até se assustou- aí eu comecei a ler esse livro e...E acho que sei o porque dele desaparecer.

-Lílian, não enrrola, fala logo!

-Ah, ok...Ah, eu acho que o Lupin é um...

-Um?

-Um...Er...Lobisomem... –Lílian disse a última palavra bem baixinho, temendo que alguém pudesse ouvir.

Mike paralisou. Lupin um Lobisomem? Um Lobisomem em Hogwarts?

-Lily...Dumbledore nunca deixaria um...

-Olha, eu pensei nisso...Mas, você realmente acha que Dumbledore não deixaria um aluno com capacidade pra ser um bruxo, não estudar por causa desse problema?

-Só que não é um simples problema, Lily...O cara pode ser um Lobisomem! E também, aonde ele iria se transformar toda Lua Cheia, hein?

-Não sei! Só sei que todos os fatos apontam pra isso!

-Lily, você não tem certeza...

-Então nós vamos perguntar.

-e...O que? –Mike esbugalhou os olhos. Lílian deve ter ficado louca.

-Nós vamos perguntar, oras!

-Aé? Vamos simplesmente chegar lá e falar: "Olá, Remo, meu chapa, sabe, eu e a Lily achamos que você é um Lobisomem, agora, me diga, isso é verdade?", você acha que ele irá dizer a verdade? Isso, se ele for, lógico!

-Mas...Mas nós...

-Lílian...

-Ah...Ah, ok...Como você é chato...

* * *

-Eu ainda não acredito que...

-Tiago, cala essa boca.

-...Você quer ficar com a ruivinha temperamental...

-Tiago, Psiu! Assim ele vai descobrir! Anda, coloca na bolsa dele e vamos lá pra fora!

-Você sabia que isso é suicídio, não?

-Sim, Tiago, eu sei, agora, coloca essa merda aí, antes que...

-Ok...Pronto...Agora vamos lá fora, daqui a pouco a gente volta pra ver o estado do Seboso...Ela é muito chata...

Tiago, Sirius, Remo e Pedro se sentaram debaixo de uma árvore que era perto do lago. Sentavam ali desde o 1º ano. Tiago respirou fundo e continuou a botar defeitos na ruiva. Como Sirius podia ser tão...Tão...Sei lá! Ele podia ficar até com a Skeetter da Sonserina! Mas a Evans? Isso era puro suicídio!

-Sirius, você não acha que...

-Tiago, cala essa sua boca! Eu vou ficar com a Evans e ponto final! –disse Sirius, já começando a ficar irritado. Não entendia porque Tiago se encucava tanto com isso!

-Mas...Mas...

-Tiago, sinceramente, isso pra mim é ciúmes... –disse Remo, sem tirar os olhos do livro.

Tiago se virou para Remo com uma cara do tipo: "Como você pode dizer algo assim?".

-Que é? –disse Remo, notando o olhar do amigo.

-Sirius...Sirius, você ouviu o que ele acabou de dizer? –perguntou Tiago, mas Sirius observava atentamente a porta de entrada de Hogwarts. Tiago se virou para ver o que ele estava vendo de tão interessante.

Um pontinho vermelho era visto, vindo na direção deles. Ao ajeitar os óculos, Tiago conseguiu ver quem era: Lílian Evans vinha vindo com seu amigo na direção em que eles estavam.

-Mas...

-Olá, Evans!

-Olá, Black...

Sirius teve vontade de rir, quando viu a cara de ciúmes de Larrens. Será que Larrens gostava de Lílian? Essa ruivinha não perdia chance mesmo...

-O que você quer? –perguntou Tiago, o fogo brotando em seus olhos novamente.

-Eu só queria pegar as minhas anotações com o Remo! –disse Lílian, com o fogo nascendo também.

Remo olhou para Lílian, se levantou e lhe entregou alguns pergaminhos.

-Obrigado Lílian! Você vai à aula amanhã, né?

-Claro! Bom, deixa a gente ir...

-Já vai tarde –disse Tiago. Todo mundo parou de respirar. Aquilo não podia começar ali...Estavam à vista de todos!

Lílian revirou os olhos. Tiago ergueu as sobrancelhas. Nunca havia percebido essa mania da ruiva de revirar os olhos.

-Bom, ótimo... Já que eu não agüentaria mais ver essa sua cara de peixe morto olhando pra mim!

-Lily, por favor, aqui não!

-Evans!

Lílian se virou. Eram os Sonserinos. Malfoy e Goyle. O que eles queriam agora?

-E aí, como vai você, sangue-ruim?–disse Malfoy, com a voz arrastada, fazendo seu amigo rir que nem um macaco.

Lílian respirou fundo. Não iria começar a chorar ali mesmo. Não na frente do Potter.

* * *

Tiago estremeceu ao ouvir o que Malfoy disse. Sentia puro nojo de pessoas que se achavam superiores a sangues não-puros. Álias, Tiago odiava Sonserinos. Simplesmente porque Tiago odiava Artes das Trevas e Sonserinos são os que mais se relacionam com isso.

Tiago olhou para Sirius. Mas não deu nem tempo, Sirius já havia pulado em cima de Malfoy e começado a soca-lo. Tiago arregalou os olhos. Michael também havia ido pra cima. Evans estava gritando para eles pararem. Remo e Tiago foram separar a briga, enquanto Pedro só olhava.

-Seu Sonserino asqueroso, nojento... –dizia Mike, que tinha partido para cima de Goyle, que havia dado risada.

-Malfoy, seu metido...Veela disfarçada... –dizia Sirius, enquanto Tiago os separava.

-Aé, Black? E você pensa que eu sou metido? Nem parece que você é um Black legitimo. Talvez porque sua família o tenha isolado, não é? Você nunca mereceu receber esse sobrenome, seu...

Mas não deu tempo de terminar a frase. Tiago, ouvindo o que Malfoy disse, largou Sirius e foi terminar o serviço do amigo. Já bastava ter xingado uma pessoa de Sangue-Ruim, ele ainda insultava seu amigo? Isso não iria ficar barato.

* * *

Lílian não acreditava no que estava acontecendo. O que raios Potter foi fazer em cima de Malfoy? E Black? Por que estava parado, sem fazer nada para parar a briga? Remo ainda estava segurando Mike, que acabara de deixar Goyle desacordado com um chute no...Er...Bem... E Pettingrew...Sabe-se lá o que estava fazendo. Bom, Lílian viu que teria que arrumar tudo isso sozinha.

-PAREMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

Todos pararam no mesmo lugar. Lílian sentiu vontade de rir da cena, mas conseguiu se segurar.

* * *

Tiago parou. Mas o que a ruivinha chata estava atrapalhando? Ele estava quase quebrando o pescoço do Malfoy...

-Que é, Evans? Não vê que nós estamos muito ocupados? –perguntou Tiago, irônico.

Lílian respirou bem fundo. Não iria dar mais vexame do que já estava dando.

-Olha, quando você parar de agir como criança eu penso em te dar uma resposta Potter...Agora, enquanto esse dia não chegar eu tenho mais o que fazer.

-Aé? Como o que? Estudar?

-Pra falar a verdade, sim, já que eu acho bem mais interessante...

-Se você acha tão interessante estudar, então por que não ficou lá dentro do castelo, com seus livros de sei lá quantas páginas, invés de vir aqui encher nosso saco?

-Ora, Potter, eu sei que seu cérebro é limitado, mas, como eu sou boazinha eu te explico: Eu vim aqui para falar com Remo, mas esses idiotas chegaram e estragaram tudo e vocês começaram a brigar! Então, como eu tenho coisas bem melhores a fazer do que ver uma briga sem sentido...

-Uma briga sem sentido? Ele te chamou de Sangue-ruim! –exclamou Sirius.

Lílian se virou para ele. Os olhos do Maroto estavam brilhando. Realmente...Ele estava bem bonito...

-Eu sei me defender muito bem sozinha, Black.

Sirius entendeu o recado. E não gostou nada da resposta. Aquela ruivinha estava começando a ficar muito metidinha.

-Ótimo, quer saber? Se você sabe se defender tão bem sozinha, então se defenda, vamos! Tiago, solta ele.

Tiago soltou, mas ficou por perto. Queria ver o que ela iria fazer agora.

* * *

Lílian, por um momento, não sabia o que fazer. Mas depois de um segundo, já havia feito.

Abriu um sorriso e chegou perto de Malfoy. Aquilo ia ser bem divertido. Passou, sem querer, esbarrando em Potter. Os dois se olharam, e, pela primeira vez, sem raiva. Simplesmente como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

* * *

Tiago, pela primeira vez, desde que conheceu a ruivinha, a olhou nos olhos sem ódio. Os olhos dela eram extremamente verdes. Álias...Muito verdes. Realmente, como nunca tinha percebido antes? Lógico que ele já tinha notado que eram verdes...Mas tão verdes assim?

* * *

O momento pareceu uma eternidade, mas foram meros segundos. Lílian se voltou para Malfoy e lhe deu um tapa. Um tapa tão forte, que o garoto virou o rosto, com as mãos de Lílian marcada em sua bochecha. Tiago, Sirius, Remo e Pedro se entreolharam surpresos, enquanto Mike pegava Lílian pelo braço e saíam andando para o Castelo.

* * *

-Mas...Quer dizer...Eu não sei o que...

-É, Sirius...Parece que ela não estava mentindo... –disse Pedro rindo com Remo.

Tiago não falou, nem muito menos riu. Ficou olhando para a porta do castelo.

Aqueles olhos...Tinha algo naqueles olhos que o intrigava.

* * *

**N/A: **E aí, meu povo? O que acharam? Gostaram? Odiaram? Estão fazendo macumba para que eu tire isso daqui? Então exponha sua opinião clicando no GO ali embaixo e me deixando uma Review!

Estou esperando comentários...E, um pedacinho do próximo capítulo:

_"Oi, Lilia... _

_-O que é? –perguntou, sem deixar o garoto terminar de falar. _

_Remo a olhou estranho. Lílian começara a se irritar. Quem ele pensava que era pra olhar ela assim? Idiota. _

_-Nada eu só... _

_-Nada? Que ótimo, porque eu tenho coisas muito melhores a fazer, com licença! _

_-Lily, o que acon... _

_-NÃO GRITA COMIGO! –esbravejou ela, fazendo toda a sala se virar."_

Bjos

-Nathi Black-

**14.12.2005**


	4. Naqueles Dias

**N/A: **Olá, olá! Recebi mais comentários! Estou feliz! Hehe... Bom, vamos lá:

**Line Dinks: **Ai, ai...Obrigada prima linda! Continue comentando!

**Nathy Chuva: **Ahhh, q bom que vc gostou das partes L/T. Eu fiquei com medo de ficar meloso demais, mas acho que consegui deixar num nível em que vc não grude no PC, não? Hehe...Continue comentando!

**VSss: **Hehe...Será que ela ficará com o Siriusito? Adorei seu comentário, continue comentando! Haha, seu nick é mais original que o meu... Afinal, Nathi Black? Ninguém merece...Mais qualquer dia eu penso em um melhor...!

**Marii Potter: **Haha, espero que vc continue lendo Marii! Vou estar esperando seu comentário, ok?

Bom povo, acho que é isso...Vamos ao Cap.!

Bjos

* * *

Michael desceu correndo as escadas. Estava atrasado para a primeira aula da manhã e prometera sentar com Michelle na aula de Adivinhações.

"Droga... E além de tudo não vou poder tomar café..."

Ao chegar no salão comunal, percebeu que também não era o único atrasado.

-Também tá atrasado? –perguntou Tiago, com duas torradas na mão.

Mike respondeu que sim com a cabeça.

Os dois saíram desabalados nos corredores. Quando chegaram a torre, já estavam quinze minutos atrazados.

"Bem..." pensou Mike "Pelo menos ganhei uma torrada...".

-Quinze minutos atrazados Potter e Larrens...

-A gente sabe contar, Prof. º. –respondeu Tiago, se sentando em um pufe azul.

O Professor descontou dez pontos da Grifinória e se virou para a lousa. Mike foi se sentar com Michelle, que ao ver, abriu um sorriso. Mike corou enquanto Tiago acabava com sua torrada com geléia no outro canto da sala.

* * *

Lílian bufava na sala de aula. Aquele dia começara péssimo, estava de mau humor, não havia tomado café direito, e não havia absolutamente nada, mas nada pra fazer naquela sala de aula com poucas pessoas. Sem falar que ela odiou a cor das paredes.

-Oi, Lilia...

-O que é? –perguntou, sem deixar o garoto terminar de falar.

Remo a olhou estranho. Lílian começara a se irritar. Quem ele pensava que era pra olhar ela assim? Idiota.

-Nada eu só...

-Nada? Que ótimo, porque eu tenho coisas muito melhores a fazer, com licença!

-Lily, o que acon...

-NÃO GRITA COMIGO! –esbravejou ela, fazendo toda a sala se virar. A Professora a olhou com um olhar reprovador e falou:

-Srt. ª Evans e Sr. º Lupin...Queiram prestar atenção na aula, sim?

Lílian se virou pra frente, sem encarar Remo, que estava logo atrás dela.

Remo ergueu uma sobrancelha. O que será que estava acontecendo com aquela ruivinha?

Depois da aula, Remo achou melhor não acompanha-la...Pelo jeito que ela estava arrumando o material, era capaz de enfia-lo na mochila por engano.

Lílian saiu da sala de aula pior do que quando entrou. Por que todo mundo a estava olhando? E essas paredes? Definitivamente, Hogwarts não tinha nem um pouco de bom gosto...

Lílian virou o primeiro corredor que viu. Não estava a fim de ficar de vela de Mike e Michelle...

Seguiu adiante. Começou a andar mais devagar e prestar atenção no corredor. Nunca havia entrado ali. Tinha uma estátua de um cavalo tocando violino e uma bruxa de um olho só. Lílian parou em frente à bruxa. Era realmente feia.

* * *

Tiago saiu da aula de adivinhação realmente satisfeito. Havia arranjado um belo de um encontro com uma Corvinal e seu humor, que já estava ótimo, melhorou ainda mais. Cortando caminho, pegando algumas passagens secretas, ele chegou mais rápidos que os outros no Salão Principal para o almoço. Encontrou poucas pessoas. Olhou diretamente para a mesa da Sonserina. Viu uma moita de cabelos pretos e oleosos caindo sobre o nariz adunco de Snape, enquanto se curvava para cochichar algo no ouvido de uma garota. A garota era alta, cabelos castanhos, longos...Estavam presos, mas pareciam ser encaracolados. Era bonita, mas Tiago pensou melhor ao ver o semblante de uma cobra, escrito Sonserina, nas vestes da garota.

* * *

Lílian, depois de seu "encontro" com a bruxa de um olho só, chegou no Salão Principal, estava morrendo de fome. Avistou, como sempre, Os Marotos sentados no meio da mesa com sua barulheira normalmente irritante. Lílian nunca gostara muito deles e, não sabia por que, mas hoje parecia que os odiava mais ainda.

Até agora seu dia estava sendo o ó do borógódó. Além de ter caído da cama, visto Potter duas vezes (mesmo que não tenha dito uma palavra com o idiota), gritado com Remo e estava com uma cólica terrível. E, além disso, seu melhor amigo a estava trocando por uma Corvinal de corpo bonito e rostinho angelical...Babaca.

Lílian se sentou o mais longe possível da animação do Grifinórios, estava na pontinha da mesa. Começou a colocar a comida no prato como se fosse a coisa mais difícil da sua vida. E ainda, cada colherada, era um xingamento.

Purê de batatas: "Afff... Calem a boca...".

Arroz: "Mas como são infantis... Principalmente o Potter...".

Fígado de Salamandra: "Essas paredes... Qualquer dia eu pego um pincel e começo a pintar...".

Pudim de Rins: "E ainda se acha esperto... Seboso...".

Chegou na Sala Comunal horrivelmente estressada. Só teria aula dali a meia hora e não tinha absolutamente nada pra fazer até lá. Já havia feito todas as lições, lido todos os livros... Resolveu andar pelos jardins. Saiu, sem perceber que alguém a seguia.

* * *

Sirius avistou a garota saindo da Sala Comunal. Era sua chance. Remo o olhou de canto. Será que avisava sobre a vontade de uma certa ruivinha assassinar alguém hoje? Remo deu um sorrisinho maligno. "Vamos ver no que isso vai dar..." pensou ele ao ver o amigo saindo da Sala.

* * *

Lílian sentia o chuvisco em seu rosto. Ela gostava dessa sensação. Sentou-se em um local bem escondido do pessoal de Hogwarts. Não entendia o que estava acontecendo hoje. Ela estava mal-humorada...Bem, mais mal-humorada do que era normalmente. E ainda estava com cólicas...Ai, Ai...Isso é péssimo...Será que vai...

-Lily? –disse uma voz suave atrás dela.

Lílian tentou não demonstrar o susto, mas pareceu que ele tinha percebido:

-Ops...Desculpe por ter te assustado.

Ele se sentou ao seu lado.

-O que você quer, Black?

-Calma...Só queria te ver...

-Hunf!

Sirius a observou...Tinha algo estranho nela. Parecia um pouco...Irritada? Ele sabia o que fazer para isso passar...Sirius formou um sorrisinho malicioso nos lábios...

* * *

-Ei, Pedro!

-Que foi?

-Você viu o Sirius por aí?

-Não Pontas...Não vi não, por que?

-É que eu precisava falar com ele...Onde você acha que ele está? –perguntou Tiago, com um ponto de interrogação no rosto.

-Pergunta pro Remo, ás vezes ele sabe...

-Tá...Você vai ficar aí mesmo, ou vai subir?

-Não, não, vou comer mais uns bolinhos...

-Tá...

Pedro observou o amigo ir embora. Viu os olhares das garotas o seguindo. Sentiu um aperto dentro do peito...

-Para Pedro...

* * *

-Então Lily...O que você faz aqui?

-Se você não percebeu, eu estou sentada olhando para o nada...

-Nossa mal aí...Eu só estou tentando ser simpático...Não precisa ficar toda extressadinha!

Lílian já ia lhe dar uma bela de uma resposta, mas pensou duas vezes. É verdade, ela estava descontando sua raiva em quem não tinha nada a ver com o assunto...

-Desculpe...

Sirius a olhou.

-...é que estou um pouco irritada hoje.

-Um pouco? –perguntou Sirius.

Lílian abriu um tímido sorriso.

-Um pouco mais do que normalmente.

-Ah tá...

Os dois ficaram ali, sentados...Observando o lago.

* * *

-Ei! Tiago! Viu a Lílian? –perguntou Michael, para o garoto que acabara de avistar, saindo para os jardins.

-Não, eu estou procurando o Sirius, você...

Os dois pararam estáticos. Olharam-se:

-Será que...

-Não...

Os dois ficaram se olhando por um tempo:

-Mas...

-É...Bem...Que tal darmos umas voltas por aí?

-Claro, claro...

E os dois saíram andando pelo castelo, vasculhando cada canto.

* * *

Sirius chegou mais perto de Lílian. Lílian estremeceu.

-Então...Como você achou esse lugar? –perguntou ele, tentando puxar assunto.

-Sei lá...Andando...

-Ah...

Sirius respirou fundo. Era hora de atacar.

-Está com frio? –perguntou ele.

-Não –era pura mentira. Lílian estava com a saia de Hogwarts e esquecera, completamente, de trazer seu casaco.

-Não parece que você esteja nas mil maravilhas... –retrucou ele, passando o braço por cima dos ombros dela, chegando mais perto de sua orelha.

Lílian estremeceu. Não queria fazer aquilo...Quer dizer, queria. Mas...

-Então Lily...Será que você não poderia me dar uma chance? –sussurrou ele no pé do ouvido dela. Ela estremeceu. Mas não respondeu.

-Sabe...Eu acho que você precisa relaxar hoje...Quer minha ajuda?

-Eu...

-Shhh...

* * *

-Hum...Michael, aonde aEvans costuma ir, quando não está com você? –perguntou Tiago, enquanto olhava embaixo de uma das mesas da Biblioteca.

-Sei lá, a gente quase não se larga. Talvez...

-Não...

-É, acho que sim.

-Mas será que ele conseguiu ser tão rápido assim?

-O Sirius? Só não conseguiu antes porque a Cabelo de...Hum...Er...Quer dizer, porque a Evans conseguiu resistir.

Mike ficou em silêncio. Será que Lily caíra nas mãos dele? Ele ia levar uma bela de uma surra...Ah se ia, se ele fizesse magoasse Lily ele não iria ver mais a luz do dia antes da próxima visita a Hogsmeade.

* * *

**N/A: **E aí povo? O que acharam? Gostaram? Odiaram? Não tem problema, é só clicar ali embaixo no "GO" e mandar bala! Sua opinião é mto importante viu? 

Sobre o Capítulo...Será que a Lily vai cair nas garras do lindo, gostoso, maravilhoso, perfeito...Sirius Black? Pq se ela não cair, não tem problema, eu caio...hehe...

Bom, vou indo...Comentem!

Bjos

-Nathi Black-

**15.12.2005**


	5. Aline Dinks

**N/A: **Olá a todos! Recebi mais comentários! To adorando viu? Continuem comentando! Isso dá uma inspiração que só Jesuis pra segurar...ahuahua...Bom, vamos lá:

**VSss: **Obrigada pelo elogio (corada de vergonha)! Eu também to amando a sua fic, viu? Continue comentando!

**Nanda Cafe: **Bom, esse aperto seria um pequeno sintoma da inveja...E acho que ciúmes também vale, não? Afinal, eu odeio esse rato inútil...Mas, como ele fez parte de toda a história...Hehe...Sério que vc acha ela parecida com a Gina? Bom, eu não me inspirei nela, mas tdo bem...Eu gosto da Gina! Continue comentando, viu?

**Michelle Santos: **Você terá todas as suas respostas nos próximos capítulos! Mas eu posso lhe dizer que ainda falta um pouco para o Tiago gostar REALMENTE da Lily...Enfim, eu fico feliz que esteja gostando da Fic! Continue comentando, viu?

**Line Dinks: **Magina, querida...Eu amar o Siriuzito? EU IDOLATRO ELE...Em todo caso, vc aparece nesse capítulo, viu sua aparecida? Haha...te adoro prima linda, continue comentando!

Bom pessoas da minha vida...Acho que isso...Vamos ao Capítulo!

Bjos

* * *

-Line? 

-Ai meu Deus, o que você quer agora, Lúcio?

-Dá para a senhorita ser mais educada?

-Não. Vai querer educação com a sua namoradinha loira.

-Afff... Bem, você está pronta?

-É claro que estou, se não, não estaria aqui, certo?

-Você é ignorante demais...

-Cala boca.

Lúcio Malfoy e Aline Dinks. Duas pessoas altamente ambiciosas, ricas... E Sonserinos leais.

Aline era o tipo de pessoa que você não gostaria de ter como inimiga. Era audaciosa, vingativa. Era do tipo que nasceu para mandar e não para obedecer.

Aline descia as escadarias, para o café, com seu colega de casa: Lúcio Malfoy.

Esse na opinião de Line, era a pessoa mais nojenta e mesquinha que já tivera a infelicidade de conhecer. Mas, ele tinha dinheiro e fazia tudo que ela pedia. Claro que tudo tinha seu preço, favores. Mas nada que ela não pudesse subornar os outros para fazer por ela.

Aline chegou ao Salão Principal, conseguiu sair de perto de Lúcio, avistou a pessoa que queria e foi se sentar com ela: Bellatrix Black.

Bellatrix não era igual à Aline, mas elas tinham lá suas aparências. Por exemplo, Bellatrix era tão vingativa quanto Line, se não fosse mais.

Line sabia que com Bellatrix ninguém mesmo mexia, á não ser ela, que ás vezes realmente não conseguia se controlar, mas, tentava o possível para não provocar. Bellatrix Black. Um nome forte, principalmente o sobrenome. Família rica, poderosa, influente e, principalmente, a mais cruel, além dos Malfoy's. Essa família só tinha um ser que não se adequava ali dentro: Sirius Black, 3º ano...Da Grifinória. Line nunca entendeu o que se passou pela cabeça do garoto. Afinal, ele tinha tudo, dinheiro, poder... Bom, não era ela que iria entender a cabeça de uma ovelha negra.

Line se sentou na frente de Bellatrix, a garota comia normalmente, lendo as noticias habituais.

-Oi –disse Line, colocando leite em sua xícara.

-Oi –disse Bellatrix, baixando o jornal. Deu uma olhada para a mesa da Grifinória, suspirou com raiva e começou a comer seu bacon.

-O que foi?

-Nada.

-Fala logo, Bella.

-Não é nada.

-Fala.

-Fica quieta, sua tonta!

-Afff...

As duas continuaram a comer em silêncio. Até que, quando Line já estava terminando seus ovos, Bellatrix se pronunciou:

-É o Lestrange.

-O que é que tem ele?

-Olha o que ele me mandou hoje.

Line pegou o papel meio amassado das mãos de Bellatrix, que tentava não deixar transparecer seu nervosismo.

_Bella...É hoje! Encontre-me na sala de poções._

_L._

Line encarou Bellatrix.

-Então é hoje?

-É o que está escrito aí, não é? –respondeu ela, ríspida.

Line revirou os olhos.

* * *

Lily não sabia o que fazer. Álias sabia sim. Lillian empurrou Black: 

-O que você pensa que está fazendo! –exclamou ela.

-Fazendo o que você queria há muito tempo –disse ele chegando mais perto.

-Black, não ouse...

-Já estou ousan…

PAF!

Sirius virou a cara. Lílian acabara de dar um tapa na cara de Sirius. Ele estava totalmente espantado. Não que nunca tivesse levado um tapa, já levara de uma prima sua, mas isso não vem ao caso.

-Mas o que...

-Nunca. Mais. Tente. Me. BEIJAR! –disse ela e saiu andando, pisando duro para o Castelo.

Sirius ficou ali, com uma marca de mão na bochecha e um ponto de interrogação no rosto.

* * *

Lílian ia andando pelo castelo mais nervosa do que quando acordou. 

"Como ele ousa... COMO ELE OUSA?"

Lílian parou.

"Ok, respire, Lillian Evans!"

Lílian resolveu entrar na primeira sala que visse. Precisava pensar.

* * *

Line voltava da aula de Criaturas Mágicas, quando avistou uma pessoa sentada entre as árvores. Era Sirius Black. Ela sorriu desdenhosa, não perderia essa chance por nada.

* * *

Sirius sentiu alguém atrás dele, sorriu. Sabia que ela não desistiria dele. 

-Então Li...ne? –ele se espantou mais ainda, era a amiga de sua prima Bellatrix, Aline Dinks.

-Sabe, Black, ninguém te deu autorização de me chamar pelo meu apelido.

-O que você quer, Dinks?

-O que eu quero? Nada. Só ver como você estava com a sua ruivinha. Mas parece que ela não está mais aqui, não é? O que foi, acabou o serviço?

-Cala boca.

-Ou, quem sabe, ela te recusou?

-Dinks, eu estou avisando...

-Ah. Claro, mesmo você sendo da Grifinória ou tendo amiguinhos sangue-ruins você sempre terá uma aparência com a sua família, não é?

-Fica quieta! –falou Sirius, irritado.

-Sabe, Black. Mesmo você repugnando sua família, mesmo você a odiando. Nas suas veias sempre correrá o sangue Black. Você é tão mal ou cruel, como vocês Grifinórios gostam de nos chamar, quanto um Sonserino legitimo.

Sirius a olhou, não estava gostando do rumo daquela conversa, mas queria ouvir mais, vamos ver até onde aquela Sonserina nojenta iria.

-O que você quer dizer?

-Eu tenho várias "amigas" que se iludiram com você. Muitas... Mas você, no dia seguinte, as dispensou e correu para outra não foi?

Sirius não respondeu.

-É isso que me faz ter orgulho de uma família como vocês, os Black. Vocês não se importam com quem ou quando. Vocês se importam apenas com o desafio, com a alegria de ver outras pessoas sofrendo por vocês. É Black, você tem mais a ver com a sua família do que pensa.

-Dinks...SAI DAQUI! –gritou Sirius. Aline saiu, mas com um olhar vitorioso no rosto.

Sirius ficou lá, pensando. É claro que não iria se deixar levar por uma Sonserina nojenta. Ele não fazia parte daquela família. Não iria se deixar levar, tinha seus amigos. Não precisava de mais ninguém além deles. Garotas? Apenas diversão.

* * *

**N/A: **É, esse capítulo ficou pequenino... Sorry! Bom, mas e aí? Gostaram? Odiaram? Querem me matar? Processar? Isso não é problema, clique no "GO" ali embaixo e exponha a sua opinião!

Gostaram da Aline Dinks? Well, ela foi inspirada na minha prima (que, podem acreditar, é tão cruel quanto ela...ahuahua...). Bom, vou indo! Bjinhos, bjinhos...E COMENTEM!

Só mais uma coisa: Eu escrevi uma Song e ela já está postada aqui no site! O nome é: Tudo que vai...

Acho que vcs vão gostar, tem o Remo como "principal", hehe...Bom, leiam e comentem o que acharam, ok? Vou estar esperando o comentário de todos!

Bjos

-Nathi Black-

**16.12.2005**


	6. Natal

**N/A: **Genteeee, qntos comentários! Fico tão feliz que estejam gostando da Fic! Bom, vamos lá:

**Line Dinks: **Ai, ai...Esses personagens estão cada vez mais saidinhos! Que grande autora eu sou, nem consigo controlar meus personagens! Ahuahua...Line, prima linda, te adoro mto, viu? Continue comentando! Bjos...

**VSss: **Ain...Pois é, eu também gostaria... Mas tenho outros planejamentos para esses dois. Muahuahua...To adorando seus comentários, viu? Continue comentando! Fico feliz que esteja gostando da Fic! Bjos, linda!

**Luci E. Potter: **Meu Deus do Céu... VC É UM ANJO, MOÇA! Seu comentários são lindos...Até me emociono...snif...snif... Nhá, enfim, vc uma menina chata? Por mim vc poderia deixar qntos comentários quisesse, eu ficaria mais feliz ainda! (Uhuuu...). Bom, esse capítulo que está aí embaixo também está curto...Mas eu não consigo escrever capítulos grandes:S Mto obrigada por ter comentando na minha song! Que bom que tenha gostado... Realmente, é triste, mas fazer o quê? Eu adoro o lado melancólico do Remo...Sei lá, eu tenho uma certa pena de tudo que aconteceu na vida dele...Massss, enfim, para momentos mais felizes: AMEI SEUS COMENTÁRIOS! Continue comentando, viu? Bjus moça...

**Nanda Cafe: **Muito obrigada pelo comentário! To adorando eles...hehe...Ahhh, eu fiz vc chorar na minha song? Sorry...Sério! Não era a intenção fazer as pessoas chorarem:S... Eu concordo com vc, as pessoas estão acostumadas a ver as coisas pelo lado do Harry, mas ninguém se lembra que quem passou a metade da vida com o Os Marotos (e foi um Maroto!) foi o Remo...Triste, não? Masssss...Em todo caso, continue comentando! Bjos, linda!

Bom, queridas e queridos... Vamos ao Capítulo!

Bjos

* * *

Mike observava os flocos de neve caindo pela janela. Lílian dormia no banco a sua frente e uma garota, do lado de fora do trem, lhe dava tchau. Era Michelle. Ela iria ficar para o Natal em Hogwarts, Mike não podia, já que seu pai estava muito doente, ele queria ir fazer companhia para ele. Lílian não queria ter ido de jeito nenhum, ela foi, suplicamente, arrastada por ele até o trem. A mãe dela queria que ela fosse, já que a irmã dela, Petúnia, iria apresentar namorado para a família neste Natal. Só tinha um pequeno, porém: Petúnia e Válter (o "cunhadinho") abominavam qualquer tipo de coisas relacionadas à magia. Se um palito de fósforo caísse e Lílian estivesse perto a culpa era dela, que, supostamente, teria feito aquilo com magia. Mas o que Petúnia não sabia era que os alunos menores de 17 anos não podiam fazer magia fora da escola. E Lílian se aproveitava disso. 

-Mike?

Michael acordou de seus devaneios e observou a ruivinha se levantar do banco.

-Acordou?

-Não, to sonâmbula! É claro que acordei! –disse Lílian de mal-humor.

É, ela estava acordada, decididamente.

-Você anda meio mal-humorada desde aquele encontro com o Sirius nos jardins...

Lílian fez uma careta. Já tinha contado o que tinha acontecido a Mike. De primeiro momento ele queria ir tirar satisfações com Sirius, mas Lílian não deixou. Queria esquecer aquilo.No fim, ele acabou esquecendo o assunto também, só lembrava quando queria tirar uma com a cara de Lílian.

-Vou procurar a moça do carrinho de doces, estou com fome! –falou ela, saindo pela porta.

-Espera aí!

-Que foi?

-Compra uns bolinhos pra mim? –falou ele lhe entregando as moedas.

-Ok.

* * *

-Hummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm... Que bonitinho, o Tiaguito dormindo com seu shortinho de carinhas felizes! Hahaha... 

-Cala boca, Sirius! Deixa eu dormir e vai arranjar o que fazer, sim? –disse Tiago, se cobrindo até a cabeça, só deixando um buraquinho para respirar.

-Para de viadagem, Tiago! Levanta essa bunda daí! Você nem foi dar tchau pro Remo e para o Pedro!

-Eles vão entender –murmurou Tiago, abafado graças aos cobertores e travesseiros.

Sirius deu aquele sorrisinho maligno e saiu. Tiago desconfiou, mas não iria sair daquele quentinho para ver o que o louco iria fazer. Se aconchegou mais. Mas, para sua infelicidade, Sirius voltou tão rápido quanto saiu e, pior, com alguma coisa na mão, o que Tiago foi perceber que era um balde. Ele continuou olhando, mas Sirius se abaixou e Tiago não conseguiu ver mais nada. Resolveu abrir um pouquinho mais o buraquinho para ver o que aquele ser estava tramando.

-Mas o que...

-PAF!

Uma bola de neve acabara de ser, cuidadosamente, JOGADA na cara de Tiago. O desgraçado havia ido lá embaixo pegar neve para tirá-lo da cama!

-Desgraçado! Volta aqui seu...

-Huahauahua, é o que eu sempre digo: Quando Sirius Black quer algo, ele consegue!

-Aé? Pois é o que eu sempre digo: Quando Tiago Potter quer matar alguém, ele não mata... Ele tortura! E adivinha a primeira coisa que eu vou arrancar de você?

Sirius nunca havia corrido tanto na vida.

* * *

-Manhêêêêê! 

-O que foi, Petúnia?

-A Lílian está mexendo com aquele pedaço de pau de novo!

-Pedaço de pau é você, sua magrela, isso aqui é uma varinha!

-Melhor que ser uma elefanta falante igual você, sua gorda!

-Ora sua...

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, MANHÊÊÊÊÊ! ELA TÁ CHEGANDO PERTO COM A COISAAAAAAAA!

-Lílian, pare de assustar sua irmã, Petúnia, desça já aqui, seu namorado já vai chegar.

Petúnia desceu correndo e Lílian ficou no quarto, dando risada. Desde que chegara não agüentava mais ficar emburrada, já que parecia que nada afetava a sua mãe. Sabia que era infantilidade, mas queria mostrar como estava insatisfeita por vir! Não queria ter saído de sua caminha quentinha de Hogwarts, era tão bom lá. O Natal então, era lindo, Hogwarts ficava toda enfeitada, com suas bolas de Natal enormes e seus pinheiros maiores ainda! Bom, mas já que estava aqui, não iria deixar barato. Fez seu pai comprar roupas novas, mais bonitas. E também, até que não era tão ruim se desestressar dos livros. Sim, Mike havia pegado todos os livros dela e disse que só devolveria quando voltassem do Natal!

"Ele disse que eu estudo muito... Hunf...".

-Sua anormal, desce logo que o MEU namorado já chegou!

-Petúnia, não fale assim com a sua irmã!

-Hunf...

-Filha, desce que o Válter já chegou!

Lílian revirou os olhos. Ela odiava essa sua mania de revirá-los, mas era inevitável!

Seu pai estava sentado, assistindo televisão. Sua mãe estava colocando os talheres na mesa. Resolveu se sentar, essa seria uma longa e péssima noite...

* * *

-Mike? 

-O que foi, Estella?

-Sua irmã vai chegar daqui a pouco, vai se arrumar anda!

Mike abriu um pequeno sorriso e foi correndo para o seu quarto. Sua irmã chegaria daqui a pouco e não teria que ficar mais sozinho naquela casa enorme, com seu pai doente e sua mãe chorando pelos cantos. Seu pai iria morrer, tinha certeza. Sofreu muito, demais naquele dia...Mike pensava que feitiço poderia produzir algo que o deixasse naquele estado deplorável. E Mike, tinha certeza, que se o assassino aparecesse na sua frente, ele lançaria uma bem pior nele. Sentia ódio. Puro ódio, como deixaram aquilo acontecer com seu pai? Isso era totalmente ridículo. Algo estava acontecendo. O Ministério pediu silêncio para a família de Mike, sobre a morte do Sr. John Larrens. Algo estava acontecendo e o Ministério estava tentando esconder. Isso não iria ficar assim, não mesmo.

* * *

-Potter e Black, quantas vezes mais eu darei detenções a vocês? Isso é ridículo! O que, nesse nosso pequeno mundo de magia, fez vocês pensarem que encherem o prato de comida do Prof. º Vlastok de baratas seria divertido? Vocês têm idéia do trauma que ele ficou de baratas? Sr.Potter e Sr.Black, estou falando com os Senhores! –exclamou a Prof. ª McGonnagal, ao ver que Tiago e Sirius começaram a dar ataques de risinhos frenéticos. 

-A gente sabe, Prof. ª...Hehe...Mais é que a cara do Prof. º ficou hilária! –Falou Sirius, sem conseguir controlar o riso logo depois.

-É verdade...Hhauahua...E a hora que ele saiu correndo? Huahau – Sirius rira ainda mais, depois do pequeno comentário de Tiago.

-Srs. Potter e Black, pelo que eu me lembre eu não pedi a opinião de vocês, então detenção e SILÊNCIO!

A sala reinou em um silêncio incrível, daria para ouvir o som de uma gota da água caindo em um rio.

-O que vocês estão olhando? Para a Sala Comunal, anda!

-Sim, Miki!

* * *

-Miki? –perguntou Sirius, após "Miki" dar outra detenção á Tiago, pelo "carinhoso" apelido. 

-Qual o problema?

-O que significa?

-Sei lá.

-Como você pode dar um apelido sem significado?

-Dando, horas!

-Hummmm...Dando é, eu sabia que você tinha uns gostos estranhos, mas justo com a Mc Gonnagal? –perguntou Sirius, maliciosamente.

-Cala boca, seu...Seu...Black!

-Tiago, de todos os xingamentos que você já usou contra mim esse foi o que mais ofendeu!

-Black! Black! Você é um Black! Hehehehe...

-Tiago...

-Que foi?

-CORRE!

* * *

Lílian acabara de cumprimentar seu "cunhado". E não tinha gostado muito. Ele era gordo, álias, gordérrimo. Ele lhe lembrava um porco grande e fedorento. Enfim, ela odiou seu cunhado. Já Petúnia... 

-Então eu trombei com o Valtinho aqui, né? Foi amor à primeira vista! –disse Petúnia, terminando o relato de como ela e "Valtinho" tinham se conhecido...Patético, na opinião de Lílian...Eles só se trombaram! Ela não entendia como "amores" aconteciam do nada. Para ela, as pessoas só se apaixonavam se quisessem. Ninguém tinha direito de roubar o coração de outra.

-Lílian, você não vai comer? –perguntou a Sr.ª Evans.

-Ã? –sua mãe a tirara de seus próprios devaneios- Ah, bem, sim...Quero um pedaço daquela...Daquela carne ali...

-Isso são modos de falar da comida da sua mãe, Lílian?

Lílian não acreditou. Aquele porco ambulante havia dado uma dura nela?

-Como você falou, _Válter_, ela é minha mãe, eu me entendo com ela do jeito que eu bem achar melhor e...

-Cale a boca.

-O que?

-Cale a boca eu disse, sua anormalzinha! –Disse Petúnia.

-Eu não vou calar a boca, quem tem que calar a boca é esse seu namoradinho que pensa que só porque é seu namorado já faz parte da família.

-Ele faz parte da família sim, porque, diferente de você, ele é normal! Ele não fica brincando de macumba com aqueles livros e aquele pedaço de pau!

-Ora, você tem é medo da minha varinha sua...

-PAREM! AS DUAS! –O Senhor Evans havia se irritado. E muito. As duas começaram a comer em silêncio. Valter não sabia o que fazer, então continuou a comer.

Lílian se voltou para a comida. Não sentia mais fome.

-Vou para o quarto.

-Lílian, isso não significa que você tenha de sair da mesa...

-Mãe, eu vou subir!

-É mãe, deixa ela subir, essa anormalzinha...Deixa ela ir mandar aquela coruja horrível para os seus amiguinhos nojentos...Aquele garoto, Mike, não é? Aquele lá é pior ainda...

CAPLOF! (**N/A: **Minhas onomatopéias são perfeitas não? Huahua...)

Petúnia acabara de ser arremessada para fora da mesa. Todos se levantaram e olharam imediatamente para Lílian, que estava com os olhos brilhando.

Foi chegando cada vez mais perto de Petúnia (que á cada momento se encolhia mais), quando estava muito próxima, exclamou:

-Fale o que quiser de mim, me julgue, me acha a "anormalzinha" da casa. Mas fale alguma coisa sobre meus amigos, principalmente sobre Mike e você vai ver do que um simples pedaço de pau na mão de uma bruxa é capaz de fazer! –Lílian subiu correndo as escadas, logo depois.

Lílian chegou em seu quarto e logo se jogou na sua cama. Só estava esperando a carta do Ministério chegar. Droga, como podia ter se descontrolado? Será que seria expulsa?

Lílian dormiu, imaginando como estaria Hogwarts.

* * *

Tiago estava sentado, á frente da lareira. Estava de noite e não tinha nada para fazer. E também, estava com uma preguiça enorme de subir para ir dormir. Resolveu ficar por lá mesmo, já, já Sirius voltaria com a capa da invisibilidade e Tiago poderia sair por aí, só pra refrescar a cabeça. Afinal, esse ano não estava sendo nada legal...Quadribol, aprontar, pegar algumas garotas...Isso é muito cansativo! Além de que pra atrapalhar tinha aquela ruivinha esquentada que vivia pegando no pé dele...Não entendia o porque, mas, também não importava, nunca gostara muito dela mesmo. Era até engraçado de se pensar no que eles discutiam...Eram coisas bestas, sem sentido. E também, era legal deixar ela nervosa...Lembrou de Sirius, que estava a afim dela. Na verdade, agora que havia pensado no assunto, não achou tão assustador. Afinal, ela era uma garota, não era? É, ela era, uma garota como qualquer outra. 

-Ei, Tiago, vai ficar aí empacado, ou vai subir comigo?

-Já estou indo Sirius...Só estava pensando...

-Tiago Potter pensando? Meu Deus, momento histórico em Ho...Ai! Isso doeu, sabia?

-Era para doer seu besta.

-Então, pensando no que?

-Em ninguém ué.

-Sei...

-Aham.

-É na Evans?

-Eu odeio você.

-Ela é chata...

-Concordo.

-Mas é bonita!

-Não tanto quanto as da Corvinal...

-Você sempre tem que achar algum defeito nela?

-Sim.

-Por que?

-Porque ela é chata.

-Ah.

Depois de um tempo, olhando o fogo crepitar na lareira, Sirius teve uma "brilhante" idéia.

-Duvido.

-Duvida o que?

-Que você conquiste a Evans!

-Você está louco? Eu com a Evans? Que horror...

-Você está com medo de perder, isso sim...

-Lógico que não! Eu sou Tiago Potter, as garotas caiem aos meus pés...

-Menos ela!

-Isso mudará, meu caro, Almofadinhas.

-Então aceita o desafio?

-É claro, vai ser mais fácil que tirar pirulito de criança.

-Ok, mas se você perder, você terá que sofrer um castigo!

-Qual?

Sirius ficou pensando um tempo, até achar o castigo perfeito:

-Você terá que me pagar 25 Sapos de Chocolate!

-O QUÊ?.

-Que foi?

-Você acha que eu cago dinheiro, não é?

-Está insinuando que vai desistir?

-Não! Eu dou um jeito...

-Então tá.

-Mas e se eu ganhar o desafio?

-Não sei, decida-se você o que eu NÃO terei que fazer.

-Bom o que você TERÁ de fazer é o seguinte: Você vai ter que subir na mesa, no café da manhã, com TODO mundo olhando e dançar o tchá-tchá-tchá...Além de ter que me dar as 25 caixas de Sapos de Chocolate!

-Você não perdoa... 25 caixas, Tiago? Isso é muito!

-É melhor ir juntando dinheiro, seu cachorro... Está apostado?

-Tudo bem!

E os dois apertaram a mão, logo subindo para o quarto.

* * *

**N/A: **E aí? O que acharam? Será que Tiago Potter conquistará o coração da ruivinha? Hum, tem muita coisa pra rolar ainda...MUAHUAHUA... Bom, espero que tenham gostado! Sei que os capítulos são pequeninos, mas eu não consigo escrever capítulos grandes! Sorry... Bom, mas independente da sua opinião: Aperte o "Go" lá embaixo e a exponha! Quer me processar? Me matar? Me elogiar (Eba!)? Não tem problema, vc tem o seu espaço... É só deixar uma Review!

Vou indo, meu povo!

**_PS.: Para quem ainda não leu, tenho uma Song postada aqui no site e gostaria muito que vcs lessem e comentassem! Estou esperando o comentário, viu? Se chama: Tudo que vai._**

**_É com a música do Capital Inicial._**

**_Vcs vão gostar! (Convencidaaaaa...:S)_**

Bjos

-Nathi Black-

**17.12.2005**


	7. Natal II

**N/A: **Snif...Snif... Genteeeeee, que emoção! Qntos comentários! Isso me deu uma inspiração danada pra terminar o 13º capítulo! (E de quebra, ainda fiz mais uma Song.. :S), bom, chega de enrrolação e vamos lá:

**VSss: **Acordando tarde, querida? Isso é uma maravilha! Ahuahua... Obrigada pelo elogio! Eu também to AMANDO as suas fics, viu? Bjos moça e continue comentando!

**Bruna Martins: **Ai, q emoção... Que bom que vc está gostando da fic! Estou esperando mais comentários, viu? Bjos linda!

**Nanda Cafe: **Sabia que eu não tinha pensado nisso? Ahuahua... Bom, mas vamos ver no que vai rolar... Tem mta coisa pra acontecer ainda! Bjos linda!

**Gaby Granger: **Ahaha, amei seu comentário, linda! Bom, respondendo á sua pergunta: Eu estou com uma parte dos capítulos prontos, então estou atualizando diariamente! Mas agora com o Natal eu não sei... Mas vou fazer de tudo para a Fic andar rapidinho, viu? Estou esperando mais comentários seus, viu linda? Bjos!

**Luci E. Potter: **Olha o meu anjo de novo por aki...Ahuahua... Essa sua idéia de fazer o Malfoy e a Petúnia se casarem não é má idéia! Quem sabe uma Fic de comédia, ã? Ahuahua, eu também costumo viajar mto nas minhas idéias... Continue comentando, linda! Bjos...

**Miko-Lily: **Ahhhh, vc não sabe como me deixa feliz dizendo isso! Fiko mto feliz que esteja gostando! Estou esperando mais comentários, viu? Bjokas linda!

Realmente...Qntos comentários! Isso tudo ainda me deu inspiração para uma Song (com mais uma música do Capital Inicial, pra variar... :S). Masss, ainda não tive coragem de postá-la aqui no site:S

Bom, chega de enrrolação e vamos ao capítulo!

Bjokas...

* * *

-Bellatrix?

-O que você quer, Line?

-Eu quero que você acorde, criatura...Já está na hora do almoço!

-Todo mundo me odeia e eu odeio todo mundo, ninguém vai sentir minha falta e eu não irei sentir a falta de ninguém, resumindo: Não vou levantar dessa cama!

-Bella, dá pra parar de ser preguiçosa?

-Chispa daqui sua retardada...

-Pelo que eu me lembre, um Black não é tão mal-educado...

-Eu já disse que você é a pior pessoa que já apareceu na minha vida e que eu te odeio? –Bellatrix se enfiou mais ainda debaixo dos cobertores.

Line começou a rir. Ela era realmente um Black. Resolveu descer, nunca mexa com um Black adormecido. E, também, não fazia questão de ter Bellatrix almoçando ao seu lado, queria mais era encher o saco dela mesmo. Avistou Snape, sentado sozinho, como sempre, resolveu ir lá, já que não tinha mais ninguém interessante na mesa.

-Oi!

Snape levantou os olhos, do jornal que estava lendo, deu um aceno com a cabeça e voltou os olhos para o mesmo lugar.

Line se sentou. Olhou ao redor e sentiu um certo enjôo com todas aquelas árvores e bolas de natal. Nunca gostou muito do Natal. A imagem de pessoas com sorrisinhos estúpidos e desejando feliz natal a qualquer uma que passasse na frente era ridícula na sua mente.

Line observou, enquanto colocava leite em sua xícara, o grupinho de Lufa-Lufas passando. Não sabia direito o porque, mas nunca desejou irritar um Lufa-Lufa...Talvez porque eles não fossem um desafio. Afinal, eles sempre ficavam quietos, preferiam não arrumar confusão. Corvinais e Grifinórios eram divertidos de se discutir. Esses estavam à altura de Sonserinos.

-Snape? –perguntou Line, o encarando.

-Sim? –respondeu ele, com os cabelos oleosos caindo pelo nariz adunco.

-Vai fazer o que hoje?

-Não sei...Acho que terminar a redação de feitiços, irritar alguns Grifinórios, discutir com Bellatrix...Porque a pergunta? –disse ele arqueando as sobrancelhas.

-Só para ver se tem um pequeno espaço para mim na sua agenda.

-O que você quer?

-Conversar, horas...

-Sobre o que? –disse ele, voltando a ler o jornal.

-Você sabe sobre o que.

-Eu não estaria perguntando se soubesse, estaria? –disse ele, levando a xícara de leite à boca, ainda lendo o jornal.

-Sobre os Larrens...E Bellatrix.

Snape engasgou. Depois de parar de tossir a encarou. Resolveu que a discussão com Bellatrix teria que ficar para mais tarde.

------------------------------------

-MIKE, ME DEVOLVA AGORA OS MEUS LIVROS!

-Nananinanão...Eu disse só quando nós voltarmos de Hogwarts, não disse? –disse Mike, correndo pelo corredor do trem.

-EU JÁ MANDEI VOCÊ PARAR DE BRINCAR! DEVOLVA A DROGA DESSES...Ai! –Lílian acabara de trombar com alguém, que, aparentemente, era surdo, já que não tinha ouvido os berros de Lily e vindo na direção dela. E, não ficou surpresa ao perceber que era Pedro Pettigrew.

-Ah, desculpe Evans! –Pedro saiu correndo, logo, logo aqueles Sonserinos sairiam do feitiço de paralisia e voltariam correndo atrás dele.

Depois de conseguir pegar seus livros, desviar de um bando de Sonserinos desvairados correndo pelo trem ("Povo louco...") e achar uma cabine confortável, ela e Mike puderam conversar decentemente.

-Então, Lily, acabou recebendo a carta do Ministério? –perguntou Mike, que ficou sabendo da história aos berros por um berrador que ela tinha mandado. Normalmente ele recebia berradores de seus pais, ou seja, tomou um tremendo susto quando recebeu aquele cartãozinho vermelho, sendo que estava na sua casa.

-Aham... –disse ela com uns dois bolinhos na boca.

Mike fez cara de nojo. Essa garota só podia ser magra de ruim...Comia mais que qualquer um naquela escola!

-Bem – disse ela após engolir, já pegando outro bolinho- eles disseram que se eu voltar a fazer qualquer tipo de magia eu serei expulsa...O que não é verdade já que, pelo que eu li, eles primeiros terão que fazer uma...

-Ok, Lily, eu já entendi. Mais e ai, como você ficou com seus pais?

-Ah, acho que eles até acharam engraçado...Mas, o que eu posso fazer? Foi momentâneo...

-Ah... –murmurou Michael, olhando para a janela logo em seguida.

Ficaram um tempo assim. Lily se esbaldando em doces e Mike olhando pela janela. Até ela fazer a pergunta que ele menos queria:

-E suas férias? Como foram?

* * *

**N/A: **ME DESCULPEM! NÃO ME MATEM, POR FAVOR! Eu sei que o Capítulo ficou minúsculo... Mas ele é necessário na Fic! Sorry... Bom, mesmo sendo pequeno isso não é desculpa para vcs não comentarem! (Que mala que eu sou...Faço um capítulo minúsculo e ainda quero comentário...MUAHUAHUA...).

Eu juro queo próximo vai ser maior e bem mais engraçado! É a conversa entre a Lily e o Tiaguito! Acho que vcs vão gostar! 

Bom, vcs sabem que não cai a mão se clicarem ali no "GO" e comentarem? Isso mesmo, não cai! Então...estou esperando comentários, viu?

Bjos e um ótimo Domigo-Pré-Natal!

-Nathi Black-

**18.12.2005**


	8. 1º Round

**N/A: **Olá! Genteeee, qntos comentários! Estou tão feliz! Me fizeram ter mtas e mtas idéias para o 14º capítulo! Bom, vamos lá:

**VSss: **Ahhh, obrigada pelo elogia linda! Fico mto feliz que vc esteja gostando da Fic! (Huahua, eu acho que eu já disse isso milhares de vezes...mas é a pura verdade!). Bjos e continue comentando!

**Fini Felton: **Haha, aqui está o capítulo postado rapidinho! Continue comentando, sim? Bjos...

**Luci E. Potter: **Meu anjo não perde uma! Fiko tão feliz com seus comentários! Well, sobre a Lily jogar o Pedro nos trilhos... Não vamos dizer que é uma má idéia, mas infelizmente ele vai ter que continuar bem vivinho até o final de Fic... (mas não tem problema, depois a gente pega ele... :S). Continue comentando linda! E arualiza sua Fic logo hein? Já to ficando curiosaaa! Bjus

**Nathy Chuva: **E aí xará? Ahhh, vc não sabe como seus comentários estão me deixando feliz... Suas loukuras são tudooo! Vamos ver no que essa aposta irá dar? Ahuahua... O 1º Round está nesse capítulo! Espero que vc goste! Bjos e continue comentando, linda!

**Carol: **Ain... Assim vc me deixa contrangida... Hehe... Continue comentando, linda! Bjos...

**.Miss.H.Granger.: **Oieh... Ah, que bom que está gostando da Fic! Bom, respondendo sua pergunta: Eu vou passar por todos os anos (tirando 1º e 2º), sendo que o 4º será um ou dois capítulos (no máximo). Já o 5º será maior e o 6º e o 7º mais longos ainda! Tirei todas as dúvidas, querida? Mais alguma dúvida é só comentar, viu? Vou responder com mto carinho! Bjos e continue comentando!

Bom, chega de enrrolação! Vamos ao Capítulo!

Bjos...

* * *

Bem, Tiago, como prometeu, iria tentar conquistar a Evans, que na opinião dele ia ser a coisa mais fácil do mundo. Isso é claro, até no último dia de aula de seu 3º ano.

* * *

Tiago acordou inspirado. Último dia de aula, antes de irem embora para casa. Sirius iria com ele, já que não suportava a idéia de passar suas queridas e merecidas férias com "sua" família. Estavam loucos para voltarem para suas casas e aprontarem...Claro que não seria nada comparado a Hogwarts, mas daria para o gasto. E hoje, também era um dia muito especial. Depois de muitos dias planejando, estudando e espiando, seu dia de "atacar" a Evans chegou. Andou a observando desde o começo das aulas depois do Natal. A vida dela não tinha muitas emoções...Acordar, tomar café, estudar, ler, conversar, ler, subir para o quarto (provavelmente para tomar banho), ler na frente da lareira e ir dormir. Isso é claro, quase sempre acompanhada de Larrens...Tirando a parte do banho e as vezes que ele ia namorar Michelle Stacy, da Corvinal. Enfim, uma rotina extremamente chata e cansativa. Mas, como aposta era desafio e desafio para Tiago Potter era a mesma coisa que divida. Tinha que ser paga! E ele iria começar a pagar hoje...Aos pouquinhos.

* * *

Lílian acordou tarde. Muito tarde! Já eram 7:00 da manhã? Que horror! Daqui a duas horas começaria seu último dia de aula e ela não tinha nem começado a fazer suas coisas! Correu para o banho, logo saindo, se secou, se vestiu e desceu correndo para tomar café. Não se surpreendeu ao ver o Salão Principal quase vazio. A não ser uma garota da Sonserina. Bellatrix Black. Resolveu se sentar e comer, logo depois foi terminar seu dever de poções. Quando terminou faltava 30 minutos para o começo da aula, foi se encontrar com Mike no Salão Principal. E era melhor aquele Potter estar bem longe dela. Outro dia o pegou fuçando nas suas coisas...Garoto louco...Enfim, ele estava muito estranho desde as férias do Natal, onde ela estava ele estava! Era perseguição...Só podia!

* * *

-Hum...Tiago? Você beijou alguém ou algo parecido? –perguntou Remo, ao ver o sorriso de orelha a orelha que Tiago carregava nos lábios.

-Não, por que?

-Horas, por que...Até parece que você não se olhou no espelho hoje! Essa sua cara de bobão ai...Quero dizer, mais cara de bobão do que já é normalmente!

-Eu só não te respondo porque tenho que guardar minhas energias, ok? –disse Tiago, se levantando para a primeira aula do dia: Feitiços.

-Sei...

-Fala nisso, cadê o Sirius e o Pedro?

-Estão xavecando as garotas da Lufa-Lufa...E pelo que estou vendo eles estão se dando bem.

-Aprenderam com o melhor, horas! –disse Tiago, convencido.

-Não precisa me elogiar tanto, Tiago...Sou apenas Remo Lupin! –disse Remo.

-Hunf...Cala a boca e vamos para a sala de feitiços que hoje tem prova!

-E desde quando você se lembra que tem prova, Tiago? –perguntou Remo, estranhando a preocupação do amigo.

-Vamos logo sim? –continuou Tiago, fingindo não ouvir o amigo e apressando o passo.

* * *

-Você tem certeza que duvida, Sirius?

-Lógico, a ruivinha nunca gostou de você...Além de que ela já te calou a boca tantas vezes...Sem contar as que vocês estavam discutindo sozinhos, por que ai...

-Ta, ta, eu entendi...

-Então vai!

-Vou aonde?

-Ali criatura, começar a atacar! Ela está ali, ó, sozinha, desolada, jogada num canto qualquer...

-Já te disseram que você é muito dramático?

-Já me disseram que eu daria um bom Romeu...O que você acha?

-Eu acho que você daria uma ÓTIMA Julieta...

-Cala a boca e vai cumprir a sua missão!

-Ok, ok...

* * *

"Mais o que esse idiota quer agora?" Pensou Lílian, ao ver Potter se aproximando. "Boa coisa é que não é. Esse garoto está muito estranho... tenta conversar comigo, mexe nas minhas coisas...".

* * *

-Oi, Evans!

-Morra, Potter...

Tiago tentou passar os braços pelos ombros da cadeira onde Lily estava sentada...O que não foi muito bem recebido:

-Potter, se você tocar um dedo em mim, eu juro, juro mesmo, que as probabilidades de você se reproduzir e fazer novos "potterzinhos" serão nulas.

-Caramba, você sabe deixar um homem longe, quando você quer, hein! –reclamou Tiago, mas que tirou logo, logo seu braço da cadeira, antes que ele saísse voando...

-3 anos de convivência deixaram algumas experiências.

-Sabe, Evans, você é muito antipática com algumas pessoas.

-Só com quem eu realmente odeio.

-Você não me odeia.

-É verdade, eu te repugno.

-Você é sempre assim, ou é minha beleza que está te deixando assim?

-Beleza na onde? Nesse seu ego maior que um Campo de Quadribol ou na sua vontade de se mostrar?

-Eu estava se referindo a MIM mesmo, e não a uma pessoa revoltante!

-Parabéns, Potter, você acabou de achar mais uma conclusão perfeita para você: Revoltante.

-Sabe, nem sei por que vim falar com você! Você não dá chance!

-Aprendeu a se mancar ou é mais um desses milagres que andam falando?

-Você é a garota mais irritante que eu já conheci...

-SÉRIO? Coitada de mim... **(N/A: Eu amo o ironismo da Lily... MUAHUAHUA)**

-Então você está rejeitando o meu pedido?

-Pedido?

-É.

-Que pedido?

-Quer sair essas férias?

-Claro!

-Claro?

-Sim, por que não? Tenho que fazer um monte de compras com o Mike, não posso ficar trancada o dia inteiro em casa e...

-Não, não! Você não entendeu!

-O que?

-Perguntei se você não gostaria de sair essas férias com a _minha ilustre presença_?

-Não.

-Não?

-Não.

-Por que não?

-Porque não, ué!

Tiago olhou pasmado para a garota ao seu lado:

-Você é a única que já recusou um pedido meu!

-Sempre existe uma primeira vez...Não é o que dizem?

-Ninguém recusa um pedido meu.

-Não?

-Não.

-Certo.

-É.

-Eu vou me arrepender por não ter aceitado?

-Vai.

-Que meda...

-Por que você é assim?

-Assim como?

-Assim.

-Isso não ajuda muito...

-Assim, diferente...

-Não sou diferente, sou única!

-Uau, a modéstia está em alta, hein!

-Ei, pelo que eu me lembre não sou eu que azaro qualquer um na minha frente só pra mostrar que posso...Ou que mexo no cabelo de cinco em cinco minutos só para me exibir...

-_**Você**_ mexe no cabelo de cinco em cinco minutos!

-Não para me mostrar...

-Você sempre tem a língua afiada assim?

-Você não acha que está fazendo muitas perguntas?

-Não.

-Por que não?

-Quero te conhecer melhor...

-Tantan...Tantantantan...Tantantantan...Tantantantan...

-Que isso, meu Deus?

-Missão Impossível!

-O que?

-Um filme trouxa...

-Ah...

-...

-Vai continuar me olhando? –perguntou Lílian, incomodada com o olhar do garoto.

-Não.

-Deus é pai.

-Mas só por que eu tenho aula de adivinhação!

-CUIDADO COM O SINISTRO! ABRA A SUA MENTE!

-Você é realmente chata quando quer!

-Só com pessoas do seu tipo.

-Isso foi uma indireta?

-Que tal uma indireta direta?

-O que significa?

-Que eu te dei uma indireta direta, entendeu?

-Não.

-Eu deveria parar de acreditar em milagres...

-Tenho que ir para a aula.

-Vai tarde.

-Mas eu volto!

-Tem chances de você escorregar, cair da torre e morrer sofrido e dolorosamente?

-Não.

-Não custa rezar e ver o que acontece...

-Estou indo, Lily!

-Não volte e é EVANS PRA VOCÊ!

* * *

**N/A: **E aí meus amores? O que acharam do 1º Round? To esperando comentários!

Bom, tenho alguns avisos para dar:

Provavelmente á partir de hoje eu poste de dois em dois dias! Sorry, pessoal, mas mesmo com a minha inspiração em alta os capítulos não estão ficando do jeitinho que eu queria, então vcs vão ter que esperar eu dar os retoques finais nos próximos...

Bom, falando de coisas mais felizes: Natal tá aí! Já fizeram sua cartinha para o Papai-Noel? Pq eu já fiz a minha...Ahuahua...Mas eu tenho uma surpresa para vcs dia 23/12! Sim, quem sabe o Papail Noel não entregue dois capítulos a mais nessa fic antes do previsto? Vamos esperar e ver se ele estará de bom humor:S

Bom, povo lindo...Vou indo!

Espero comentários, viu? Não, sua mão não irá cair! E olha o lado bom, vc ainda faz exercicios! Perder estes quilinhos que estão te enchendo o saco o anointeiro...então? Ahuahu, eu sei, eu sou muito mala...

Mas ainda espero comentários!

Bjos

-Nathi Black-

**19.12.2005**


	9. Festa do Ministério I

**N/A: **Eu sei que eu falei que eu não iria postar hoje... mas eu não resisti! Eu tinha que postar esse capítulo hoje... vcs estão me viciando nas Reviews de vcs! Hehe... Bom, vamos lá? Let's Go (podre, eu sei...mais eu to feliz...:S):

**Fini Felton: **Que bom que vc gostou dos capítulos! Eu também AMO as brigas deles... São mto fofas...Hehe...Estou esperando seu próximo comentário, hein! Bjos...

**Luci E. Potter: **Eu também AMO as discussões deles... São mto engraçadas! mas ainda tem muita coisa pra rolar... Ahuahua...Respondendo sua pergunta: Sim, é o Peter! A gente pega ele no final da Fic, viu? Hehe...Ahhh, é uma ótima idéia matar o Peter nas Fics... Sofrido e dolorosamente... : ). Minha Song já está postada. viu? No final deste capítulo tem todas as informações! estou esperando seu comentário, lá, hein? E o seu aqui, óbvio...ahuahua...Bjos, moça!

**Bruna Martins: **Oieh... Aqui está a atualização, kerida! Espero que goste! Bjos e continue comentando!

**Lana Evans Potter: **Nháá... bem que eu queria postar um capítulo por minuto! Mas, as leis da natureza não permite...E o meu cérebro também não... hehe...Masss, aqui está outro capítulo! espero que vc goste viu linda? Bjos!

**VSss: **"Ídala"? Uau... Hehe, que isso...Assim vc me deixa corada! Que bom que você achou engraçado o capítulo anterior! Eu AMEI escrever aquele capítulo: ) Continue comentando, viu linda? Bjos...

**ysi: **Haha...Amei seu comentário, linda! E aqui está mais um capítulo, viu? espero que goste... Continue comentando! Bjos

Bom, acho que é isso né keridos e keridas? Vamos ao capítulo!

Bjos...

* * *

Aline acordou tarde. A casa estava silenciosa, Silenciosa demais. Era impressionante como não ter seus pais discutindo em casa deixava tudo em paz e calmo.

Tomou um banho e desceu para tomar seu café da manhã. Chegou e seus pais já estavam lá. Sem pronunciar uma única palavra, os três tomaram seu café.

Adam Dinks era o típico homem de sucesso e ambicioso, que se vê em qualquer filme por aí. Era calado, com aquela cara arrogante.

Ele, neste momento, estava lendo seu jornal.

-DROGA! –o eco da voz de Adam Dinks percorreu toda a casa.

-O que aconteceu, pai? –perguntou Line, calmamente.

-O Ministério vai começar a revistar as casas de "suspeitos" sobre a morte do Larrens.

A mãe de Line levantou os olhos e encarou seu marido.

Os olhos de Cassandra Dinks eram os mais frios e duros olhos que alguém já vira. Eles davam aquela sensação de frio, de dor...De solidão. Eram olhos de quem já vira muitas coisas horríveis. Mas que guardara só para si.

Os cabelos, mesclados entre o branco e o preto, estavam presos em um coque alto, sobre a cabeça.

-E daí? –perguntou ela, ainda encarando seu marido. Que a encarou do mesmo jeito.

-E daí que eles, provavelmente, irão suspeitar de quem?

Cassandra ficou quieta e voltou-se ao seu café da manhã.

Line resolveu sair da mesa. Viu que não era bem vinda.

Resolveu ir para os jardins, afinal, era pra lá que ela sempre ia, desde que tinha seis anos. Apenas para ficar sozinha e pensar.

Aline Dinks nunca tivera muito diálogo com seus pais. Aquela família nunca tivera muito diálogo entre eles.

-Farry –disse ela ao Elfo Doméstico- quero que você me traga o livro que está em cima da cabeceira da minha mãe.

-Mas, Senhorita Dinks, sua mãe não gosta que mexam nas coisas de...

-AGORA! E faça o favor de não deixar ninguém te ver, Elfo incompetente...

-Sim, senhorita Dinks.

"Vamos ver agora o porque da preocupação de meus pais, sobre os Larrens".

* * *

-Remo?

-Sim?

-Será que você poderia me fazer um pequeno favorzinho?

-Claro, o que você quiser, Sr.ª Potter!

-Você pode acordar aqueles dois lá em cima? Já são 12:00 e vocês ainda precisam ir comprar as suas roupas para a festa de hoje à noite!

-Sem problemas, Sr.ª Potter!

-Muito obrigado Remo! –disse a mãe de Tiago, voltando sua atenção á carne que estava cozinhando sozinha no fogão.

Remo subiu as escadas e bateu na porta. Ninguém respondeu.

Bateu de novo, dessa vez chamando pelos nomes. Ninguém respondeu.

-Tiago? Sirius?

Nada.

Remo abriu um pouco a porta. Chamou pela fresta:

-Tiago? Sirius? Vocês estão acordados?

Remo entrou no quarto. As camas estavam todas arrumadas. Nem parecia que alguém havia se deitado nelas.

-Tiago? –disse Remo, começando a ficar preocupado.

-um...

-Sirius e Tiago, cadê vocês?

-dois...

-Tiago, a sua mãe pediu...

-TRÊS! ATACAAAAAAAARRRRR!

-...pra AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

Tiago e Sirius saltaram de cima do armário e começaram a bombardear Remo com travesseiros de todos os tipo e tamanhos.

Remo saiu correndo por todo o quarto e pegou um travesseiro e tacou, passando raspando pela cabeça de Sirius.

-Paraaaaaaaa! –disse ele, desesperado, se escondendo atrás de uma cama.

-Nananinanãooooo –gritaram os outros dois –agora...É o ataque dassss CÓSQUINHASSSS!

E os dois começaram a fazer cosquinhas em Remo. Ficaram assim por uns bons dez minutos. Até a mãe de Tiago, ouvindo a barulheira, resolveu subir e deu de cara com os três, um em cima do outro e o quarto todo desarrumado.

Ela começou a rir, mas percebeu que estava na hora de colocar ordem na bagunça:

-PODEEEEEMMMMM PARAR! AGORA! TIAGO, SIRIUS E REMO, AQUI, AGORA!

Os três pararam e se enfileiraram na frente dela, com as cabeças baixas, mais vermelhos que tomates.

-Muito bem –disse ela- Qual a desculpa dessa vez?

Nenhum respondeu...Só tentavam segurar o riso.

-Hum...Muito bem...Quero esse quarto arrumado quando eu voltar –disse ela sorrindo, fazendo os três sorrirem também –e é pra agora!

-Sim senhora! –gritaram Tiago e Sirius, enquanto Remo apenas exclamava um "Ok".

-Vocês não têm jeito –disse Remo, enquanto dobrava os lençóis – era um contra dois! Não foi justo!

-Ah, mas foi engraçado...Mas mudando de assunto: Tiago, é que horas a festa hoje? –Perguntou Sirius, empurrando a cama ao seu lugar certo.

-Acho que umas 21:00 horas –respondeu Tiago, colocando a vassoura dele no lugar certo.

-Hum...A gente não vai ter que dançar vai? –perguntou Remo, ficando vermelho.

Tiago e Sirius se encararam. Para logo depois começarem a cair na gargalhada, deixando Remo mais envergonhado ainda.

-Que foi? –perguntou ele, parecendo um pimentão.

-Porque a pergunta, Aluado? Não sabe dançar? –perguntou Sirius, se sentando no Puff de Tiago.

-Saber eu sei...Mas é que...

-Ah, já entendi o problema –disse Tiago, empurrando Sirius do Puff e se sentando.

Sirius e Tiago se encararam e começaram a rir.

-Ah, entendi... – Disse Sirius – Garotas!

Remo ficou mais vermelho ainda.

-Hum...Então quer dizer que o grande e inteligente Remo Lupin não consegue convidar uma garota para dançar?

-Não é isso...É que...É...Bem, é, isso mesmo! Hunf...

-Remo, meu caro amigo peludo...As únicas coisas que não se pode ter medo no mundo são: Garotas!

-Aé? E porque não? –perguntou ele, se sentando na ponta da cama.

-Simples –respondeu Sirius, empurrando Tiago e se sentando novamente no Puff, ficando de frente para Remo- Porque se você mostrar que tem medo delas, elas começam a te manipular!

-Como assim? –perguntou Remo, começando a achar graça naquilo tudo.

-Bom –dessa vez quem falou foi Tiago, enquanto pegava sua vassoura e batia em Sirius para ele sair do Puff- Elas vêem que estão por cima e sabem que qualquer coisa que elas faça ou pedir, você irá fazer ou perdoar. Ou seja?

-Hum... Ou seja? –Remo estava começando a ficar interessado.

-Ou seja, que, não importa o que você faça, você SEMPRE tem que ficar por cima. Você nunca pode deixar vê-las que você está com medo. E qual a melhor maneira de se fazer isso?

-Qual?

-Não tendo medo delas, horas! –disseram Sirius e Tiago, enquanto os dois sentavam, um em cada "canto" do Puff.

* * *

-Lily? Você está bem?

-Ah, estou sim Mike! Só estou um pouco nervosa. Eu escolho o Azul ou o vermelho?

-Hum...Sei lá, Lily!

-Ai, ai...Porque você não vira mulher, apenas por dois minutos, e me ajuda a escolher a cor do vestido, sim?

Lílian e Mike estavam na Madame Malkin, escolhendo suas roupas, para a festa do Ministério, que iria ter hoje á noite. Mike convidou Lílian para ser seu par, afinal, ele sabia que ela não entenderia como um: "LILIAN, EU QUERO TE BEIJAR".

Porque, realmente, não era isso que ele queria. Ele apenas queria um par com quem pudesse conversar, sem segundas intenções. E sua melhor amiga era a melhor pessoa para isso. Ele iria convidar Michelle, mas de uns tempos pra cá parece que ela mudou. Talvez seja apenas ele, mas ela parece estar mais fresca que o normalmente, mais chata, mais fútil, mais tudo de ruim e menos tudo de bom. Resumindo: Ele não suportava mais aquela garota.

-MIKE! –gritou Lílian, tirando Mike de seus devaneios.

-Ah, oi! Que foi?

-Então, me diga...Que tal o vermelho?

Mike observou...Um vestido longo, vermelho, com pedras douradas, fazendo a imagem de pequenas flores, em todo o vestido. Bonito.

-O vermelho está ótimo!

-Hum...Você não acha que é muito decotado?

Mike não entendeu, afinal, o vestido era fechado até o pescoço. Mas vai entender...Mulheres!

-Não, Lily...

-Ah, eu vou colocar para você ver!

-Não, não precisa! –disse ele. Não agüentava mais ficar ali dentro. Ele já havia escolhido suas roupas á 30 minutos.

-Já volto! –disse ela, entrando no provador.

"Meu Merlin, mas como é teimosa!"

Line Dinks não acreditava no que estava vendo. Aquela Sangue-Ruim da Evans vendo algumas roupas...E aquele idiotinha esperando, que nem um tonto, do lado do provador. Era impossível que eles fossem á festa. Era a festa do Ministério! Tem todo ano e ela não se lembrava de ver aquele idiota alguma vez naquela festa estúpida.

Enfim, pegou seu vestido e seguiu para o provador.

-Boa tarde...Larrens... – disse ela com desprezo, antes de entrar no provador.

-Boa tarde, Dinks –disse ele, sem nem sequer olhar para ela. Nunca gostou dela. Ela se achava a toda poderosa. Era arrogante. Estúpida. Grossa.

Line se olhou no espelho. Perfeita. O vestido roxo, não muito longo, com um decote em "V". Simples e bonito. Ela nunca teve muita paciência com essas coisas. Ela já ia começar a colocar a roupa normal, quando teve uma idéia. Ela não podia perder aquela chance de provocar um pouco.

Ela abriu o provador e olhou para Larrens, que lia uma revista. Ela se se encostou à porta do provador:

-Larrens?

Ele levantou os olhos. No que ele levantou, ele foi seguindo as canelas, o quadril, o tronco e o rosto de Aline Dinks. Ele ficou de boca aberta. Ficou vermelho ao reparar no decote de Aline, e logo tirou os olhos de lá e voltou-se para o rosto.

Ela deu uma risadinha por dentro. Adorou o sentimento que provocou nele. Era muito engraçado.

-Então...Larrens...Eu não sabia que você ia à festa do Ministério... –disse ela, chegando um pouco mais perto dele.

-Eu não ia –disse ele, tentando manter o controle. Como é que alguém fica tão bonita do nada? – Mas agora tenho que fazer o papel do meu pai, já que ele foi assassinado.

Aline se afastou. Esqueceu-se totalmente que o pai deLarrens morrera. E que talvez o culpado fosse o pai dela. E todo mundo sabia disso.

-Meus pêsames... –disse ela, que, pela primeira vez na vida, não sabia o que fazer. Ela estava voltando para o provador, quando ele falou:

-Não precisa ser falsa, Dinks.

Ela parou. Insolente, quem era ele para me chamar de falsa?

-Não estou sendo falsa, Larrens. Só estou sendo gentil.

-Eu não preciso da sua gentileza, Dinks –disse ele, o ódio voltando aos olhos dos dois.

-Ótimo –disse ela, depois de encará-lo e medi-lo por um tempo. Entrou no provador, se vestiu e foi embora.

Mike ficou observando-a sair. Ela sabia de algo. E ele ia descobrir o que ela sabia. De qualquer jeito.

-Então?

Mike se assustou. Por um momento se esquecera que Lílian estava no provador.

Mike a olhou. Linda.

-Está linda, Lily! –disse ele, sorrindo.

Lily ficou vermelha, mas sorriu.

-Obrigada Mike! Sr.ª Malkin, eu vou levar este aqui! –disse Lílian, pagando á moça.

-Muito obrigada Srt.ª Evans. Realmente, uma ótima escolha! Fica lindo em você. Aqui, coloque nesta sacola quando você for se trocar.

-Obrigada, Sr. ª Malkin!

E se virou para entrar no provador. Foi aí que Mike quase caiu duro. O decote não era na frente. Era atrás! As costas de Lílian estavam praticamente nuas, com alguns fios dourados entrelaçados.

-LÍLIAN EVANS!

Mas Lílian já tinha entrado no provador.

* * *

**N/A: **Nhá, esse capítulo ficou pequeno... Sorry! Mas, e aí? O que acharam? Gostaram? Odiaram? Querem me processar? Me mandar para o Himaláia para que eu nunca mais possa escrever? Não tem problema! Exponha sua opinião clicando no "GO" ali embaixo e me mandando uma Review! Eu vou ficar mto feliz, viu? Hehehe...

Bom, acho que é isso, povo...

Ah, sim... Eu finalmente criei coragem de postar a minha 2ª Song aqui no site! Ela se chama: **O Passageiro**. Tendo como "foco" o nosso querido amigo peludo Remo Lupin (de novo...)! Estou esperando o comentário de vocês, viu?

Bom, acho que é isso, neh? Vou indo! COMENTEM!

Bjos e uma ótima Terça-Pré-Natal!

-Nathi Black-

**20.12.2005**


	10. Festa do Ministério II

**N/A: **(Autora debulhando-se em lágrimas) MTO OBRIGADAAAAA! AMEI todos os comentários!Agradeço mto viu? Isso me ajudou á por pra frente o 15º capítulo da Fic! Bom, vamos lá:

**Lana Evans Potter: **Hehe, o Mike é mesmo um amor né? Eu adoro ele... Amei seu comentário! Estou esperando o próximo, viu? Bjos linda!

**Fini Felton: **Obrigada pelo elogio! Ele e a Line? Hahaha...Continue comentando linda! To amando! Bjus

**VSss: **Que bom que vc esteja gostando! Fico mto feliz com isso... (debulhando-se em lágrimas)...Muitos beijos e continue comentando!

**Luci E. Potter: **Ahhh, olha o meu ANJO aí... Num perder uma! Hehehe...To amando seus comentários, linda! Ahhh, eu não acho que a Line seja insuportável...Ela só é um pouquinho cruel...Ahuahua...Muitos beijos e continue comentando!

**Melina Black: **Menina, amei seu Nick... Melina! Mto lindo! Haha, então quer dizer que vc se diverte com a minha Fic? Hummm... Bom saber...hehe...Bom, eu não quero perder uma leitora, então pra vc não morrer de curiosidade, aqui está o capítulo, atualizado rapidinho! Continue comentando, linda!

Bom, povo... Acho que é isso!

Só mais uma coisa: Leiam a minha nova Song: **O Passageiro.**

Eu escrevi ela com mto carinho, espero que gostem, viu?

Bjos

* * *

Lílian e Mike chegaram na Mansão, exatamente ás 22:00 horas. A "Mansão", como era conhecida, era o lugar de festas do Mundo Bruxo. Só iam pessoas importantes e de bastantes influências no Ministério. Lílian se sentiu muito feliz quando Mike a convidou para ser seu par, pois sempre sentira vontade de ver como era uma festa de Bruxos.

E reparou que eram, realmente, muito diferentes das dos trouxas.

Lílian foi entrando com seu vestido vermelho, aberto atrás, de braços dados com Michael. Todos foram cumprimentando e por uns 20 minutos, a frase que Lílian mais ouviu foi:

"E essa daqui, quem seria, Sr.º Larrens?"

E Mike respondendo:

"Essa é minha amiga, Lílian Evans"

E Lílian respondia com um sorriso tímido e um aperto de mão.

O lugar era enorme. Cheio de fadinhas pulando pra lá e para cá. Uma banda, de música clássica bruxa, pelo que Lílian percebeu, tocava ali. Lílian gostou do som, e anotou, na sua mente, perguntar para Mike qual era o nome da banda, mais tarde.

-Vem cá Lily, quero te apresentar a minha irmã! –disse ele, puxando Lílian, em direção á varanda.

Quando eles se aproximaram, Lílian reparou em uma garota, que não devia ter mais de 20 anos, sentada em cima de um banco, cabelos curtos na altura dos ombros, roxos. Ao seu lado estava um homem, que também não devia passar dos 20 anos, alto, de um rosto fino, com profundos olhos azuis, que dava á Lílian uma sensação de elegância.

-Oi Milla! –disse Mike, se dirigindo á mulher de cabelos roxos.

A mulher abriu um sorriso, abraçando Michael.

-E ai Mike, como vai? –disse ela, com uma voz fina. Muito fina.

-Ah, estou bem. Quero dizer, na medida do possível, né –disse ele, fazendo desaparecer o sorriso.

Lílian estava se sentindo meio deslocada ali. Os três conversavam com muita animação, enquanto ela apenas sorria.

-Bom, mamãe me disse o que aconteceu. Sinto muito, Mike! –disse Milla.

-Tudo bem –disse ele, voltando com o sorriso.

-Bom, e quem seria está garota, muito bonita por sinal, que está te acompanhando, Mike? –Disse John, o homem que acompanhava a irmã de Mike.

-Ah, esta daqui é a Lílian Evans –Lílian sorriu e apertou a mão dos dois- é uma amiga minha de escola!

-Evans? –disseram os dois. Eles se entreolharam, até Milla finalmente perguntar:

-Bom, eu nunca ouvi falar de uma família de bruxos chamada Evans. Me desculpe! –disse ela sorrindo para Lílian, como se o que ela tivesse dito fosse uma coisa muito humilhante.

-Ah...Eu não sou totalmente bruxa. Eu nasci trouxa! –disse Lílian, um pouco tímida.

Milla pareceu ficar levemente verde.

-Você nasceu...Trouxa? –perguntou ela, de um jeito que Lílian não gostou muito.

-Si...

-BOM, maninha, a conversa ta ótima, mas eu estou com sede e acho que você também, não é Lily? –Mike nem esperou Lílian responder- Então nós vamos lá dentro buscar alguma coisa. Divirtam-se!

Mike saiu puxando Lílian, enquanto ela não sabia o que fazer.

Quando chegaram perto do Ponche, Mike estava vermelho. Como se estivesse com muita vergonha e com muita raiva, ao mesmo tempo.

Ele observou Lílian. E logo depois falou:

-Me desculpe Lily... –ele disse, parecendo realmente envergonhado.

-Ah, não...Tudo bem –disse ela sorrindo, logo dizendo – Quero dizer, já estou acostumada com preconceito. Mas sua irmã parece ser muito...Legal.

-Ela é! –disse ele, rápido demais.

-Ah, pois é... –Lily não sabia o que dizer.

-É que ela é meio...Confusa, sabe? É meio complicado. –Disse ele, se voltando para a banda de música clássica – Mas e aí, está gostando da festa?

-Bom, é bem mais séria do que eu esperava. Mas é legal! –disse ela, voltando a sorrir.

Mike sorriu também.

* * *

-Hum, Tiago? –disse Sirius, terminando mais um copo de Ponche.

Eles estavam na ala Sul da "A Mansão", ou seja, estavam de frente para a porta, tendo uma visão privilegiada de todos que estavam naquela festa. Sirius, ao perceber que nenhuma de suas "menininhas" estavam ali, logo partiu para o ataque. Meio alterado por causa da bebida, já tinha paquerado até a estátua de uma Veela.

-Sim? –disse ele, se virando para o amigo. Tiago crescera um pouco essas férias. Sua mãe tinha quase dado Graças aos Deuses, pois Tiago sempre fora baixinho. E agora já estava maior que a mãe dele! Isso já era um começo.

Sirius, como sempre, era um dos mais altos dos jovens naquela festa.

-Será que sua mãe vai ficar brava, se eu quiser beijar a sua prima?

-Bom, ela eu não sei... Mas eu vou me lembrar disso para o resto da vida –Tiago estava quase caindo na gargalhada.

A prima de Tiago era uma garotinha de 5 anos.

-Ah, você sabia que minha prima me escreveu esses dias?

-Sério? –perguntou Tiago. Isso era uma surpresa, já que Andrômeda Black fora "expulsa" da família Black á uns dois anos, por ter se casado com um Trouxa, e até então não tinha se comunicado com ninguém.

-Aham –respondeu Sirius, já enchendo outro copo de Ponche- ela diz que eu já tenho uma sobrinha de dois anos!

-Sobrinha?

-É modo de dizer...Minha prima de 2º grau! –disse Sirius, com um brilho no olhar que Tiago nunca vira antes.

-Que legal...E qual o nome?

-Nymphadora! –disse Sirius, fazendo um careta, junto com Tiago – Bem, Andrômeda nunca foi boa em nomes...O nome do sapo dela era Alfredo...

* * *

Lílian não agüentava mais ficar perto de tanta gente. Avisou ao Mike que iria ao toalete e Mike fez um aceno com a cabeça de afirmação e voltou á conversar com Cornelius Fudge.

Lílian não se sentia muito á vontade, desde a conversa com Camilla Larrens, irmã de Mike. Parecia que nascer Trouxa, para Camilla, era uma humilhação. Algo que todos deveriam esconder. Lílian não entendia o porque ainda de tanto preconceito. A comunidade Bruxa só existia ainda por causa de mestiços. Famílias de sangue totalmente puro eram muito raras. Muito mesmo.

-Evans?

Lílian conhecia aquela voz. Não, não podia ser. O que _ele _estaria fazendo ali, naquele momento?

-Olá, Snape.

* * *

-Procurando alguém, Larrens?

Mike olhou de onde vinha à voz. E não gostou de ter feito isso. Aline Dinks estava sentada em uma cadeira, com uma cara de extremo tédio. Pelo que Mike percebeu, o único "sortudo" que passara ali para ela se divertir ali era ele.

-Sim –respondeu ele, já dando as costas á Line.

-Não me de as costas Larrens. Isso não é educado.

-Eu não preciso ser educado com você...Dinks.

Line se levantou. Era um ou dois centímetros mais baixa que ele, então estava olho á olho.

-_Todos_ precisam ser educados comigo, Larrens. E você não é uma exceção –disse ela, dando um passo á frente.

-Sério? –respondeu Larrens irônico, dando um passo para trás- Pois não é o que eu penso.

Line abriu um sorriso desdenhoso.

-Não tente brincar comigo, Larrens. Você não me conhece.

-Eu não preciso te conhecer para saber como você é, Dinks.

-Aé? –Line disse, desafiando- E como eu sou, para você...Larrens?

Mike a observou. Estava com o vestido roxo, que ele vira ela experimentando, á uns dois dias, na loja. Estava bonita. Álias, mais bonita do que ele achava que um dia ela estaria.

Mas nunca se engane com a beleza de uma pessoa. Aline Dinks era como uma cobra. Bela, mas perigosa.

-Você, para mim, é uma cobra...Dinks –respondeu ele, se virando e andando em direção á os jardins, apenas ouvindo a risada sarcástica de Line, o que o deixava com mais raiva ainda.

* * *

-Ora, ora, ora...O que uma Sangue-Ruim como você faz, neste local onde apenas _bruxos_ de verdade tem o direito de estar? –disse Snape, sarcasticamente.

-O que você quer dizer com isso, Snape? –perguntou Lílian, já começando a se irritar levemente. Por que esse idiota tinha que vir estragar a sua noite?

-Ora, eu pensei que você fosse inteligente, Evans – Lílian revirou os olhos- Eu apenas estava querendo saber como você entrou aqui.

-Isso não é da sua conta, Snape – disse Lílian, já se virando para sair andando.

Snape a pegou pelo braço e a fez virar de volta.

Lílian ficou com medo. Os olhos dele brilhavam de uma forma que Lílian nunca tinha visto. Uma forma maligna, dura e fria.

-Snape, me solte.

-Você pensa que é melhor que eu, não é? Sua Sangue-Ruim nojentinha...

-Snape, você está me machucando!

Mas Snape parecia não escutá-la. Ele era muito mais forte que ela e a estava puxando para perto do Ponche.

-O que você vai fazer Snape? –perguntou Lílian, já começando a ficar desesperada.

-Está vendo aquele seu amiguinho ali? –disse ele apontando para Remo, que estava sentado, praticamente do lado do Ponche. Sozinho.

Lílian se assustou. Não esperava encontrar Remo ali! Numa festa como aquela.

-Snape, eu vou gritar se você não me soltar! –disse Lílian, tentando se soltar, em vão.

-Tente gritar, e este cristal, onde está guardado o Ponche, irá cair na cabeça do seu amigo. Ah sim –disse ele, ao ver a cara de horror de Lílian- Isso é muito pesado...Isso vai machucá-lo, não?

-Você não pode fazer magia fora da escola, Snape! Você pode ser expulso! –Disse Lílian, se lembrando dos avisos da carta de Hogwarts.

Snape começou a rir. Lílian entendeu cada vez menos...O que aquele louco queria com ela?

-Você não entende, não é Evans? O Ministério consegue administrar da _onde_ vem a magia indevida...E não de _quem_!

Lílian estava entendendo cada vez menos.

-O que você quer dizer? –perguntou ela, com o pulso já começando a ficar vermelho.

-Eu quero dizer que eles vão perceber magia indevida aqui, seu eu fizer algo. Mas não vão saber quem, pois existem muitos jovens menores de idade aqui e o Ministério está muito ocupado para ficar testando varinha de cada um, aqui dentro!

-Ora, seu...

-Cale a boca, Evans...Ou o seu amiguinho ali vai para os ares...Agora, quero que me escute.

Lílian ficou calada. Ele a estava machucando. Seu pulso doía muito.

-Eu quero saber onde está o meu livro, Evans!

Lílian levantou a sobrancelha. Mais que raios de livro Snape estava falando?

-Que livro, Snape? Ficou louco? –respondeu ela, mas se arrependeu, pois ele acabou apertando ainda mais seu pulso, começando a deixar ele roxo.

-Eu quero saber onde está o meu livro de poções, que você deve ter roubado! –disse ele, voltando com aquele brilho no olhar, que Lílian tinha tanto medo.

-Eu não peguei nenhum livro!

-Impossível, sua nojentinha...Como é que você está tão boa em poções, hein?

-O quê? Mas do que é que você está...AIIIIII! –ele apertara com mais força. E parecia que ninguém estava vendo, pois ninguém pareceu perceber uma ruiva com os olhos quase cheios de lágrimas de dor.

-Snape, solta ela!

Snape se virou para ver quem era. E deu uma risada quando viu a pessoa á sua frente.

Frankie Longbotton estava parado na sua frente.

* * *

Mike se sentou em um dos bancos do Jardim. Olhou para o céu. Limpo, sem lua e sem muitas estrelas.

Suspirou. Não queria ter vindo á esta festa e ainda trazer Lílian. Mas ele não agüentaria vir sozinho. Lógico que ele gostava da presença de Lílian...Por ele, eles nem estariam ali e sim numa sorveteria, comemorando a próxima partida para Hogwarts. Mas foi obrigado á ir, por sua mãe, que também não pode participar da Festa.

-Oi! –disse uma voz animada, atrás dele, tirando-o de seus devaneios.

Mike se virou e deu de cara com uma garota loira. Ok, ela não era tão loira...Era um castanho claro, muito claro. Era baixa e tinha um sorriso nos lábios.

-Ah...Oi! –disse Mike meio sem jeito. Ele nunca vira a garota na vida.

Ela abriu ainda mais o sorriso.

-Prazer –disse ela, ficando de frente para ele e dando a mão para ele apertar – Meu nome é Amanda Bynes.

* * *

Aline Dinks estava quase tendo um ataque de risos. Finalmente, algo engraçado havia acontecido naquela festa!

Ela só parou de rir quando Bellatrix a olhou de um modo furioso. Normalmente ela daria mais risada ainda, mas resolveu que queria sair viva daquela festa hoje.

Tudo começou quando Larrens havia acabado de sair para os Jardins. Dinks pensou em segui-lo e ensinar boa lições para o infeliz, mas resolveu se sentar na sua cadeira novamente. E, para sua surpresa, percebeu que já havia alguém sentado lá. Sirius Black. Ele a olhava como se fosse um pedaço de carne.

Aline abriu um sorrisinho sarcástico.

"Olá Black" Disse Line, fingindo ter uma educação refinada "Deseja alguma coisa?".

"Hum..." Resmungou ele, depois de uns três segundos observando Dinks "Você nunca me daria o que eu iria querer...".

Aline alargou ainda mais o sorriso.

"Pode ter certeza que não, Black... Agora, por favor, queira sair da minha cadeira?" Respondeu ela, com um leve toque de intolerância na voz.

Ele se levantou. Line percebeu que ela estava um pouco bêbado, pois levantou cambaleando, logo se segurando na mesa, que havia ao lado.

"SIRIUS BLACK!" Aline reconheceu a voz. Bellatrix Black. Aí vinha coisa...

"Essa não..." Resmungou ele, dando um tchauzinho á Line e logo se virando para ir embora. Só que Bellatrix chegou bem mais rápido que o esperado...E começou a dar tapas nele! Muitos e muitos tapas, na cabeça, nas costas... E ele, ainda alterado por causa da bebida, estava tentando se defender. As pessoas já estavam começando a resmungar.

"Que coisa feia..."

"A Sr. ª Black iria odiar isso..."

"Espera até o Sr. º Black ficar sabendo..."

Line ria, cada vez mais, invés de separar a briga. Ela simplesmente se sentou e ficou assistindo.

"Sirius Black, seu poste em forma humana... QUEM te deu o direito de fazer aquilo?"

Sirius riu.

"Vai dizer que você não gostou, Bellinha?".

Bellatrix pareceu ter sentido o cheiro da bebida, mas não pareceu se surpreender.

"Não, eu não gostei... Aquilo foi... Foi repugnante! Você tem idéia do que você fez, seu idiota?"

"Aham... EU BEIJEI BELLA..." Mas Sirius nunca conseguiu terminar a frase, que ele disse gritando só para provocar. Bellatrix parecia estar tão furiosa que sua magia parecia ter saído de controle. Sirius foi lançado para trás, derrubando quase tudo que havia atrás dele...Inclusive Longbotton, Snape e...Evans? Mas o que Evans estava fazendo numa festa do Ministério?

Aí Line encaixou tudo. Larrens estava procurando Evans, que estava atrás da mesa com Longbotton e Snape. Mas o que é que ela estava fazendo ali?

Todos olharam, até a banda parou de tocar. Aline quase deu pulinhos de alegria, não agüentava mais ouvir aquela coisa...

Apareceram Potter e Lupin, que ajudaram Sirius (que ainda ria) e o levaram para os jardins, longe da vista de todos. Longbotton e Evans também saíram de perto, pareceram ir para a varanda.

Foi quando Bellatrix lhe deu o olhar furioso e Line parou de rir. Bellatrix saiu do Salão com a cabeça erguida e com Aline Dinks e Severo Snape ao seu lado, de narizes empinados, igualmente.

* * *

**N/A: **Jingle Bell, Jingle Bell... E aí meu povo? Já mandaram sua cartinha para o Papai Noel? Hehehe... Bom, eu gostei mto de fazer esse capítulo. Particularmente, é um dos meus favoritos. Espero que tenham gostado! 

Bemmm, e como é Natal e eu sou uma Autora muito boazinha... Vcs vão me deixar Reviewns, não? Estarei esperando!

Bjus e uma ótima Quinta-Feira-Pré-Pré-Véspera-de-Natal!

-Nathi Black-

**22.12.2005**


	11. Festa do Ministério III

**N/A: **Oieh ! Well, todas as explicações sobre a demora do Capítulo estarão no final dele, ok? Então, vamos lá:

**Luci E. Potter: **Acho que você vai gostar cada vez mais da Line! Apesar dela ser cruel ela é esperta...Ahuahua... E o Mike com a Line? Hahaha... Você já deve ser a terceira pessoa que comenta isso! Hehehe...To amando seus comentários! Bjus

**Miko-Lily: **Sem problemas, kerida! Desculpa a demora pelo Capítulo viu? Bjus

**Fini Felton: **Aqui está o capítulo, linda! Bjos

**Line Dinks: **Nháá, vc comentou comigo logada! Ahuahuahua...Sem problemas...Te adoro linda! Continue comentando!

**Jana.Weasley: **Fico muito feliz que esteja gostando! Continue comentando viu? Bjos, linda!

**Lana Evans Potter: **Ahh, o Tiago não estava vendo o ocorrido...Infelizmente, hehehe! Pra vc também um 2006 repleto de muitas alegrias, ok? Bjus, linda!

**JhU Radcliffe: **Desculpe a demora! Mas o Capítulo já está aí, viu? Coninue comentando! Bjus

Bom, vamos lá...Bjus!

PS.: Song nova á caminhoooo...ahuaua...Bjos...

* * *

Mike se assustou com o barulho que veio de dentro da Mansão. Ele e Amanda estavam conversando á uns quinze minutos. Amanda, pelo que ele ficou sabendo, iria fazer 13 anos em Abril e estudava em Hogwarts. Larrens ficou envergonhado ao admitir que nunca á tinha visto lá. Ela apenas sorriu e explicou que não fazia mal, pois era normal. Afinal, era um ano mais nova e estava na Lufa-Lufa. Eles estavam conversando sobre a volta á Hogwarts, quando eles ouviram o estrondo que veio de dentro do salão. Os dois correram para dentro, mas quando foram entrar pela porta, acabaram se encontrando com Dinks, Snape e...Black.  
-Ora, ora, ora... –exclamou Snape, com seu nariz oscilando pra fora dos cabelos sebosos –O que é que um casalzinho como vocês está fazendo aqui? Sendo que o lugar para Órfãos e Mestiços é lá fora? –Os três saíram rindo, enquanto deixavam Amanda e Mike chingando-os enquanto entravam no Salão.

* * *

-Muito obrigada Frankie! – Lílian estava agradecendo por Longbotton tentar ajudá-la. Ele apenas riu e disse um simples:  
-De nada! Bom, deixa eu achar a Alice...Ela estava no toalete quando aconteceu aquilo tudo. Deve estar que nem louca me procurando.  
Lílian apenas riu e o ficou observando ir embora.  
Ela estava encostada na varanda, observando o céu. Sem muitas estrelas e sem lua. É, a noite não estava muito bonita.  
-Olá, Lily!  
E acabava de ficar pior.

* * *

-Então, Amanda...Quer dizer que seu pai é bruxo, mas sua mãe é trouxa...É isso?  
-Aham –respondeu Amanda, terminando seu copo de Ponche.  
Mike apenas deu uma afirmação com a cabeça. Amanda era meio louca, mas era legal. Ela iria se candidatar á goleira da Lufa-Lufa esse ano e, pelo que Mike entendeu, ela gostava mesmo de Quadribol. Mas também se interessava por Herbologia e Trato de Criaturas Mágicas. Bom, ela gostava realmente do Meio Ambiente.  
-Mas e você, Michael? É totalmente puro? –perguntou ela, encarando-o.  
-Ah...Sim –respondeu ele, já querendo mudar de assunto- Me diz uma coisa...Você conhece Lílian Evans?  
-Evans? Não...Acho que não...Por que?  
-É que ela é meu par, sabe...E a gente se "perdeu" sem querer, queria saber se você tinha visto ela, mas já que você não conhece.  
-Bom, como que ela é? Eu posso te ajudar a encontrá-la! –Amanda deixou o copo vazio de Ponche na mesa, se levantando.  
-Vamos?  
Amanda se levantou com uma espontaneidade que Mike até se assustou. Essa garota era meio maluca.  
-Ah...Ok.

* * *

-Potter...Me diga uma coisa, o que foi que eu fiz para você me perseguir por todo lugar que eu vou? –Lílian já estava irritada. Aquela festa já não estava sendo boa e ainda aparecia Potter para ajudar? Tiago apenas deu risada. Ela estava bonita... Ele se impressionou ao ver ela usar as costas praticamente nuas. Ela parecia ser tão...Conservadora.  
-Nunca pensei em te ver vestida assim, Evans. Você está bonita! –Tiago abriu um sorrisinho ao perceber que ela ficara sem jeito. Ele ficou observando ela, enquanto Lílian fazia questão de apenas fingir que ele não estava ali.  
E, de novo, aqueles olhos o intrigavam. Eram muito bonitos para serem apenas olhos. Tiago achava que estava ficando louco, porque, toda vez que olhava para eles, parecia ocorrer uma dúvida nele. Dúvida que ele não tinha a mínima idéia de qual seria.  
Lílian já estava se sentindo desconfortável com Tiago á encarando. Ela o olhava de canto. O garoto crescera nessas férias. Ela lembra que ele era bem mais baixo que ela. E agora estava uns cinco centímetros maior!  
-Você também não está nada mal –respondeu Lily, fazendo Tiago se surpreender- Resolveu crescer, Potter?  
Tiago corou um pouco, mas continuou com o sorriso.  
-É...Chega uma hora em que nós temos que crescer, não é Evans?  
-Pois é...Só espero que de agora em diante...Você cresça na mentalidade.  
Tiago levantou a sobrancelha. Lílian abriu um sorrisinho sarcástico.

* * *

-Remo? Onde que está o Tiago? –perguntou Sirius, tentando se levantar da cadeira, ainda alterado por causa da bebida.  
-Calma Sirius...Ele saiu para pegar um pouco de ar na varanda. Você fez a gente passar a maior vergonha aqui -Remo falou com uma paciência inexplicável.  
-Vergonha nada –Sirius ia começar a gargalhar de novo, mas conseguiu se segurar- A Bellatrix que deve ter passado a maior vergonha...É ela que liga para a imagem perante os outros.  
-"Perante" Sirius? Quanto tempo você levou para aprender essa palavra? –Remo não conseguiu se conter.  
-Ora, cale a boca seu lobo disfarçado... –Sirius estava tentando se levantar novamente.  
-Sirius, fica sentado aí! –Remo falou com uma voz tão autoritária que Sirius não ousou se levantar até o final da festa.

* * *

-Evans.  
-Potter, eu realmente preciso ir encontrar o Mike... –Lílian não agüentava mais ficar perto dele. Ela já estava ficando irritada. Não sabia porque, mas ele a enojava. Ela tentou passar por ele, mas ele a barrou com o braço. Ela não o encarou.  
-Só me dê uma chance, Evans.  
Lílian o encarou. Tiago estremeceu. Lílian também. Mas a repulsa de um segundo para o outro voltou.  
-Potter...Nós nunca nos demos bem. Eu nunca gostei de você...E você também nunca gostou e nem gosta de mim. Você só me quer para ser mais uma na sua lista.  
Tiago ficou quieto. Sabia que era verdade.  
-Me esqueça, Potter. Tem muitas garotas para você gostar por aí. Só finja que eu não existo. Vai ser melhor, não acha? Nós vamos parar de discutir e você vai parar de me perseguir. Vai ser melhor para todo mundo.

Tiago á encarou por mais de um minuto. Finalmente ele a deixou passar, recebendo um "Obrigado" seco como resposta.  
Ele a seguiu com os olhos, enquanto ela entrava no Salão. Sorriu...A primeira garota que o recusara tinha os olhos mais belos que ele já tinha visto.

* * *

**N/A: **ME DESCULPEM! Eu sei, podem me matar...Eu dei mancada! Mas me perdoem, por favor! É que eu fui viajar e acabei não pondo esse Capítulo antes! Me desculpem... Mas podem deixar que amanhã tem outro, viu? Só para compensar...hehe...

Bom, sobre o Capítulo: O que acharam? Putz, eu AMO esse capítulo! Vocês acham que vai acabar assim? Que o nosso Tiaguito vai desistir tão fácil? Bom, tenho que dizer que talvez seja isso mesmo...Massss, ainda tem muitaaaaa coisa pra rolar! Um lasquinha do próximo Capítulo:

_-Caham...Evans? –ele perguntou meio receoso. Ela estava tão concentrada que era capaz de se assustar. _

_Ela pareceu não reconhecer a voz dele, pois levantou os olhos calmamente e o encarou. Por meros segundos Tiago encarou aqueles olhos de novo, como na Festa do Ministério, e aquela dúvida voltou. _

_Quando ela percebeu que era Tiago na sua frente, os olhos dela formaram uma expressão de "Ah... É você?". _

_-Sim, Potter? –ela falou com uma paciência incrível. _

_-Você deixou isso daqui cair, quando entrava. Só vim te devolver._

Bom meu povo lindo, eu vou indo! E amanhã tem Capítulo novo... E quem sabe uma nova Song? Ahuahua...

Bjinhus e comentem! Afinal, sua mão não vai cair...

Bjos

-Nathi Black-

**30.12.2005**


	12. 4º Ano

**N/A: **Vamos lá:

**Luci E. Potter: **Que bom que gostou do capítulo! Sorry por não ter aparecido na sua Fic esses dias, mas fui viajar e ferro tudo neh... Num deixei Capítulo, num comentei... Mas aos poukos eu vou voltando ok? Muitos beijos e um Feliz Ano Novo, linda!

**Fini Felton: **Aqui está o Capítulo, linda! Bjus e um Feliz Ano Novo pra vc também!

Vou indo meus keridos...Bjinhus e FELIZ ANO NOVO! Ano que vem to de volta...hehe...FUI!

* * *

-18, 19.  
-Sirius, isso está sendo humilhante.  
-20, 21.  
-25 Sapos de Chocolate? Tiago, eu sei que seus pais são ricos...Mas não sabia que você era rico.  
-22, 23... PEDRO TIRA AS PATAS DAÍ!  
-Era só um Sirius! Custava me dar um?  
-24 e... 25! Realmente, Pontas, foi ótimo fazer negócios com você!

-Pontas?  
-É, Pontas...Em homenagem aos seus belos chifres, que você está no momento!  
Os três garotos começaram á rir, enquanto Tiago fechava a cara. Eles estavam trancados no banheiro do dormitório, enquanto preparavam a poção.  
Quando eles descobriram que Remo era um Lobisomem, resolveram que tinham que fazer algo para ajudar o amigo. E como não era possível fazer ele "não ser" um Lobisomem, eles resolveram se transformar em Animagos para acompanharem ele nas noites de lua cheia. Afinal, Lobisomem não atacava outros animais.  
Para Tiago e Sirius, pareceu ser muito fácil e excitante.  
Para Pedro, foi o começo da perdição.  
E para Remo "Uma coisa irresponsável! Imagina se dá errado com algum de vocês? Eu não vou me perdoar nunca! Vocês não precisam fazer isso, é arriscado, eu consigo me virar..." Nas palavras dele. Mas eles nunca saberiam o quanto Remo iria ser grato, por tudo o que estão fazendo por ele. Tiago, no momento, estava com um par de chifres na cabeça, enquanto Remo procurava o antídoto no livro. Pedro olhava para as suas unhas, que estavam enormes. Ainda não tinha a mínima idéia do que isso significava do seu animal. Afinal, cada pessoa se transformava no animal que mais se adequasse á sua personalidade.  
Sirius contava os "lucros" da sua aposta com Tiago. O garoto resolvera deixar a ruiva em paz, depois do que acontecera na Festa do Ministério. Sirius, claro, ficou sabendo da história em primeira mão, já que Tiago á contara logo que ele recobrou a consciência, depois de ter cambaleado e caído no banheiro dos Potter.  
Sirius sabia que ele ia ganhar a aposta. Afinal, Tiago e Lílian nunca se gostaram. Ele a achava certinha demais. E ela o achava irresponsável demais. Viviam discutindo. Quando um dizia "Sim" o outro dizia "Não". Tiago não suportava ficar perto dela e ela não suportava ficar perto dele. Mas, finalmente, Hogwarts estava em paz. Os dois só se falavam nas aulas, quando eram obrigados á fazer duplas e os Professores escolhiam justamente os dois para ficarem juntos. Isso resultava em os dois passarem a aula inteira discutindo e, no final, os dois saírem bravos da sala. Tiago normalmente descontava em Snape, por isso Sirius sempre ficava feliz quando Tiago fazia par com a ruiva. E Lílian, quase sempre que via, ia proteger Snape. E Tiago passava o resto do dia falando mal da Evans e a Evans passava o resto do dia falando mal de Tiago. Pequeno efeito colateral da diversão, pensava Sirius. Mas, quando a aula era individual ou em grupo, o dia era um completo silêncio. Ok, não era um silêncio enorme, pois Os Marotos odiavam silêncio, então o dia era seguido por travessuras.  
Era até engraçado de se ver os dois discutindo, isso quando não fosse sério demais. Teve uma vez em que os dois começaram a se azarar. Bom, acabou que Tiago ficou com um olho roxo e Evans saiu com um rasgo enorme na sobrancelha. Sirius riu ao se lembrar do ocorrido e ainda mais ao lembrar da cara da Evans quando recebeu uma detenção (que os Professores fizeram questão de não deixarem os dois juntos para cumprirem). O motivo, Sirius não lembrava agora, mas deveria ter sido bem sério. Normalmente eles só ficavam nas palavras.  
Sirius assistiu Remo tirar os chifres de Tiago e as unhas de Pedro. Resolveram descer para o jantar e depois voltarem, para mais uma nova tentativa... Dessa vez, Sirius seria a "cobaia".

* * *

Lílian comia que nem uma condenada. Não havia comido nada o dia inteiro, pois estivera ajudando Mike á estudar Poções. O garoto era muito desastrado e acabava colocando coisa que não devia nas poções. O que Snape acabava usando como forma de tirar sarro de Michael. Quando Michael não percebia que os Sonserinos estavam o sacaneando, Lílian o defendia, fazendo um simples feitiço: Wingardiun Leviosa. A última vez, que fora hoje, Snape foi levitado até o teto da Sala de Poções. Ninguém viu Lílian fazendo aquilo, pois estavam muito preocupados rindo de Snape e acabaram suspeitando dos Marotos. Logo descartando a idéia, já que eles chegaram atrasados, por estarem na Sala de Dumbledore. Snape ainda olhava Lílian meio torto, sempre que ela passava. E a garota ficava cada vez mais confusa, afinal, ela não tinha culpa se era tão boa em poções! E que raios de livro era aquele sobre qual o Snape falou?  
Lílian quase não falava mais com Remo, já que andava evitando Os Marotos, por causa de Tiago. Queria esquecer que aquele infeliz existia, não agüentava mais ver aquele sorriso arrogante dele, quando azarava alguém. E ele também não fazia questão de tê-la por perto, então estava tudo bem por Lily. Ela e Remo ainda conversavam de vez em quando nas aulas ou na Biblioteca.  
Enquanto engolia suas salsichas, Lílian (que estava na ponta da mesa) percebeu a algazarra que vinha na entrada do Salão. Revirou os olhos. Como sempre, eram Os Marotos, fazendo a barulheira na hora do jantar, com um grupo de pessoas em volta deles. Passaram por Lily para se sentarem no meio da mesa, Remo deu um leve "Oi" para Lílian e ela retribuiu com um sorriso.  
Ela ainda não desistira da idéia de que o garoto poderia ser um Lobisomem, mas resolveu deixar isso quieto, Mike odiava quando ela tocava neste assunto. Lílian se voltou para suas salsichas, enquanto uma garota adentrava no Salão.

* * *

Aline Dinks entrava no Salão Principal, como sempre: Com um andar elegante, sem perder a posse. Conforme ia andando, vários olhares masculinos iam á seguindo. Ela estava com seu habitual sorrisinho sarcástico no rosto. Se sentou de frente para Snape e do lado de Narcisa Black. Os dois estavam em uma conversa simplória sobre a manchete que saíra naquela manhã no Profeta Diário. Mais uma morte e dessa vez havia sido a Família Bynes. Uma família mestiça. A aluna era da Lufa-Lufa e havia saído da Escola para cuidar da situação lá fora. A garota devia ter uns 14 anos no máximo, mas rolava um boato de que talvez ela voltasse no próximo ano.  
-Eu já disse, Severo, essa garota vai dar problemas –dizia Narcisa, com os cabelos tão loiros que platinavam conforme ela se mexia. Tinha olhos azuis e a pele muito branca e pálida. -Cisa, eu já disse que essa conversa aqui não! –Resmungou Snape, ao ver Line se sentando ao seu lado, logo começou a conversar com a garota- E por onde você andou hoje, Line? Bellatrix estava te procurando.  
Line abriu um pouco mais o sorriso. Se eles tivessem a mínima idéia.  
-Eu andei ocupada com assuntos meus, Severo. Nada que você tenha que se preocupar –disse ela, irônica, encarando Snape.  
-Me preocupar? –Ele apenas revirou os olhos.  
-Severo, eu estou dizendo que você tem que conversar com.  
-Shhhhhh! –Disseram Snape e Dinks juntos para Narcisa.  
Narcisa olhou para os lados, para ver se alguém tinha ouvido algo. Viu que ninguém naquela mesa se preocupava com o que eles diziam, continuou, dessa vez mais baixo:  
-Eu estou dizendo que você tem que conversar com o ele. Ele confia em você. Ela vai nos dar problemas.

Line revirou os olhos. Nessas conversas ela preferia ficar de fora. Ficou observando o Salão, passando pelas mesas da Lufa-Lufa e da Corvinal, logo chegando á da Grifinória. Deu uma procurada e, não encontrando o que queria, resolveu subir para o Dormitório. Perdera a fome.

* * *

-Ei, Potter...Quando que vai ser a próxima partida de Quadribol? –Suzana Wood perguntava ao Maroto, que estava sentado em uma poltrona de frente para a lareira, na Sala Comunal.  
Tiago não agüentava mais a garota lhe perguntando isso. Ela podia ser sua colega...Gostava dela, ela era divertida. Mas ela só pensava em Quadribol? Ela era pior que ele! Como alguém podia gostar mais de Quadribol do que ele?  
Após dizer um "Não sei, Wood... Pergunta para a McGonagall" muito irritado (deixando a garota ir embora o xingando) ele se virou para ver quem entrava na Sala Comunal aquele instante, pelo retrato. E não foi sua surpresa ao ver Lílian Evans entrando com um monte de livros empilhados no braço. Alguns acabaram caindo pelo caminho e ela pareceu não reparar. Simplesmente se sentou em uma das mesas de canto e começou a ler.  
Tiago levantou a sobrancelha. Aquela garota era muito estranha. Não, ela não era estranha. Ela era...Diferente. Era a única que, quando ele passava no corredor, não tirava os olhos dos livros para observá-lo. Era a única que quando Os Marotos azaravam alguém, não ria. Era uma das únicas que preferia ficar lendo ao invés de ir tomar um Sol nos jardins. Era a única que o rejeitara sem pensar duas vezes. Não que ele se preocupasse tanto, afinal, ele nunca gostou daquela garota. Nunca mesmo. Ela sempre fora certinha demais para ele. E aquele sentimento de repulsa não mudou muito depois de ter tentando beijar ela. Ele achou até melhor não ter conseguido, pois aquilo nunca iria dar certo. Ás vezes ele imaginava eles se beijando e, entre um beijo e outro, um xingamento do tipo: "Cala boca, seu idiota" ou "Você é muito certinha, Evans.  
Claro que ele não perdia uma chance de se exibir quando ela passava, afinal, não custava irritar um pouco, não? Mas eles tentavam se evitar o maior tempo possível, mas parecia que ás vezes fazia falta os gritos dela ecoando pelos corredores. Tiago se divertia muito com aquilo, mesmo que ás vezes ele também saísse transbordando de raiva. Mas depois ele se lembrava das histórias com seus amigos e acabavam rindo.

Tiago já estava subindo para o dormitório, quando resolveu pegar os livros caídos no chão e devolvê-los para ela.  
Ele se aproximou da mesa em que ela estava sentada e, Tiago percebeu, estava realmente concentrada, pois sua testa se enrugava de vez em quando, tentando entender o que estava escrito. Tiago deu uma risada, mas ela pareceu não ouvir.  
Resolveu se pronunciar.  
-Caham...Evans? –ele perguntou meio receoso. Ela estava tão concentrada que era capaz de se assustar.  
Ela pareceu não reconhecer a voz dele, pois levantou os olhos calmamente e o encarou. Por meros segundos Tiago encarou aqueles olhos de novo, como na Festa do Ministério, e aquela dúvida voltou.  
Quando ela percebeu que era Tiago na sua frente, os olhos dela formaram uma expressão de "Ah... É você.  
-Sim, Potter? –ela falou com uma paciência incrível. -Você deixou isso daqui cair, quando entrava. Só vim te devolver.  
Tiago teve vontade de rir ao ver a expressão dela. Pelo jeito, ela achou que ele iria falar qualquer coisa, menos devolver alguns livros perdidos.  
-Ah...Obrigada, Potter –ela logo voltou á ler, enquanto ele subia as escadas para o dormitório. Quando estava na metade, ele se virou e a observou. Ela continuava lendo, concentrada. Ele levantou a sobrancelha... Por quê aqueles olhos o intrigavam tanto?  
Com essa dúvida, ele subiu o resto das escadas e entrou no dormitório.  
Enquanto isso, Lily lia seu livro tranqüilamente, esperando Mike voltar de seu encontro com uma Grifinória, Alice Billis.

* * *

Mike estava sorrindo, enquanto voltava para a sala Comunal da Grifinória.  
Seu encontro não tinha sido perfeito, mas tinha sido bom. Alice era uma pessoa muito engraçada e ela também pareceu gostar dele. Os dois perceberam que se dariam melhor como amigos do que como "ficantes" e passaram a noite inteira conversando. Ela voltou mais cedo para a Grifinória, enquanto Mike resolveu dar uma passada na cozinha e comer algo. Estava voltando, quando ele pensou estar sendo vigiado. Ele olhou para trás, mas, não vendo ninguém, continuou andando. Já estava no 7º andar, quando alguém falou:  
-Que feio Larrens... Andando pela escola á noite? Tks, tks... Ele se virou e encarou a pessoa.  
-Boa noite para você também, Dinks –Aline estava, como sempre, com o ar de arrogância no rosto. Mike se perguntou o que ela estaria fazendo ali, naquele horário. Eles se encararam por um tempo, até Line se virar e continuar seu caminho, para as Masmorras. Mike concluiu que ela estava indo para a Torre da Sonserina.  
-E o que você faz aqui este horário, Dinks? –Ela simplesmente continuou andando, sem responder, mostrando com o dedo do meio um gesto obsceno, até desaparecer pelo corredor. Mike simplesmente riu e continuou andando até ficar de frente com o Retrato da Mulher Gorda.  
-Outro encontro, Sr.º Larrens?  
-Olhos de Dragão A Mulher Gorda o deixou passar. Mike não se impressionou ao ver Lily dormindo, desconfortavelmente, na cadeira. Ele viu o monte de livros em cima da mesa. Ele deu um risinho. Como adorava aquela garota se preocupando com ele, dormindo daquele jeito apenas para esperá-lo.  
-Lily? –Ele perguntou delicadamente, próximo dela. Lílian abriu os olhos e eles se encararam por um instante. Até Mike exclamar:  
-E aí, ruiva? Ela sorriu. Ela tentou se sentar, pois estava inclinada, com a cabeça na parede, mas fez uma cara de dor. Câimbras.

-Então –falou ela, após os dois se ajeitarem nas cadeiras- Alice chegou aqui toda feliz, mas eu estava com tanto com sono que fiquei com preguiça de perguntar para ela como tinha sido! Como foi? Vocês se beijaram? Não faz esta cara! Eu estou curiosa!  
Mike estava rindo. Aquela curiosidade dela era realmente engraçada.  
-Eu não estou fazendo nenhuma cara, Lily.  
-Está sim! Está fazendo aquela cara de: "Ó meu Deus... O que eu fiz para merecer isto.  
-Não estou não.  
-Ah, tudo bem... Agora conte, como foi!  
Mike suspirou.  
-Foi... Normal.  
-Normal? -É... Nós percebemos que nossa relação daria muito mais certo com amizade do que com beijos.  
-Ah... –Lily estava com um brilho diferente nos olhos. Mike achou estranho.  
-O que foi, Lily?  
-Ah...É que eu acho ela tão legal para você!  
-É, Lily...Ela é muito legal...Mesmo! Mas, não é meu estilo.  
Lílian começou a rir.  
-Aé, senhor garanhão? E qual é o seu tipo?  
-Hum... –Mike fingiu pensar- Para beijar eu não sei...Agora para fazer cósquinhas eu AMO aquelas ruivas de olhos verdes gordinhas... –Mike começou a fazer cósquinhas em Lílian e a garota começou a rir muito. Ficaram assim por uns cinco minutos, até Lily implorar para que ele parasse.  
Depois de um tempo recuperando o ar, Lílian exclamou:  
-Ah, eu não sou tão gorda!  
-Lily, você não é gorda...É fofinha...AI! –Mike começou a rir, enquanto recebia tapas da amiga.  
-Ok, ok...Você é muitooo magra! –Ele disse, se rendendo e fazendo Lílian parar de bater nele.  
-Não precisa mentir também, né!  
Mike revirou os olhos. Ele, definitivamente, não entendia as mulheres. Se eles falavam que estavam gordas, era grosseria. Se eles falavam que estavam magras, era mentira. Francamente.  
-Ei, vocês! Vocês já viram que horas são? Hora de ir dormir! –Arthur Weasley, Monitor da Grifinória, gritava das escadas com eles.  
Eles se entreolharam. Mike ajudou Lily com os livros e ambos se desejaram Boa Noite, se dirigindo cada um para seu respectivo Dormitório.

* * *

Mike tentou entrar no Dormitório fazendo o maior silêncio possível. Se dirigiu á sua cama, que ficava entre Pettingrew e Lupin, vestiu-se e quando estava pronto para entrar debaixo das cobertas, a porta do banheiro se abriu, trazendo um Sirius Black furioso, com um Tiago Potter rindo escandalosamente atrás.  
-Realmente Sirius, um cachorro?  
-Cala essa boca, Tiago... Você não sabe onde está se metendo!  
-Olha, foi só o começo...Talvez na próxima você consiga fazer as orelhas aparecerem.  
Os dois estacaram ao ver Michael parado do lado da cama. Mike os encarava com um olhar confuso e Tiago e Sirius pareciam não saber o que fazer.  
-Ah...Ainda acordado Michael? –Tiago perguntou ao colega. Uma pergunta meio óbvia, afinal, o garoto estava de pé na sua frente.  
Mike levantou uma sobrancelha. Aquilo tinha coisa.  
-Bom! Eu estou morrendo de sono, então, se vocês não se importam...Boa Noite! –disse Sirius, se dirigindo á sua cama, que ficava na janela. Tiago balançou os ombros, deu Boa Noite para Mike e desapareceu atrás das cortinas de sua cama.  
Mike fechou as cortinas e se deitou. Resolveu que pensaria naquilo amanhã.

* * *

-Remo?  
Remo Lupin levantou os olhos do livro que estava lendo. Lílian o encarava com uma cara de que variava da impaciência á irritação. Eles estavam na Sala Comunal, Remo esperava seus amigos descerem para irem tomar café, Lílian descera fazia uns vinte minutos e ia ficando mais impaciente á cada minuto.  
-Ah...Bom dia, Lily! –ele sorriu.  
Lílian suspirou. Adorava ele, mas a paciência dele a irritava!  
-Sabe, você poderia fazer um favor para mim? –ela perguntou batendo o pé. Estava realmente impaciente. Remo se espantou, afinal, eles não conversavam tanto quanto antes. Apenas na Biblioteca ou nas aulas.  
-Claro Lily!  
-Você pode subir lá no dormitório de vocês e acordar o Mike? –Lílian ao ver a cara de Remo de "E por que você não sobe lá e o acorda?", logo continuou- É porque o Weasley está aqui e eu posso levar uma detenção se ele ver eu entrando no dormitório dos garotos, sabe?  
Remo deu um simples sorriso:  
-Tudo bem, Lily... –e se dirigiu ás escadas.

Quando Remo entrou no quarto ele se surpreendeu mais ainda. Tiago e Michael estavam em uma discussão séria. Os dois já estavam com as varinhas apontadas um para o outro.  
-Mas o que... –exclamou Remo, mas sendo interrompido por Sirius, que se colocou ao seu lado.  
-Shiu! Isso está ficando divertido! –exclamou Sirius, se sentando na cama (e fazendo Remo se sentar com ele) e logo abrindo um Sapo de Chocolate.  
-Mas o que aconteceu? –perguntou Remo, confuso, aceitando o Sapo de Chocolate que lhe era passado.  
-Bem... –disse Sirius, sério. Sirius Black sério era algo quase impossível de se ver, ou seja, a coisa estava feia- Ele achou a poção no banheiro.  
Remo ficou paralisado. Pela primeira vez ele sentiu o impacto do que poderia acontecer se Larrens saísse contando para todo mundo que Os Marotos estavam tentando se transformar em Animagos ilegais.  
Remo olhou para Sirius, que olhava a cena.

-Michael, você não vai contar para ninguém, vai? –Tiago encarou Larrens com um olhar de preocupação.  
Mike não sabia o que fazer. Não acreditava que eles estavam tentando se transformar em Animagos no banheiro do Dormitório! Ele ficou muito espantado ao entrar no banheiro e dar de cara com um caldeirão borbulhando. Ele olhou a cor da poção e ao ver que era Azulada ele soube que era Animagia. Lílian já lhe falara sobre essa poção... Mas era ilegal e perigoso de se fazer sem a confirmação do Ministério! Eles deviam estar violando umas cinqüenta regras do Ministério e mais de cem de Hogwarts! E isso explicava o porque de ontem eles saírem do banheiro falando aquelas coisas sem sentido.  
Ao pensar no que fazia, Mike viu que não valeria á pena falar para alguém o que eles estavam fazendo. Além de não sentir a mínima vontade de dedurar, ele sabia que eles nunca fariam algo que os prejudicasse.  
-Não –Mike disse, finalmente, abaixando a varinha. Ele percebeu o alívio nos olhos dos três garotos que estavam no quarto –só não me metam nisso –ele acrescentou, fazendo eles rirem.  
-Pode deixar, Larrens... E a Lily está te chamando lá em baixo! Ela estava um pouco irritada... –falou Remo, logo se lembrando do recado.  
Enquanto Mike ia saindo do quarto, Tiago exclamou:  
-Ei, Larrens!  
Ele se virou.  
-Não conte para a Evans, ok?  
Mike o encarou por mais uns três segundos até confirmar com a cabeça.

* * *

**N/A: **Como prometido aki está o capítulo! Espero que tenham gostado! Bom, vou demorar para postar o próximo Capítulo, então...Aproveitem para comentar, ok?

Sobre o Capítulo: Nháá, eu amei fazer ele...Não sei porque, mas foi um dos que saiu melhor! Hehehe...

Bom, meu povo...Vou indo! Bjus e FELIZ ANO NOVO!

Bjos

-Nathi Black-

**31.12.2005**


	13. 5º Ano

**N/A: **Olá, oláááá! Well, recebi pouquíssimos comentários o Capítulo passado... Mas tudo bem, eu perdôo porque estamos de Férias, não? Até eu acabo esquecendo de muitas coisas... Até de postar a Fic... Ahuahua... Bem, vamos lá:

**Line Dinks: **Pois é neh garota... Tava sumida! E simmmmm, tem muita coisa bacana vindo por aí! Continue comentando prima linda! Te adoroooo... Bjus!

**Fini Felton: **Olááááa... A Lily irritadinha? Magina kerida... Impressão sua! Ahuahua... To amando seus comentários, viu linda? Espero que goste deste Capítulo! Bjs

**JhU Radcliffe: **Eu também odeio esperar Capítulos das Fics... Masss, agora como Autora eu sei como é dificil postar todo o dia! Como eu gostaria de fazer isso... Masss, aqui está o Capítulo, espero que vc goste! Vou estar esperando seu próximo comentário, hein? O próximo Capítulo talvez venha amanhã! Bjos linda!

Bom, meu povo... Acho que é isso! Vamos ao Capítulo? VAMOS!

Bjos

* * *

O 4º ano terminou e tão logo o 5º começou. Em tão pouco tempo, muitas amizades nascem, acontecem, se fortalecem... E muitas amizades também morrem, perdem o sentido ou se afastam. É com o tempo que nós curamos feridas e abrimos feridas. É ele que abrirá nossos olhos (ou os fechará), é ele que nos fará perceber certas coisas que deveriam ter sido percebidas á muito tempo (ou fazer você perceber coisas que jamais deveriam ter sido percebidas). É ele que nos fará decidir sobre certas coisas. O tempo depende apenas da sua sorte (e do seu ponto de vista). Ele pode estar contra você em um minuto... E em um segundo ele pode virar seu amigo. Reze para que ele seja sempre o seu amigo.  
O tempo passa muito rápido, não? As pessoas não percebem que certas coisas deveriam ser vividas com mais intensidade e menos preocupação. Em compensação, também não percebem que certas coisas deveriam ser pensadas duas vezes antes de serem feitas.

Tiago estava sentado no vagão do Expresso de Hogwarts, conversando com seus amigos. Estava transbordando de raiva. Não agüentava mais. Aquela ruiva o estava deixando louco! Ela era extremamente irritante. Sempre se metia aonde não era chamada. Ele releu a carta que ele havia recebido, logo depois de ter azarado o Snape no primeiro vagão:

_Sr. º Potter_

_Queira, por favor, comparecer á minha Sala, logo quando estiver em Hogwarts.  
Você receberá sua detenção, por azarar o Sr.º Snape, ás 14:37 no primeiro vagão do Expresso de Hogwarts._

_Atenciosamente,  
Prof.ª McGonagall._

-Calma, Tiago –dizia Pedro, tentando controlar o amigo, que estava quase explodindo- você já está acostumado á levar detenções, porque essa irritação repentina?

Tiago o olhou de esguelha e resolveu sair para andar pelo corredor. Do jeito que estava, ia estuporar alguém se não fosse esfriar a cabeça.  
Enquanto andava, ele pensava. Realmente, não sabia o porque da irritação. Talvez porque tenha sido aquela ruiva louca que o dedurou á McGonagall. Tudo bem, ele não tinha certeza, afinal, ele não á vira hoje. Ele só se lembra que depois de ter deixado Snape desacordado no chão, ele ouviu um: "POTTER!". Mas ele já estava virando o corredor, nem olhou a ruiva. Apenas soltou uma gargalhada e entrou no vagão. E alguns minutos depois (que eles ocuparam imitando a cara de susto de Snape) ele recebeu a carta da Professora McGonagall. Ele não estava bravo por causa da detenção. Ele estava bravo porque fora _ela_ que o fizera pegar a detenção.  
-Tiago? –Ele se virou ao ouvir seu nome. Amanda Bynes estava parada, com um sorriso cansadono rosto.  
Tiago abriu um sorriso, mesmo ainda estando irritado.  
-Manda! –Eles se abraçaram (fazendo várias garotas que olhavam pela janela dos vagões se roerem de ciúmes e inveja) – Como você vai, garota? Você sumiu!  
-Pois é...Tive que ir cuidar de tudo, enterro, essas coisas...Nem consegui agradecer seus pais por terem ido! –ela estava com olheiras. Não estava nada bem, parecia Remo depois da Lua Cheia. A família Bynes era amiga dos Potter desde que Tiago se conhecia por gente. Eles cresceram juntos e, mesmo não sendo tão amigos, um sempre apoiava o outro quando precisava. Quando os pais de Amanda foram assassinados, foi Tiago quem a consolou. Mas depois de um tempo ela desapareceu, simplesmente sumiu. Tiago pensou que ela nem voltaria á Hogwarts, graças aos acontecimentos. -Bom, -disse ela- vou ir procurar o Mike, ele disse que ia estar me esperando.  
Tiago deu um aceno com a cabeça e se virou para continuar andando.  
Passou pelos vagões dos Monitores, logo se lembrando que Remo deveria estar aí. Realmente, que vergonha...Um Maroto Monitor? Francamente...  
Tiago deu uma espiada na janela da cabine. Mas sua visão foi tampada com o olhar reprovador de Remo, ao perceber que o amigo estava ali, Tiago começou á fazer caretas para o amigo. Remo estava tentando se segurar para não rir, mas estava ficando cada vez mais difícil, quando Tiago queria fazer a pessoa dar risada, ele conseguia. Remo de repente parou de rir. Ou tentou, pois sua cara era á de quem estava se esforçando para segurar o riso. Tiago não entendeu o que o amigo estava tentando lhe dizer em forma de mímica. Ele mexia as mãos como se estivesse dizendo: "Fora! Sai daqui agora!"  
E de repente, Tiago entendeu o porque do amigo estar o "expulsando" da janela. Dois olhos verdes o encaravam e a expressão era de extrema irritação.  
Tiago se assustou. Os olhos verdes o encaravam diretamente da janela. Se não fosse pelo vidro, era capaz de estarem grudados.  
Tiago ficou lá, encarando os olhos. Os olhos também pareceram surpresos, pois o olhar era de curiosidade agora. Tiago finalmente se tocou de quem era a pessoa e passou as mãos nos cabelos. Os olhos verdes se reviraram.  
Tiago, antes de voltar para a cabine onde estavam Sirius e Pedro, deu uma piscadela para os olhos e saiu dando risada, enquanto ouvia a voz de Lílian Evans gritando de dentro da cabine:  
-CRESÇA, POTTER!

* * *

Michael estava sozinho na cabine. Olhava a paisagem passando pela janela. Estava perdido em pensamentos, quando a porta se abriu.  
-Oi... –disse a garota timidamente.  
Mike estranhou. Normalmente Amanda sempre chegava pulando e dando abraços. "Os pais dela foram assassinados seu tosco, você não esperava que ela se animasse de uma hora para outra só porque você está aqui, não é?" Ele se virou e encarou a garota na porta. Ela estava em um péssimo estado. Os cabelos estavam soltos e opacos, sem o vívido loiro de quando a conheceu. Os olhos estavam tristes, seguidos por olheiras horríveis.  
Eles se encaram por um momento, sem saberem o que fazer.  
-Ah... Quer ajuda com o malão? –Mike resolveu ajudar, pois a aparência dela a deixava parecer que estava muito fraca.  
Ela deu um leve sorriso. Ou tentou.  
-Obrigado - disse ela, se sentando ao lado dele, após Michael colocar o Malão no devido lugar. Mike estremeceu com a proximidade.  
Ele a olhou de canto. Mesmo naquele estado, ela continuava com uma beleza singular. Mike se aproximou muito de Amanda, no decorrer do começo do ano passado. Ela o ajudava á estudar Poções e ele á ajudava em Feitiços. Os dois acabaram ficando muito próximos. Mas era um próximo do diferente do que ele tinha com Lily. Pois ele não corava quando Lílian se aproximava. Ele não ficava estático quando Lílian colocava outra roupa diferente do uniforme de Hogwarts. Ele não ficava sem fala quando Lílian sorria. Ele não sentia vontade de beijar Lily. Mas quando Amanda fazia tudo isso... Era diferente. Ele corava quando Amanda o olhava. Ele ficava babando quando Amanda ia á Hogsmeade, pois ela não usava uniforme. Quando Amanda sorria, era como se o mundo inteiro parasse. E ele (Mike corou ao pensar isso) sentia vontade de beijar Amanda.  
-Mike?

Michael resolveu parar de pensar naquilo. Afinal, ela era Amanda Bynes. Ela podia ficar com qualquer um. Ela era popular, inteligente, bonita... Por quê se interessaria por ele?

-Mike?  
Mike se virou para a garota muito rápido. Amanda estava á poucos centímetros dele. Mike engoliu em seco ao sentir que corava cada vez mais. E Amanda também estava ficando vermelha.  
"Pronto, seu idiota... Agora ela vai descobrir que você está a fim dela... Custava se manter calmo seu... WOW, ELA ESTÁ SE APROXIMANDO?"  
Amanda se aproximava de Michael muito lentamente. Mike não se mexeu, pensamentos de todos os tipos vinham á sua cabeça.  
"Ela não pode estar fazendo isso... Mike acorda! Você está sonhando!"  
Amanda fechou os olhos e se aproximou mais. Mike conseguia ouvir a respiração descompassada dela. E ele tinha certeza que até Dumbledore, sentado em sua cadeira, conseguia ouvir a sua.

* * *

-Lily, relaxa! Você sabe que o Tiago gosta de te irritar! –Remo tentava fazer a ruiva se sentar no vagão (com um leve sorriso no rosto), enquanto todos os Monitores saíam da Cabine (e logo após o incidente do " encontro dos olhos"). A reunião havia acabado e Lílian estava arrumando as papeladas, em pé.  
-Remo, eu sei... Mas é que ás vezes ele extrapola! Porque é que vocês odeiam tanto o Snape, hein? O que ele fez para vocês? –Lílian estava indignada.

-Olha, não é a gente que odeia o Snape... Mesmo que eu não vá com a cara dele. O Tiago e o Snape têm uma certa rivalidade desde o 1º ano.  
Lílian revirou os olhos.  
-Realmente, Potter precisa crescer muito... O garoto pode ser um idiota, mas precisa maltratá-lo tanto?  
Remo riu.

-Olha Lily –disse Remo, ajudando a garota á arrumar as papeladas- O Tiago não pode simplesmente ficar quieto, sendo que o Snape vêm pra cima!  
Lílian o encarou. Era verdade o que ele dizia, mas normalmente quem "ia pra cima" era Potter e não Snape.  
-Olha Remo, nem vou discutir porque eu sei que nada vai entrar nessa sua cabeça. Só espero que como Monitor você arque com suas responsabilidades e não usufrua de modo incorreto.  
-Uau, Evans... Usando palavras difícieis agora?

Lílian fechou os olhos e contou até cinco. Ele não podia querer irritá-la agora, podia?  
Lílian se virou e encarou Tiago Potter parado na porta da cabine, com seu fiel escudeiro: Sirius Black.  
-Potter, nós nem chegamos em Hogwarts. Por favor, não comece a me tirar do sério aqui.  
Potter a observou. Ela estava... Diferente? Ok, ela sempre fora diferente. Mas ele estava pensando na forma física. Estava mais bonita, os olhos brilhavam mais. Aqueles olhos.  
Lílian se sentiu corar de novo, como na Festa do Ministério. Ele a observava do mesmo modo.  
-Ninguém está te tirando do sério, Lily.  
Lílian ergueu uma sobrancelha. Ele a chamara de "Lily"? Desde quando ele tinha intimidade suficiente para lhe referir como "Lily?  
-Espero mesmo que ninguém me tire do sério –disse Lily saindo da Cabine. No final do corredor ela se virou para o Maroto que a observava da porta- E é _Evans_ para você, Potter.  
Logo depois de dizer isso, ela foi andando até desaparecer na virada do corredor.

* * *

Lílian tentava encontrar a cabine onde Mike estava. Andava pelo vagão, esbarrando na maioria das pessoas que passavam.  
"Cuidado Evans!"  
"Evans, você está bem ou precisa de óculos?"  
E a cada comentário inútil, Lílian se irritava cada vez mais. Resolveu que iria fingir que não ouvia.  
Finalmente chegou á cabine.  
"Realmente, esse pessoal anda muito estressado... Qual o problema de eu estar distraída? Francamente... Ué, o que é aquilo em cima do Mike?"  
Lílian deu uma espiada melhor pela janela da cabine. "Mas o que é... WOW, MIKE E AMANDA ESTÃO SE BEIJANDO? AI MEU DEUS... O QUE EU FAÇO? O QUE EU FAÇO? CALMA LILY, RESPIRA... RESPIRA"  
Lílian respirava fundo á cada pensamento. E agora? O que ela iria fazer? Iria entrar lá e dizer: "Ops, desculpa... Não queria atrapalhar, só vim pegar meu livro, mas vocês podem continuar no "suga-suga" eu já estou saindo, ok? Obrigada!"  
Repassando aquilo na mente, Lílian viu que iria ser meio ridículo. Mas, afinal, ela era uma Monitora, não? Ela não podia deixar estas coisas acontecerem assim.  
Mas ela poderia fingir que não viu nada! Isso!  
"Mas... Eu acabei de dar uma reprovação em Remo para ele não fazer justamente o que eu estou pensando em fazer..."  
Lílian estava em uma batalha contra sua consciência. Ela esperara tanto por esse momento... Não podia acabar com ele de uma hora para outra! Não agüentava mais Michael falando da Amanda, de como ela era bonita, de como os olhos dela brilhavam quando estava feliz, perguntando se ela estaria bem.  
"Quer saber? Que se dane!" Lílian foi abrir a porta quando uma voz a chamou.  
-Lily?  
Lílian estacou. Conhecia aquela voz. Lílian se virou e corou ao ver que suas suspeitas estavam certas.  
-Ah... Oi –murmurou ela.  
Josh Willians, da Corvinal, estava parado á sua frente.  
Josh era um garoto realmente atraente. Tinha os cabelos curtos e castanhos, lisos, olhos de uma cor que Lílian ainda não definira se era verde claro ou azul. Não era tão alto quanto Mike, era do tamanho de Lily. Estava no 5º ano.  
-Eu não consegui falar com você direito na cabine, tudo bem?  
E era Monitor. Lílian Evans quase desfaleceu quando o viu pela primeira vez. Ele era perfeito! Bonito, gentil, educado, responsável... Ela se imaginava quantas garotas procuravam um garoto assim.  
-Ah, eu estou bem sim –disse ela, após decidir que Mike e Amanda teriam que ficar para mais tarde.  
Ele sorriu. Lílian corou e deu um leve sorriso. Ficaram em um silêncio constrangedor.  
-Bem –disse ele, finalmente. Lílian estava quase agradecendo aos Céus por ele falar alguma coisa- Eu tenho que voltar para a minha cabine, só vim ver se estava tudo bem!  
"Ele estava preocupado comigo? Oh, Merlin, obrigada por colocar um Deus Grego desses na minha vida! Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada e... Por quê ele está se aproximando? Ai meu Deus... Ai meu Deus!"  
Josh deu um beijo na bochecha de Lílian e, antes de sair, exclamou um:  
-A gente se vê, Lily!  
Lílian ficou parada na porta, enquanto via o garoto desaparecer em uma das cabines. Ela se virou para a porta da Cabine onde Mike e Amanda estavam, encarou a porta por um minuto. Finalmente, soltou um risinho e foi procurar outra cabine.  
"Você me deve essa, Michael Larrens...".

* * *

-Hummmmmmmmmmmmmmm... Tiaguito?  
-Sirius, não comece! –Já era a terceira vez que Sirius tirava com a cara de Tiago. A mãe do garoto o chamara assim na saída do Expresso e Sirius prometeu que nunca se esqueceria daquela cena.  
Sirius estava dando risada, enquanto Remo e Pedro conversavam sobre os N.O.M's.  
Tiago imaginou o que ele teria feito de tão ruim para merecer amigos como aqueles. Mas um par de olhos verdes chamou sua atenção ao entrar na cabine, tirando-o de seus devaneios:  
-Desculpe, mas será que tem lugar aqu... Ah, Esquece –Lílian já estava fechando a porta quando um pé impediu a porta de ser fechada. Tiago estava parado á encarando.  
-Boa Tarde, Lily! –ele estava com o seu melhor sorriso. Esperava que a garota também sorrisse, mas ela não mexeu um músculo. Apenas ficou parada o encarando com uma sobrancelha erguida.  
Tiago já estava ficando com dor nas bochechas por ficar tanto tempo parado na mesma posição, então resolveu falar alguma coisa:  
-Então, Lily... Como foram as suas férias?  
Lílian ainda não se mexera. Continuava o encarando com a sobrancelha erguida.  
-Hum, Lily? Você está bem? –Tiago já começara a ficar preocupado. Será que a garota tivera um "pirepaque" e ele não percebeu?  
Ela suspirou. Tiago sentiu um alívio enorme ao perceber que a garota não estava imitando uma estátua.  
Ela encarou Tiago, logo olhando por toda a cabine.  
Snaps Explosivos eram vistos espalhados, um pedaço de pergaminho jogado em cima do banco, vários pacotes de Feijãozinhos de Todos os Sabores... Aquilo estava um lixo!  
-Minhas férias foram... Boas, Potter.  
Lílian disse isso com um esforço enorme para ser educada. Ainda não se sentia á vontade com ele por perto. A sensação de repulsa voltava sempre que ele aparecia. Mas não estava tão irritada, afinal... O garoto só lhe perguntara sobre as férias!  
-Ah... Que bom! –Respondeu Tiago, mais aliviado ao ver que a garota não falara com um tom irônico.  
-É –disse ela, deixando um vazio no ar.  
Tiago levou os olhos para os verdes dos olhos dela. Estavam tão bonitos como antes. Eles brilhavam de um jeito que a deixava meiga (mesmo ele sabendo que ela o mataria se ele dissesse que ela se parecia com "uma menininha meiga").

Lílian não queria continuar ali. Estava com uma vontade imensa de pegar aquele pescoço dele e torcê-lo. Ela precisava de uma analista, não era possível! Sempre que via Potter sentia uma vontade imensa de ir embora, qual fosse o lugar que ele estivesse perto dela. Isso pelo menos á ajudava á evitar confusões, como no dia em que se azararam só porque ele a chamara de "Garota repugnante que não tem mais o que fazer na vida além de ler livros sem sentido".  
-Bom –exclamou Lílian, finalmente. Ela já estava incomodada com o olhar do garoto- Eu ainda tenho que procurar uma cabine. Tchau, Tiago.  
Lílian saiu e entrou na 5ª cabine, da onde os Marotos estavam. Tiago ficou parado na porta, se perguntando por que raios aquela garota tinha que estar tão bonita?

* * *

Mike estava encostado na janela, enquanto Amanda o beijava. Ou ele a beijava? Ele não podia acreditar que aquilo estava acontecendo ali, justo naquele momento, aonde qualquer Monitor poderia entrar e ver o que estava acontecendo!  
Eles pararam para respirar. Ainda estavam muito próximos. Mike soltou uma risada e Amanda riu junto.  
-Sabe por quanto tempo eu esperei isso? –Mike agora falava, encarando Amanda.  
Ela sorriu. Mike quase teve um infarto com aquele sorriso.  
-Eu gosto de você, Mike –Amanda simplesmente voltou á beijá-lo.

* * *

Tiago se voltou para a sua cabine, onde três pares de olhos o encaravam.

-O que foi? –perguntou, se fazendo de inocente, se sentando ao lado da porta.  
Sirius abriu um sorriso malicioso.  
-A Evans, Tiago? Não tinha alguém mais fácil para você se interessar, não? –Pedro falou em um tom sarcástico, no que Sirius concordou.  
Tiago riu. Realmente, não tinha como esconder algo de seus amigos.  
Ele não estava gostando da Evans. Mas ele andara pensando que talvez ela fosse uma pessoa interessante. Ele via como ela tratava as pessoas próximas á ela, via como ela podia ser legal. Ok, ele ainda não conseguira tirar da cabeça que aquela garota era louca. Afinal, ela só pensava em estudos!

Remo o encarava com um leve tom de divertimento no rosto.  
-O que foi? –perguntou Tiago, uma segunda vez, dessa vez se dirigindo á Remo.  
-Nada... Eu apenas sabia que um dia você iria perceber que ela podia ser diferente do que você imaginava –disse Remo num tom displicente. Sirius e Pedro encaravam a conversa com uma expressão de tédio.  
-Bem, eu não sei vocês... Mas eu vou me trocar! –Disse Sirius, sendo seguido pelos outros três depois de uma leve surpresa pela mudança de assunto.

* * *

**N/A: **Simmm, meus keridos e keridas! Eu estou de volta com muitos Capítulos novos á serem postados! Então, para que eu fique muito feliz para postar o próximo, que tal comentarem? Hein? Hein? (chantagemmmmm... :S) Eu gostei muio de escrever esse Capítulo... Álias, eu amei escrever todos os Capítulos até agora! Hehehe... Espero sinceramente que tenham gostado!

-> Sobre o Capítulo: Hummm, e agora hein? Essas trocas de olhares entre a Lily e o Tiago... O Tiago achando que a Lily pode ser uma pessoa legal... Tem muitaaaaaa coisa para rolar ainda! Mas não se preocupem que daqui alguns Capítulos eu do um jeito nesses dois, viu? Hehe... E a Amanda e o Mike? Muito fofos, não? Uma decepção para quem pensou que o Mike ficaria com a Line...ahuahua... Mas, como eu disse, ainda tem muita coisa para rolar! E vcs só vão ver lendo e comentando para mim ir postando os próximos Capítulos, entóóónnn...

Bom, acho que é isso meu povo lindo... Vou indo! Comentem!

Bjus

-Nathi Black-

**03.12.2005 (Primeiro Capítulo Postado da Minha Fic em 2006!)**


	14. Desculpas?

**N/A: **Ahhh, se vcs querem saber eu não esperava que alguém fosse comentar nas férias... Hehehe... Mas comentaram! Isso me deixou muito feliz viu? E ainda acabou saindo o começo do 22º Capítulo da Fic! Muitoooo obrigada! Bom, vamos lá?

**JhU Radcliffe: **Encher meu saco? Ahhh, se eu tivesse pessoas iguais á vc para me enxer o saco com muitos comentários eu tava muitoooooo feliz! Hehehe... Ahhhh, mto fofos mesmo neh? Eu amei escrever a cena do Mike e da Amanda... Haha... Hummm, e agora hein? Como estará a situação para o Tiago e a Lily? Leia e descubra! (Nossa, parece anunciante de Gibi...ahuahua...) To amando seus comentários, linda! E, para você ficar feliz, amanhã vem outro Capítulo viu? Bjos

**Miko-Lily: **Well, muito obrigada pelo elogio kerida! Eu só gostaria de saber o que significa "5"... Mas espero que seja uma coisa muito boa! Ahuaua... Respondendo sua pergunta: Ahhh, não, o Sirius não sente nada pela Lily. Álias, na minha Fic ele a detesta. Sim, ele a destesta! Hehehe... Ele apenas achou tediosa a conversa e mudou para assuntos mais "importantes". Mas não se preocupe que daqui alguns Capítulos eu falo o porque dele a detestar, ok? Well, mais alguma dúvida é só comentar que eu responderei, viu linda? To amando seus comentários! Bjus

**Fini Felton: **Iiii, esse "Deus-Grego" vai dar muito o que falar ainda, viu moça? Hehehe... Bom, aki está o Capítulo, espero que goste dele! Toa dorando ver que vc está gostando da Fic! Ahhh, então a senhorita também gosto do Mike e Amanda? Que bom! Eles são um casal muito fofo, não? Hehehe... Bjos, moça!

Bom, meu povo lindo... Acho que é isso! Vamos ao Capítulo? VAMOS!

Bjokitchas

* * *

Lílian recebeu seu Profeta Diário como normalmente. Pagou á Coruja que o trouxera e o abrira. Na manchete do dia já se via mais mortes. Lílian imaginou que teria que se acostumar com aquilo, pois todo dia era a mesma coisa! Aquele bruxo, Voldemort, estava matando um por um. E o pior... A maioria era nascido Trouxa ou mestiço. Lílian imaginou se agüentaria a situação se alguém lhe falasse que sua família fora assassinada.  
Balançou a cabeça, tentando se livrar do mau pensamento. Continuou á ler a manchete. Aquela sensação estranha de quando se é observada tomou conta dela. "Realmente Lily... Você precisa de uma analista! Já está ficando paranóica...". Mas a sensação continuava.  
Lílian tomou um susto ao abaixar o Jornal e dar de cara com Tiago Potter á encarando com um olhar nervoso.  
Ele não piscava, apenas á encarava com um olhar bravo. Lílian piscou algumas vezes até perceber o que estava acontecendo. Levantou uma sobrancelha e perguntou:  
-Algum problema, Tiago?  
Tiago não respondeu de primeiro momento. Ele continuou encarando a garota.  
Até que depois de uns três minutos muito constrangedores para Lílian, o garoto resolveu se comunicar:  
-Por quê você me dedurou para a McGonagall? A pergunta viera tão direta que Lílian, de primeiro momento, não soube o que responder. Logo se lembrando de que não se comunicara com a Professora desde o ano passado, levantou a sobrancelha mais ainda.  
-Dedurei? Eu não.  
-Não se faça de inocente, Evans! Você enviou uma carta á McGonagall logo depois de ter me visto estuporando o Snape no trem!  
Bom, Lílian realmente ficou nervosa ao ver Potter rindo de um Snape desacordado no chão. Mas não se lembrava de ter enviado carta nenhuma á Professora. Lembrava que ajudou Snape á entrar na cabine e depois ir logo para o Vagão dos Monitores. Mas Snape também era Monitor. Por quê ele não comparecera á reunião? Estranho... Snape não era de fazer isso. Ele podia ser a pior pessoa do mundo, mas Lílian tinha que concordar que ele era responsável.  
-Então, Evans? –Tiago já estava impaciente. A ruiva parecia não estar prestando atenção nele, sendo que mil garotas morreriam só para ter a chance de conversar com ele naquela mesma proximidade que estavam.  
Lílian voltou ao planeta Terra e começou a ficar irritada com o tom de voz do garoto. Logo respondeu:  
-Potter, eu não enviei nenhuma carta á McGonagall.  
-Aé? Então quem foi? –Perguntou ele, irônico.  
Lílian revirou os olhos. Como odiava o jeito dele de pensar que sempre sabia tudo.  
-Como eu poderia saber, Potter? Pergunte á McGonagall, não á mim! –Lílian voltou á ler o jornal, enquanto deixava o garoto falando sozinho.  
Tiago arrancou o Jornal das mãos dela e recomeçou á falar:  
-Não tente me enganar, Evans! Por quê você fez isso?  
-Potter, me diga uma coisa, por que você está tão bravo por causa de uma detenção? Você leva várias e vem reclamar de uma? Justo pra mim que não tenho nada á ver com a história? Ah, vai arranjar o que fazer Potter! Com licença, eu tenho aula agora!  
Lílian se levantara e já estava saindo do Salão Principal, quando sentiu uma mão segurando o seu braço, fazendo-a virar:  
-Não me dê as costas Evans! –Tiago estava indignado. Aquela garota não estava lhe dando atenção? Quem era ela para não lhe dar atenção que ele merecia? Era apenas uma garota CDF... E chata... E linda...

Lílian o encarou, furiosa. O garoto estava com um ar arrogante e cínico. Lily teve vontade de arrancar aquela cabeça ali mesmo, para todo mundo ver.  
-Potter, me larga.  
-Não até você me dizer porque me dedurou –ele estava com um sorriso triunfante no rosto. Estava bravo porque a sua detenção seria justo com Snape monitorando e isso era humilhante.  
Lílian contou até dez, bem devagar. Ela deu um puxão no braço, fazendo Tiago soltar. Ela deu o seu pior olhar e saiu irritada, enquanto deixava um Tiago Potter mais irritado ainda, vendo a garota desaparecer pelas escadas que levavam á Sala de Feitiços.

* * *

-Hum, Mike?  
Mike e Amanda estavam no corredor da Sala de Poções. Mike iria deixar Amanda lá e depois seguiria para a Sala de Feitiços... E já estava atrasado.  
Ele olhou para a namorada. Ela estava mais feliz esses dias, graças á ajuda dele. Ele á fazia comer o necessário, ele á ajudava nas lições, ele á fazia rir. Amanda era muito grata e cada vez mais se apaixonava pelo namorado.  
-Oi? –ele levantou os olhos do pergaminho que lia e encarou Amanda, que estava com um sorriso no rosto. Ele nunca á vira sorrir desse jeito, desde a morte dos pais dela.  
Ele olhou para o ponto aonde ela olhava e dava risada e viu Tiago Potter segurando o braço de Lily. Ele parecia estar irritado. Ela também. Mike mordeu o lábio... Ele não queria se meter, mas Tiago parecia não querer deixar a garota ir embora. Lílian se soltou de Potter e começou a subir as escadas que davam para a Sala de Feitiços. Mike olhou para Amanda, que consentiu com a cabeça.  
Mike correu para alcançar Lílian, que pisava cada vez mais duro de tanta irritação.

-Hum, Lily? O que o Potter queria? –disse ele, se sentando ao lado da garota. Já estavam na Sala de aula, fazendo com que tivessem que conversar baixo, pois hoje era aula teórica.  
-Não me venha falar de Potter, aquele garoto é um idiota! Como pode existir uma pessoa tão arrogante nesse mundo? Eu nunca que mandaria uma carta para a McGonagall... Eu nem me importo se ele pega detenção ou não! Ele é ridículo, ele me deixa irritada e.  
-Srt.ª Evans, acho que você poderia nos explicar a matéria, já que não está prestando atenção na aula. Deve saber tudo, não? –O Professor a encarou, esperando uma resposta.  
Lílian ficou vermelha.  
-Ah... Desculpe Professor –respondeu ela meio sem-jeito. -5 pontos á menos para a Grifinória. Bom, alunos... –O Professor continuou sua aula normalmente, enquanto Lílian tentava desaparecer para dentro do chão.  
Ao fundo, um garoto de óculos ria marotamente.

* * *

-Tiago, você foi grosso com ela, vá pedir desculpas! -Ora, Remo... Você sabe que a errada é ela! Eu só queria saber o porque dela ter mandado a carta á McGonagall! -Tiago estava achando graça naquilo tudo. No final da aula, a ruiva havia passado esbarrando nele, fazendo cair todos os seus livros. Tiago levantou a sobrancelha ao perceber o sorrisinho sarcástico de Evans, enquanto ela saía rumo á Torre da Grifinória, sem ajudá-lo com os livros. Ele sorriu e começou a pegar os livros os caídos, enquanto ouvia Remo criticando-o:  
-Tiago... Não foi ela!  
-Aé, "senhor-eu-sei-tudo-e-num-tem-pá-ninguém", então quem foi? –Tiago recomeçou á andar com os amigos ao seu encalço, ao ver Remo sem saber o que dizer.  
-Remo, dá um tempo... A Evans mereceu! Ele vai pagar a detenção com o Snape, isso é pior que ser chamado para o Clube do Slughorn.  
Remo revirou os olhos. Estava desconfiando seriamente se aqueles dois não foram separados ao nascer... Eles pensavam iguaizinhos! -Aluado, esquece esse assunto e começa a me ajudar na lição de Poções, ok? –disse Pedro, se sentando em uma das poltronas da Grifinória e pegando o rolo de pergaminho da mochila.  
Remo suspirou e resolveu esquecer o assunto, logo começando á ajudar Pedro na lição. Enquanto explicava ao amigo, olhava pela janela...

* * *

Tiago observava a ruiva lendo, do lado da janela. Ela, como sempre, enrugava a testa quando tentava entender algo. Ela estava com os cabelos presos em um rabo mal-feito. Tiago achava que aquilo lhe dava um ar de "num-to-nem-aí" o que fazia a sua beleza desaparecer. Não que ele a achasse linda, mas tinha que admitir que ela não era feia. Ela tinha um toque especial, só dela. O gênio forte e teimoso. O jeito de gritar com ele, quando ele a irritava. Tiago foi á sala da McGonagall depois de uns quinze minutos ao ter entrado na Sala Comunal. Perguntou, inocentemente, quem havia mandado a carta avisando que ele tinha estuporado o Snape no trem. McGonagall o encarou e disse um simples:  
"O Sr.º Snape me enviou a carta, logo após o ocorrido. Agora continue escrevendo o relatório, Sr.º Potter, ou você terá que passar mais tempo com o Sr.º Snape na sua detenção.  
Tiago sentiu o peso na consciência afundar cada vez mais ao ver a ruiva tirando algumas mechas do rosto e colocando atrás da orelha.  
Ele agora pensava o porque ele achara que fora ela. Afinal, não era apenas ela que o encontrou no corredor do trem, qualquer pessoa podia ter visto e mandado a carta á McGonagall. Tiago achara que tinha sido ela... Porque ele pensara que ela se importava com o que ele fazia ou deixava de fazer. E ao ouvir as palavras da McGonagall, percebeu que ela não fazia a mínima questão do que ele fazia ou deixava de fazer. E um nó na garganta dele havia sido formado, da sala da McGonagall até a Sala Comunal, aonde ele a observava.

* * *

Lílian sabia que ele a estava encarando. Mas não iria demonstrar, aquele idiota iria ficar mais convencido ainda se soubesse que ela percebera a presença dele desde que ele entrara pelo Retrato da Mulher Gorda. Continuou lendo seu livro, incomodada com o olhar do garoto. Por quê aquele olhar á incomodava tanto?

* * *

Tiago começou á andar até a cadeira em que ela estava. Tinha outra cadeira vazia á frente dela. Ele se sentou nela. Como iria dizer aquilo?

* * *

O que ele queria? Ele havia se sentado na frente dela. Por quê ele continuava á olhá-la? Esse garoto é muito estranho...

* * *

Tiago não sabia como dizer. Não sabia como dizer que sentia muito e que não deveria ter feito aquilo. Normalmente ele não se desculpava com as pessoas, mesmo que estivesse errado. Ele deveria ter subido para o dormitório, invés de ficar á encarando. "Tiago, seu burro... E agora? Como que se pede desculpas? Droga, cadê o Aluado quando a gente precisa dele...".

* * *

-Algum problema, Potter? –Lílian não agüentava mais de tanta curiosidade. O que ele queria?  
-Ah... Eu... Eu só queria... –"Tiago Potter! Por quê você está gaguejando"  
Lílian levantou a sobrancelha. -Então? –Disse ela, cada vez mais confusa.  
-Me desculpa –Tiago falara aquilo com uma naturalidade que ele não sabia da onde havia tirado, pois sua cabeça estava á mil. Lílian se espantou. Por um momento não disse nada.  
-Hum... –Tiago fez uma cara de emburrado. Lílian sorriu.  
E para Tiago, aquele sorriso valeu mais que mil palavras.  
Depois de um tempo, Lílian começou a falar, tirando o silêncio constrangedor:  
-Eu não achei que você fosse perceber que estava errado... Por quê você veio se desculpar? –ela falou se acomandando melhor na cadeira.  
Tiago também se acomodou melhor e respondeu:  
-Eu perguntei á McGonagall quem foi e ela me disse que tinha sido o Snape... Bem, eu não devia ter feito aquilo com você. Lílian assentiu com a cabeça. Estava surpresa por estarem tendo uma conversa. Não que eles nunca tivessem conversado decentemente antes. Eles já haviam tido várias conversas... Mas o gênio forte dela e o jeito meio criança de Tiago os faziam não conversarem muito e ficarem se provocando quase em todos os momentos. Mas acabavam esquecendo depois de um tempo e se tratavam como bons colegas. Tanto que Lílian só chamava Tiago de Potter quando estava irritada com o garoto e Tiago apenas chamava Lílian de Evans quando ela o irritava.  
Eles se encararam por um minuto, fazendo com que Lílian desviasse o olhar e olhasse para a janela. A lua estava linda hoje.  
-O céu está bonito hoje... –comentou ela.  
Tiago olhou pela janela e viu a lua enorme e brilhante. E quase entrou em desespero.  
-AH! –gritou ele- DROGA!  
Lília se assustou com o garoto. Ele havia, praticamente, pulado da cadeira e já estava saindo pelo Retrato da Mulher Gorda, quando, no meio do caminho ele teve um impulso.  
Tiago voltou e deu um beijo na bochecha de Lílian. Se ela ficou irritada ou não, ele nunca iria saber, pois saiu correndo para a Ala Hospitalar, sem ver a reação da garota.  
Ele não vira que Lílian corara e ficara sem reação.

* * *

**N/A: **Olá meus amores! Hummm, to amando os comentários, viu: ) 

E aí, o que acharam do Capítulo? Ridiculo? Besta? Feio? Querem tirar isso daqui? Vão me processar? Amaram? Gostaram? Não tem problema, deixem sua opinião clicando no "GO" ali embaixo!

-> Sobre o Capítulo: Ahhhh, particularmente, esse é um dos Capítulos mais fofos que tem nessa Fic (que cá entre nós, não serão muitos)! Espero realmente que tenham gostado! E tenho uma novidade para vocês no próximo Capítulo, hein? Sim, sim, o momento mais esperado dessa Fic chegou: Tiago irá se interessarpela Lily de um jeito diferente... Que vocês sabem muito bem qual é, não? Ahuahua... Então leiam e comentem nesse Capítulo que eu posteri amanhã um dos Capítulo mais esperados: **Agora a coisa começa a ficar interessante...**

Comentem meu povo lindo!

Bjos

-Nathi Black-

**04.01.2006**

PS.: Só para vcs não morrerem de curisosidade aqui está um pedacinho:

_-E algumas bolachas, o que acha? _

_-Pode ser, Tiago. _

_-E sair comigo hoje, o que acha? _

_-Cla...O quê? –Lílian desviou a atenção do jornal e o encarou incrédulo. E o olhar dele demonstrava que não era brincadeira. _

_Tiago estava rindo. Rindo arrogantemente. Lílian revirou os olhos. Tiago podia ser muito legal quando queria, mas só quando estava sozinho. Perto de outras pessoas ele mudava totalmente. Ele se tornava chato, arrogante e cínico._

Fiz desaparecer a curiosidade? Espero que não! Ahhh, ser má é uma dádiva...ahuahua...


	15. 2º Round

**N/A: **Uau, mais comentários? Que bom! Vamos lá:

**Fini Felton: **Ahhhh, sabia que cada vez mais seus comentários me deixam mais felizes? (nossa, que embolação...hehe). To amando linda, continue comentando viu? Bjos

**JhU Radcliffe: **Well, well... Estamos tendo mais uma nova autora aki no site? Hehe... bem, minha linda, é muito simples:Vc, em primeiro lugar, salva o capítulo que você quer postar em um arquivo do Word (ou do Bloco de Notas), logo após salvar você entra no seu login e se dirige á **Stories**. Logo após isso você se dirige ao canto direito lá em cima e clica em **New Story**. Feito isso vai aparacer um comunicado em inglês. Você vai até o final do comunicado e clica em **Guidelines**. Vai aparecer outro comunicado (dessa vez BEMMMM maior), você segue até o final do comunicado e clica em: Yes, I have read and agreed to the content guidelines.Feito tudo isso kerida é só clicar em **New Story** novamente e seguir as instruções. Logo após de montar todas as configurações de sua Fic vc vai seguir até **Documents**. No final da página estará escrito: **Doc Label** (aqui você irá escrever o nome do seu capítulo), **Format** (aqui você irá decidir se quer a sua Fic em formato de poesia ouem em formato de história, que é como a minha está), **File on computer **(aqui você irá procurar o Capítulo salvo no seu PC e colocá-lo aí). Após fazer tudo isso você clica em **Submit Document**. Aí depois você poderá editar o Capítulo! Feito tudoooo isso, você segue para **Stories**. Vê o nome da sua Fic lá e clica em: **edit**. Após isso é só clicar (em cima no lado esquerdo) em Content/Chapters. Aí é muito fácil querida, você escreve o nome do Capítulo e seleciona o Arquivo do Capítulo! Aí é só clicar em **Add** e Voilá! Aí está sua Fic postada com o primeiro capítulo! Você receberá um email do site lhe avisando que o capítulo foi postado! E aí é só me mandar um email avisando que eu irei ler com prazer, viu? Hehe... Se ficou complicado é só no começo, viu? Depois vc pega o jeito! Obrigado pelo comentário, viu moça? Bjos

**KiNe Evans: **Pois é... Esse Snape é mto chato... Mas eu até gosto dele, sabia? Ahuahua... Mto obrigado pelo comentário, linda! Vou estar esperando o próximo, viu? Bjos

Mto obrigada povo! Vou indo...

FUI

* * *

Lílian e Tiago ainda discutiam muito. Lílian ainda achava Tiago um infantil arrogante, mesmo concordando para Mike que ele mexia um pouco com ela. Ela dizia que o único problema dele era querer se aparecer na frente das pessoas.

Tiago ainda achava Lily uma garota certinha e chata, mesmo assumindo para os amigos que ela era uma garota realmente incrível. E assumindo á si mesmo que ela mexia (e muito) com ele. Ele dizia que o único problema dela era que ela não sabia se divertir.

Tiago e Lílian ainda conversavam de vez em quando, isso, claro, quando um não dizia "Sim" e o outro dizia "Não" e não saíam nos xingos por causa disso.

Remo e Sirius já estavam ficando irritados com Tiago saindo da aula de Poções (onde Lílian era sua parceira, por escolha do Professor) falando mal da ruiva. Em compensação, quase davam graças aos céus quando ele e Lílian tinham uma conversada civilizada sobre algum assunto na Sala Comunal.

Mike, por sua vez, não agüentava mais ter que separar discussões entre Lily e Tiago. Em compensação, dava graças aos céus quando eles resolviam perceber que estavam em um local público e que as seções de provocações de baixo escalão deveria ficar para mais tarde e em um local sem muita gente. Normalmente eles esqueciam a parte do "local sem muita gente" e começavam a discutir na Sala Comunal ou nos jardins.

Lílian não suportava ver Os Marotos atazanando algum aluno e sempre ia defender qual fosse o amaldiçoado do dia. O que resultava em passar o resto do dia irritada e sendo provocada por Tiago.

Lílian achava que ia ficar louca com as provocações infantis de Tiago.

Tiago achava que ia ficar louco com o jeito "Certinho Evans".

Lílian queria saber por quê ele era tão infantil.

Tiago queria saber por quê ela tinha que ser tão bonita, mas tão chata.

Lílian queria saber por quê ele gostava de irritá-la.

Tiago também gostaria de saber por quê gostava de irritá-la.

* * *

Tiago pensava em como iria azarar o Snape em Hogsmeade hoje, junto com Sirius. Eles discutiam se era melhor fazê-lo virar um pato ou deixá-lo como está. Concordaram que era melhor fazerem ele virar um pato, afinal, estariam fazendo um bem á humanidade.

Enquanto Tiago e Sirius brincavam de "bobinho" com o sapato de um primeiranista (que já estava ficando tonto de tanto ficar correndo de um lado para o outro), Remo lia calmamente seu livro de Herbologia. E Pedro observava com um olhar gordo para o pedaço de bolo á sua frente.

-Pega essa, Pontas! –Disse Sirius sorrindo, fazendo várias garotas que assistiam á cena, suspirarem.  
Mas Tiago não prestou atenção no que ele disse. Ele observava uma garota ruiva descer as escadas com os cabelos soltos, sem o uniforme de Hogwarts. A garota vestia uma calça jeans de boca larga e uma blusa vermelha. Tiago estava com a boca aberta. Acabou levando uma "sapatada" na cabeça, fazendo o primeiranista correr para pegar o sapato e logo sair dali, antes que o "garoto louco de óculos" voltasse ao normal.  
-O que foi Tiago? –Perguntou Sirius, estranhando a atitude do amigo.  
Mas Tiago não pareceu ouvir. Ele seguia a garota ruiva com os olhos. A garota se sentou na mesa da Grifinória para tomar seu café da manhã.  
Tiago abriu um sorriso triunfante, arrumou os óculos (que estavam tortos por causa da "sapatada") e seguiu até onde a garota estava, seguido por um olhar incrédulo de Sirius e um zombado de Remo, que havia parado de ler o seu "interessante" livro para presenciar a cena que estava por vir.

-Bom dia, Lily! –Exclamou Tiago, se sentando á sua frente.  
-Bom dia, Tiago –disse ela calmamente, tomando seu suco e lendo o jornal.  
-Você está bonita hoje, Lily! -Obrigada Tiago.  
-Você está linda hoje, Lily!  
-Obrigada Tiago.  
-Você aceita suco de maracujá, Lily?  
-Ok, Tiago.  
-E algumas bolachas, o que acha?  
-Pode ser, Tiago.  
-E sair comigo hoje, o que acha?  
-Cla...O quê? –Lílian desviou a atenção do jornal e o encarou incrédulo. E o olhar dele demonstrava que não era brincadeira. Tiago estava rindo. Rindo arrogantemente. Lílian revirou os olhos. Tiago podia ser muito legal quando queria, mas só quando estava sozinho. Perto de outras pessoas ele mudava totalmente. Ele se tornava chato, arrogante e cínico.  
-Isso mesmo o que você ouviu, ruivinha! Quer sair comigo? –ele estava confiante demais. Tiago olhava de Lílian para alguns garotos do 6º ano que estavam assistindo a "cantado", ele dava alguns risinhos que demonstravam estar dizendo: "tá no papo". Lílian quase o afogou no suco á sua frente.  
Ela voltou á ler o jornal calmamente e murmurou um sonoro:  
-Não.  
Um jarro de suco explodiu do outro lado da mesa. Lílian olhou para o lugar, onde um quartanista estava encharcado. Voltou seus olhos á Tiago, onde o garoto estava vermelho. De raiva?  
-Mas o q.  
-Você me disse um "não", Evans? –Lílian o encarou mais ainda. Qual o problema dela ter dito um "não"? Ela já dissera uma vez antes e ele se conformara. Qual era o problema agora?  
-Correto, Potter. Eu não quero ir e eu não vou á Hogsmeade com você.  
Os garotos do 6º ano exclamaram um "Hummm... Essa doeu" e Tiago pareceu se abalar. -Evans, ninguém me diz um "não" –Lílian pensou que ele estava brincando, mas ele estava falando sério. Ela levantou uma sobrancelha, incrédula.

Pimba! Ela entendeu o porque dele estar tão bravo. Porque uma boa parte da mesa assistia a discussão e ele não queria se passar por um perdedor. Mas ela não ia deixar barato.  
-Eu já te disse um "não" uma vez Potter, á muito tempo... E lhe digo de novo: NÃO!  
A mesa começou a ficar cheio de burburinhos de garotas inconformadas por Lílian não aceitar, mas felizes por terem uma chance de sair com Tiago Potter ainda hoje. Os garotos também comentavam, afinal, não era todo dia que Tiago Potter era recusado.  
Tiago estava cada vez mais vermelho. Quase todo mundo da mesa encarava a cena e ele não ia se deixar passar por um principiante perdedor. Ele não era um principiante. Muito menos perdedor. Não mesmo.  
-Ótimo... Mas saiba que ainda vai chegar um dia em que você vai implorar por um pedido meu, Evans. Você não sabe do que eu sou capaz.  
As garotas da mesa formaram um sorrisinho sarcástico para Lílian, do tipo: "E agora sua vaca?". Lílian apenas revirou os olhos e respondeu:  
-Aé? –perguntou ela irônica- Então espero que algum dia você me mostre o que eu perdi de tão bom... – Lílian o mediu- Porque até agora eu não vi nada! Lílian se levantou, indo de encontro com Josh, que a esperava nas escadas.  
Os garotos começaram a rir e as garotas começaram a reclamarem irritadas.  
Antes de sair, Lílian ouviu Tiago gritando:  
-Pode ter certeza que eu vou conseguir sair com você, Evans! Porque ninguém, entendeu? Ninguém resiste á Tiago Potter. E você vai clamar de joelhos por um beijo meu.  
Todos que assistiam a cena começaram a bater palmas, diante da resposta de Tiago. O garoto estava com um sorriso vitorioso e arrogante.

Lílian começara a rir e se virara para ele (nessa situação, Hogwarts inteira assistia a "discussão.  
-Duvido que você seja capaz de algo tão impossível, Potter.  
Lílian saiu do Salão, com Josh rindo ao seu lado.

Tiago sentiu todos os olhos do Salão cravarem nele, esperando ver o que ele faria agora.  
Tiago começou a rir alto:  
-Então se você duvida, Lily... –ele pronunciou o "Lily" com ironismo.  
E as pessoas que estavam em volta dele começaram a rir, fazendo o Salão Principal voltar á sua atividade normal. Tiago nunca imaginaria o quanto aquele ironismo o faria pagar caro.

* * *

**N/A: **Capítulo muitooooo pequeno, eu sei meus keridos e keridas... Mas eu foquei esse capítulo apenas na Lily e no Tiago, então acho que deu pra entender o que se passou na cabeça dos dois, não? Bem... Espero que tenham gostado! Comentem viu? Pois eu prometo que o Capítulo que vem será maior!

-> Sobre o Capítulo: Hummmm... Ferir o ego de Tiago Potter não é uma coisa muito legal de se fazer, não? Ahuahua... Bom, o que eu posso dizer do Capítulo! Apenas que é agora que as coisas começam a ficar interessantes! Haha...

Comentem, meu povo lindo!

Vou indo...

Bjos

-Nathi Black-

**05.01.2006**


	16. Eu não vou me irritar com você, Potter

**N/A: **Olá, olá! Como estáo as férias, meu keridos e keridas? Espero que estejam muito boas, porque as minhas estão maravilhosas! E para quem não está de Férias... Meu Pêsames...hehehe... Vamos lá?

**JhU Radcliffe: **Ahhh, que isso linda! Posta sim! Vc vai ver como é bom receber comentários... Escrever cada vez mais! É mto bom ver o que as pessoas acham das nossas histórias! Vou estar esperando vc postá-la, hein? Bjos, linda!

**KiNe Evans: **Ahhh, é verdade... A gente sempre sabe que uma hora ela tem que ceder, não? Hehe... Bem, mas ainda tem bastante coisa pra rolar na Fic! To AMANDOOO seus comentários, viu linda? Bjos!

**BiA gRaNgEr: **Perfeito o Capítulo? Nossa, muitoooo obrigada! Fiquei até corada...hehe... Ah, o Tiago mereceu, não? Quem manda se achar o "todo poderoso"? Hehehe... O Capítulo está aí, linda! Muitos e muitos beijos!

**Fini Felton: **Ahhh, é impossivel não fazer esses dois não responderem á altura neh? Hehe... São muito orgulhosos! Obrigada por comentar na minha Fic, viu? E aqui está o Capítulo! Beijo e mais beijos, kerida!

Vamos ao Capítulo? VAMOS!

Bjos

* * *

Lílian descia calmamente as escadas do dormitório. Estava com um sorriso nos lábios e cantarolando uma música alegre. Chegou perto das poltronas da Sala Comunal e se juntou á Mike, que logo a atacou com perguntas:  
-E aí, ruiva? Beijou ou não beijou?  
-Mike, eu não vou te falar.  
-Como assim você não vai me falar? –Michael a encarou incrédulo.  
-Porque se eu te falar, você vai arrombar a entrada da Sala Comunal da Corvinal e matar Josh. -Eu não vou matar o Josh! Só se ele tiver feito algo que eu não goste.  
Lílian começou a rir e seguiu com o amigo para o Café-da-Manhã, contando seu dia em Hogsmeade.  
Chegaram na mesa e se sentaram, Michael percorreu o caminho inteiro quieto, apenas escutando a amiga.  
-Então, a gente se beijou e.  
-E? –perguntou o garoto impaciente.  
-E aí ele.  
-Lily, bom dia minha linda! –Josh Willians se aproximou da garota e lhe deu um beijo. Após se soltarem, Josh falou:  
-Isso daqui é para você! –Lílian pegou o lírio que ele lhe entregava e deu um sorriso e mais um selinho no garoto.  
-Ah, Josh... Não precisava! É linda!  
-Bom, eu vou me sentar... Eu passo no final da sua aula de Poções, hoje, ok?  
Lílian sorriu e fez um "Ok" com a cabeça.  
O garoto saiu, sendo seguido por vários olhares incrédulos de algumas pessoas que viram a cena e um assassino de Michael.  
-Lily... –Mike tentava manter todo o autocontrole.  
-Ah... Pois é... Nós... Ah... –Lílian se esqueceu totalmente de Mike por um minuto. Josh fazia isso com ela. Fazia parecer que ninguém mais á volta deles existia.  
-Por que ele te beijou? –Mike sabia que era uma pergunta óbvia, mas queria ouvir da boca da amiga.  
-Bem, nós... Estamos namorando.  
Lílian tentou descobrir o que o amigo pensava, mas ele estava impassível Não falou nada, apenas a encarava. Lílian começou a pensar que o garoto tivera um "treco.  
-Michael?  
-Lily, você tem certeza que quer isso? Afinal, você pode arranjar alguém bem melhor que ele! Ele nem é tão legal assim e.  
-Michael, você sabe que eu espero isso desde que eu o vi pela primeira vez. Você sabe que eu gosto dele! Para de ciúme bobo!  
Michael a fitou por um momento. Pensou bem e viu que talvez não fosse tão ruim... É verdade, Lily sempre sentiu algo por Josh... Ele não estragaria esse momento agora, não é?  
-Ah... Bem, ok... Se você está feliz.  
Lílian sorriu e começou a comer suas torradas, dando risada das ameaças de Mike se Josh resolvesse magoar Lílian.

* * *

-Bom dia, Lily! –Tiago se sentava ao lado da Ruiva, enquanto pegava o Caldeirão.  
Lílian não respondeu. Simplesmente começou a pegar os ingrediente da mochila e os colocou em cima da mesa.  
Tiago ainda sorria estupidamente e arrogantemente. Lílian revirou os olhos e abriu o livro.  
-Lily, eu espero que você não esteja magoada pela nossa pequena discussão de ontem.  
Lílian ao ouvir aquilo, se virou e encarou o garoto tão rapidamente e tão furiosamente que seus olhos brilhavam.  
Tiago engoliu em seco ao encarar aqueles olhos de novo. Aquela dúvida voltou. E o receio também.  
-Potter.  
Tiago engoliu novamente em seco ao ouvir seu sobrenome sendo dito em um tom de ameaça.  
-Eu não fiquei nem um pouco magoada –Lílian pronunciou ironicamente a última palavra- Eu senti tanta vontade de rir que passei metade do meu passeio em Hogsmeade rindo da sua cara.  
Lílian se voltou para seus afazeres normalmente enquanto Tiago ainda encarava o ponto onde os olhos da garota estiveram segundos antes, assimilando o ocorrido.  
Abriu um sorriso e se recompôs. Se voltou para Lílian que colocava os ingredientes na poção. A observou tirar uma mecha que caía sobre o rosto e falou:  
-Então quer dizer que você passou metade do seu passeio pensando em mim? Ora Lily, você podia muito bem ter eu para você o passeio inteiro!  
Lílian revirou os olhos e respondeu:  
-Se eu quisesse ter tido você o passeio inteiro eu teria aceitado o seu convite, Potter. Mas, deixa eu te refrescar a memória: EU NÃO ACEITEI!  
Lílian gritou a última frase, fazendo algumas pessoas se virarem para o fundo da sala aonde os dois se encontravam sentados.  
Tiago começou a rir. Simplesmente soltou um riso que contagiaria até Snape. Mas a garota a sua frente continuou fazendo a poção enquanto Tiago ainda ria.

Lílian já estava se irritando, mas não queria demonstrar. Isso estava sendo um desafio para todo o seu autocontrole que dizia em sua mente: "Jogue essa poção na cabeça dele... Vamos, não é isso que você quer?". Lílian abriu um pequeno sorriso ao imaginar a poção jogada toda em cima de Potter.

Tiago parou de rir aos poucos e começou a mexer a poção enquanto a ruiva lia as instruções no livro. A garota parecia estar levemente irritada, pelo que Tiago percebeu.  
-Algum problema, Lily?  
-Você é meu problema Potter.  
-Não entendi, Lily.  
-Eu disse que você é meu problema Potter. Você e suas investidas idiotas. Você e seu sorriso estúpido. Você e suas duas caras.  
Tiago levantou a sobrancelha.  
-Duas caras? –disse ele- O que você quer dizer com isso, Evans? –Remo que observava a cena ao lado percebeu uma leve semelhança entre os dois: Pavio curto. Lílian voltou a encará-lo, esquecendo por um minuto a poção no fogo.  
-O que eu quero dizer? Incrível como sua mente "altamente desenvolvida" não consegue desvendar uma coisa tão simples, Potter. Eu quero dizer que você comigo é uma pessoa. Com os seus amigos você é outra. Perto de outras pessoas você também muda totalmente. Perto de uns você é um completo exibido. Perto de outros você é uma pessoa extremamente legal e engraçada. É isso o que eu quero dizer!  
Lílian desligou o fogo e estava esperando o Professor vir vistoriar a poção.  
Tiago ainda a encarava.  
-Você não me conhece para dizer algo desse tipo, Evans.  
-Eu não preciso te conhecer para ver como você é. Suas atitudes mostram tudo o que eu falei agora. Ontem foi a gota d'água. -Você poderia me conhecer muito melhor se aceitasse o meu convite para sair. Aí você veria que eu sou muito diferente do que você imagina.  
Após o Professor dar os Parabéns pela poção bem feita, Lílian e Tiago seguiram para saída. Lílian avistou Josh e, antes de ir com o namorado, respondeu:  
-Eu não imagino isso, Potter. Isso é a realidade, o único que não quer ver isso é você.  
Lílian já estava se aproximando de Josh quando Tiago gritou:  
-Lily! Lílian se virou após contar até cinco.  
-O que é agora Potter?  
-Quer sair comigo?  
Lílian corou e sentiu Josh ao seu lado pegando na sua mão e sussurrando em seu ouvido: "Eu vou arrebentar a cara desse idiota...". Lílian simplesmente abanou a cabeça e saiu com o namorado, deixando Tiago sem resposta e rindo.

Em um canto do corredor, Sirius, Remo e Pedro cochichavam:  
-A gente conta que ela está namorando o Josh? –Perguntou Sirius. Os três garotos se encararam e deram um sorriso maroto, cada um ao mesmo tempo.  
-Não! –disseram divertidos em ussínimos.

* * *

**N/A: **Nhááá, eu sei que eu havia prometido que esse Capítulo seria maior! Me desculpem, me desculpem mesmo! Mas por fatos que nem eu mesmo entendo ele teve que ficar pequeno...hehe...

Bom, mas e aí, o que acharam do Capítulo? Gostaram? Odiaram? Não tem problema, é só deixar a sua opinião clicando no GO ali embaixo, viu? Hehe...

-> Sobre o Capítulo: Hummmm... O que posso falar? Vcs devem saber muito bem o que vem depois de alguns pedidos assim, não? Hehe... E o Josh? Será que vai pegar de jeito o Tiago e cometer homicidio? Eu espero sinceramente que não, porque se o Tiago morre não tem Lily feliz... E se não tem Lily feliz, não tem Harry... Ó meu Deus, eu acabarei com toda a raça da JK???!!!Nããoooooo...Podem deixar que Tiago vai continuar bem vivinho até o final da Fic, viu? Hehe... Bom, semana que vem tem mais, ok? E serão capítulo bem mais emocionantes! 

E para quem gosta do Sirius, essa Fic terá uma Capítulo só com o ponto de vista dele! Eu já posso dizer que amei escrever ele...Hehehe...

Bom, meu povo lindo... É isso! Vou indo... E não esqueçam de comentar, viu?

Bjos

-Nathi Black-

**08.01.2005**


	17. ME DEIXA EM PAZ, POTTER!

**N/A: **Meu Senhor...Quantos comentários neste último Capítulo! Hehehe... Bom, vamos lá:

**Bruna Martins: **Mto obrigada, linda! Bjos

**KiNe Evans: **Ahhh, seus comentários sempre me deixam muito feliz, você sabia? Hehehe... Bom, o Tiago é um tapado mesmo e ainda não percebeu o namoro da Ruiva... Mas ele vai perceber, viu? É só esperar mais um poukito... Ahuahua... Bjos, moça!

**JhU Radcliffe: **Ahhhh, estarei aguardando a Fic da senhora, viu? Hehe... Ainda mais sendo da Lily e do Tiaguito! Posta sim, querida! Ahhh, a Lily beijar o Josh na frente do Tiaguito? Well... Gostei da idéia, sabia? Mas eu não acho que a Lily seja desse tipo vingativa... (pelo menos na minha Fic...ahuahua). To AMANDOOOOO seus comentários, linda! Bjus

**rebeca: **Lógico que pode me chamar de Nathi, kerida! Ahhh, então quer dizer que tenho uma leitora carioca? Uau, estou ficando xiske...Hehehe... É, infelizmente os meus Capítulos tendem a ser pequenos! Eu não consigo fazê-los muito grandes! Obrigada pelo elogio e aqui está o Capítulo! Bjos Carioca linda!

**BiA gRaNgEr: **Obrigada pela parte do "Perfeito o capítulo", hehehe... Ahhh, mas o Josh é um cara bacana sim! Claro que nada comparado á um Tiago Potter (ou um Deus Grego como o Sirius... Olha eu aqui viajando na maionese de novo...) massssssssss ele tem lá suas qualidades favoráveis...Hehehe... Bjos, linda!

**Fini Felton: **Realmente, vontade foi o que não faltou pra Lily derrubar a poção no Tiago...Hehe... Aqui está o Capítulo, linda! Vou estar esperando seu comentário, hein? Bjos, moça!

**samantha e sofia: **Fãns? Uau... Hehe, que honra! Bom, como eu não quero que minhas linda leitoras morram: Aqui está o Capítulo, viu lindas? Nháá... Amei o comentário de vcs! Espero que apareçam mais vezes! Bjos

Bom, meu povo lindo... Acho que é isso! Vamos ao Capítulo? VAMOS!

Bjos

* * *

-Ruiva, quer sair comigo?  
-Potter, já faz cinco minutos que você já fez essa mesma pergunta. Eu tenho mesmo que respondê-la?  
-Só se você for mudar a resposta!  
-NÃO!

* * *

-Lily, quer dar um passeio pelos jardins?  
-Ai meu Senhor... O que eu fiz para merecer tal castigo? Eu juro que faço o que Merlin quiser para que esse idiota largue do meu pé!  
-E se ele te pedir que saia comigo?

-Aí eu serei obrigada a te agüentar até você se livrar dessa estúpida idéia.

* * *

-Potter!  
-Sim, querida Lily?  
-Em primeiro lugar: Pare de ficar assim no meu pescoço. Segundo: Me chame de Evans, você não tem mais intimidade para me chamar de Lily.  
-Ok, ok... Posso pelo menos me sentar aqui do seu lado?  
-Pra quê?  
-Para te observar!  
-Potter, sinceramente... Pelo que as garotas de Hogwarts me falavam você teria que ser bem melhor em suas cantadas...

* * *

-Eu já te disse que você é linda?  
-Eu já te disse que você é insuportável?  
-Ah, Lily dá uma chance vai! Por que você não sai comigo, hein? Muitas garotas dariam de tudo para sair comigo!  
-Eu não sou uma das suas "Muitas Garotas", Potter. Eu não vou sair com você porque isso não acrescentaria nada na minha incrível vida. Eu não vou sair com você porque você é arrogante. Eu não vou sair com você porque eu não gosto de você. Eu não vou sair com você porque eu não quero!  
-Uau... Quer sair comigo, Lily?

* * *

-Lily.  
-Não, Potter. Eu não vou sair com você.  
-Mas eu só...  
-Eu já disse que não, Potter! Você tem algum problema mental?  
-Evans! Eu só vim lhe devolver a pena que você esqueceu em cima da mesa na aula de Transfigurações!  
-Ah... Er... É isso?  
-É!  
-Er... Obrigada.  
-De nada... Agora, quer sair comigo?  
-POTTER!

* * *

-Potter...

-...

-Potter?

-...

-POTTER!  
-AHH! Ah… Er… Oi… Algum problema, ruiva?

-A não ser o fato de que você estava vidrado me encarando e estava deixando a poção queimar.  
-Ah, estava é? Ah... Ok... Bem, deixa eu mexer a poção... Para a direita não é?  
-A poção está pronta, Potter. Seu trabalho era só desligar o fogo.  
-Ah... Ok.  
-Potter?  
-Oi?  
-Você é muito estranho.

* * *

-Lily?

-...

-Lily!

-...

-LILY!

-...

-Evans!  
-Algum problema, Potter?

-Por que você fingiu que não me ouviu?  
-Porque você estava me chamando de Lily.  
-Frescurenta...  
-Disse alguma coisa, Potter?  
-Eu disse que você é linda!  
-Eu sei disso Potter, agora continue a lustrar esses troféus, se não você vai ter que voltar aqui amanhã.  
-Com você?  
-Com Snape.

* * *

-Lily, sai comigo! Por favor! É só uma saída, depois eu juro que largo do seu pé! Já estou cansando sabia?  
-Ora, mas que ótimo... Então porque não facilitamos as coisas? Você não precisa sair comigo e ainda larga do meu pé! O que acha?  
-Péssima idéia. Eu vou sair com você Evans, custe o que custar!  
-Por que você quer tanto sair comigo hein? O que eu tenho de tão interessante que outra garota não tenha?

-...

-Então Potter? .  
-Se você me der um bom motivo eu saio com você.  
-Eu...  
-Potter, você está com febre? Você está ficando vermelho!  
-O Sirius tá me chamando... Depois a gente se fala!  
-O quê? Potter, você ainda tem que arrumar esses frascos de Poções! POTTER, VOLTA AQUI!

* * *

-Mike, quem é aquela conversando com o Potter?  
-E por que a senhorita está interessada?

-Mike, eu não estou interessada... Eu só... Hum, eu só preciso falar com ele sobre as aulas de Poções e não quero atrapalhar nenhum momento onde ele possa estar pensando em largar do meu pé e convidar outra garota para sair.  
-Sei... Você tem namorado, moça! E ele convida outras garotas para sair, mesmo pedindo diariamente para você.  
-Mike! Você acha que eu quero o quê com ele?  
-Eu não acho nada.  
-Bom mesmo.

-É.  
-Então?  
-Então o quê?  
-Quem é a garota?  
-E eu que vou saber, Lily? Pergunta para ele, ué!  
-Não!  
-Por quê não?  
-Porque ele vai achar que eu estou interessada na vida dele.  
-Você _está_ interessada na vida dele.  
-Não estou não! Da onde você tirou isso?  
-Dos fatos... Por que você está interessada na garota?  
-Eu não estou interessada nela!  
-Então você está interessada no Tiago?  
-Não!  
-Então você está interessada em quem?  
-Em ninguém!  
-Então você não quer saber quem é a garota?  
-Não!  
-Então tá.  
-Mike...  
-Sim?  
-Aquela não é a Amanda conversando com o Borning da Lufa-Lufa?  
-O que aquele idiota quer com ela?

-Talvez ele queira algo que você já tenha dela...  
-AMANDA, EU QUERO FALAR COM VOCÊ!  
-Ai, ai... A vingança é uma delícia...

* * *

-Sirius?  
-Pontas, meu chapa, eu estava te procurando! Sabe aquela loira da Corvinal? Então, ela disse que está super á fim de você e que se você quiser... Tiago, você está com febre? Você está vermelho!  
-Ah, não é nada... Senta aqui!  
-AI! Ok, calma... O que foi?  
-VocêachaqueaEvansgostamesmodoWillians?  
-Tiago, se você falar na língua do Planeta Terra ajudaria bastante, sabe?

-Ok... Ah, você acha que a Evans gosta mesmo do Willians da Corvinal?  
-Ah, o Josh?

-É, o _Josh_.  
-Por que você falou assim?  
-Assim como?  
-Com ironia!  
-Eu não falei com ironia! Agora responde: Você acha que a Evans gosta mesmo do _Josh_?  
-Ah... Sei lá Pontas, você está fazendo a pergunta pro cara errado! Pergunta pro Larrens, ué!  
-Ah... É mesmo... Ok... Ah, bem, hoje tem aula de Transfiguração, vamos logo!  
-Pontas...  
-Que foi? Para de enrolar, nós já estamos atrasados!  
-Pontas, hoje é Domingo! Dia de Detenção, lembra? E nós já fizemos as nossas detenções de hoje! Nós estamos livres!  
-Ah... Domingo, é?  
-Pontas, onde você anda com a cabeça esses dias, hein?

* * *

-Mike eu já disse que o Potter é um idiota arrogante?  
-Já, Lily...

* * *

-Sinceramente, Almofadinhas... Aquela Evans é uma chata! Por que ela não sai comigo logo? Só porque tem namorado?  
-Não sei Pontas... Agora cala a boca se não o Filch vai nos descobrir!

* * *

-Ele me convidou para sair pela milésima vez hoje, Michael! Eu vou ficar louca!  
-Eu é que vou ficar louco com você Lily!  
-Por quê?  
-Affff... Esquece. Agora termina logo o seu dever de Transformações, anda!  
-Aquele Potter é um idiota...  
-ANDA!

* * *

-Pontas, se você continuar a olhar a Evans ela vai acabar derretendo.  
-Eu não estou olhando para ela!  
-Está sim... Anda, sai de baixo da Capa e vamos embora.

* * *

-Olha que idiota... Cafajeste. Vive me convidando pra sair e está aí aos agarros com aquela loira aguada. É por isso que não saio com ele! Para ser tratada igual á "essazinha"? Eu mereço coisa muito melhor que ele... Hunf.  
-Eu pensei que você não saísse com ele porque você tem namorado.  
-Também! Mais olha que pouca vergonha esses dois... Tks, Tks...

-Lily, você está com ciúmes?  
-Mike! Lógico que não! Eu só estou falando que não acho certo ele me convidar e no minuto seguinte estar quase fazendo "potterzinhos novos" no meio de Hogsmeade!  
-Ai, ai...

* * *

-LILY! EU NÃO AGUENTO MAIS! CUSTA MUITO SAIR COMIGO?  
-EU É QUE NÃO SUPORTO MAIS VOCÊ POTTER! ME DEIXA EM PAZ!

-VOCÊ NÃO ME RESPONDEU! CUSTA MUITO VOCÊ ME DAR UMA CHANCE?  
-POTTER... SE VOCÊ TIVESSE A MINIMA IDÉIA DO QUE EU ACHO DE VOCÊ, VOCÊ ME DEIXARIA EM PAZ PELO RESTO DA VIDA!  
-AÉ? ENTÃO O QUE VOCÊ ACHA DE MIM?  
-EU TE ACHO UM IDIOTA ARROGANTE QUE SÓ PENSA EM SI MESMO! TE ACHO UM EXIBIDO QUE AZARA AS PESSOAS SÓ PARA MOSTRAR QUE É MAIS INTELIGENTE! TE ACHO UMA PESSOA QUE NÃO CONSEGUE SER A MESMA COM TODOS Á SUA VOLTA, PORQUE TEM QUE SE APARECER NA FRENTE DE TODOS!  
-VOCÊ NÃO TEM A MINIMA IDÉIA DA PESSOA QUE EU SOU, EVANS!  
-EU NÃO FAÇO A MINIMA QUESTÃO DE SABER COMO VOCÊ É DE VERDADE, POTTER! PORQUE VOCÊ TERIA QUE TER UMA PERSONALIDADE SÓ PARA TODOS COM QUEM CONVIVE!  
-E QUEM É VOCÊ PARA DIZER O QUE É CERTO OU ERRADO? VOCÊ SÓ SABE SE ENFIAR DEBAIXO DOS LIVROS! E ESQUECE QUE TEM UMA VIDA PARA VIVER!  
-POTTER, SE VOCÊ NÃO GOSTA DO MEU JEITO ENTÃO ESQUEÇA QUE EU EXISTO! É SIMPLES!  
-EVANS, VOCÊ NÃO ENTENDE NÃO É?  
- E O QUE É QUE TEM PARA ENTENDER?

-...

-ENTÃO POTTER? .  
-POTTER, NEM PENSE EM SE APROXIMAR!

-...

-FICA LONGE, POTTER!

-...

-ME SOLTA POTTER! ME SOLTA!

-...

-...

-...

**CAPLOF!**

-Desculpe... Lily... Eu...

-...

-Lily...  
-Nunca mais me chame de Lily, Potter. Seu nojento... Nojento... COVARDE!  
-Me desculp...

**PÁ!**

-Nunca mais chegue perto de mim, Potter.

-Me desculpe... Por favor,... Eu não queria ter feito isso...  
-Vá embora, Potter.

* * *

**N/A: **Olá, olá! Recebi muitos comentários o último Capítulo, hein? Fico muiiiiitooo feliz que estejam gostando! 

Bem, não faz nenhum mal se você clicar no GO ali embaixo e deixar sua opinião, não? Hehe... Vou estar esperando mais comentários!

-> Sobre o Capítulo: Well, fiz esse Capítulo na intenção de vocês perceberem como o Tiago pode ser chato... E a Lily também! Hehehe... Bom, mas o que será que aconteceu nessa briga no final do Capítulo, hein? A resposta virá rápido, podem ter certeza!

Bom, meu povo lindo... Acho que é isso!

Bjos

-Nathi Black-

**11.01.2006**


	18. POV Sirius

**N/A: **Hummm, quantos comentários! Hehehe... Se vocês querem saber, por um lado eu fiquei feliz por estar escrevendo muito mais! Por outro eu fiquei triste ao ver que já estou terminando a Fic... Mas podem ficar tranquilos que tem muitos Capítulos ainda por virem, viu? Hehehe... Vamos lá:

**JhU Radcliffe: **Querida, vai ser uma HONRA betar a sua Fic! Beto sim, viu linda? É só me add no MSN que a gente combina tudo! (Eu já tenho vc add no meu MSN? Eu tenho tanta gente! Sorry...) E eu queroooooo que vc poste essa Fic! Hehehe... Bom, que bom que vc tenha gostado do Capítulo anterior! Bjos linda...

**Jana. Weasley: **Ahhhh, então a senhorita já imagina o que aconteceu no Capítulo anterior? Nháá, q xiske moça...Ahuahua... Obrigada pelo comentário! Bjos

**KiNe Evans: **Ahhh, as brigas da Lily e do Tiaguito são sempre hilárias de se assistir...Ahuahua... Eu AMOOO as brigas deles! Bjos moça linda!

**Bruna Martins: **Nhááá, acho que não seránesteCapítulo quevocê irá descobrir o ocorrido na briga... Massss, não se desesperare kerida! Vai ter mta coisa legal nesse Capítulo...Hehe... Bjos!

**Letícia Malfoy: **Ahhh, ficou confuso? Sorry... Mas espero que vc tenha entendido o "Espirito da coisa"... hehe... Bjos linda!

**Fini Felton: **Beijo? Uau, porque todo mundo pensa isso? Ahuahuahua... Bom, kerida, ainda tem algumas coisitas pra se acontecer! E, como sempre: TOA AMANDOOOO seus comentários: ) Bjos linda!

Bom, meus keridos e keridas... Vamos lá? VAMOS!

Bjos

* * *

"Sabe, se um dia me falassem que Tiago Potter (meu melhor amigo) iria se apaixonar justamente por Lílian Evans (meu terror) eu provavelmente começaria a rir na cara da pessoa e a azararia. Impressionante, não? É incrível como certas coisas a gente nunca consegue perceber á tempo de não deixar acontecer. E é incrível como justo a **pessoa** que tem que perceber não percebe! Confuso? Ok, eu explico para vocês: Tiago Potter gosta de Lílian Evans. Ok, acho que isso vocês já tinham entendido, mas o ponto principal é que ele ainda não percebeu o horrível fato da vida dele. Sim, horrível! Afinal, deve ser um castigo terrível se apaixonar por uma garota chata, intolerante, insensível, CDF e que ainda te odeia! Realmente, Tiago deve ter jogado milhares de pedras na cruz quando era pequeno, porque um castigo desses nem eu mereço! E olha que eu era um peste quando menor...  
Da onde eu tirei esta brilhante (lê-se terrível) conclusão? Ok, vamos por partes.

_Suspeita Número 1_

Ele, simplesmente, **não consegue** ficar um dia sem a ouvir gritando que ele é um estúpido, grosso e arrogante. Podemos concluir que isso nas palavras de Remo (o romântico) seria: "Ele apenas gosta de ouvir o som da voz dela".  
Já nas minhas palavras isso se chama Masoquismo.

_Suspeita Número 2_

É incrível como ele gosta de observá-la. Ele acha que a gente não percebe, mas é impossível esconder algo da gente. Bom, talvez de Pedro, mas ele é um tapado mesmo. Ele diz que é apenas para ver se acha alguma coisa que possa usar para irritar ainda mais ela.  
Vê se eu posso com um amigo desses...

_Suspeita Número 3_

Ele admitiu! Sim, repito: Ele admitiu que a acha realmente incrível (ok, ele não admitiu que está apaixonado... Mas a gente chega lá!). O que eu também tenho que admitir, afinal, não é qualquer um que consegue agüentar Tiago na sua orelha 24 horas por dia, apenas se divertindo com a sua irritação. Acho que finalmente eu e ela temos algo em comum... Ou vocês acham que só porque eu sou o melhor amigo daquele veado eu não sofro?

_Suspeita Número 4_

Desde aquele Café-da-Manhã realmente engraçado, aonde todo o meu terror começou (sim, o meu terror... Vocês já vão entender), ele não para de convidá-la para sair. Olha, eu admito que até eu já tentei ficar com a ruiva louca, mas eu não insisti tanto assim! Ela me deu um fora e eu aceitei numa boa (mesmo achando que ela fez um desperdício... Afinal, eu sou Sirius Black!). Isso para mim é masoquismo, digam o que disser. O garoto parece ter uma obsessão por ela! Não desiste! Já estamos chegando no Natal e ele continua tentando. Graças á Deus nós vamos para a Mansão Potter e meu terror irá se amenizar (eu espero).

_Suspeita Número 5_

Ele não para de falar dela! Olha, vocês que estão lendo isso daqui: Vocês podem dizer o que quiserem, que seus pais são chatos, que você está com raiva do mundo, que você quer se matar, que seu cachorro não te ama, que seu peixinho dourado não liga a mínima pra você ou que seu gato quer te comer vivo. Mas ninguém sofre tanto quanto eu! Vocês realmente não sabem o que é ter a biografia da ruiva louca dita todo santo dia por Tiago Potter!

Vocês ainda precisam de mais provas? É só ver a cara dele quando ela passa! Só falta ele babar! É realmente repugnante. Tiago Potter apaixonado... Um Maroto apaixonado! Amarrado! Preso! Tadinho... Acho que eu nunca tive tanto dó de uma pessoa.

Mas, é a vida. Pode-se dizer que ele tem sorte de ainda não ter parado no St. Mungus por causa daquela louca. E eu tenho a leve impressão de que Evans não o odeia totalmente. Talvez se ele parasse de irritá-la tanto (ou ela parasse de pegar no pé dele... Ou se ela simplesmente sumisse da face da Terra já estava de bom tamanho...), talvez ela desse uma chance para o coitado. Mas quem disse que aquele veado alguma vez me ouve? Tem vezes que **eu** quero matá-lo, de tanto que aquele garoto fica tapado com a ruiva por perto. Parece um lindo veado saltitante e feliz... Eu mereço? Vocês querem saber as situações constrangedores por quais Tiago já passou com aquela doida? Ok, vou citar algumas:

_Situação Constrangedora Número 1_

Ele estava calmamente tomando seu suco de maracujá quando a Evans aparece de mãos dadas com Josh Willians, da Corvinal. Bom, pode-se dizer que o uniforme de Remo ficou todo sujo com o cuspe de Tiago, ao ver aquela linda cena romântica. Sabe, eu gosto do Josh, ele é um cara bacana (mesmo sendo Monitor...). Tiago também gostava dele, ele até o chamava de "Josh, o Monitor Sem Noção". Bem, vamos dizer que esse apelido mudou carinhosamente para "Josh, seu idiota, deixa eu te pegar sozinho, vou encher sua cara de tanto soco que nem sua mãe vai te reconhecer". Meigo, não?

_Situação Constrangedora Número 2_

Eu e Tiago estávamos azarando Snape nos jardins. Bem, Evans estava sentada no lago com algumas garotas. Tiago, pra variar, ficou com aquele brilho diferente nos olhos logo que a viu e passou a mão no cabelo (esse tique dele é realmente irritante... Pronto, outra coisa em comum com a Evans! Eu mereço...). Estávamos nos divertindo numa boa até a ruivinha vir atrapalhar tudo. Juro que eu quase a azarei, mas Tiago tomou as rédeas da situação. Primeiro grande erro. Ela falou um monte de coisas lá, do tipo que ele dava náuseas nela... Bom, acabou que ele a convidou para sair. Segundo grande erro. Detalhe: TODO mundo que estava nos Jardins estava assistindo a cena.  
Enfim, acabou que Tiago desceu Snape do ar. O que eu achei um absurdo, afinal, ele estava tão engraçado lá em cima. Bem que ele podia ficar por lá... Mas, voltando ao assunto: Adivinhem? Lílian não aceitou o convite e ainda saiu brava. Essa ruiva é muito chata... Nunca gostei dela mesmo.

_Situação Constrangedora Número 3_

Por favor, essa fica só entre nós, ok? Tiago me mataria se soubesse que eu contei isso á vocês.  
Bom, á uns dois dias atrás eu encontrei Tiago no chão do nosso banheiro. Sentando com os joelhos perto do peito e de cabeça baixa. Eu ouvi um soluço.  
Imaginem a minha cara? O que raios Tiago estava chorando no banheiro? Eu nunca, na minha humilde vida de galã de Hogwarts, tinha visto Tiago chorar. Nunca. "Tiago?" Eu perguntei, ainda não acreditando. Mas eu estava preocupado demais pra reparar que o infeliz não queria conversar.  
Ele deu outro soluço. Eu não sabia o que fazer! Nunca fui muito bom nessas situações.  
"Eu... Eu não quero nunca mais ver ela, Sirius... Eu fiz uma besteira... Eu... Eu não sei o que está acontecendo comigo...". Aleluia, ele falara alguma coisa.  
Após eu acalmá-lo, ele já havia parado de chorar. Estava me encarando. Os olhos estavam vermelhos e inchados... E ele estava sem os óculos. Tiago Potter sem óculos? Eu só vejo isso acontecer quando ele vai dormir e coloca os óculos em cima da cabeceira!  
"Onde está seus óculos, Pontas?" Perguntei. O que mais eu ia perguntar, oras? Não me olhem com essas caras, eu estava sem saber o que dizer! Ele apontou com a cabeça para perto do chuveiro, onde os óculos estavam jogados e estilhaçados. Pareciam terem sido jogados com muita força. Isso estava realmente estranho... Tiago não conseguia enxergar absolutamente nada sem os óculos, ou seja, todo este tempo a minha querida silhueta estava embaçada!  
Eu o peguei e o consertei com a varinha. Logo depois de um tempo em silêncio ele me contou o que acontecera.  
Corrigindo: Ele tentou, mas não conseguiu, pois as palavras não saíam. O que deu pra entender foi que ele e a Evans tinham brigado. E dessa vez fora feio. Muito feio, pois Tiago não estaria chorando por apenas mais uma simples discussão. Álias, Tiago nunca chora, está sempre de bom-humor, foi um choque ver ele naquele estado deplorável.  
Bem, adivinhem o que eu fiz? Eu desci correndo atrás da Evans. Quem aquela louca pensava que era, pra fazer o meu amigo chorar? Ela ia ser estuporada tantas vezes que não ia mais conseguir levantar. Bom, não foi o meu espanto ao chegar lá embaixo e dar de cara com a Evans chorando no ombro de Larrens. Meu Merlin, o mundo estava virando de cabeça para baixo e ninguém me avisara!  
Eu me senti totalmente sem chão. Eu estava lá e não sabia o que fazer! Essa situação já estava ficando repetitiva... Então minha mente altamente desenvolvida começou a trabalhar.

E foi daí que eu tirei todas as minhas suspeitas sobre Tiago estar apaixonado. Incrível, não? Bem, eu tomei uma decisão muito sábia e ontem mesmo eu fui falar com Remo sobre minhas suspeitas. Sabe o que aquela almofada cheia de pelos disfarçado me disse?  
"Ora, Almofadinhas... Não estava na cara?". Francamente, será que eu sou o único desinformado aqui? Até o Pedro já sabia! **O Rabicho**! Eu mereço...

Enfim, o que eu irei fazer agora? Tiago e a Ruiva Louca não estão nem se olhando um na cara do outro. Tiago toda vez que a olha vira o rosto para o outro lado. Evans toda vez que olha para Pontas, cora. Nas aulas de Poções eles simplesmente falam o necessário (isso quando eles se falam). O lado bom disso tudo (não me olhem assim de novo! Tem que ter um lado bom, não?) é que Tiago está descontando toda a raiva não só em Snape (mesmo ele sendo o alvo principal)! Mas em quase a maioria dos alunos. Já faz uns 10 minutos que nós tomamos a terceira detenção de hoje. Miki já está ficando irritada...

Mas a situação também está ficando chata. Tiago está tão irritado que acaba descontando em Rabicho e em Remo também. E eu sempre defendo-os, óbvio. Tiago pode ser o meu melhor amigo (e vice-versa), mas nós sabemos que quando um de nós está errado o outro sempre tem que falar. Só que parece que ele não se lembra desse nosso acordo e está gritando comigo! TIAGO NUNCA GRITOU COMIGO! Essa ruiva está fazendo tudo desmoronar. Tiago acabou de subir para o dormitório e eu estou aqui sentado na Sala Comunal, pensando no que fazer. Vocês querem saber os motivos por eu não querer que Tiago fique com a Louca Ruiva? Ok:

_Motivo Número 1_

Ela é louca! Aquela garota é totalmente pirada! A última vez que eu fui tentar ter uma conversa civilizada com ela, a ruiva disse um: "Não tente se aproximar de mim só para ajudar o idiota do seu amiguinho, Black", e foi embora! Vê se eu posso com isso? Eu apenas fui pedir uma pena emprestada... Eu mereço...

_Motivo Número 2_

Eu não gosto dela. Não gosto e não gosto! Ok, isso pode parecer egoísmo, mas eu vou fazer o quê? Ela e o Tiago têm uma relação muito romântica perto da minha com ela. Vocês têm que ver quando eu e ela começamos a responder um para o outro... Remo fica louco! Mas, eu tenho que admitir que aquela ruivinha tem uma língua afiada...

_Motivo Número 3_

Ela vai acabar com a raça dos Marotos! Ela vai ficar nos controlando, dizendo que nós não podemos sair por aí á noite para fazer "besteiras", devemos pegar menos detenções... Ai meu Jesus, eu vou ter pesadelos com essa louca!

Bom, e agora? O que eu faço? Tiago está bravo comigo, Remo foi estudar, Pedro foi para a cozinha e eu estou aqui tentando resolver os problemas do meu amigo, porque se eu for esperar aquele cabeça dura fazer alguma coisa isso vai continuar assim para sempre.

Evans acabou de entrar pelo Retrato. Larrens também. Evans subiu para o dormitório, parecia extremamente irritada. Larrens se sentou na poltrona, exatamente como eu. PERAÊ! PARA TUDO! Como eu não pensei nisso antes? É muito simples fazer Tiago voltar ao normal! É só matar a ruiva! Isso! Ok, isso é ridículo... Afinal, vaso ruim não quebra, não é o que dizem? Sem falar que Tiago me mataria se eu matasse o "desafio" da vida dele. Desafio? Ah, vá te catar né Pontas... Isso ta mais para uma obsessão.

Pensa Sirius, pensaaaaaa... Pimba! Já sei! Mas... Isso vai contra todas (eu disse TODAS) as probabilidades e as vontades da Mãe Natureza, contra as vontades do Mundo e do Cara lá de cima! E contra as minhas, o que é o mais horrível disso tudo... Mas, quem sabe não seja o meu "empurrãozinho" que eles precisem? Afinal, ter Evans como cunhada e aliada não deve ser tão horrível assim (eu espero). Ok, eu sei que vou me arrepender disso o resto da minha vida.  
Eu vou fazer aqueles dois ficarem juntos! Aí o Tiago fica com a ruiva, a ruiva aprende a ser humana (e não uma máquina de comer livros), aí o Remo também fica feliz, o Pedro come mais e eu... Ei! E eu? O que tem de bom nessa história para mim? Eu vou ter que agüentar quando aqueles dois brigarem. Eu vou ter que sempre pensar em um modo deles voltarem a se falar. Eu vou perder meu melhor amigo para uma garota só para fazê-lo feliz?

Tiago, seu veado... Você me deve essa.

Não me olhem com essas caras! Ás vezes minhas decisões são totalmente contrárias com o que eu acho certo ou errado!".

-Ei, Larrens!

* * *

**PS: "POV" SIGNIFICA: POINT OF VIEW, OU SEJA, PONTO DE VISTA. ESSE CAPÍTULO FOI ESCRITO NO PONTO DE VISTA DO SIRIUS.**

* * *

**N/A: **Ok, esse Capítulo eu posso dizer com todas as letras: FOI O CAPÍTULO QUE EU MAIS AMEI ESCREVER! Hahahaha... 

E aí, o que acharam? Odiaram? Gostaram? É só deixarem as suas opiniões clicando no GO ali embaixo, viu meus keridos e keridas? Vou estar esperando!

-> Sobre o Capítulo: O Sirius é mto chato, não? Mas ele é perfeito do mesmo jeito...Ahuahua... Espero realmente que tenham gostado! Bom, uma parte da explicação sobre a briga do Capítulo anterior está aí. Vocês ficaram sabendo o "depois da briga". Mas e **A** briga? Como foi? Bom, vocês só irão descobrir no próximo Capítulo, meus keridos e keridas! Hahaha... 

Vou indo, meus amores!

Bjos

-Nathi Black-

**12.01.2006**


	19. Uma Simples Idéia

**N/A: **Ai,ai... EU AMOOOOOOOOO vocês, sabiam? Muitos e muitos comentários no último Capítulo! Mto obrigada mesmo, viu? Bom, vamos lá:

**Fino Felton: **Nháá, kerida... Ver o ponto de vista do Sirius é uma maravilha, não? Eu AMO escrever com ele...Hehehe... E neste Capítulo está as respostas para toda a sua curiosidade, viu linda? Mtos e mtos beijos!

**JhU Radcliffe: **Ahhhhh, minha mais nova amiga e autora! Eu vou ter o prazer de betar a sua fic, então? EBAAAAAAA! To amando conversar com vc, viu linda? Vou estar esperando a fic! Bjos

**Jana. Weasley: **Nháá, eu já disse que eu adoro os seus coments? São grandes: D E aqui está o Capítulo, kerida! Bjos

**Lele Malfoy: **Pena do Tiaguito? Ahhhh... Well, eu não senti não (mas isso é pq eu sou má mesmo...ahuahua). Que bom que vc entendeu a "mensagem" do Capítulo! Bjos e mais bjos, moça!

**KiNe Evans: **Ahhh, o Sirius é um chato (mesmo sendo lindo e perfeito...uhu...)! Ele não gosta da Lily... Mas a gente faz ele gostar, viu? Hehehe... Então a senhorita gostou dos "Tópicos"? Que bom! Modéstia á parte, eu também amei... (ahuahua, como eu sou convencidaaaaaa). New York? Meu Jesuis, é impressão minhaou euestou ficando xiske? Hehehe... mto obrigada, viu linda? Mto obrigada mesmo! E obrigada pelo elogio também!

Bom, moças e moços da minha vida... Vamos ao Capítulo? VAMOS!

Bjos

* * *

"Sabe, tem vezes que eu gostaria de saber o que se passa na cabeça da Lily. Uma hora ela fala que não agüenta mais o Tiago. Na outra está quase tendo um infarto de tanto falar sobre ele.  
Eu só tenho certeza de uma coisa: Ela sente alguma coisa por Tiago. Impressionante... Nunca imaginei que uma coisa dessas poderia acontecer. Ela sabe que sente algo por ele, apenas não admitiu para mim. Ainda. Porque eu conheço ela, sei que ela vai perceber isso, mais cedo ou mais tarde. E quando isso acontecer, podem ter certeza que o mundo vai desmoronar. Eu só queria que ela estivesse gostando de alguém menos galinha... Entendem? Não que eu não goste de Tiago, ele é legal... Mas é da minha melhor amiga que estamos falando, não? Minha irmã, praticamente! Eu falei com Amanda sobre isso... Ela me disse que era óbvio que a Lily estava gostando de Tiago.

Quero dizer...Ah, sei lá! Não sei o que pensar sobre isso! Agora, imaginem... Se está muito confuso para mim, imaginem para ela? Eu fico preocupado quando percebo que ela o está observando. E se não der certo? E se ele apenas á usar e á jogar fora, como faz com todas que ele fica? O que eu acho que provavelmente acontecerá, pois ele apenas está correndo atrás dela porque ela o recusara. Como alguém podia ser tão orgulhoso assim? Mas Lily não fica com ele justamente por isso: Ela sabe que ele apenas a usará e a jogará fora. Sem falar que ela está com Josh, que é até um cara bacana. E que a respeita e não fica enchendo o saco dela.

Á uns dois dias (eu acho) ela e Tiago tiveram uma briga. Uma briga feia, pelo que Lily me contou. Bom, deve ter sido exatamente como ela me contou mesmo, porque ela chorou por um bom tempo no meu ombro aquela noite. Ela não conseguia falar coisa com coisa! Até agora eu não entendi se ela estava brava, arrependida, irritada, triste ou qualquer coisa parecida!

Parece que Tiago explodiu quando ela lhe disse um "Não" pela milésima vez. Pelo que ela falou, ele a empurrou na parede e a prensou. Tentou lhe beijar e ela, claro, desviou e ele não conseguiu beijar ela. Ela disse que ele passava a mão em tudo que conseguia alcançar em seu corpo. Ela o empurrou com muita força fazendo-o cair sobre algumas carteiras da sala vazia onde se encontravam. Ela disse que ele nunca tinha estado tão furioso. Não com ela, pelo menos. Ele estava com um brilho diferente, que estava dando medo nela. Até que se desfez, pelo que ela falou. Os olhos dele, ela sentiu um toque de arrependimento. Tudo isso em menos de cinco segundos. Ele murmurou um "Desculpe... Lily... Eu...", só que Lílian ainda estava cega de raiva.  
"Nunca mais me chame de Lily, Potter. Seu nojento... Nojento... Covarde.  
Bem, eu me espantei quando ela me contou sobre o que falara. Lílian normalmente não pegava tão pesado.  
Ela disse que ele se levantou e se aproximou, tentou falar algo como: "Me descul.  
Ela lhe deu um tapa. Lílian me disse que nunca se sentiu tão bem e tão arrependida ao mesmo tempo. Ela disse que quase desmoronou ao ver a cara que ele fez. Mas Lílian é orgulhosa, ela continuou:  
"Nunca mais chegue perto de mim, Potter.  
Lily disse que eles ficaram dois minutos em silêncio, apenas assimilando o que acabara de acontecer.  
Ele virou o rosto e a encarou. Lílian disse que fechou os olhos, pois o olhar dele era muito, muito triste. Era o olhar de alguém que fizera algo e não gostara do resultado. Era arrependimento. Ela falou que não viu mais nada, não queria ver. Que apenas escutou um "Me desculpe... Por favor,... Eu não queria ter feito isso.  
Disse que, ainda de olhos fechados, exclamou um: "Vá embora Potter.  
E depois, quando abriu os olhos não havia mais ninguém na sala, além dela e o som dos passos de Tiago correndo pelo corredor.

Bem, vamos dizer que logo depois desse dia Lily não é mais a doce Lily. Ela anda irritada, briga por qualquer besteira, arranja confusão. Parece que está de TPM constante! Não sei mais o que fazer... Vocês podem achar que eu estou me fazendo de coitado, mas eu estou apenas preocupado. Amanda também! Lupin também. E pelo que me falaram, Tiago também não está nos seus melhores dias. Eu preferia quando eles discutiam sabe? Porque depois eles sempre faziam as pazes e estava tudo bem. Agora eles nem se olham direito. Até os Professores estão achando estranho... McGonagall veio me perguntar hoje se Lílian estava doente. Eu falei que não e ela exclamou um simples "Ah...".

-Ei, Larrens! –Mike sentiu o sofá afundar ao seu lado. Sirius Black estava o encarando de um modo que fez Mike pressentir que ele estava aprontando alguma.  
-Ah... Nem vi que você estava aí, Black –exclamou ele, se voltando para a lareira.

Sirius ficou em silêncio, tentando achar uma maneira de dizer aquilo. Não podia simplesmente chegar e dizer: "Larrens, meu colega, o que você acha de fazer o mundo realmente virar de cabeça para baixo? Sim, vamos fazer o meu melhor amigo ficar com a sua melhor amiga! Aí, quem sabe, você possa ser um dos Padrinhos de casamento... O que acha?". Larrens provavelmente começaria a rir e falar que aquilo era um absurdo.  
Sirius ficou mais um minuto em silêncio, até voltar á falar:  
-Larrens, o que você acha de fazer o mundo virar de cabeça para baixo? Vamos fazer Tiago ficar com a Lily? –Ok, não tinha sido muito diferente do que ele havia imaginado e pensado, mas saiu melhor do que a idéia anterior.  
Michael começou a rir.

Michael não acreditou no que estava ouvindo. Começou a rir, não agüentou. Depois de recuperar um pouco o fôlego, disse:  
-Sirius... Sinceramente: Eu sei que aqueles dois sentem algo um pelo outro, mas, pense bem: Tiago não vai ficar com Lily por muito tempo, ele não consegue ficar com uma garota por mais de dois dias! Sem falar que a Lily está namorando, se Josh souber que eu estou tentando tirar ela dele todos nós vamos ter problemas. Sem falar que Lily merece alguém bem melhor do que uma pessoa que apenas corre atrás dela por Orgulho Ferido.

Sirius assimilou por um momento todas as palavras e continuou:  
-Olha, mas quem sabe... Ai meu deus, não acredito que vou dizer isso, mas: E se Tiago estiver realmente gostando da ruiva? Digo, da Evans!

Mike pensou por um momento. Lily estaria realmente gostando de Tiago ou seria só uma atração? E as probabilidades de Tiago estar realmente gostando de Lily eram mínimas. -Sirius, o que você tem em mente?  
Sirius abriu um sorriso malicioso.  
-Bom, quem sabe se nós déssemos um "empurrãozinho", eles não se ajeitassem por si sós? -Sirius, temos só uma pequena falha –respondeu Mike, se lembrando do ocorrido- por acaso Tiago lhe contou porque ele e a Lily não se falam mais? Michael abriu um sorriso do tipo "Pois é..." ao ver a cara de Sirius. -Bem, vamos dizer que ele... –Sirius não podia falar que Tiago havia chorado - ... Tentou me falar.  
Mike contou o que Lily lhe contara. Sirius estava com um olhar perdido na lareira quando Mike terminou a conversa.  
-Tiago... Tiago não é de fazer isso. Podem chamar ele de cafajeste porque ele fica com muitas... Mas ele nunca machucaria alguma garota só para conseguir algo com ela.  
-Mas ele fez –respondeu Mike, com uma certa raiva na voz. Sirius ainda estava perdido em pensamentos. Se Tiago fez aquilo é porque estava desesperado e Tiago Potter nunca fica desesperado por causa de uma garota, ou seja... Suas suspeitas talvez estivessem corretas. -Michael... A Evans gosta realmente de Josh?  
Michael pensou por uns instantes.  
-Gosta –respondeu ele. O que era verdade, dava para se ver nos olhos dos dois que se gostavam muito.

Estava na hora de colocar Os Marotos em ação. Se Tiago tinha feito aquilo é porque ele sentia algo mais por Lily do que ele sempre se permitiu sentir por qualquer garota e, pelo jeito, não estava sabendo lidar com isso... A coisa estava começando a se complicar.

* * *

**N/A: **Olá, olááá meus keridos e keridas! Como vão? Eu espero que muitoooooo bem! Gostaram do Capítulo? Odiaram? Não tem problema! É só clicar no GO ali embaixo e deixar a sua opinião, viu?

-> Sobre o Capítulo: Huuuummm... Não, não foi dessa vez que Tiago lascou um beijo da nossa ruivinha! Mas acalmen-se, eu dou um jeito nesses dois rapidinho, viu? Hehehe... Espero que tenham entendido o que aconteceu no Capítulo 17! 

Bom, acho que é isso, né meu povo? Vou indo!

Bjos

-Nathi Black-

**13.01.2006**


	20. Os Marotos em Ação!

**N/A: **OIEHHH! As explicações sobre a demora do Capítulo estão lááááá embaixo., ok? Então vamos lá:

**Jana.Weasley:** Ahhh, mais um comentário perfeito dessa moça linda! Aposto que você vai dar risada com esse Capítulo... E matar a sua curiosidade! Hehehe... Mto beijos, linda!

**KiNe Evans: **Nhááá, por incrivel que pareça... A Lily gosta do Josh sim! Mas tudo isso irá se desenrolar a partir dos próximos Capítulos! Hehehe... Ahhh, vc sabia que eu AMO o seu nick? KINE... Muito xiske...hehehe... To amando seus comentáros! Bjus

**Fini Felton: **Ahuahua... Vc acreditaria se eu te disesse que eu não tinha a intenção de curiosidade quando escrevi os Capítulos? É sério! Aqui está o Capítulo, linda!

**JhU Radcliffe: **Queridaaaaaa... Quem acabou indo viajar fui eu! Hahaha... Sorry linda! Estou te esperando no MSN, viu? Estou loka pra betar a sua Fic! Haha... Hummm, e o seu Jamesito é quieto, é? Hehe, que xiskeeeee...Well... Muitos beijos, linda!

**Lele Malfoy: **Concordo! Concordo plenamenteeeeeeeee, linda! Se ela não quer o Tiaguito... Que deixe para quem quer, não? Ahuahua... E se quiser dar o Siriuzito e o Remito de brinde, melhor ainda! Hehe... Bjos, linda!

**Bruna Martins: **PARABÉNS PRA VC! MUITAS E MUITAS FELICIDADES, VIU MOÇA LINDA? Eu sei que está atrasadoooo, massss... O que vale é a intenção, não? Qntos anitos, kerida? Bjos, linda!

**Luci E. Potter: **MEU DEUS! O QUE SERÁ ISSO? UM MILAGRE? LUCI E. POTTER ESTÁ DE VOLTA? SERÁ? SERÁ? EBAAAAAAAAA! Kerida, eu já estava com saudades dos seus comentários gigantescos! Ahuahuahua... Vc, simplesmente, SUMIU! Já estava quase enviando a SWAT, a CIA, o FBI atrás de vc! Mas agora que vc está de volta, eu já posso enviar todo o pessoa de volta para seus aposentos...Hehe... Ahhh, vc é meu coment número 100? GENTE, QUE EMOÇÃÃÃOOO! Nunca pensei que minha Fic chegaria ao número de 100 Coments! Snif, snif... Well, kerida... Nossas idéias mirabolantes contra o Peter irão continuar! Qndo vc e eu tivermos algum tempinho vago...ahuahua, Linda, aqui está o Capítulo! Espero que leia á tempo, antes de eu chegar no Cap. 22! Hehe... Bjos, moça!

Gente, eu cheguei nos 100 coments? Nem acredito... Que emoçããããooooooo! Mto obrigada... Mto obrigada mesmo, de coração!

Muito bem, chega de melodrama, não? Vamos ao Capítulo? VAMOS!

Bjos

* * *

-Sirius, seu cachorro mal amado... Eu estou com sono, amanhã eu vou ter uma noite longa e você sabe muito bem porque! Então o que raios eu estou fazendo nessa droga de... Como é que se chama mesmo?

-Sala Precisa.  
-Ah sim, o que raios eu estou fazendo nessa Sala Precisa este horário da madrugada?  
-Aluado, fica calmo meu caro amigo peludo. Juro que não vai durar mais de uma hora.  
Remo revirou os olhos e se sentou em uma das almofadas fofas que estavam no chão da sala. O que McGonagall diria se visse um Monitor responsável como ele ás três da madrugada vadiando pelo colégio? Ele ainda não tinha assimilado bem o que Sirius e Pedro queriam com ele.  
Amanhã seria lua cheia, então teria que ser algo muito importante ou eles veriam um Remo Lupin muito irritado.  
-Bom –disse Sirius se sentando com Pedro nas almofadas á frente de Remo. Entre eles havia uma pequena mesa de vidro, quadrada, com alguns pergaminhos e penas em cima- Estamos aqui e agora, começando...  
-A Missão –disseram em ussínimos Pedro e Sirius sinistramente.  
Passou-se um instante em silêncio, até Remo se irritar e começar a perguntar:  
-Vocês me trouxeram aqui á este horário para ficarem em silêncio? Ah, vão se...  
-Calma, Aluado. Era só para dar um impacto de suspense –Disse Sirius com um sorriso Maroto, fazendo Pedro rir de Remo.  
-Hunf... Então o que é tão importante? –Agora Remo já não estava mais tão irritado. Estava curioso. Principalmente por no bilhete em que eles mandaram na aula de Poções conter o lembrete: _"Não fale com Pontas sobre isso"._  
Sirius deu uma olhada em Rabicho e começou a falar:  
-Você andou percebendo que o Pontas anda muito avoado desde que ele começou a chamar a Evans para sair... Não percebeu?  
-Óbvio, Almofadinhas. Para mim ele gosta da Lily. Mas e daí?  
Sirius suspirou. Ter Remo antes de lua cheia era como ter um pré-lobismem irritado toda hora. Como dizia Tiago, era uma "TPM Lunática".

-E daí que nós vamos fazer aqueles dois se entenderem! –Exclamou Rabicho.  
Remo ergueu a sobrancelha e encarou os dois amigos á sua frente, incrédulo.  
-Sirius, você sabe que isso é impossível! Como é que faremos isso?  
-Simples, meu caro Aluado... Dando alguns "empurrãozinhos", se é que você me entende. Prendendo-os em passagens secretas, salas vazias... Preferencialmente as mais apertadas.  
-Sirius, temos um problema aí –disse Remo, se lembrando de um pequeno detalhe- A Lílian não sente a mínima afinidade com Tiago. Se fizermos o que você está pensando, o que eu acho absolutamente errado –Sirius revirou os olhos- não vai adiantar nada, deixando-a ainda mais irritada pensando que foi Tiago que planejou tudo isso!  
-E ela namora –disse Rabicho, participando da conversa.  
-Bom, eu andei conversando com algumas pessoas próximas á Josh e ouvi falar que o namoro daqueles dois não anda muito bem.

-E daí? –falou Remo irritado.  
-E daí –respondeu Sirius com uma paciência enorme- que talvez Michael esteja vendo que é melhor a ruiva sair com o Tiago do que encarar um namoro que todos nós sabemos que um dia iria acabar. Ele pode nos ajudar!  
Remo pensou por um instante. É, Sirius podia estar certo. Mas ainda tinha o detalhe de que Lily não sentia nenhuma afinidade por Tiago.  
-Mas Lily não gosta de Tiago. Não dá para fazermos ela gostar dele de uma hora para outra!  
-Aí está nossa missão, Aluado. Nós _**vamos**_ fazer Evans gostar de Tiago!  
Remo começou a rir e balançou a cabeça.

-É impossível, Sirius. Você sabe disso.  
-Nada é impossível para Sirius Black, Aluado!  
-Muito menos para Os Marotos –complementou Pedro.  
Remo os encarou por um instante. Pensou por um minuto... Talvez aquilo desse certo. Afinal, se Tiago fizesse as pazes com Evans tudo voltaria ao normal. Ele pelo menos esperava que sim. Rindo e pegando uma pena e alguns pergaminhos, falou:  
-Muito bem, o que nós iremos fazer?

* * *

-SIRIUS, SEU CACHORRO! VOLTA AQUI COM OS MEUS ÓCULOS!  
Sirius corria rindo enquanto deixava Tiago desorientado no corredor.  
-Filho da...  
-MICHAEL, SEU DESGRAÇADO, TIRA ESSE NEGÓCIO DOS MEUS OLHOS!  
Michael corria desesperado enquanto deixava Lílian no mesmo corredor, com os olhos vendados.  
-Vagabun...  
Os dois bateram a testa e acabaram se segurando no mesmo parapeito da janela, fazendo suas mãos se encontrarem.  
-Mas o q... –Os dois falaram ao mesmo tempo.  
-Potter?  
-Evans?  
Remo que observava a cena com a Capa da Invisibilidade junto com Pedro não agüentou ficar sem rir por muito tempo ("afinal, os dois coraram igual dois tomates" diria o próprio na Sala Comunal para Sirius e Mike) e teve que sair rapidinho dali.

* * *

-Michael, você sabe onde eu deixei meu diário? –perguntava Lílian enquanto revirava a mochila.  
Michael abriu um sorriso e respondeu:  
-Não sei... Você não deixou em cima da mesa na aula de Transfiguração?  
-Ai, é mesmo! Vou ir lá buscar, pode ir indo!  
Michael ria muito por dentro vendo a garota se afastar.

* * *

-Mas o que é isso? –Se perguntou Tiago ao ver uma agenda de capa vermelha em cima das suas coisas.  
Ele abriu a primeira página.

* * *

-POTTER, ME DEVOLVA ISSO AGORA!  
Tiago deu um pulo, fazendo o caderno cair de suas mãos.  
-Lily? –ele estava tão assustado que até se esquecera que não estavam se falando.  
Lílian estava vermelha e foi correndo pegar o caderno. Mas alguma coisa a fez tropeçar e caiu em cima de Tiago.  
Lílian estava literalmente por cima de Tiago, seus rostos estavam quase colados.  
Os dois se encararam por um momento.  
-Ah... Lily?

* * *

Lílian não ouviu o garoto falar de primeiro momento. Encarava os olhos por trás dos aros.

* * *

Tiago levantou a cabeça um pouco, fazendo ficarem mais próximos ainda. Sentiu uma leve dor no pescoço por estar apoiado no chão. Sentiu a respiração de Lily se juntar com a sua.  
Lílian percebeu o que estava acontecendo bem á tempo de não fazer uma besteira. Se levantou, mais vermelha do que quando entrou, pegou o caderno e disse um "Me desculpe, Potter" tão rápido que Tiago só assimilou o que tinha acontecido após a garota ter ido embora e Sirius o estar ajudando a se levantar. Mas da onde raios Sirius aparecera?

* * *

-Tiago, para de ser tonto e vai lá falar com ela! –Michael encontrou o garoto no dormitório com os amigos e ao ouvir que discutiam (sobre Tiago ir falar com Evans ou não) se meteu na conversa.  
Tiago o olhou surpreso.  
-Eu não vou! Ela não quer mais olhar na minha cara! Eu fiz uma besteira, mas aquela Evans é um frescurenta também. Porque qualquer garota no lugar dela estaria dando puli...  
-VAI! –Disseram os quatro juntos, empurrando-o pela porta e o fazendo tropeçar em uns três degraus.

* * *

Lílian viu Tiago tropeçar em alguns degraus da escada. Levantou a sobrancelha.  
-Bando de amigos-da-onça... –Lílian o ouviu murmurar e soltou um leve riso.  
Tiago olhou para ver de onde vinha o riso e se deparou com os olhos da garota o encarando. Ficou vermelho.  
-Ah... Oi... Evans.  
Lílian abriu um leve sorriso e continuou parada. Tiago desceu as escadas (ainda tropeçando em alguns degraus) e se colocou na frente de Lily.  
-Er... Eu não queria ter feito aquilo, Evans. Me desculpe. Eu juro que vou te deixar em paz.

* * *

Lílian levantou a sobrancelha.  
-Já é a segunda vez que você me pede desculpas, Potter.

-Ah... É, pois é –o garoto estava muito sem graça.  
-Parece que eu devo começar a acreditar em milagres de novo, Tiago.

* * *

Os dois deram sorrisos sem graça.  
-Álias, Potter... Você fica uma gracinha com esse calção de Rostinhos Felizes!  
Tiago corou muito ao perceber que estava só de calção. E justo_ aquele_ calção.  
A garota deu um beijo na bochecha dele e saiu rindo pelo Retrato.

* * *

-AÊÊÊÊÊ! –Gritaram os quatro garotos dentro do Dormitório quando Tiago voltou e deu a noticia.

-Estava na hora, né Tiago! –Exclamou Michael – Deixa eu ir... Depois a gente se fala!  
Michael saiu pela porta, deixando os quatro sozinhos.

-Tiago, agora você vai assumir que gosta dela? –perguntou Remo, sarcasticamente.  
Mas Tiago não respondeu. Estava com um sorriso nos lábios, passando a mão na bochecha no local aonde Lily beijara.

* * *

-Putz, Evans, eu já disse que não dá pra colocar Benzoar nessa poção! Tem que colocar Pernas de Salamandra!  
-Tiago, eu já te disse que Benzoar vai funcionar, vai por mim!  
Tiago irritado colocou o Benzoar (contra a vontade) na Poção.

* * *

Eu não disse que era o certo, Potter? –disse Lily zombando do garoto que estava com a cara emburrada.  
-Eu estava na dúvida, ok? Eu tinha 50 por centode chances de acertar!  
-Sei, sei... –respondeu Lily sarcasticamente.  
-Lily, o Josh tá te esperando! Anda! –disse Mike chegando perto da dupla.  
-Ah, ok –disse Lily. Ela se virou para Tiago e exclamou:  
-A gente se vê, Tiago! E saiu com Michael para os jardins. Nem percebeu que o garoto ficara mais emburrado ainda ao ouvir o nome "Josh".

* * *

-Potter, devolve o meu diário!  
-Nãoooooo... O que você escreve de tão interessante aqui, hein? –Tiago fez menção de abrir o caderno, fazendo Lílian correr atrás dele. Estavam no corredor do 7º andar e já estavam atrasados para a aula de Herbologia.  
Lílian estava com uma cara realmente engraçada de desespero, fazendo Tiago se divertir mais ainda.  
-Potter, você disse que me deixaria em paz!  
-Há, ruiva! Se enganou... Eu parei de pedir pra você sair comigo, mas parar de te irritar? NUNCA!

Lílian revirou os olhos e continuou correndo atrás do garoto.

* * *

Tiago fazia de tudo para deixar a ruiva cansada. E pareceu que conseguiu, pois ela estava parada no meio do corredor com as duas mãos no joelho olhando para ele, que também respirava com dificuldade.  
-Potter... Me devolve... Argh... Essa droga de diário.  
Tiago se aproximou da garota e lhe mostro o diário. Ela fez menção de pegar, mas ele o tirou de vista. Ele colocou as mãos no joelho como ela e falou bem perto de seu ouvido, causando arrepios na garota:  
-Eu te dou se você me der um beijo.  
Lílian corou e o encarou furiosa:  
-Potter, você disse que ia parar com isso!  
-Pois é... Eu achei que eu conseguiria.  
Lílian revirou os olhos.  
-Sem chances, Potter. Eu tenho um namorado que eu gosto e não vou traí-lo por causa de você.  
-Ah, Lily... Mas não sou eu que estou em jogo, são os seus segredos –Tiago falou mostrando o Diário que estava em suas mãos- Sem falar que **um** beijo não chega a ser traição.  
Tiago percebeu que Lílian estava completamente confusa.  
-Isso é chantagem, Potter. Nunca pensei que você fosse se rebaixar á tanto.  
Ele chegou mais perto da garota e sussurrou:  
-Por você Lily, eu faria tudo de novo.  
Lílian corou e se afastou do garoto.  
-Potter, me devolva o diário.

-Não. Então saia comigo Evans e eu lhe devolvo o Diário.  
Lílian começou a rir. Tiago não se abalou e continuou com o sorriso arrogante no rosto.  
-Eu não sairia com você nem que você fosse o último homem da face da Terra, Potter.  
-Então eu acho que seus segredos não serão mais tão segredos.  
Tiago abriu o caderno e pousou os olhos sobre a página. Nada escrito. Levantou a sobrancelha e folheou o caderno. Nada.  
Lílian ria cada vez mais.  
-Você não achou que depois do ocorrido na Aula de Transfigurações eu deixaria minhas palavras aí para qualquer um ler, achou? Tem um feitiço aí Potter que o faz incapaz de ler. E só á um meio de revertê-lo. E não vou lhe falar qual é.  
Tiago ainda olhava para o caderno em branco nas suas mãos.  
-Eu vou reverter o feitiço Evans.  
-Duvido, Potter. É impossível... Pelo menos para você.  
Tiago soltou um riso.  
-Nada é impossível para mim, Evans.  
-Aé? Ok, então façamos um trato. Se você conseguir desfazer o feitiço e ler o que tem no meu diário... Eu saio com você.  
Tiago abriu um sorriso malicioso.  
-Fechado.  
Os dois correram para a aula de Herbologia, que já havia começado fazia 30 minutos.

* * *

**N/A: **QUE SAUDADES DE VOCÊS MEUS QUERIDOS E QUERIDASSSS! Me desculpem por não ter postado á quase uma semana, viu? É que eu fui viajar e acabei ficando sem PC! Mas podem deixar que á partir de hoje eu começo a postar diariamente, como antes, ok? 

-> Sobre o Capítulo: Ahhhh, Os Marotos são uns safados, não? Hehehe... E o Remo com "TPM" é um amor de lobinho, não acham? Ahuahua... Well, esse é um dos Capítulos em que eu mais me diverti em escrever! Espero que tenham gostado!

Bom, vou indo!

Bjos

-Nathi Black-

**23.01.2005**


	21. Ele?

**N/A:** Sem mto tempo, então vamos lá:

**Fini Felton: **Ahhh, pois é kerida... Merlin queira! Haha... Esse Diário ainda vai dar o que falar... Hehe... Bjos linda!

**Lele Malfoy: **Ahhh, então vocês se conhecem? Hehe... Ahhh, então eu agradeço MUITOOOO á Jana Weasley! Hehe... Bjos!

**Luciana Li: **Sorry, linda! Mas é que qndo escrevi as respostas das Reviwens, eu estava totalmente atrapalhada! Sorry e sorry! Mas eu ainda amo seus comentários, viu? Hehe... Bjos

**Line Dinks: **Então a Senhorita voltou? Que droga... Hehe, brincadeirinha querida! Welcome! Bjos...

**KiNe Evans: **Pois é, a coisa vai começar a esquentar! Tava na hora né? Haha... Ahhh, de nada kerida! Eu amei seu Nick, de verdade! Bjos...

**JhU Radcliffe: **Putz, kerida... Que chatooo! Miopia? Mas tudoooooooo bem, eu espero pacientemente! Hehehe... Bom, se o Tiaguito vai desfazer o feitiço? NÃO SEIII... Quem sabe, nom? Hehehe... Bjos, linda!

To sem tempo, então, vamos ao Capítulo? VAMOS!

Bjos

* * *

-Bom dia, Dinks!  
Line levantou os olhos do pergaminho e encarou o garoto á sua frente. O que raios Michael Larrens estava falando com ela? E por que ele estava se sentando na _sua_ mesa da biblioteca? Ele queria morrer?  
-Péssimo dia para você, Larrens. O que você quer?

O garoto pareceu não se sentir "expulso" e pegou alguns livros da mochila e começou a folheá-los, sem responder Line.  
-Se você não percebeu, Larrens, eu não quero você aqui.  
Ele continuou a folhear os livros. Aline começou a ficar irritada. Aquele nojentinho estava lhe ignorando? Quem era ele para ignorar Aline Dinks?  
-Larrens, você vai ter sérios problemas se continuar me ignorando.

Michael levantou os olhos do livro e a encarou. Line ergueu a sobrancelha.  
-Está bom assim para você agora, Dinks? –Michael falou em um tom irritado que incomodou Line.  
-Não. Ficaria muito melhor se você fosse simplesmente embora.  
-Pois eu não vou embora até você me responder algumas perguntas.  
Line levantou ainda mais a sobrancelha em tom de curiosidade. O que aquele garoto queria?  
-Eu não vou lhe responder porcaria nenhuma, Larrens. Não lhe devo satisfação.  
Michael sentiu o sangue subir á cabeça. Aquela Sonserina iria lhe responder, nem que fosse á força.

-Pois eu acho que você me deve sim, Dinks.  
-Pois achou errado, Larrens... Agora quer largar do meu pé e sair da _minha_ mesa?  
-A Biblioteca é pública, Dinks, eu sento aonde eu quiser –Mike falou em tom de desafio, fazendo Line realmente se irritar.  
A garota se levantou e se aproximou de Michael, com a mesa os separando-os. Ela teve que se dobrar na mesa e chegar perto do rosto dele.  
-Não ouse me tirar do sério Larrens. Eu já falei e te aviso novamente: Você não sabe do que eu sou capaz. Então porque você simplesmente não faz como um Grifinório bonzinho, abaixa a cabeça e sai dessa mesa enquanto eu ainda não te estuporei?

Michael se levantou, extremamente irritado. Antes de sair, exclamou:  
-Nós ainda vamos conversar Dinks. E você vai responder minhas perguntas, queira ou não.  
-Desapareça da minha frente, Larrens.

Michael saiu em passos irritados enquanto deixava uma Line com um olhar furioso ás suas costas.

* * *

-Snape, onde está Line? –Bellatrix não queria ter feito esta pergunta justo á ele. Severo Snape, na opinião de Bellatrix, não era confiável. Ela não gostava dele, o achava desprezível.  
-Talvez se você a procurasse, você a achasse –Respondeu ironicamente Snape.  
-Eu não tenho tempo de ficar procurando pessoas, Snape, você sabe muito bem disso –Bellatrix se sentou em uma poltrona á frente da lareira. Snape estava sentado no Sofá ao lado da lareira com um livro aberto sobre seus braços.  
-O problema não é meu se você só sabe perder seu tempo com Planos Inúteis.  
O livro de Snape foi parar perto da janela. Fora literalmente jogado de suas mãos e Bellatrix se encontrava parada á sua frente extremamente furiosa. As faces normalmente brancas estavam avermelhadas e sua varinha estava apontada ao garoto que a encarava com um olhar de extremo tédio.  
-Não me venha falar que meus planos são inúteis, Snape. Você sabe muito bem que os meus planos são os melhores e é por isso que "Ele" sempre me consulta.  
-Se eles fossem os melhores ele teria pedido para você montar o mesmo que ele passou para Line montar. Será que ele percebeu que Dinks é bem melhor que você?  
Snape se levantou e logo pegou a varinha ao perceber que Bellatrix fez menção de o azarar.  
-Não tente fazer qualquer coisa que me prejudique, Black. Você sabe que perde.  
-Eu não perco para uma pessoa que é azarada constantemente por Grifinórios, Snape.  
Bellatrix abriu um sorriso desdenhoso ao ver que pegara no ponto fraco do garoto. Snape, de um olhar de extremo tédio virou para uma de leve irritação.  
-Não fale do que não entende, Black.  
-Não tem o que entender, Snape. Você é um fraco, covarde que é azarado por Grifinórios. É isso que você é, um covarde que não sabe nem como se defender.  
Snape encarava Bellatrix com um leve sorriso sarcástico nos lábios. Pensou por uns instantes. Com a varinha recuperou o livro que estava jogado e se dirigiu para as escadas que levavam ao dormitório:  
-Só não se esqueça, Bella, que um dos "Grifinórios" que você citou tem o seu sangue. E a sua saliva...  
Snape subiu para o dormitório deixando Bellatrix com suas faces ainda mais vermelhas.

* * *

Bellatrix andava em passos rápidos á Biblioteca. Como sempre, tirava quem fosse do seu caminho. Alguns segundanistas deram espaço para a garota passar. Estava furiosa. Então Snape achava que seus planos eram inúteis? Ela iria mostrar quem era inútil para aquele ser desprezível. Se postou entre as portas da Biblioteca. Avistou Line e se encaminhou á mesa onde ela estava sentada. Algumas pessoas cochichavam quando ela passava, algumas garotas da Corvinal a mediram dos pés á cabeça. Bellatrix lhe lançou um olhar de: "Algum coisa errada, suas nojentas?", que fizeram as garotas se voltarem para seus livros. Bellatrix se apoiou na mesa onde Line se encontrava, com as duas mãos.  
-Larrens, eu já não disse que era para você... Ah, é você Bella? –Line se surpreendeu levemente ao perceber que a colega estava parada á sua frente.  
-Não, é o próprio Lord que está aqui. É óbvio que sou eu –Respondeu Bellatrix se sentando. Line logo fechou os livros ao qual estava lendo e a encarou.  
-Snape disse que você já terminou o plano –Era mentira, Snape nem sabia que ela viera procurar Line.  
Line revirou os olhos.  
-Snape não sabe de nada sobre a minha vida.  
-Mas você já terminou o plano? –Bellatrix ria ironicamente por dentro ao perceber a dúvida de Aline.  
-Isso não é da sua conta –Disse Line, após pensar por uns instantes- Isso é entre mim e "Ele".

Bellatrix se levantou muito rápido, fazendo algumas pessoas que observavam a cena se assustarem. -Eu quero este plano pronto amanhã, Line. "Ele" já está ficando irritado –Outra mentira. Bellatrix apenas falou aquilo para colocar medo em Aline.

-Pode deixar –disse Line se voltando para seu livro, sem demonstrar nada. Estava impassível.

Bellatrix ria alto ao sair da Biblioteca.

* * *

Sirius andava calmamente pelo corredor com Tiago. Estiveram conversando com algumas Primeiranistas da Grifinória, que vieram pedir uma foto deles dois. Tiago e Sirius, obviamente, deram sorriso marotos e tiraram a foto. As garotas saíram dando risadinhas para a Sala Comunal.

-Pontas, o que pretende fazer hoje? –Disse Sirius ao ver a cabeleira ruiva passando á frente deles.  
-Treino, Sirius... Por que? –Perguntou o garoto que estava olhando para o lado contrário, sem ver a garota.  
-Porque uma certa ruiva está andando sozinha pelo corredor em direção á Biblioteca.  
Tiago se virou muito rápido para o local onde Sirius estava olhando.  
Sirius revirou os olhos ao ver o sorriso de Tiago se alargar ainda mais que o normal. Mas o sorriso de Tiago logo se desfez ao ver a pessoa que acabava de chegar para acompanhar a ruiva. Josh Willians. Sirius ficou meio sem-graça ao perceber que o sorriso de Tiago sumira. Não se sentia muito á vontade quando o amigo ficava triste assim... Não tinha a mínima idéia do que dizer.  
-Ah, Pontas... Quem sabe se... –Sirius tentou pensar em algo para dizer, mas a frase ficou pela metade.  
-Não, Sirius, esquece... –disse Tiago- Vamos, já estamos atrasados para o treino... E eu ainda tenho que descobrir como ler aquela droga de Diário.  
Sirius soltou um riso que pareceu mais um latido e os dois começaram á caminhar rumo ao Campo de Quadribol.  
Tiago ficou quieto o caminho inteiro até o Campo, deixando que apenas Sirius falasse. Sirius já não agüentava mais aquele silêncio todo e já ia gritar com Tiago para ele falar algo quando uma risada o chamou atenção. Ele olhou para trás e viu Bellatrix Black andando em direção ao lago á passos rápidos, como sempre. Deu um sorriso sarcástico.

-Pontas...  
-Almofadinhas, ela vai acabar com a sua raça –Disse Tiago antes que o amigo terminasse a frase. Ele notou que Sirius parara de falar e achou estranho. E achou mais estranho ainda ele acompanhar o andar da própria prima pelos jardins.  
-Ela não faria isso... Ela me ama! –Disse Sirius irônico, fazendo Tiago rir.  
-É, ama tanto que quando vocês estavam no 3º ano ela quase te matou asfixiado com um balde enfiado na cabeça –Zombou Tiago.  
Sirius começou a rir e exclamou um "Pois é".

-Bem -disse Tiago se virando para o amigo na porta dos vestiários- Vou entrar e me trocar. Você vai assistir?  
-Claro –exclamou Sirius sorrindo e se encaminhando para as arquibancadas.

* * *

Tiago riu ao ver o amigo andando em direção ás arquibancadas e sendo seguido por vários olhares femininos. Olhares femininos que também o olhavam de canto. Ele deu uma procurada pelas arquibancadas. Deu um suspiro ao não encontrar o que queria (ou seria _quem_ ele queria?) e entrou no vestiário.  
Se vestiu e pegou a vassoura que havia trazido apoiada no ombro. Deu uma olhada para ver se tinha algo errado com ela e, ao ver que estava perfeita, ao soar do apito subiu em cima dela e voou até perto das balizas. Era um treino normal, mas Tiago não estava normal. Sempre que subia em uma vassoura era a mesma sensação: O vento batendo em seu rosto, a sensação de perigo o fazendo se sentir ainda melhor. Realmente, Quadribol era a coisa que ele mais amava no mundo.  
"Vamos lá, pessoal! Wood e Stock, lançamentos á cada 3 segundos comigo. Touth e Barkey, quero ver vocês rebatendo esses balaços como se fossem cabeças de Sonserinos! E Adams, quero que você agarre a Goles e passe para um dos Artilheiros em menos de 8 segundos! Robert, quero esse Pomo na sua mão em no máximo dois minutos! Todos entenderam?" Tiago sorriu ao ver que todos acenaram com a cabeça em concordância.  
Começaram a treinar. E Tiago, por um momento, esquecera de todos os seus problemas e vontades.

* * *

Sirius gritava á cada bom movimento de Tiago. Não sabia porque, mas Tiago parecia fazer do Quadribol um estilo de vida. Sirius também gostava, mas não tanto quanto o amigo. Parecia que Tiago via coisas no Quadribol, sentia algo... Sirius não sabia explicar.  
Sirius ouviu passos á baixo dele. Olhou entre as frestas da arquibancada e se deparou com dois olhos negros o encarando. Sirius de primeiro momento não reconheceu, mas após alguns segundos deu um sorriso malicioso:  
-Me espiando, Bella?  
Bellatrix revirou os olhos. Ela não o estava espiando. Ela acabara de ter mais uma discussão com Snape e havia saído para espairar a cabeça. Acabou parando debaixo das arquibancadas do Campo de Quadribol e ao ouvir gritos queria saber quem era o louco que estava fazendo toda aquela barulheira. Foi quando Sirius a encontrou.  
-Não, Black. Estou apenas andando, é proibido?  
Sirius soltou uma risada e desapareceu das vistas da garota. Bellatrix achou melhor sair dali antes que ele aparecesse de novo. Bem, ele realmente apareceu de novo. Só que dessa vez na sua frente.  
-O quê? Mas como é que...  
-Ah, Bellinha, você não sabe muito dos meus segredos... –O garoto se aproximava cada vez mais de Bellatrix. A garota não se mexia e o encarava com um olhar de desprezo com as mãos na cintura. Ele parou á frente dela, um pouco próximo.

Sirius pensou na situação. Adorava irritar a prima e ela adorava o irritar. Isso desde que eram muito pequenos. Estavam debaixo das arquibancadas e ela ainda não se mexera. Sirius recomeçou a andar, se aproximando ainda mais de Bella. Bellatrix começou a andar para trás mantendo a diferença de proximidade. Bateu a cabeça na parte inferior da arquibancada. Ou seja, na parte debaixo de uma das arquibancadas. Estava escuro e ela não conseguia ver onde Sirius estava agora.  
-Black? –Ela chamou, mas ninguém respondeu- Black?  
Ela chamou de novo, irritada, e novamente ninguém respondeu.  
-Black, seu ser estupidamente desprezível, onde você está? Nem ouse se aproximar... Você sabe muito bem do que eu sou capaz!  
Nem um pio. Nada. Escurecera e Bellatrix não tinha a mínima idéia se estava longe ou perto da saída.  
Ouviu passos em cima dela. O treino havia acabado e as pessoas já estavam voltando para o Castelo.  
-Droga, Black.  
Ela fez menção de começar a andar, mas duas mãos a enlaçaram pela cintura e a empurraram contra a arquibancada, novamente. Bellatrix sentiu a respiração de Sirius em seu pescoço.  
-Black, seu desprezível, me solta!  
-É isso mesmo o que você quer? –Perguntou Sirius rouco.  
Bellatrix não respondeu. Ele começou a beijar seu pescoço, puxando levemente seus cabelos para trás, que caíam pelos ombros. Bellatrix começou a bater em suas costas, mas o garoto não a largava. Ele começou a mordiscar o lóbulo da orelha da garota, que sentiu um arrepio a percorrer.

Sirius sentiu Bellatrix relaxar e abriu um leve sorriso maroto. Ele se colocou mais junto ao corpo da garota, estava beijando suas bochechas quando sentiu algo se mover entre ele e Bellatrix.

-Mas o que... –Exclamou ele confuso e em questão de segundos ele sentiu uma dor lancinante no meio de suas pernas.  
Bellatrix ria maldosamente enquanto o garoto caía no chão com as mãos entre as pernas.  
Ela se agachou perto dele e sussurrou: "Não pense que eu caio na sua, Black. Você é realmente repugnante. Sem falar que esse joguinho de sedução não funciona comigo". Ela saiu rindo.

Sirius observou a silhueta da garota no escuro indo embora. Ainda com muita dor ele se levantou e foi embora rindo de sua própria burrice. Realmente, uma das regras básicas de sobrevivência era que ninguém mexia com Bellatrix Black... Mas Sirius nunca gostou e muito menos seguiu regras. E não seria agora que isso iria mudar. Não que ele gostasse de Bellatrix ou qualquer coisa parecida. Ele a detestava, pois apesar da garota ser extremamente esperta (e forte, pelo que Sirius acabara de perceber), ela com certeza iria pelo caminho que toda a sua família seguira. E Sirius não suportava a sua família... Muito menos Bellatrix.

* * *

Line fora praticamente expulsa da Biblioteca por Madame Pince. A garota saiu resmungando e se dirigiu para as Masmorras. Estava com dificuldades em carregar os livros e á cada passo quase derrubava alguns.  
Queria ir logo para a sua cama, estava cansada de passar o dia na Biblioteca, lendo mais e mais livros sobre o mesmo assunto.  
-Quer ajuda, Dinks?  
Line contou até dez e continuou a andar, fingindo não ter escutado o garoto.  
-Dinks, você poderia ao menos me responder?  
Aline continuou andando até que uns dois livros que carregava caíram. Ela se abaixou para pegar, mas o garoto fora mais rápido e os pegara antes.  
Line encarou o garoto á sua frente com uma leve irritação. Resolveu que não iria falar com ele nem se a sua vida dependesse disso. Simplesmente porque tinha coisas demais á fazer do que ficar discutindo com Grifinórios. Principalmente _aquele _Grifinório.  
Aline continuou andando em direção ás Masmorras, deixando o garoto sozinho no corredor com os dois livros nas mãos.  
Aline estava chegando á virada do corredor, onde todo o seu tormento acabaria e Michael começou a falar:  
-Eu pensei que você fosse diferente do resto da sua família, Dinks.  
Aline continuou andando, estava quase lá.  
-Mas nunca pensei que você fosse covarde o bastante para querer fugir deste assunto para sempre. Parece ser muito comum, a covardia entre a sua família, sabe? –O garoto falara em um tom de sarcasticidade na voz.

O sangue subiu á cabeça de Line. Ele a chamara de covarde? Ele a chamara de "igual" á sua família? Aline se virou e encarou o garoto que estava longe dela. Line estava no final e Michael estava no meio do corredor.  
-Parabéns Larrens, você conseguiu o que queria –Line largou os livros no chão e se sentou no chão com as pernas cruzadas em forma de índio- Pergunte o que quiser! –Disse ela irônica.  
Michael ficou parado um instante assimilando o ocorrido. Ficou uns dois minutos pensando no que fazer.

-Vamos, Larrens. Eu não tenho a noite toda sabe? Eu tenho mais o que fazer do que ficar respondendo perguntas á pessoas com as quais eu nunca falo. Sem falar que se o Filch nos pegar aqui não vai ser muito bom.

Michael fez menção de se aproximar, mas Line recomeçou a falar:  
-Há, não abuse da minha boa vontade, Larrens. Você fica aí do seu lado que eu fico no meu.  
Michael ergueu a sobrancelha em sinal de ironia. Balançou os ombros e se sentou no chão, da mesma forma que Line, tendo a diferença de meio corredor entre os dois. Essa noite iria ser longa...

* * *

**N/A: **To sem tempo, so... Gostaram do Capítulo? Odiaram? Sem problemas, deixem as suas opiniões clicando no GO ali embaixo, ok?

Bjos meus amores!

-Nathi Black-

**24.01.2006**


	22. Revelações

**N/A: **Olá! Continuo sem tempo, então vamos lá:

**Só quero agradecer pelo comentário de todos! Juro que vou tentar arranjar um tempo para responder os próximos comentários, me desculpem por não estar respondendo, ok? Obrigada pelo apoio e por estarem lendo e gostando da Fic!**

**E, bom, como amanhã é meu aniversário (sim, eu irei fazer 14 a ninhos! Hehe) eu irei postar 2 CAPÍTULOS! Sim, dois Capítulos amanhã, ok? E, se eu não conseguir postar amanhã, eu juro que posto Sábado os 2 Capítulos, ok?**

Vou indo meus queridos e queridas!

Bjos

_

* * *

__Michael ergueu a sobrancelha em sinal de ironia. Balançou os ombros e se sentou no chão, da mesma forma que Line, tendo a diferença de meio corredor entre os dois. Essa noite iria ser longa..._

-Muito bem- Disse Line- O que você quer?  
-Eu... –Michael pensava em um modo de dizer aquilo. Agora, depois de várias tentativas ele havia conseguido fazer a garota lhe dar atenção. Num lugar muito estranho, mas mesmo assim conseguira- Eu quero a verdade, Dinks.  
Line suspirou. Olhou os quadros do corredor... Quase todos estavam dormindo. Não respondeu de primeiro momento, apenas encarou os livros caídos ao seu lado.  
-Então, Dinks? –Pressionou Mike.  
-A verdade Larrens, é que meu pai assassinou o seu pai. A verdade, Larrens, é que minha mãe riu ao ouvir a história da morte do seu pai. A verdade, Larrens... Era isso que você queria? –Line agora o encarava. Sentiu os olhos do garoto demonstrarem repugnação sobre ela. Line se manteu impassível.

Michael sabia que um dia teria que ouvir essas palavras. Mas não esperava que tivesse de ser tão diretas assim. Sentiu nojo da garota parada á poucos metros á sua frente. Sentiu nojo por ela ter falado aquilo com tanta naturalidade. Se ela ao menos soubesse a dor que ele sentia por dentro.  
-Por quê?  
-Por quê o que?  
-Por quê seu pai matou o meu?

Line continuou o encarando, sem responder. Com um olhar assustado para o garoto, se levantou e recolheu os livros o mais depressa possível e recomeçou a andar sem responder o garoto.

Michael se levantou e correu atrás de Aline. Demorara muito tempo para aquele momento, não iria desperdiçá-lo agora. Aline, ao perceber que ele estava vindo ao seu encalce á passos rápidos, começou a correr.  
-Dinks! Você não vai fugir agora! DINKS!–Disse ele ainda correndo.

Aline não podia ir para as Masmorras. Ele ouviria a senha e poderia entrar atrás dela, do jeito que era louco. Virou á esquerda e começou a subir as escadas que davam para a Sala de Astrologia. Tropeçava em alguns degraus e percebia que Larrens (ainda em seu encalce) também. Entrou na Sala e fechou a porta com magia. Se encostou à porta com as costas. Esperou que o garoto começasse a esmurrar, mas tudo estava em completo silêncio. O som de passos na escada parara. Um barulho lhe chamou a atenção na janela. Michael Larrens estava batendo na janela! Aquele louco estava na beira do Castelo! Ele era suicida?

Line pensou em descer e deixá-lo ali. Já estava quase abrindo a porta quando ouviu a voz abafada do garoto:  
"Não importa o que você faça, Dinks. Nem que eu vá até o inferno te pegar, eu juro que você vai responder as minhas perguntas".  
Line se virou e encarou o garoto. Ele estava com um brilho de ódio nos olhos.

Michael estava congelando lá fora. Sem contar que estava na beira do telhado do Castelo, se caísse dali era morte na certa. Mas como viera sem varinha, não podia se dar ao luxo de ter destrancado a porta que Aline enfeitiçara. E quase desistiu, mas uma idéia louca o invadira ao ver a janela que dava para a Floresta Proibida.  
E agora estava ali. Lily o mataria se soubesse que estava ali. Justo ali. ALI! Michael se deu conta da onde estava apenas agora. Mas ao ver Dinks abrindo a porta gritou e ela se virou e o encarou. Ele devia estar realmente assustador, pois Aline acabara de abrir a janela.

O garoto entrara batendo os dentes de tanto frio. Ele estava sentado no chão, abraçando a si próprio. Aline fechou a janela e encarou suas costas. E agora? Aquele infeliz iria a pressionar até conseguir o que queria. Mas Line se surpreendeu ao ver que não estava com ódio do garoto. E sim impressionada por ele não ter desistido e correr o sério risco de cair da Torre mais alta do Castelo só para tirar suas dúvidas.  
-Você é corajoso, Larrens –Exclamou ela se sentando á frente dele, bem mais próxima que no Corredor onde se sentaram pela primeira vez.  
Ele riu. O infeliz estava rindo da cara dela? Ok, não fora bem um riso. Pareceu mais uma tosse, mas ainda assim ele estava com um olhar diferente para ela.  
-Não é á toa que estou na Grifinória –Murmurou ele se encolhendo ainda mais. Viera sem capa. Álias, tinha acabado de ter saído de uma sala vazia com Amanda e não tinha porque ter que levado muita coisa. Estava apenas com o uniforme básico de Hogwarts.

Line revirou os olhos.  
-Muito bem –Disse ela entrelaçando as mãos- Pergunte, anda.  
Michael dessa vez realmente sorrira. Line revirou novamente os olhos.  
-Mais será que você só saber sorrir?  
-Você fica bonita assim –disse ele.  
Line ergueu a sobrancelha em tom de surpresa.  
-Assim como?  
-Corada por causa do frio.  
Line sentiu sua garganta secar. Não que nunca tivesse recebido um elogio... Já recebera muitos bem mais descarados. Mas nunca pensou que iria receber de um estúpido Grifinório.

* * *

Já passava das 3 da manhã e Michael ainda não voltara. Onde esse idiota estava? Lílian já estava pensando em dar uma de louca e sair atrás do amigo pela escola.  
Se deitou no Sofá e já estava praticamente caindo no sono quando ouviu passos na escada. Fingiu estar dormindo.  
Ouviu os passos pararem. Recomeçaram a andar e agora estavam ao lado dela. Lílian respirava com dificuldade. Se fosse pega por um Monitor ali aquele horário teria problemas.  
-Ora, ora... A "Certinha Evans" acordada este horário? Que coisa feia.  
Lílian abriu os olhos e encarou o garoto á sua frente. Se sentou no sofá e o garoto se sentou ao seu lado.  
-Você já fez coisas muito piores á esse horário nessa escola, Black.  
Sirius começou a rir e se acomodou melhor no sofá

-Ora, Evans... Não precisa ficar com ciúme. Eu sei que você me ama!  
A garota começara a rir sarcasticamente.  
-Ah, claro.  
Os dois ficaram em silêncio. Sirius começou a batucar no braço do sofá. Ficou uns cinco minutos fazendo isso até Lily se irritar:  
-Quer parar com isso, Black?  
-Ora, Evans... Se está incomodada então vai dormir!  
-Hunf...

* * *

-Ok, dá para chegar para a parte normal em que você faz a sua última pergunta e vai embora me xingando? –Perguntou Line ironicamente.  
Mike balançou os ombros.  
-Eu só queria saber porque seu pai matou o meu. Só isso, será que é tão complicado?  
Line soltou uma risada sarcástica.  
-Você nem imagina o quanto, Larrens.

* * *

-Então, Evans... O que faz acordada este horário? –Perguntou Sirius enquanto brincava com alguns fiapos soltos do Sofá.  
Lily olhou para o garoto.  
-Nada. Esperando o Michael.  
-Ah.  
-Pois é.  
-Pode perguntar Evans.  
-Perguntar o quê? –Lily se fez de inocente.  
-Se Tiago também está com insônia.

* * *

-Bom –Line não estava certa se falava ou não. Pensou por um momento e decidiu que queria mais é que fosse tudo á merda. Não gostava do que estava fazendo, não sentia a mínima afinidade pelo que fazia, queria que tudo (inclusive ela) se explodissem- Meu pai foi mandado para matar seu pai.  
-Por quem?  
-Isso eu não posso lhe responder, Larrens.  
Michael chegou mais perto da garota. Sentiu a respiração dela.  
-Por favor, Dinks. É a última pergunta, eu juro.  
A garota não se afastara.  
-Por Lucius Malfoy.

* * *

-Eu não tenho o mínimo interesse em Tiago, neste momento –Lily corara.  
-Sei... Sabe, porque você não sai de uma vez por todas com ele? –Perguntou Sirius de um jeito muito simples.  
-Porque eu tenho um namorado de quem eu realmente gosto. E porque eu não gosto tanto de Tiago para aceitar sair com ele. Porque ele continua sendo uma criança por dentro. Sem falar que você conhece Potter melhor que eu, vai me usar e jogar fora como faz com todas as outras.  
Sirius balançou a cabeça em sinal de entendimento. -Ah... Por isso... Mas, porque você não dá uma chance para ele?  
-Black, eu já te respondi isso. Vamos mudar de assunto, por favor?  
-Por mim tudo bem –Respondeu Sirius encarando a garota com curiosidade.

* * *

-Malfoy? Mas o que Malfoy queria com meu pai?

-Era a última pergunta, Larrens.  
-Por favor, Dinks.  
-Não.  
A garota se levantou e, parada na porta avisou:  
-E não conte para ninguém o que eu te contei, Larrens. Isso fica entre você e eu.  
Ela não deixou Michael falar, pois já havia saído pela porta. Michael ouviu o som dos passos na escada se afastarem cada vez mais.

* * *

-Foi ele que te mandou perguntar isso?  
-Eu achei que você gostaria de mudar de assunto, Evans –Respondeu Sirius rindo marotamente.  
Lílian revirou os olhos.  
-Mas, respondendo: Não, não foi ele. Eu apenas fiquei curioso.  
Lílian pensou por uns instantes. Podia confiar em Black?  
-Ah... Black?  
-Sim, ruiva?  
Lílian estava corada e sem jeito. Sirius se espantou, mas continuou com o sorriso maroto.  
-Você acha que as pessoas são capazes de mudar? Assim, do nada?  
Sirius pensou por um segundo. Aquilo seria um teste?  
-Ah... Nossa! –Sirius riu nervosamente- Bem... Acho que se existir um bom motivo para essa mudança... Sim!

-Ah... Ok.  
-Por que a pergunta? –A curiosidade de Sirius fora bem maior que a educação. Pra variar...  
-Er...  
Nesse instante a entrada do Retrato se abrira e um Michael tremendo de frio acabara de entrar.  
-Lily? Sirius?

* * *

**N/A: **TO SEM TEMPO, TO SEM TEMPO! POR FAVOR, COMENTEM!

BJOS

-NATHI BLACK-

**26.01.2006**


	23. 6º Ano

**N/A: **Nháááá... Estou tão emcionada que meus Comentários passaram dos 100! Ahuahua... Vamos lá:

**Fini Felton: **Ahhh, isso talvez não seja respondido tão cedo... Nem sei se irei responder...Hehe... Ahhh,eu sempre imaginei muito cômica as conversas entre a Lily e o Sirius. Eles são, TOTALMENTE, um o oposto do outro! Hahaha... Espero que tenha gostado, linda! Bjos

**KiNe Evans: **Hahaha, sim! A Lily talvez esteja começando a perceber! Haha... Muito obrigada pelos Parabéns querida! Eu? Um das suas autoras preferidas? Menina, que honraaaaaaaa! É claro que podemos ser amigas! Se você tiver MSN, é só me add!Meu email está no meu Profile, viu? Bjos, linda!

**MoniMione:**Muito obrigada pelo elogio,kerida! E olha que maravilha, vou estar postando dois Capítulos! Estarei esperando o seu próximo comentário, viu linda? Bjos

Ah, poucos comentários dessa vez... Bom, sem problemas! Hehe... Vamos ao Capítulo? VAMOS!

Bjos

_

* * *

__" Quando amei de verdade, compreendi que em qualquer circunstância, eu estava no lugar certo, na hora certa, no momento exato. E, então, pude relaxar.  
Quando amei de verdade, pude perceber que a minha angústia, meu sofrimento emocional, não passa de um sinal de que estou indo contra as minhas verdades.  
Quando amei de verdade, parei de desejar que a minha vida fosse diferente e comecei a ver que tudo o que acontece contribui para o meu crescimento.  
Quando amei de verdade, comecei a perceber como é ofensivo tentar forçar alguma situação ou alguém apenas para realizar aquilo que desejo, mesmo sabendo que não é o momento ou a pessoa não está preparada, inclusive eu mesmo.  
Quando amei de verdade, comecei a me livrar de tudo que não fosse saudável, pessoas, tarefas, tudo e qualquer coisa que me pusesse para baixo.  
Quando amei de verdade, deixei de temer meu tempo livre e desisti de fazer grandes planos, abandonei os projetos megalômanos de futuro. Hoje faço o que acho certo, o que gosto, quando quero e no meu próprio ritmo.  
Quando amei de verdade, desisti de querer ter sempre razão e, com isso, errei muitas menos vezes.  
Quando amei de verdade, desisti de ficar revivendo o passado e de me preocupar com o futuro. Agora, me mantenho no presente, que é onde a vida acontece.  
Quando amei de verdade, percebi que a minha mente pode me atormentar e me decepcionar. Mas quando eu a coloco a serviço do meu coração, ela se torna uma grande e valiosa aliada."_

Tiago releu o pergaminho em que escrevia. Suspirou cansado. Deu uma olhada na pilha de livros á sua frente e fez uma careta. Deitou-se sobre os braços apoiados na mesa.  
Qualquer um que o visse agora acharia que ele estaria doente. Afinal, ter Tiago Potter enfiado numa biblioteca em uma tarde de Sol não era uma situação muito normal. Mas Tiago não ligava mais a mínima para o que pensariam sobre ele. Queria que o mundo se explodisse e que se o levasse junto estaria de bom tamanho. Tiago não sentia mais vontade de azarar Primeiranistas. Tiago não sentia mais vontade de querer que todos tivessem medo dele.  
Tiago não sentia mais vontade de ter pessoas o vangloriando todo o tempo. Pelo contrário, ele queria que o deixassem em paz.  
As únicas coisas que ele queria agora era estar com seus amigos... E com ela. Mas seus amigos estavam lá fora, aproveitando o sol. E ela... Como Tiago amava aquele sorriso. Aquele jeito diferente dela... Tiago balançou a cabeça tentando espantar o pensamento. Já repetira á si mesmo que desistira, que perdera. Ela nunca sairia com ele... Porque ela não gostava dele. Ela gostava de Josh. Eles eram apenas colegas agora... Tinha que aceitar isso. Tinha que aceitar que perdera para a única garota que ele sempre pensou que nunca abaixaria a cabeça. Perdera para a garota que ele sempre achou que fosse uma presa fácil... Talvez se nunca tivesse á visto na estação e tirado sarro dos cabelos dela... Tiago riu ao se lembrar do primeiro momento em que vira Lílian Evans.

_**"Há, olha a ruivinha toda nervosinha".  
"Sai daqui, garoto! Eu nem te conheço".  
Tiago ria ao ver a dificuldade da garota em tentar colocar o malão para dentro do Trem.  
"Mas eu aposto que você adoraria conhecer, não é ruiva?"  
Ela revirou os olhos.  
"Você vai ficar aí parado ou vai me ajudar a colocar o malão dentro do Trem?"  
Tiago riu ao ver a cara-de-pau da garota á sua frente. "Claro, ruiva".  
Após Tiago colocar o malão dentro de uma cabine, se apresentou:  
"Tiago Potter".  
"Hunf... Lílian Evans".**_

-Ah… Potter?  
Tiago levantou os olhos assustados. Não reparara que alguém estivesse ali.  
-Lily?  
Muito menos que _ela_ estivesse ali.  
A garota estava com os olhos inchados e vermelhos. Ela havia chorado?  
-Ah... Olá... Er... Você viu o Mike por aí?  
-Você andou chorando, Lily? –Tiago nem prestou atenção na pergunta da garota. Se dobrou sobre a mesa e chegou mais perto do rosto dela. Percebeu um arranhão na bochecha de Lily.

-Lily? O que aconteceu?  
Tiago percebeu a garota engolir em seco. Ela levantou os olhos, pois até o momento estava achando muito interessantes as próprias mãos, para encarar os dele. Tiago não saberia definir quanto tempo os dois ficaram ali, apenas se encarando.  
Aquela dúvida voltara em Tiago. E agora ele já sabia qual era a tal pergunta... Mas percebeu que o difícil seria a resposta. Os olhos de Lily estavam vermelhos e ainda estavam com lágrimas, prontas á cair. Tiago se aproximou um pouco mais para dar uma olhada melhor no machucado da garota.  
-O que você fez aqui, Lily?  
A garota estremeceu ao sentir o toque de Tiago. Tiago ergueu a sobrancelha e a encarou. -Lily, você está bem?  
-Eu...  
-Finalmente te achei, Lily! Você está bem? Eu vou arrebentar a cara daquele desgraçado! Onde ele está? Eu juro que ele vai levar tanto pipoco que nem Magia Negra vai fazer ele voltar ao normal!

Tiago se assustou (novamente) ao ver Michael Larrens entrando igual á um furacão na Biblioteca. Mas após falar aquilo ele encarou a "dupla" com um olhar estranho. Que olhar era aquele?  
Ele viu Lily começar a corar, ainda o encarando. Tiago ainda não entendera o que estava acontecendo.  
-Potter... Será que você poderia... Se afastar um pouco? –Lílian falara aquilo com uma certa dificuldade, pelo que Tiago percebera. Então Tiago entendeu. Ele não percebeu o quanto estava próximo de Lílian! Eles poderiam estar se beijando e ninguém notaria a diferença de proximidade! E Tiago riu novamente por dentro ao perceber que nem passara pela sua cabeça o fato de poder ter tentado beijar Lily... E que apenas se preocupou com seu bem estar. Essa ruiva o estava deixando louco!  
Mas, por uma incrível loucura da vida que até agora ele não entendera, ele corou. Tiago Potter corou por estar próximo demais de uma garota.

-Ah... Bem, eu já tenho que ir mesmo. Cuida disso, viu Lily?

Tiago juntou os pergaminhos que havia trazido, enfiou tudo na mochila e saiu á passos rápidos. Apenas ouviu um "Ok..." meio fraco de Lily.

* * *

-Muito bem, dona Lílian Evans?  
Lílian ainda estava corada demais para falar algo. Ela realmente não tinha percebido a proximidade que ela e Tiago estavam!

-Termina com um e já está de rolo com outro, Lily? Que coisa feia!  
Lílian sentiu os olhos marejarem de água novamente, ao se lembrar de Josh.

Michael viu que a brincadeira não fora bem recebida e sentiu a culpa pesar beeeeeeeem fundo.

-Ah, Lily, me desculpe... É que... Álias, onde esse filho da...  
-Mike!  
-Ah, ok, ok... Mas Lily, já dava para ver que isso não ia acabar bem!

-Ah, Michael...  
Michael abraçou a amiga. Ele sentiu ela relaxar. A soltou e se encaminharam á Sala Comunal. Estavam andando no meio do corredor, quando viram Aline Dinks atravessando para o Salão Principal.

Michael a seguiu com os olhos. Ela fingiu não o reconhecer e continuou andando com o seu famoso porte "elegante".

-Vai lá, Mike... –Lílian falou, ao perceber o olhar do garoto.  
-Não, Lily... Ela já falou demais, você sabe o tipo de pessoa que ela é. É capaz de me estuporar só porque cheguei perto!  
-Michael Larrens! É sobre a sua família que ela tem informações! Informações importantes, Mike! Anda, vai lá!  
Michael encarou a amiga.  
-Você vai ficar bem?  
-Claro –Lily deu o melhor sorriso que conseguiu e lhe deu um leve empurrão- Agora vai!  
-Ok...

Lily viu o amigo desaparecer na multidão de gente que ia jantar no Salão Principal. Não sentia a mínima fome. Resolveu continuar o caminho para a Sala Comunal á passos rápidos. Não queria ver ninguém.

* * *

-Pontas, eu já disse que isso não é necessário!  
Sirius ia andando em direção ao Retrato com Tiago ao seu encalço.  
-Sirius, é só até você atingir a maioridade! Meus pais já concordaram, eles gostam de você! E você sabe que é sempre bem-vindo lá em casa!  
-Qual é o assunto? –Perguntou Remo, acompanhado de Pedro, se juntando á dupla no meio do corredor. Continuavam andando em direçãoao Salão Principal.  
-Não tem assunto! O Almofadinhas vai morar lá em casa! –Disse Tiago com um sorriso contagiante. Muito diferente do que estava á quase uma hora atrás.  
-É sério, Pontas... Vai ser muito abuso dos seus pais e...  
-Almofadinhas, larga de ser tonto! Você vai e pronto!  
Sirius abriu um sorriso e exclamou um "Ah, ok...". Discutir com Tiago Potter era uma discussão perdida. Estavam á meio caminho do Salão quando Lily passou por eles á passos rápidos.  
Tiago se manteu impassível.  
Os três se sentaram na mesa e Sirius começou com as indiretas.  
- A ruiva estava triste hoje, não é Aluado?  
-Também acho, Almofadinhas. E você, Rabicho?  
-Concordo. Quem sabe ela precisasse de alguém para desabafar?  
-Pois é... E quem sabe essa pessoa não fosse muito cabeça dura para compreender isso?  
-É.  
-É.  
-Pois é.  
-Concordo.  
-Aham.  
-Definitivamente, é o que ela precisa.  
-Uma coisa tão óbvia... Só uma pessoa não percebe.  
-É.  
-É.  
-Pois é...

-OK, VOCÊS VENCERAM! –Tiago gritou, fazendo quase metade da mesa virar para ver quem estava morrendo. Os três garotos abriram sorrisos igualmente marotos ao verem Tiago sair resmungando pela porta do Salão Principal.

-Será que é hoje? –Perguntou Sirius com um sorriso que fez duas Lufa-Lufas quase baterem o rosto na porta de Entrada.

-Sirius, ela acabou de terminar com o namorado... Respeite! –Resmungou Remo pegando algumas batatas.  
-Eu sempre terminei namoros e nunca tive problemas de começar outro relacionamento em seguida! –Exclamou Almofadinhas, com a boca cheia.  
Remo fez uma cara de nojo e nem fez questão de responder o comentário do amigo.  
-Você deveria pensar menos em garotas e começar a pensar nos seus estudos! –Disse Remo após explicar para Pedro que Astrologia não tinha nada a ver com Adivinhação.

-Ora, Aluado... Eu nem preciso estudar, eu sei tudo! Tenho que ocupar meu tempo livre, não?  
-Desisto... –Remo pegou seu livro e começou a ler enquanto ouvia Sirius escolhendo a garota de hoje á noite.

* * *

**N/A: **Olá meus amores! Tudo bom com vocês? Eu estou realmente feliz! Afinal, 14 aninhos bem vividos tem que ser comemorados não? Hehe... E como prometido, vou postar esse Capítulo mais o segundo, ok?

PS.: O Poema que o Tiago escreve no começo do Capítulo não é original meu, ok? Eu não tenho tanto...ãã...tato para isso, hehe! Eu tirei como base um poema de Charles Chaplin, se chama: "Quando me amei de verdade". Fiz várias mudanças no Poema para que ficasse no "tom" da Fic... Se quiserem o Poema, é só me passarem o email de vcs que eu mando! Ou, é bem mais fácil irem no Google e procurarem...Huahua... 

-> Sobre o Capítulo: Ahhh, Os Marotos podem ser mto irritantes qndo querem ajudar não? Mas é por uma boa causa... Ahuhua... Espero que tenham gostado! E o aposto que vocês vão amar o próximo Capítulo! Ele está pequeno, mas... Ahhh, não posso falar se não perde a graça! Ahuahua... Então, sigam para o próximo Capítulo, anda!

Bjos

-Nathi Black-

**27.01.2006 (MEU ANIVERSÁRIOOOOOOOOOOO... PARABÉNS PRA MIM! NESTA DATA QUERIDA, MUITAS FELICIDADES, MUITOS ANOS DE VIDAAAAAA...E É CLARO, MUITO HARRY POTTER E MAROTOS! AHUAHUA...FUI!)**


	24. POV Tiago

"Ah, vocês querem saber porque EU, sim, EU, Tiago Potter estou totalmente sem saber o que fazer? Vocês querem saber porque eu estou arranjando mil maneiras de falar com _ela_? Pois bem, como ainda faltam muitos corredores até a Sala Comunal, eu conto para vocês: Porque _ela_ não é simplesmente _ela_. Entenderam?  
Ela é Lílian Evans. A garota que percorre os meus sonhos mais bonitos (e até os mais pervertidos se vocês me permitem dizer) e os meus pesadelos mais horríveis. Agora, porque tinha que ser ela? Pergunte para o Cara lá de cima, porque eu realmente não sei explicar esse fato! Eu só tenho a leve impressão de que o Cara lá de cima está rindo da minha situação... E muito!  
Afinal, é muito engraçado ver um cara se apaixonar por uma garota que não sente a mínima afinidade com ele, que você sabe que é a garota mais perfeita que sua limitada vida de mortal já viu e que você sabe que ela nunca lhe dará a menor bola, nem que o mundo virasse cor de rosa! Muito engraçado não? Pois eu **não acho engraçado**. Isso não é engraçado por dois pequenos fatos: 

_Fato Número 1_

Quando você gosta de uma pessoa você acha que todos os movimentos, falas (ou quem sabe até a razão da existência da pessoa) é uma dica para provar que vocês dois devem ficar juntos para o resto de suas vidas. Patético, não? Mas é inevitável eu pensar que ela não está me passando uma indireta quando a pena dela cai do meu lado. Ou que o melhor amigo dela namore uma velha amiga minha. Entendem? É disso que eu falo: Qualquer coisa que tenha a pessoa relacionada, você sempre vai achar que é uma indireta para você. Como eu disse: Patético...

_Fato Número 2_

Quando você gosta de uma pessoa você "dorme acordado". Bem, isso seria muito legal se você não tivesse Minerva McGonagall no seu pé á cinco anos seguidos, umas cinco vezes por semana. Sim, pois é na aula dela onde eu mais "durmo acordado". Afinal, eu já sabia de toda aquela baboseira antes de eu completar meus 13 anos. E esse ato de "dormir acordado" pode lhe trazer muitas complicações, entendem? Principalmente se o local "focado" para você "dormir acordado" é a cabeleira da pessoa que você gosta. Como eu disse: Patético.

É por esses dois fatos existentes (e mais alguns milhões) nesse nosso pequeno mundo, que não é engraçado assistir uma pessoa apaixonada se ralar para conseguir ter uma conversa normal com a pessoa que ela gosta. E se rirem das minhas palavras eu lanço uma praga em vocês que vai fazer vocês se apaixonarem pela última pessoa que você pensou que poderia ter se apaixonado. Eu não sou mal não! É porque foi isso que me aconteceu! Ou vocês acham que eu quis me apaixonar por aquela louca? Eu simplesmente acordei um dia, a olhei um pouco mais do que deveria (ela estava com um decote ENORME, vocês queriam que eu olhasse para quem? Para o Snape!) e PIMBA! Eu senti minhas mãos suarem, meu coração acelerar, fiquei paralisado (e ainda acabei levando uma "sapatada" na cabeça por causa disso). Mas eu tenho uma dica para vocês: Quando perceberem essas emoções se apoderando de vocês, corram o mais longe que puder da pessoa! Pois se você chegar perto dela para falar algo, só sai besteira. Eu digo por experiência própria, acreditem!

Mas, a primeira questão não é essa. A questão é: Ela me ama?  
Sim, é essa a pergunta que me ocorre toda vez que eu encaro aqueles medonhos olhos verdes. Eu não digo que ela me ama... Mas acho que ela sente algo por mim sim! Como eu sei disso? Pelos fatos (novamente):

_Fato Número 3_

Ela me observa. Eu sei disso! E se querem saber, meu ego sobe nas alturas quando eu percebo que ela está me olhando. É patético, mas eu tenho que admitir que fico muitooooo feliz quando sinto o olhar dela cravado nas minhas costas.

_Fato Número 4_

Eu já comentei o fato de quantas vezes nossas mãos já se tocaram? Meu Merlin, á cada vez que isso me acontecia eu não sabia se:

A) Corava

B) Dava Risada

C) A Beijava

Bem, obviamente minha parte Marota optava pela opção B. Já a minha parte do coração optava pela opção C. Mas como Marotos e Coração não combinam, eu ia pela parte da minha racionalidade mesmo: A) Corava.  
Eu posso estar sendo um bobo patético ilusionista... Mas parecia que ela gostava quando eu fazia carinho na mão dela, nas aulas de Poções. Verdade ou não, eu opto acreditar na que me deixa mais feliz: Ela gostava.  
Ok, podem não ser fatos muito concretos. Mas, significam algo, não? Eu espero que sim...

Mas a segunda questão é: O que fazer para ela perceber que me ama?  
Porque diante desses fatos "inconcretos" ela deve sentir algo, não? Bem, eu poderia muito bem chegar á ela e dizer "Lily, minha ruiva, você me ama!". Vamos dizer que isso já foi testado e eu ganhei um belo "Se toca, Potter!". Bom, eu poderia chegar e a beijar. O que acham? Boa idéia? Mas lamento dizer que isso também já foi testado. E deu tudo errado, pois ela desviou do beijo e eu ainda saí com uma bela marca de mãos no meu rosto. Bom, vamos dizer que minhas opções estão limitadas, certo?

Sabem, eu só queria um jeito de mostrar para ela o quanto gosto dela. Mas a cabeça dura não dá chance! Sempre que eu apareço ela fica grudada com Michael. E eu que nem tonto sou tomado pelo Fato Número 1, que eu já expliquei antes. O que fazer? O que fazer? O QUE FAZER?  
Amanhã todos estarão ocupados com seus exames. Meu momento é agora. Acabei de chegar á porta do Retrato. Me desejem sorte! FUI!

* * *

**N/A:** E aí meus amores? O que acharam? Eu AMEI escrever este Capítulo! Espero que tenham gostado!

Bom, COMENTEM! Ou não terá 25º Capítulo MUAHUAHUAHUAHUA... Ai, ai, eu adoro ser má...hehe...FUI!

Bjos

-Nathi Black-

**27.01.2006 (Preciso comentar que é meu aniversário? PRECISO! EBAAAAAA, PARABÉNS PRA MIMMMM!)**


	25. E agora?

**N/A: To sem tempo, próximo capítulo eu respondo as Reviewns, ok? Bjos e comentem!**

* * *

Tiago entrou pela porta do retrato e viu que não teria que procurar muito para encontrar a ruiva. A avistou deitada de barriga para cima, em frente á lareira. O que ela estava fazendo em frente á lareira em uma noite quente? Ele não fazia a mínima idéia.  
Ele sentiu novamente seu coração bater acelerado. Tomou coragem e seguiu para onde a garota estava.

* * *

-Lily?  
Lílian apenas viu a cabeça do garoto a encarando. Os cabelos caíam para baixo, junto com o óculos que estavam na ponta do nariz. Ele sorriu.  
Ela deu um leve sorriso.  
-Olá, Tiago.

* * *

Pronto, Tiago estava lá. E agora?  
Tiago puxou os óculos para mais perto dos olhos e continuou a encarando. Lágrimas ainda escorriam pelo rosto da garota.  
-Ainda chorando, Lily?

* * *

Lílian desviou o olhar para a janela.  
-Terminar um namoro de quase dois anos não é fácil, Potter.  
Ela sentiu algo se movendo ao seu lado. Tiago acabara de se deitar ao seu lado, exatamente como ela: de barriga para cima, encarando o teto.

* * *

-Não deve ser mesmo.  
Tiago gostou de sentir a ruiva perto dele. Os braços deles estavam grudados, fazendo suas mãos estarem muito próximas.  
"Calma Tiago... Não estrague tudo".  
Tiago respirou fundo e conteve a vontade de segurar a mão de Lily.  
-O que era aquele machucado?

* * *

Lílian voltou os olhos para o teto ao sentir os seus braços ficarem grudados. Sentiu um arrepio lhe subir as costas.

-Eu caí.  
Ela se juntou mais perto de Tiago, fazendo suas mãos se relarem.

* * *

Tiago sentiu a ruiva se aconchegar mais perto dele. Sentiu a mão da garota relar na sua mão, mas logo fugindo para poucos milímetros mais longe.  
-Caiu aonde?  
Tiago imaginou que aquilo fosse um sinal. Procurou a mão da ruiva e a juntou com a sua. Começou á acariciá-la.

* * *

Lílian fechou os olhos ao sentir o carinho nas mãos. Como amava aquilo.  
-Na escada.  
Lílian começou a acariciar a mão do garoto também.

* * *

Tiago estava quase gritando de tanta felicidade. Mas manteve-se calmo. "Lembre-se: Não estrague tudo, Tiago.  
-Como?  
Tiago continuou encarando o teto, esperando a resposta da garota.

* * *

-Eu estava correndo de Josh.  
Lílian sentiu os olhos marejarem novamente ao se lembrar do Ex-Namorado. Ainda gostava dele. Olhou de relance para Tiago. Viu que o Maroto encarava o teto, sério. Ela nunca o vira assim. Corou e logo voltou a sua atenção para o teto ao perceber o pensamento que lhe invadira.

* * *

-Por quê?  
Tiago percebeu que a ruiva o olhara de canto. Mas não sorrira, mesmo que a sua vontade fosse a de gritar de tanta felicidade.  
Começou a fazer carinho no braço dela.

* * *

Lílian fechou os olhos novamente ao sentir o carinho nos braços. Como gostava de sentir Tiago perto de si.  
-Não acha que está fazendo perguntas demais, Potter? Lílian dissera marotamente, ainda com os olhos fechados.

* * *

Tiago deu um leve riso ao se lembrar de quando escutara essa frase pela primeira vez. Fora em seu 3º ano. Naquela época ele ainda não tinha a mínima idéia do que aquela garota, que lhe parecia um simples desafio, iria lhe causar anos mais tarde. -Quero te conhecer melhor...

* * *

Lílian já estava começando a ficar louca com aquele carinho em seu braço.  
Por um momento lhe passou na cabeça a vontade de beijar Tiago Potter. Abriu os olhos ao imaginar a cena. Sorriu.  
-Talvez isso não seja mais tão impossível, Potter.

* * *

Tiago sentiu seu coração ficar cada vez mais acelerado. Continuou o carinho nos braços ao perceber que ela estava gostando.  
Não falou nada. Não conseguiu, tamanha era a felicidade.

* * *

Lílian esperou que ele falasse alguma coisa. Mas ele apenas continuou com o carinho. Virou o rosto para o lado e encarou o perfil do Maroto. Ele continuava olhando para o teto.

* * *

Tiago sentiu os olhos da ruiva cravarem nele. Mas ele não iria virar o rosto. Não iria acabar com tudo agora. Não agora, que as coisas estavam indo tão bem. Sentiu algo se mexer e se levantar ao seu lado. Ela estava indo embora?

* * *

Lílian ficou com metade do corpo levantado. O encarou. Ele continuava com os olhos focados no teto.

* * *

Tiago virou o rosto lentamente. Lílian estava sentada, se apoiando em um braço. O braço que ele acabara de fazer carinho.  
Os olhos dela estavam brilhando. Não soube quanto tempo ficou ali observando o brilho deles.  
-Lily?

* * *

Lílian encarava os olhos por trás dos aros. O que escondiam? Será que... Será que conseguiria descobrir?  
Lílian colocou um braço apoiado ao lado direito de Tiago. Ele estava sem saída.  
-Tiago...

* * *

Pela primeira vez, Tiago sentiu-se encurralado. A ruiva começou a se aproximar.  
-Lily, você... Quero dizer, você não acha que... Eu...

* * *

Lílian parou, muito próxima de Tiago. Sentiu suas respirações se juntarem em uma só, novamente. Não agüentava mais.  
-Cala a boca, Potter.  
Lílian fechou lentamente os olhos e desfez o que faltava entre eles.

* * *

Tiago sentiu os lábios da ruiva se juntarem com os seus. Ficaram parados alguns segundos, apenas sentindo um o gosto do outro. Tiago começou a aprofundar mais o beijo, no que Lily continuou.  
Para Tiago, ninguém mais existia... O mundo não existia... Tudo havia parado. Eram apenas ele e... _Ela_.

* * *

Lílian sentira um sentimento diferente lhe invadir. Se apoiou com o corpo em cima de Tiago e aprofundou ainda mais o beijo. Queria Tiago mais perto dela, queria sentir o que o garoto sentia. Queria mais e mais... Não queria parar. Queria ter Tiago só para ela. Com ela.

Mas espera aí... Aquilo estava errado!

* * *

Tiago sentiu a ruiva parar e se afastar meros milímetros.

-Tiago, isso está errado...

* * *

Tiago continuou ainda por uns dois segundos de olhos fechados sentindo o impacto das palavras que ela acabara de pronunciar. Mas o que raios estava errado?  
-O quê?

* * *

Lílian percebeu o que fizera. Se afastou ainda mais, dessa vez ficando sentada com as mãos nos lábios.  
-Você... Eu! O Josh... Eu... Eu não sei, Tiago!  
Lílian se levantou e subiu correndo as escadas do dormitório, enquanto ouvia Tiago gritando por seu nome.

* * *

-LILY! LILY, PERAÍ!  
Tiago saiu correndo atrás da garota. Mas parou ao pé da escada ao ver que ela já entrara no Dormitório.  
Tiago se voltou para todo a Sala Comunal. Se sentou no pé da escada e sorriu. Sorriu como nuca Sorrira antes. Começou a rir. Se levantou e se dirigiu ao Dormitório dos garotos do 6º ano.

* * *

Lily fechara a porta e se encostara nela. Escorregou por ela, sorrindo e chorando ao mesmo tempo, com as mãos nos lábios.

* * *

**N/A: **Ahhh, como vão meus queridos? Uau, recebi bastante comentários, não? Haha...

-> Sobre o Capítulo: Ahhhh... ALELUIAAAAAA eles se beijaram, vocês devem estar pensando não? Hehe... Eu fiquei tão feliz quando terminei esse Capítulo! 

Bom, comentem, viu?

Bjos

-Nathi Black-

**28.01.2006**


	26. Esperas

**N/A: **Meu Deus... Recebi muitos comentários dessa vez! Vamos lá:

**Desculpem...Desculpem! Ainda estou sem tempo para responder os Coments... E nem sei se vou conseguir responder todos á tempo! Mas eu agradeço, de coração, todos que estão comentando e que comentaram! Agradeço mesmo! Espero que continuem gostando da Fic e que continuem lendo e comentando! Muitos beijos e beijinhos... **

Bjos

* * *

Lílian olhava pela janela de seu quarto. Nada. Não agüentava mais esperar por aquela bendita carta.  
Se sentou na sua cama, bufando.

-Lily, querida... Vamos jantar? –A mãe da garota a chamava da escada.  
-Já vou, mãe –Respondeu Lílian, sem realmente prestar atenção no que a mãe falara.  
Lílian ouviu o baque surdos na escada se afastarem e o pai da garota murmurar algo lá embaixo.  
Lily suspirou. Ficou de pé novamente e se dirigiu á janela. Lua cheia. Lily sorriu e olhou para a rua. Ninguém... A rua estava apenas acompanhada de um breu enorme e algumas lâmpadas acesas das casas.  
Lily deu mais uma olhada no céu antes de cair na cama, de barriga para cima.  
Porque se lembrava tanto dele?  
Lílian encarou o teto escuro do quarto.  
Aquele sorriso dele...  
A garota fechou os olhos, tentando se livrar do pensamento. O que apenas piorou a situação. Pois se lembrou dos lábios deles junto com os seus. Ainda de olhos fechados, Lily relembrou o acontecimento no Expresso, logo quando desembarcaram na estação.

_"Ah, Lily... Posso falar com você?" Lílian encarou o Maroto de óculos redondos. _

_"Só um minuto, Potter". Lily foi avisar seus pais que iria demorar um pouco e após eles concordarem, se dirigiu com Tiago para perto da porta de saída.  
Lily se encostou na parede, mas não encarou o Maroto que estava á sua frente.  
Eles ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos. Lily encarava o chão, enquanto sentia os olhos do garoto tentarem chamar a sua atenção.  
"Lily, olha para mim".  
Lílian não respondeu. Continuou com os olhos focados no chão.  
"Lily..." Tiago fez a garota o encarar com a mão, puxando seu queixo.  
"Potter... Eu não..."  
"Shhh..." Tiago se aproximou mais da garota, fazendo com que ouvisse a respiração de Lily.  
"Acho que você já tem intimidade suficiente para me chamar de Tiago, Lily". Ele sorriu.  
Lily não conseguiu se controlar e abriu um sorriso também.  
"Então... O que você queria?"  
"Lhe mostrar isso". Tiago tirou do bolso o Diário de Lilian._

_Lílian fez uma cara de surpresa e pegou o que o garoto estava lhe entregando.  
"Ora, ora, Sr.º Potter... Eu pensei que você só fosse me entregar quando conseguisse ler". A garota agora o encarava com um olhar zombado.  
Tiago revirou os olhos.  
"É por isso que estou lhe entregando, ruiva".  
Lílian desfez a cara de zombada para uma de surpresa. "Você... Você conseguiu..."  
"É... Eu consegui. E não me pergunte como, pois eu não sei! Eu simplesmente peguei o Diário e todas as suas palavras estavam lá!"  
Lílian não respondeu. Encarava o Diário com curiosidade. _

_"Lily...". Tiago ergueu o rosto da garota, fazendo-a o encarar novamente. Estavam próximos demais.  
Lily abriu um simples sorriso.  
"Parece que você venceu, Tiago. Eu sairei com você".  
"Não se você não quiser".  
Lílian encarou os olhos de Tiago e pensou por uns instantes. Abriu um sorriso.  
"Eu quero".  
Tiago fez uma cara de extrema surpresa. Para logo depois abrir um sorriso contagiante.  
"Quando?". Perguntou ele.  
"Nunca te ensinaram que é o cavalheiro que conduz a dama, Potter?". Lílian riu "Você decide".  
Lílian tentou sair, mas Tiago parecia ainda não ter terminado. Ele não a deixou sair, mantendo a proximidade.  
Ele a encarou, sem falar nada. Tiago começou a se aproximar. Lily fechou os olhos e sentiu os lábios de Tiago colarem junto aos seus, novamente. Tiago quis aprofundar o beijo, mas Lily não deixou. Se soltou e sussurrou em seu ouvido: "Aqui, não Tiaguito. Meus pais estão aí na frente. Sem contar que você ainda não merece tudo isso de mim". Tiago riu e lhe deu uma piscadela.  
"Tudo bem Lily... Eu quero conhecer meus sogros, mesmo". Tiago tentou beijar Lily novamente, mas a garota desviou. "Vou estar esperando a sua carta". Foi a última coisa que Lily falou antes de sair em direção ao estacionamento com seus pais."_

Lílian abriu os olhos. Ainda em pensamentos, desceu para o jantar.

* * *

-Lily... Coma mais!  
-Não, mamãe... Não estou com muita fome.  
A mãe da garota a olhou com curiosidade. Sua filha podia não podia estar sem fome. Era impossível!

-Lily, você está com algum problema? –O pai da garota a encarava com dúvida nos olhos.  
Lílian encarou a família e suspirou. Pensou numa desculpa e falou:  
-É que é o meu último ano em Hogwarts... Eu não queria ir embora de lá!

Bom, isso não era uma mentira por inteiro. Ela estava triste por ser seu último ano em Hogwarts. Estava triste por perceber que seus anos de estudos iriam acabar em menos de um ano. Mas sua tristeza não se refletia apenas nisso... Estava triste porque ainda não recebera a carta de Tiago. Nunca pensou que ficaria triste por causa disso, mas teve que admitir para si mesma que nem Josh conseguira fazê-la ficar naquele estado. Mas Josh agora era passado. Desde que beijara Tiago pela primeira vez, ela se esqueceu que um dia já ficara triste por causa dele. Josh era apenas um bom colega, agora. E, Lily, pela primeira vez em toda essa história... Sentiu medo. Medo de Tiago já ter conseguido o que queria e pulado para outra. Medo de ter sido só mais um desafio na vida dele. Será que ele estaria rindo da cara dela neste momento?

Lílian deu boa noite e se dirigiu para seu quarto. Queria dormir e esquecer que Tiago Potter existia.

* * *

-Pontas, você vai continuar com essa cara de bobo lendo esse pergaminho?  
Sirius já estava ficando irritado. O garoto de óculos não levantara da cama o dia inteiro, só lendo e relendo o pergaminho milhões e milhões de vezes. Sirius revirou os olhos ao ouvir Tiago resmungando.  
-Olha, eu sei que você ama a Ruiva Louca e... Não me olhe com essa cara! Ela é louca e você sabe disso!  
Tiago retirou os olhos irritados do amigo e se concentrou no pergaminho.  
-Está quase pronta, Sirius... Só falta mais alguns detalhes!  
-Tiago, meu caro amigo chifrudo... Pense bem, essa ruiva está fazendo o seu cérebro fritar! Você passou as férias inteiras escrevendo e lendo essa carta! Amanhã nós já partimos para Hogwarts e você ainda não enviou a bendita! E aí?  
-Sirius, não pode ser simplesmente uma carta. Tem que ser **A CARTA**. Entendeu?  
Sirius desistiu e se jogou na cama ao lado do amigo. Era impossível discutir algo com uma pessoa apaixonada. Sirius continuou encarando o teto. Tiago relia a carta, irritado. Queria muito que o amigo entendesse que ela não era apenas "mais uma" na sua vida. Ela era... Lílian Evans! Sirius olhou de esguelha para o amigo. Suspirou e falou:  
-Você gosta mesmo dela, não é?  
Tiago, pela primeira vez no dia, abaixou a carta e encarou Sirius. Tiago pensou por uns instantes,abriu um sorriso cansado:  
-Gosto.  
-Ok –Respondeu Sirius- Era o que eu precisava ouvir. Juro que não vou mais irritar vocês dois até se entenderem.  
Tiago abriu um sorriso Maroto e continuou a reler a carta. Sirius acabou pegando no sono alguns minutos depois.

* * *

**N/A: **Uauu, qntos comentários! Mto obrigada meus queridos e queridas! Fiquei tããooo feliz!

Bom, estava relendo a minha Fic e sabem o que eu percebi? Que já estamos na reta final dela! Sim, daqui alguns Capítulos a Fic acaba! Ai,ai... Vou ficar com tantas saudades de vcs! Eu já estou rascunhando outra Fic, mas não sei se terei tempo para continuá-la. Minhas aulas começam amanhã, então ficarei ocupada por um bom tempo! Bem... Em todo caso, não é certezaque eu nâo escreva mais... Acho que me apeguei tanto á vcs que vou ficar com mtas saudades dos comentários de vcs! Hehehe... Quem sabe não?

-> Sobre o Capítulo: Ahhhh... Uma ceninha básica de saudades sempre faz bem, não? Ahuahua... Espero que tenham gostado!

COMENTEM!

Bjos

-Nathi Black-

**29.01.2006**


	27. Quer sair comigo?

**N/A: **Uhuu... Minhas torturas diárias começaram! Sim, minhas aulas já estão de volta... Hehehe... Bom, vamos lá:

**KiNe Evans: **Bom, kerida... Eu realmente não coloquei a explicação sobre como o Tiago conseguiu ler o diário da Lily! Isso fica por conta da imaginação de vcs, hehe... Mas, eu posso lhe falar o que eu pensei ok? Bom, para mim, o Diário apenas podia ser lido por uma pessoa de Confiança. Que Lily não tivesse medo que lesse todos os segredos dela, ou seja, Michael podia ler o Diário, Josh podia ler o diário, etc. Bem, depois do beijo que Lily e Tiago tiveram, Lily percebeu que não fazia mais sentido esconder algo de Tiago... Afinal, eles já estama de "rolo", não? E para mim, Lily sempre foi super sincera. Nunca escondeu que não gostava de Tiago e não era agora que ia esconder que **gostava** do garoto. Explicado kerida? Hehe... Bjos linda!

**Fini Felton: **Próximo Capítulo já será o primeiro encontro deles, viu? Então não perca! Ahuahua... Bjos!

**Lele Malfoy: **Sim, minhas aulas começaram hoje! Um saco...hehe... Mas, obrigada viu? E para vc um ótimo ano escolar também!

**Luciana Li: **Ah, bem, leia a resposta da **KiNe Evans **e vc entenderá como ele conseguiu ler o diário! Hehe...Bem, esse Capítulo tem A CARTA. Bjos linda!

**Luci E. Potter: **Vixi, tá tudo corrido para vc, neh kerida? Sem problemas, eu também estou numa correria só! Hehe... Mas agradeço por continuar lendo a minha Fic! Bjos, linda!

**Jana. Weasley: **Capítulo 25 foi lindo? Obrigada kerida! Bjos

**MoniMione: **Bjos pra vc também, linda!

**Bruna Martins: **Sim, 1º! Haha... Eu AMEIII escrever aquele Capítulo! Eu até me lembro que todo mundo queria me tirar do PC, só pra ficar lendo os rascunhos...ahuahua... Bjos, linda!

* * *

Tiago procurava pela multidão de alunos uma cabeleira ruiva. Suspirou cansado ao não encontrar nada. Resolveu entrar no trem. Não foi uma boa idéia, ele logo percebeu, ao ver com quem acabara de esbarrar.  
-Ah... Olá, Potter! Preparado para o 7º ano? –Josh Willians sorria ao falar com o garoto. Tiago não se moveu. Lutava contra a vontade de fazer aquele sorriso desaparecer com um bom soco naqueles dentes. 

-Preparadíssimo, Willians.

Tiago recomeçou a andar, se contendo em não voltar atrás. Estava de costas quando ouviu o garoto ainda exclamar:  
-Boa sorte, Potter.

Tiago parou e virou para trás para encarar Josh. Mas o garoto já tinha entrado no vagão e fechado a cabine. O que raios ele quis dizer com "Boa sorte, Potter"? Boa sorte para o 7º ano? Oras, ele era Tiago Potter! Ele não precisava de "Boa Sorte"... Ele sabia muito mais do que aquele garoto havia aprendido em anos de estudos! Quem ele pensava que era? Só porque ficara com a _sua_ ruiva uma vez ele achava que estava por cima? Pois ele ia ver quem estava por cima...  
Tiago se virou para entrar na cabine aonde Josh havia acabado de entrar, mas sentiu uma mão o puxando para dentro de outra cabine.  
-Ficando amigo de ex-namorado meu, Potter?  
Lílian Evans encarava Tiago Potter marotamente.  
Tiago, por um momento, se assustou com a atitude da ruiva. Ela o estava prensando na porta da cabine. Se alguém abrisse, os dois iriam ao chão.  
Mas depois de alguns segundos, abriu um sorriso igualmente maroto. Iria entrar no jogo.  
-Me espionando, Evans?  
Ela riu e chegou mais perto.  
-Apenas conferindo a mercadoria...  
Ela relou sua boca com a dele, logo separando-se, ficando a poucos milímetros.

-Sua mercadoria não poderia estar em melhor estado, Srt.ª Evans –Tiago passou de leve os dedos na bochecha de Lily- Estava com saudades suas...  
Ele sorriu ao ver a garota corar. Ela logo se recompôs e falou:  
-Era melhor estar mesmo, Sr.º Potter. Dois anos falando que me ama não era para deixar barato.  
Ele sorriu e se aproximou mais. Ela colocou o dedo indicador no lábio dele.  
-Não, Potter. Você não merece tudo isso de mim... Ainda.  
-Você não pensou nisso lá na Sala Comunal, lembra?  
Lily abriu um sorriso maroto maior ainda. Se aproximou do ouvido de Tiago e sussurrou:  
-Ainda estou esperando a sua carta.  
Tiago viu a ruiva sair pela cabine. Sorriu consigo mesmo e se foi para a cabine aonde os Marotos se encontravam.

* * *

Lílian saiu pela cabine e se encaminhou para o vagão dos Monitores. Já estava atrasada.  
Estava tão avoada que nem prestou atenção na reunião. Pensava em como tivera tanta cara de pau de fazer aquilo com Tiago. Não era do seu feitio ser tão descarada. Mas ela não conseguiu se agüentar ao ver o garoto olhando para Josh com uma cara tão furiosa. Estava com saudades do cheiro dele... Do jeito dele. Do sorriso. Ela teve que usar todo o seu auto controle para não o beijá-lo ali mesmo. O mesmo auto controle que á alguns meses (e anos) atrás ela usava para não jogar poções em cima da cabeça do garoto.  
Deu risada de si mesma ao se lembrar das brigas infantis que tinha com ele. E pensar que agora ela não conseguia pensar em outra coisa.  
-Lily?  
Lily levantou os olhos (ainda meio sem saber onde estava) e encarou Remo Lupin. Ele estava com um sorriso leve e uma cara de cansado. Como sempre.  
-Ah, olá Remo! Como foram as férias?  
Remo se sentou ao lado da ruiva e começaram a conversar.  
Lily ria do jeito tímido de Remo e Remo achava graça no jeito histérico de Lily. 

-Ah, Remo... Agora eu tenho que ir! O Michael está sozinho.  
Remo encarou curioso a garota.  
-Michael não estava namorando a Bynes, da Lufa-Lufa?  
Lílian fez que sim com a cabeça:  
-Mas ela teve que ir embora para Paris. Por motivos pessoais.  
-Ah sim... –Respondeu Remo, em sinal de entendimento.  
-Bom, a gente se vê, Remo!  
Lílian saiu da cabine, dando de cara com Sirius Black. Hoje era o dia de entrevistas com Os Marotos ou era só impressão?  
-Ah... Olá, Black.  
-Olá ruiva! Como foram as férias? –Perguntou ele, com um sorriso enorme.  
Lílian ergueu a sobrancelha.  
-Black, você está bem? –Lily perguntou com ironia.  
-Ora, ruiva! Questão de educação, sabe? –Respondeu Sirius, sem muita paciência. Pra variar...  
-É por isso que eu me espantei, Black.  
Lílian saiu á caminho da cabine, deixando Sirius apenas exclamando um "Essa foi boa, Evans..." e rindo.

* * *

Tiago desembarcava do Trem conversando animadamente com seus amigos.  
Algumas garotas os cumprimentaram antes de eles entrarem nas carruagens. Tiago passou as mãos nos cabelos enquanto conversava com as garotas e sentiu os olhares delas quase o comerem vivo. Sorriu e entrou na carruagem.  
-Então, Pontas? Já mandou a carta?  
Tiago sorriu e respondeu:  
-Aham... E, modéstia á parte, eu sei que ela vai amar.  
Os garotos riram e logo Sirius recomeçou a falar:  
-Eu quero logo que vocês se ajeitem... Não agüento mais ouvir a noite inteira: "A Lily é isso... A Evans é aquilo... Eu amo a Lily!... Será que a Lily está pensando em mim?...". 

Remo e Pedro começaram a rir ao ver Tiago começar a negar e Sirius afirmar.

* * *

-Lily, anda logo! 

Michael ajudava a amiga a sair da carruagem. Ele sorriu ao ajudá-la a levantar do tropeção que acabara de levar.  
Lílian agradeceu e seguiram até o Salão principal conversando animadamente. O assunto? Tiago Potter.  
-Putz, Lily... Você já enrolou demais! Sai com ele logo e acaba tudo de uma vez!

-Mike, eu já te disse que eu não saio só por sair... Sem falar que ele ainda não me convidou.  
Michael riu e sentou á frente da amiga na mesa.  
-Você gosta dele, Lily?  
Lílian corou e fingiu não escutar o amigo. Logo após Dumbledore terminar seu discurso, o banquete começou. Lílian, como sempre, estava morrendo de fome. Mike observou o prato da amiga (que estava parecendo uma montanha) ir diminuindo em meros segundos.  
-Sinceramente, Lily... Como você quer que Tiago goste de você comendo desse jeito? Vai acabar engordando.  
Lílian revirou os olhos e continuou a comer. Já se acostumara com Michael reclamando sobre ela comer demais.

-E a Manda, Michael? Vai voltar ou não?  
Lílian observou os olhos de Michael mudarem de felicidade para uma leve tristeza. Mas Lílian tinha que tocar naquele assunto... Se não o amigo iria se esconder dele para sempre!  
-Ah... Provavelmente não. Sabe como é, toda essa Guerra... Melhor para ela, mesmo.

Lílian abaixou a colher com a qual comia a sua apetitosa sobremesa e fez o amigo olhar para ela.  
-Mike, você vai voltar a vê-la. Você vai. Não se esqueça disso. Só de um tempo até tudo se acalmar!

Michael deu um sorriso sincero e voltou seus olhos para a comida. Antes de subirem para a Sala Comunal, Mike deu uma olhada na mesa da Sonserina. Seus olhos se encontraram com os de Aline Dinks, que logo desviou o olhar para voltar a conversar com Severo Snape.

* * *

Lílian entrou no dormitório e após dar boa noite ás colegas, abriu as cortinas da sua cama. Olhou surpresa para o lugar. Logo abriu um sorriso ao perceber o que tinha em cima dela. Um buquê de rosas amarelas estava em cima de sua cama, junto com uma carta, de envelope azul. Lílian fechou as cortinas rapidamente e se jogou na cama. Sorriu ao tocar as rosas e abriu a carta com um certo nervosismo.  
Começou a ler: 

_Lily,  
Desculpe pela demora dessa carta. Mas se você quer saber, eu passei praticamente as minhas férias inteiras pensando em você... Você pode achar que eu digo isso para todas que eu conheço, mas espero sinceramente que você acredite em mim quando eu falo que você, de uns anos para cá, é a única coisa em que eu penso 24 horas por dia. Eu penso no seu sorriso.  
Eu penso na sua "histeria.  
Nas suas palhaçadas.  
Mas eu penso, realmente, no seu beijo. Ou você achou que eu havia esquecido? Desde aquele dia eu quero novamente estar com você..._

_Lily, eu já te disse milhões de vezes, mas você sempre deu a entender que não acreditava em mim: Eu gosto de você.  
Não sei porque e não sei quando... Mas aconteceu. Aconteceu que eu comecei a reparar mais em você. Aconteceu que eu comecei a me preocupar mais com você. Aconteceu que eu comecei a querer me aparecer mais na sua frente. E acho que você ajudou eu gostar ainda mais de você (mesmo que suas intenções fossem totalmente contrárias)... Porque de todas, você foi a única que nunca me deu bola. Foi a única que se manteve impassível com as minhas cantadas. Foi a única que me xingava, toda vez que eu fazia algo para me aparecer._

_Resumindo, Lily... Foi com você (e por causa de você) que eu percebi que para você reparar em mim e ver que eu era uma pessoa legal, eu não tinha que me mostrar. Eu não tinha que querer me aparecer... Eu teria que ser apenas eu. E para mostrar para você que eu mudei, que eu não sou o mesmo de antes... Eu te faço uma simples pergunta. Aquela que você vem querendo evitar á anos. Aquela pergunta que eu espero um "sim" á muito tempo._

_Lily... Quer sair comigo?_

_Beijos,  
Tiago Potter._

_PS.: Espero que tenha gostado das rosas... Larrens disse que eram as suas preferidas._

_PS. 2: Vire a carta... E leia._

Lílian sorria. Virou a carta e logo após ler o que estava escrito, começou a rir e algumas poucas horas depois (que ela passou pensando em Tiago), Lily adormeceu. Lílian adormeceu com a carta nas mãos e, ao se virar na cama, a deixou cair no chão, deixando á vista a música que havia atrás da carta:

**We're no strangers to love **_(Nós não somos estranhos no amor)  
_**You know the rules and so do I** _(Você sabe as regras e então eu)  
_**A full commitment's what I'm thinking of** _(Bobos compromissos sobre o qual estou pensando)  
_**You wouldn't get this from any other guy** _(Você não teria isso de nenhum outro garoto)_

**I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling** _(Eu apenas quero lhe dizer como me sinto)  
_**Gotta make you understand** _(Fazer você entender)_

**Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down** _(Nunca irei desistir de você, nunca irei te deixar para baixo)_  
**Never gonna run around and desert you** _(Nunca irei embora e te abandonar)  
_**Never gonna make you cry, never gonna say goodbye **_(Nunca irei te fazer chorar, nunca irei dizer adeus)  
_**Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you** _(Nunca irei mentir e nem te machucar)_

**We've known each other for so long** _(Nós nos conhecemos á tanto tempo)  
_**Your heart's been aching but you're too shy to say it**_ (Seu coração sabe o que está acontecendo, mas você é muito tímido para dizer o que está acontecendo)_  
**Inside we both know what's been going on** _(Por dentro nós dois sabemos o que está acontecendo)_  
**We know the game and we're gonna play it** _(Você conhece o jogo e nós iremos jogar)_

**And if you ask me how I'm feeling**_ (E você me pergunta como eu me sinto)  
_**Don't tell me you're too blind to see** _(Não me diga que você não consegue ver)_

**Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down** _(Nunca irei desistir de você, nunca irei te deixar para baixo)_  
**Never gonna run around and desert you** _(Nunca irei embora e te abandonar)  
_**Never gonna make you cry, never gonna say goodbye** _(Nunca irei te fazer chorar, nunca irei dizer adeus)_  
**Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you** _(Nunca irei mentir e nem te machucar)_

**Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down**_ (Nunca irei desistir de você, nunca irei te deixar para baixo)_  
**Never gonna run around and desert you** _(Nunca irei embora e te abandonar)_  
**Never gonna make you cry, never gonna say goodbye** _(Nunca irei te fazer chorar, nunca irei dizer adeus)_  
**Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you** _(Nunca irei mentir e nem te machucar)_

**(Ooh give you up)  
**_(Ooh deistir de você_)  
**(Ooh give you up)  
**_(Ooh deistir de você)_  
**(Ooh) never gonna give, never gonna give (give you up)  
(Ooh) never gonna give, never gonna give (give you up)**

**We've known each other for so long** _(Nós nos conhecemos á tanto tempo)  
_**Your heart's been aching but you're too shy to say it** _(Seu coração sabe o que está acontecendo, mas você é muito tímido para dizer o que está acontecendo)_  
**Inside we both know what's been going on** _(Por dentro nós dois sabemos o que está acontecendo)_  
**We know the game and we're gonna play it** _(Você conhece o jogo e nós iremos jogar)_

**I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling** _(Eu apenas quero lhe dizer como me sinto)_  
**Gotta make you understand**_ (Fazer você entender)_

**Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down** _(Nunca irei desistir de você, nunca irei te deixar para baixo)_  
**Never gonna run around and desert you** _(Nunca irei embora e te abandonar)_  
**Never gonna make you cry, never gonna say goodbye** _(Nunca irei te fazer chorar, nunca irei dizer adeus)_  
**Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you** _(Nunca irei mentir e nem te machucar)_

_Espero que tenha entendido o quanto eu sinto por você, Lily.  
Tiago Potter._

* * *

**N/A:** Meu Deus... Vcs não sabem como estão me deixando feliz com tantos comentários! Mto obrigada!

A tradução da música da Fic foi eu que fiz, ok? Eu não achei a tradução dessa música em lugar nenhum! Ou seja, enchi o saco e puis minhas aulas de inglês pra funcionar... Ahuahua... Eu achei essa música em uns TVZ's da vida. Pra quem não sabe, TVZ é um programa que passa no canal Multishow! Ameiii ela, tenho até baixada no PC...Hehe... espero que tenham gostado dela!

-> Sobre a Fic: Hummmm... E nós, meros fãs, pensando que a Lily era uma santa, não? Ahuahua...todos nós temos nossos acessos de Atitude... Gostei bastante de escrever o Capítulo, principalmente a parte da Carta! Sei que ficou meloso... Mas foi impossível não deixar assim! Eu dizia para mim mesma: "Muito bem, Nathi... Vamos fazer essa carta ficar FODA!". Bem, acabou que ficou mais para: "Muito bem Nathi... Ficou FOFA!". Mas... Como diz minha priminha Maura: "São pequenos detalhes da vida de um ser humano" (Ela só tem 11 anos e já está ficando Filósofa... Onde esse mundo vai parar? ). Espero que tenham gostado! Eo próximo seráááááá: **1º Encontro**! Ahuahua... Bom, vou deixar uma palhinha pra vcs, ok? Morram de curiosidade...MUAHUAHUA...FUI...

_"-Sabe... –Começou Tiago depois de alguns instantes em que passou beijando o pescoço da ruiva- Á algum tempo atrás eu achava que isso seria impossível. _

_-Isso o quê? –Perguntou Lily, se virando e o encarando. Estava de frente, muito próxima. O vento fazia seu cabelo bater em seu rosto. Ela observou os cabelos de Tiago balançarem com violência, despenteando cada vez mais. _

_Tiago suspirou e se aproximou mais. _

_-Isso. De estar aqui com você... Abraçado com você..."_

**Hey! Psiu! Vc mesmo! É, vc sentado aí em frente ao PC! Faça uma caridade e deixe seu comentário? Por favor! A Autora ficaria mto, mto feliz! Não que a felicidade dela seja assim tãããoo importante na sua vida... Mas, pense bem... É uma caridade para uma alma necessitada! Juro que não vai durar mais que 5 minutos! É só clicar no GO ali embaixo e botar tudo o que está entalado na sua garganta... Para fora! Sim, aqui para o E para a Autora! Sua opinião é mto importante viu? Bom... Pense bem antes de sair daqui sem comentar... Imagine a carinha de um cachorro esquecido em dia de mudança! Bem... De qualquer modo... Obrigada!**

Bjos

-Nathi Black-

**30.01.2006 **


	28. 1º Encontro

**N/A: **Meu Jesuis...QNTOS COMENTÁRIOS! Ahuahua... Estou tão feliz! É tão bom você entrar no seu email e ver que está lotado de comentários ansiosos para serem lidos! Bom, vamos lá:

**Fini Felton: **Uau...então vc amou o Capítulo? Ahuahua... Bem, seria uma maravilha se pintasse um Tiago Potter na nossa vida, não? E se viesse um Sirius Black de brinde, tava melhor ainda:P... Sim, a nossa amiga Lily é muitoooo safada! Vc nem imagina o quanto... Hehe... Mas, como essa fic é uma **K+** , não teremos coisas muito... Hum...Explicitas... Huahua... Pra vc ver, nem palavrão direito tem nessa Fic! Mas a minha próxima já está um pouco mais... AVASSALADORA! Hehehe... Bom, bjos linda!

**KiNe Evans: **Ahhhh... Vamos dizer que o Jamesito está mtooooo ansioso! Hehe... O nome da música está no final do Capítulo, ok kerida? Bjos!

**Arika T M Weasley: **Obrigada linda! Bjos

**Marina: **Obrigada pelo elogia, kerida!Vc leu em dois dias? Ai, ai... Que saudades dos tempos em que eu tinha tempo de ficar lendo e relendo Fics e mais Fics na frente do PC... Que inveja...ahuahua... O nome da música está no final do Capítulo, ok kerida? Bjos

**VSss: **Menina, já estava me perguntando se vc tinha morrido! Ahuahua... Ahhh, a Lily nunca me enganou...Ela é uma TIGRESA por dentro (Tigresa? Que coisa brega..uhu.). Bjos e espero revê-la aqui agora muito mais vezes!

**Lady Wynna: **Ai,ai... Vcs são tão criativas para Nicks! O meu é uma coisa tão básica...Ahuahua... Amei o seu nick! Lady dá um toque forte nele! Obrigada pelo elogio e aqui está o encontro tão esperado deles!

**Lele Malfoy: **Huahua... Sem problemas kerida! Nem que vc comente um "Oi, to gostando da sua Fic" ou "Oi, odiei a sua Fic" já vai estar de bom tamanho! Hehe... Bjos kerida!

**MaHh: **Meu Deus, em apenas um dia vc leu toda a Fic? Isso deveria estar no Guiness, sabia? Hehe... Amei seu comentário, linda! E aqui está o Capítulo! Bjos

**Luciana Li: **Ixi, 3º ano? Eu estou na 8ª e já acho um saco... Ahuahua... Ahhh, vou estar esperando o seu comentário viu? Pode demorar o que for! E aqui está o 1º encontro desses dois Pimentinhas... Hehehe... Bjos!

Snif, snif... Fico até emocionada com tantos Capítulos,sabe? MASSSS, vamos ao Capítulo? VAMOS!

Bjos

* * *

Tiago abriu os olhos e encarou o teto do Dormitório. Estava meio embaçado, mas ele estava sem a mínima vontade de levantar a mão e pegar os óculos na cabeceira. Suspirou e sorriu. Como será que Lily reagira com a carta? Resolveu que conversaria com ela hoje... Do mesmo jeito que ela conversara com ele no trem. Ele realmente se espantou ao perceber que era ela quem estava no comando da situação. Tiago ainda não se acostumara com a idéia de estar gostando de uma ruiva meio louca...  
Tiago se levantou, colocou os óculos e se dirigiu para o banheiro, cantarolando uma música alegre. Isso, é claro, até Sirius o mandar calar a boca e lhe tacar um travesseiro, fazendo Tiago entrar tropeçando no banheiro.

* * *

Tiago recebeu seus horários e sorriu ao ver a terceira aula do dia: Poções. Desde o primeiro ano, ele e Lílian faziam par. Por escolha do Professor, óbvio. Porque se dependessem deles...  
Enfim, terminou de tomar seu suco e saiu com os amigos para a primeira aula do dia (e do ano).  
-Bom dia, alunos –Exclamou a Professora McGonagall ao entrar na sala.  
Todos responderam em voz alta e começaram a copiar o que a professora passava na lousa. Tiago observava Snape á algumas cadeiras a sua frente. Deu uma olhada para ver se encontrava Lílian e, não vendo a garota, começou a fazer um tinteiro flutuar até a cabeça de Snape. Tiago sentiu que o tinteiro (que já estava a centímetros da cabeça de Snape) parou. Tiago continuou forçando com a varinha, mas parecia ter algo impedindo. Olhou ao redor. Nada. Todos estavam ocupados copiando o que a professora passava na lousa (menos Sirius, já que estava dormindo em cima da mesa, descaradamente). Tiago ergueu a sobrancelha em sinal de curiosidade. Concentrou-se mais, mas o tinteiro se mexeu apenas alguns milímetros. Sentiu algo o cutucar nas suas costas. Ele se virou, esquecendo-se do tinteiro por um momento e deu de cara com um par de olhos verdes o encarando com uma cara irritada. Tiago engoliu em seco ao perceber que era Lily que não o estava deixando derrubar o tinteiro em cima da cabeça de Snape. E quase se afogou no próprio tinteiro ao perceber a própria burrice: era óbvio que não tinha visto Lílian antes. Afinal, o único lugar que ele não olhara fora para trás.

-Nem pense nisso, Potter –Lilian sussurrou e fez o tinteiro voltar ao seu lugar habitual: em cima da mesa de Pedro.

-Desculpe –Respondeu ele sussurrando do mesmo modo.  
Lílian revirou os olhos e voltou a se sentar no lugar. Tiago se virou para frente e não fez mais nada o resto da aula.

* * *

Tiago juntou seu material ao final da segunda aula e seguiu com os amigos para a aula de Poções. O garoto observou a ruiva passar conversando com Michael e a seguiu com os olhos.  
-Você também não acha, Tiago?  
Tiago "acordou" de supetão e encarou Remo.  
-Ah, desculpe Remo, eu não escutei o que você disse.  
Remo balançou a cabeça em sinal de "desisto" e voltou a atenção para Sirius e Pedro.  
Tiago chegou na sala e sentou no balcão que se sentava desde o seu 1º ano: O último da fileira da direita.  
Sorriu ao sentir Lily se sentando ao seu lado e pegando os materiais e o livro.  
-Bom dia, Lily! –Disse Tiago animadamente, encarando a ruiva.  
Lily sorriu de leve como se indicasse "Você não tem jeito" e respondeu:  
-Bom dia, Tiago.  
Tiago sorriu e começou a cortar as pernas de Salamandra. Os dois estavam estranhamente quietos.  
Tiago, não agüentando mais aquele silêncio, começou a falar:  
-Espero que tenha gostado das rosas.  
Lilian não tirou os olhos do livro, mas sorriu:  
-Eu adorei Tiago. Obrigada.  
O silêncio voltou. Tiago já estava começando a ficar sem paciência. Esse joguinho já estava ficando torturante.  
-Então?  
-Então o quê? –Perguntou ela, se fazendo de inocente.  
Tiago revirou os olhos e olhou pela sala. Ao ver que todos estavam ocupados demais com suas poções, inclusive o professor com suas papeladas, Tiago resolveu que começaria a agir. Ele se aproximou do pescoço de Lily e começou a lhe mordiscar.

-Eu só...  
Ele começou a dar beijos em seu pescoço, subindo á cada frase:  
-... queria saber...  
Lílian fechou os olhos, tentando se controlar.  
-... se você vai aceitar...  
Tiago chegou ás bochechas da garota.  
-... o meu...  
Lílian abriu um pequeno sorriso.  
-... convite para...  
Tiago se aproximou dos lábios da garota, mas ouviu um pigarro ao lado esquerdo deles o atrapalhar. Tiago se virou e deu de cara com Michael os olhando com um olhar irritado.  
Michael exclamou, apenas com os lábios, sem fazer som nenhum: "Nem pense nisso, Potter".  
Tiago riu e fez um aceno com a cabeça. Virou-se de volta para Lilian e a encarou. A garota parecia estar levemente corada.  
-Parece que o seu amigo ali não vai me permitir fazer o que eu queria...

Lílian riu e revirou os olhos.  
-Pois é... –Disse ela, apagando o fogo da poção.  
Tiago e Lílian ficaram se encarando por alguns instantes.  
Bateu o sinal e eles continuaram se encarando.

-Eu aceito –Disse ela, finalmente, desfazendo o contato com os olhos dele. Tiago sorriu e perguntou:  
-Próxima ida á Hogsmeade?  
Lily colocou a mochila nas costas e exclamou um:  
-Ok.  
Piscou para ele e saiu com Mike, que não estava com uma das suas melhores caras.

* * *

Outubro invadiu Hogwarts com seus ventos gelados e cortantes. Todos estavam começando a se agasalhar melhor. Sirius estava realmente entediado naquele final de Sexta Feira. Observou Tiago entrar na Sala Comunal com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Sirius revirou os olhos. Provavelmente Tiago acabara de ter tido alguma conversa com a ruiva louca, ou quem sabe, até conseguido lhe roubar mais um beijo. Desde o começo daquele ano, os dois viviam se provocando... E discutindo, óbvio. Por questões menores do que anos atrás, mas até aí...  
Tiago continuava azarando Snape e Evans continuava defendendo aquele seboso. Remo chamava aquilo de respeito... Sirius já chamava de burrice.

Tiago começou a se aproximar e se sentou ao lado do amigo, que estava de frente para a lareira.  
-O que aconteceu para você estar parecendo um veado feliz e saltitante?  
Tiago fingiu não ouvir a parte do "veado feliz e saltitante" e respondeu:  
-Simples, meu querido amigo "lingudo"... Amanhã é o meu encontro com a Lily!

Sirius revirou os olhos.  
-Ah, é isso? –Disse Sirius como se fosse uma coisa qualquer. Recebeu um tapa do amigo na cabeça e começou a rir- Calma, Pontas!

-Almofadinhas... Eu juro que amanhã eu pego aquela ruiva de jeito!

Sirius continuou rindo enquanto ouvia Tiago falando sobre o que faria em Hogsmeade com a sua "amada" ruiva.

* * *

Tiago subiu para o dormitório, após dar boa noite á Sirius, que iria ter um encontro naquela noite. Tiago vestiu o pijama, colocou os óculos em cima da cabeceira e se deitou. Ficou olhando para o teto. Acabou adormecendo alguns minutos depois, ainda pensando em Lily.

* * *

Tiago se levantou naquele Sábado com muita rapidez. Além de estar um vento muito gelado, já estava atrasado para o encontro. "Muito bom, Tiago Potter! Dois anos tentando convencer a garota de que você era uma pessoa responsável e no seu primeiro encontro com ela você se atrasa! Muito bom, muito bom mesmo".  
Tiago se vestiu com rapidez e desceu as escadas correndo, tentando amarrar o tênis.

-Calma Tiago... Eu não vou fugir.  
Tiago levantou os olhos e não conseguiu ficar de boca fechada. Lily estava simplesmente... Perfeita. Estava com os cabelos soltos, caindo pelos ombros. Os olhos verdes estavam com um brilho diferente. Lily estava com um agasalho simples. O encarava sorrindo.  
Tiago ficou uns bons dez segundos tentando fechar a boca, não babar e tentar falar algo (que não fosse nenhuma besteira). Tiago se recompôs e sorriu.

-Você está linda, Lily.  
Lílian corou, mas retribuiu o sorriso.  
-Obrigada.  
Tiago se aproximou da garota e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha gelada. Pegou na mão dela e os dois saíram em direção ás carruagens.

* * *

Tiago e Lílian entraram no Três Vassouras com um pouco de dificuldade. O local estava apinhado de gente e ficava difícil de se achar alguma mesa. Acabaram encontrando Os Marotos sentados em uma das mesas do canto, conversando animadamente. Tiago levou Lilian até lá e se sentaram.  
-Olá, ruiva! Com frio? –Disse Sirius, oferecendo Cerveja Amanteigada á garota.  
Lílian sorriu em agradecimento e aceitou a bebida.  
-Obrigada, Black.  
Sirius revirou os olhos:  
-Me chame de Sirius, ruiva! Agora que você está namorando meu melhor amigo, vamos ter que conviver bastante, não?  
Lílian e Tiago coraram ao mesmo tempo. Remo e Pedro balançaram a cabeça em sinal de "Ai meu Deus... Que mico...", e Sirius ficou com uma expressão de que não estava entendendo nada.  
-O que foi? –Perguntou o moreno, confuso.  
-Ah... –Disse Tiago- Nós não estamos... Quero dizer, ainda não estamos...  
-Namorando –terminou Lily, extremamente vermelha. Sirius arregalou os olhos e exclamou um simples "Ah...". Ficou um silêncio constrangedor na mesa.  
-Bom –disse Remo, querendo acabar com aquilo- Está na hora de irmos, não acha Sirius? Pedro?  
Sirius e Pedro iam começar a reclamar, afinal, estava um frio de lascar lá fora! Mas ao verem a cara furiosa de Remo, resolveram ficar quietinho e saírem com o amigo. Tiago ria ao ver os amigos saírem pela porta. Encarou Lily, que agora estava sentada á sua frente. Começaram a conversar. Tomaram mais umas duas rodadas de Cerveja Amanteigada e resolveram sair para andar pela vila.

* * *

Tiago e Lílian andavam de mãos dadas por Hogsmeade. Iam conversando sobre assuntos variados, desde o mundo Trouxa até Quadribol. Algumas garotas passaram pelo casal, olhando-os de cima á baixo. Lílian apenas revirou os olhos e abraçou Tiago. Começaram a caminhar abraçados. Tiago levou Lily para cima de um morro, para que apreciassem a vista. Lílian ficou maravilhada ao ver várias casinhas e lojinhas pequenininhas á sua frente. Ela ficou na ponta, observando a paisagem. Tiago sorriu ao ver Lilian sorrir e a abraçou por trás, pegando suas duas mãos. Ficaram observando a paisagem por alguns momentos.  
-É lindo, Tiago.  
-Shhh... –Fez ele no ouvido dela- Apenas olhe.

Lílian sorriu e continuou olhando para a vila.

-Sabe... –Começou Tiago depois de alguns instantes em que passou beijando o pescoço da ruiva- Á algum tempo atrás eu achava que isso seria impossível...  
-Isso o quê? –Perguntou Lily, se virando e o encarando. Estava de frente, muito próxima. O vento fazia seu cabelo bater em seu rosto. Ela observou os cabelos de Tiago balançarem com violência, despenteando cada vez mais. Tiago suspirou e se aproximou mais.  
-Isso. De estar aqui com você... Abraçado com você.  
Lílian sorriu e o beijou. Sentiu que estava flutuando... Uma sensação boa a invadiu, fazendo com que aprofundasse ainda mais o beijo. Sentiu as mãos de Tiago segurarem sua cintura com mais firmeza, a fazendo o abraçar mais forte. Acariciava os cabelos negros de Tiago.

Após algum tempo, eles se separaram. Tiago tirou algumas mechas que caíam por sobre os olhos da garota e as colocou atrás da orelha dela. Tiago colou sua testa com a dela e sussurrou:  
-Eu gosto muito de você, Li.  
Lilian sorriu e respondeu, no mesmo sussurro:  
-Por incrível que pareça, Tiago... Eu também gosto muito de você.

* * *

**N/A: **Ok... Momento para reflexão... ELES SE ENCONTRARAM! E aí, gostaram? haha... Espero que sim!

Bom, para quem queria o nome da música do Capítulo anterior, aqui está** Never gonna give you up, **é do cantor **Rick Astley**. Fico feliz que tenham gostado da música! Eu amooooooooooooo ela...hehe...

-> Sobre o Capítulo: Ahhhhh... Não vou fazer nenhum comentário sobre esse Capítulo... Porque estou tão feliz por já ter chegado nele:D 

**Bom, já sabem não? Façam uma alma necessitada feliz! Deixem sua opinião, seu comentário, sua desilusão, sua raiva... Não tem problema, eu cuidarei de tudo com muita atenção e cuidado viu? Hehe...**

Bjos

-Nathi Black-

**31.01.2006**


	29. 2º Encontro

**N/A:** Obrigadaaaaaaaaa! Vamos lá:

**Lê Lupin: **Poço de imaginação? Well, vamos dizer que eu tenho uma bela criatividade (uhu, convencidaaaa), ahuhhua, obrigada! Bjos, linda!

**Fini Felton: **Ah, o Sirius consegue ser mto constrangedor qndo quer... E quando não quer ele consegue ser pior ainda! Ahuahua... Ahhh, vc sabe que a Lily odeio essas brinkadeirinhas do Tiaguito... Hehe... Bjinhus, linda!

**Bruna Martins: **Uau, Fic nova chegando no pedaço? Me avise viu! Vou querer ler! Bom, leia esse Capítulo e a sua curiosidade irá embora...hehe.. Bjos!

**Luci E. Potter: **Oláá... Ahhh, querida, a SWAT e a CIA ficaram um pouco nervosos por requisitá-los e depois dispensá-los, mas meus amigos do FBI deram um jeitinho neles...ahuahua... Ahhh, linda... a Fic tá acabando! Estarei esperando seu comentário viu? Ahhh, então quer dizer que enquanto eu estou aqui atolada de trabalhos de História, Exercicios de Matemática e Experiências de Ciências, a senhorita está de pernas pro ar? Ahuahua, sortudaaaaaaaaa... Bjos linda!

Vamos ao Capítulo? VAMOS!

Bjos

* * *

Tiago ajudou Lily a sair da Carruagem e começaram á andar em direção á Sala Comunal, abraçados. Tiago fazia Lily rir e se arrepiar com as provocações.  
Chegaram em frente ao Retrato e a Mulher Gorda os encarou com um olhar de espanto. Eles atravessaram rindo ao ouvir os resmungos dela "Eu hein... Uma hora estão quase se matando, na outra estão aos beijos... Povo doido..."  
O Salão estava cheio e algumas garotas pararam para encarar o casal que entrava. Eles fingiram não perceber.

-Então? –Perguntou Lily, o encarando de pé.  
Tiago sorriu e se jogou no sofá, levando a ruiva junto. Lílian estava por baixo e Tiago se apoiava por cima dela.  
-Não sei porque, mas esta cena me parece familiar... –Sussurrou Tiago- Só que não era com um monte de gente vendo.  
Lílian corou e lhe deu um tapa nas costas.  
-Tiago! Seu pervertido! –Exclamou ela rindo, fazendo o garoto gargalhar.  
-Eu não insinuei nada, ruiva... Foi você que pensou besteira!  
Tiago se aproximou mais da boca dela e antes de lhe beijar, sussurrou "Você é linda, Lily".  
Mesmo entretidos no beijo, eles conseguiram ouvir os burburinhos que se formavam á volta deles.  
Lílian afastou o garoto um pouco. Sorriu para ele.  
Tiago ergueu a sobrancelha em sinal de marotagem.

-Eu quero sair com você de novo, ruiva.  
Lílian continuou o encarando sem responder.  
Tiago também encarava os olhos extremamente verdes da garota. Ficou impassível enquanto sentia os olhos dela lhe varrerem a alma, tentando encontrar algo que ele não tinha a mínima idéia do que seria.  
-Eu escolho dessa vez. –Disse Lily, sorrindo e tirando Tiago de cima dela.  
Tiago afirmou com a cabeça.  
-Quando? –Perguntou ele, se deitando novamente, só que dessa vez no colo da ruiva.  
-Terça?  
-Ah... Está muito longe... –Tiago fez carinha de cão abandonado.

-Terça, Tiago –Afirmou Lily. Ela sorriu, lhe deu um beijo de despedida e subiu para o dormitório.  
Ao ver Lily fechar a porta, Tiago se levantou e com um sorriso enorme, saiu pelo Retrato.

* * *

Lílian acordou de bom humor no dia seguinte. Se trocou e desceu para acompanhar Mike até o Café da manhã. O garotoficou estranhamente quieto aquele dia. Não falou nada, até que no almoço Lily se irritou e começou:  
-Putz, Mike! O que é que você tem, hein? Tá bravo comigo? Então fala, caramba!  
Mike, que estava sentado na mesa comendo calmamente suas torradas, apenas a encarou e sorriu.  
-Não é nada, Lily... Apenas estou pensando muito esses dias.  
Lily sentiu o peso na consciência bater. Ela ficou o dia inteiro falando do seu encontro com Tiago e não percebeu que o amigo estava mal.

-Ah... Er... Desculpe.  
Michael deu um leve sorriso.

-Não precisa ficar assim Lily.

-Não, não... Como eu sou grossa! Eu aqui toda feliz sem perceber que você estava triste e...  
Lílian teve uma idéia. A garota empurrou o nariz para trás, parecendo o nariz de um porquinho. Michael a encarava como se ela fosse anormal.  
-Lily?  
-ÓINC! ÓINC!  
Lily começou a imitar um porquinho, fazendo Michael começar a rir.  
-Lily, para de ser boba! Tá todo mundo olhando!  
-ÓINC! ÓINC!  
Realmente, estava todo mundo olhando. Inclusive Tiago.  
-ÓINC! ÓINC!  
-Ok Lily, já chega –Michael fez Lily voltar a comer, enquanto conversava um pouco mais feliz com a garota.

* * *

Sirius se virou para Tiago e exclamou:  
-Eu te falei que ela era louca, Tiaguito.  
-Bah, cala boca seu cachorro mal humorado! –Respondeu Tiago rindo- Eu vou ir lá falar com ela.  
Sirius revirou os olhos.

* * *

Lílian sentiu uma respiração em seu pescoço. Sorriu, antes mesmo de ver quem era. Virou-se e deu de cara com dois pares de olhos castanhos a encarando.  
-Bom dia, minha ruiva!  
-Bom dia, Tiago!  
Eles poderiam ficar se olhando por um bom tempo. Se não fosse o pequeno detalhe de que Michael não estava gostando nada, nada da situação.

-Caham –Pigarreou ele.  
Os dois se voltaram para o garoto, que parecia estar levemente irritado.  
-Ah... –Disse Tiago meio sem jeito- Bom dia para você também, Michael!  
Mike revirou os olhos e saiu resmungando em direção á Sala Comunal.  
Tiago começou a rir e Lily apenas balançou os ombros.  
-Não liga... Ele vai ter que aprender que eu não sou mais uma menininha.  
-Você nunca foi uma menininha –Disse Tiago pegando na mão da ruiva e a levando para fora do Salão.

-Tiago para onde você está me levan...

A garota não conseguiu terminar a frase, pois Tiago lhe beijara. Quando se separaram e Lily abriu os olhos, percebeu que estavam em uma passagem secreta. Extremamente apertada, pelo que ela percebeu, já que ela e Tiago estavam praticamente colados um no outro.  
Lílian olhou com curiosidade e surpresa pelo lugar. Estava escuro e a única coisa que conseguia ver era a silhueta de Tiago praticamente grudada nela.

-Onde estamos, Tiago? –Perguntou ela meio receosa.  
-Se eu pudesse lhe falar eu teria te deixado olhar o caminho, não?  
Lílian riu com a esperteza do garoto.

-Então quer dizer que o senhor só me beijou para eu não ver o caminho, não é? –Falou ela fingindo desapontamento.  
Tiago gargalhou e respondeu, sussurrando no ouvido da garota:  
"Na verdade, eu te beijei porque eu não me agüentei me segurar até aqui".  
Lílian deu um leve riso ao sentir os arrepios que o garoto lhe causava, falando desse jeito. Tiago começou a beijar o pescoço de Lily, subindo para o lóbulo da orelha.

-Isso é jogo baixo, Tiaguito.  
-Você ainda não viu nada, ruiva.  
-Aé? –Sussurrou Lily- Então vamos ver do que você é capaz.  
Lílian passou a unha subindo pelas costas de Tiago, por cima da camiseta, fazendo o garoto se arrepiar. Lílian começou a acariciar os cabelos de Tiago, enquanto o garoto pegava em sua cintura, fazendo Lily se aproximar ainda mais dele.  
Tiago beijou Lily com voracidade, parecendo que precisava daquilo para sobreviver. E para ele, realmente precisava.

Enquanto se beijavam, Lily continuava acariciando seus cabelos e passando a unha por suas costas e por seu pescoço.  
Separaram-se por um momento, respirando com dificuldade. Tiago sentia a respiração da ruiva batendo em seu rosto, deixando-o corado ao perceber o que aquilo lhe causava.  
Lily abraçou Tiago com força.  
-Nós temos aula agora, Tiaguito.  
Tiago revirou os olhos. Mas nem naqueles momentos ela deixava de ser neurótica por estudos?  
-Ora, "senhorita-responsável", tem certeza de que quer ir?

Lily riu. Realmente, não estava com a mínima vontade de ir embora, queria ficar mais tempo com ele. Queria continuar sentindo ele tão perto dela, como estava agora. Mas a razão foi mais forte.  
-Absoluta. Vamos, como saímos daqui?  
Tiago beijou a garota novamente, fazendo-a ficar meio tonta dessa vez.  
-Bom... –Exclamou ela após se separarem- Acho que a Professora Sprout não ficará tão irritada se nos atrasarmos apenas um pouquinho...  
Tiago começou a gargalhar e voltou a beijar Lily, com muita mais vontade.

* * *

Michael andava irritado em direção á biblioteca. Ver sua amiga se amassando com outro na sua frente não era uma cena muito agradável. Entrou na Biblioteca e tentou avistar alguém conhecido. Olhou por cima e não havia ninguém. Deu mais uma olhada, dessa vez pelo fundo e viu uma cabeleira negra sentada na mesa mais distante da porta de entrada.  
Aline Dinks estava lendo um livro, praticamente caindo de sono em cima dele. Estava com olheiras enormes.  
Michael se dirigiu á mesa.  
-Você precisa dormir um pouco, Dinks.  
Line deu de ombros.

-Não venha se preocupar comigo agora Larrens... Você nunca se preocupou.  
Michael deu risada e se sentou na mesa em que a garota estava.  
-Mau dia?  
-Péssimo dia.  
-Então estamos na mesma.

Line deu de ombros e continuou tentando ler o livro, enquanto Michael apenas a observava.

* * *

Lílian e Tiago saíram da passagem correndo. Quando chegaram á porta da estufa, tentaram se arrumar o máximo que puderam. Lílian estava com marcas de chupões no pescoço, fazendo com que ela tivesse que soltar os cabelos para cobri-los. Tiago também tinha algumas marcas, mas o problema continuava a ser seus cabelos. Estavam muitos, muitos, muitos arrepiados e pareciam não estar a fim de voltarem ao despenteado "habitual".  
-Porcaria de cabelo...  
-Psiu! Cala a boca!  
Lílian abriu a porta da estufa e sentiu seu rosto ficar mais vermelho que seus cabelos. A classe inteira os encarava com curiosidade nos olhos.  
Tiago deu o seu sorriso Maroto e deu um leve empurrão em Lily para ela entrar.

-Ah, desculpe Professora... Mas é que a Lily, sabe, deu uma torção no tornozelo e eu tive que ajudá-la a ir até a enfermaria.  
A Professora Sprout os encarava com desconfiança. Mas logo se voltou para os alunos, que também haviam perdido o interesse no casal.  
Lílian e Tiago deram sorrisos cúmplices e se sentaram juntos no final da classe, ao não encontrarem Michael e Os Marotos.  
Ao se sentarem, Tiago começou a fazer carinho nas mãos de Lily, fazendo a garota sorrir. Ao bater o sinal, já que haviam chegado praticamente no final da aula, Lily sussurrou no ouvido do garoto " Não se esqueça que amanhã é Terça, hein? Me encontre amanhã, depois do treino, no Campo de Quadribol". Tiago sorriu marotamente e observou a garota entrar dentro do castelo.

* * *

-Larrens... Sinceramente, o que você quer? –Line já estava irritada. O garoto de alguns anos para cá, começara a querer conversar com ela, parecendo querer uma amizade civilizada.  
Mike encarou a garota sentada a sua frente. Sorriu cansado.  
-Eu não sei, Line.  
-Não me chame de Line, Larrens.  
Michael revirou os olhos.  
-Acho que depois de eu quase ter morrido pra conseguir apenas conversar com você eu tenha direito de te chamar pelo primeiro nome, não?  
Aline resmungou.  
-Para de ser dramático, Larrens. Você se pendurou na Torre do Castelo porque quis.  
-Na verdade, foi porque alguém não queria me responder algumas perguntas!  
-Pois então deixasse essa pessoa em paz!  
-Mas eu tinha que ter aquelas respostas!  
-Mas aquela pessoa pode muito bem se dar mal se descobrirem que ela te passou informações! Você tem a mínima idéia de que eu realmente posso morrer se descobrirem que eu ando falando sobre o que Lucius Malfoy faz ou deixa de fazer para você?

Mike engoliu em seco. Line o encarava com os olhos cansados.  
-Por que você tem tanto medo?  
Line deu de ombros.  
-Eu não tenho medo, Larrens.  
-Michael.  
-Larrens!  
-Me chame de Michael, Aline!  
Line o encarou por alguns instantes.  
-Ok, Michael... Eu não tenho medo.

-Então porque você está do lado deles? Eu sei que não é isso que você quer.

-Sinceramente? –Respondeu Line- Por mim eu iria embora daqui e nunca mais veria nenhum de vocês. Mas como eu sou obrigada a escolher um lado dessa Guerra estúpida, eu fico com a que mais me favorece: O lado do Lord.  
Michael balançou a cabeça em sinal de negação.  
-Line... Não é isso o que você quer, você sabe disso! Apenas siga seu caminho!  
-E quem é você para me dizer o que eu quero ou não? Francamente... Não sei nem porque ando conversando com você esses dias!  
Line se levantou e saiu andando com o livro nos braços. Michael continuou sentado encarando o ponto onde Line estiver momentos antes.  
Line se virou para ele, antes de sair e falou com a voz rouca:  
-E mesmo que eu quisesse mudar, Mike... Já fiz minha escolha e não tem volta.  
Line saiu á caminho das masmorras enquanto deixava um Mike sem saber o que fazer na Biblioteca.

Michael suspirou e olhou pela janela. Já estava escurecendo. Acabou perdendo todas as aulas da tarde para apenas ficar conversando com Aline.  
Estava entrando no corredor do 7º andar quando encontrou Lílian conversando com o Monitor do 5º ano da Lufa-Lufa. Ao ver o garoto, Lily terminou de falar com o Monitor e continuou o caminho até o Retrato com Mike.  
-Onde você estava, Michael?  
Michael abriu um sorriso leve.

-Na Biblioteca... Pensando. E como foram as aulas?  
-Ah –Lily corou- Normais.  
Eles entraram na Sala Comunal. Havia poucos alunos nas mesas estudando. A maioria estava de frente para a lareira, tentando se aquecer do frio que já invadira Hogwarts.  
Lílian e Michael acharam um cantinho ao lado da lareira e se sentaram no tapete. Começaram a conversar e rir com as palhaçadas dos colegas á volta deles.  
-Ah, Lily... Fazia tempo que nós não fazíamos isso, não é? –Perguntou Mike entregando seu casaco á garota ruiva que tremia de frio.  
-Obrigada Mike... Ah, pois é. Já estava com saudades das nossas conversas em frente á lareira!  
Eles riram.

Tiago entrou pelo Retrato batendo os dentes de frio. Estava morrendo de sono, McGonagall o fizera varrer toda a sala dela, pagando uma detenção. E a sala de Miki não era nada pequena.  
Tiago estava subindo as escadas quando ouviu uma risada familiar. Olhou para perto da lareira e viu Lily recebendo cócegas de Michael. Tiago sorriu e voltou a subir as escadas. Entrou no Dormitório e encontrou Remo sentado na própria cama, olhando um pergaminho.  
-Aluado?  
Remo não respondeu de primeiro momento. Encarava o pergaminho com um sorriso sarcástico no rosto. Tiago ergueu a sobrancelha e se aproximou do amigo. Olhou no pergaminho e percebeu que era o Mapa do Maroto. Mas Tiago se surpreendeu ainda mais ao ver dois pontinhos negros no papel, praticamente colados. Estavam localizados embaixo das arquibancadas do Campo de Quadribol.

-Não me diga que é...  
-Isso mesmo –Respondeu Remo, sem deixar Tiago terminar de falar.  
-Ele não muda, não é? –Perguntou Tiago se jogando na própria cama.  
-Você sabe que não –Respondeu Remo, guardando o Mapa no Malão- E o pior disso tudo... É que ele faz isso com ela simplesmente para a deixar irritada!  
Tiago começou a rir e tirou os óculos, os colocando em cima da cabeceira.  
Ficaram um tempo em silêncio.  
-É amanhã, Pontas? –Remo falou, quebrando o silêncio.  
-É... –Respondeu Tiago com um olhar sonhador.  
Remo deu uma risadinha e continuou:  
-Você vai querer algo mais sério com ela?  
-Aluado, meu caro amigo... Por incrível que pareça, eu quero que isso vá pra frente!  
Remo sorriu.  
-Pelo menos você tomou jeito.  
-É... Você acha que ela também quer algo mais sério? –Tiago perguntou um pouco preocupado.  
Remo pensou por uns instantes, para logo responder:  
-Não vejo nada que impeça isso.

Tiago sorriu.  
-E pensar que á alguns anos atrás vocês não podiam se ver que já soltavam faíscas... –Lembrou Remo, rindo.  
-Pois é... Quem diria que a "Cabelo de Foguinho" iria me fazer ficar, literalmente, amarrado!  
-Ah, Pontas... Mas estava na cara, também! Vocês não conseguiam ficar um dia sem falar um com o outro! Mesmo que fosse para se xingarem!  
Tiago riu e se virou para a parede. Acabou adormecendo alguns minutos depois de Remo ter saído pela porta do Dormitório.

* * *

-SIRIUS, SEU CACHORRO MAL AMADO E SARNENTO! ME DEVOLVA A PORCARIA DESSE POMO AGORA!  
Tiago estava montado na vassoura, tentando pegar Sirius. Os dois voavam por todo o Campo de Quadribol, entre xingos e risos.  
Aconteceu que Sirius resolver fazer Tiago de tonto e disse que havia soltado o Pomo, sendo que na verdade o dito cujo estava no seu bolso. Quando Tiago percebeu o que havia acontecido, Sirius já havia montado em uma vassoura e saiu voando, fazendo com que Tiago voasse atrás dele para tentar pegar o Pomo. O que estava bem difícil, pois Sirius não era nada mau com uma vassoura e fazia movimentos em ziguezague, voava entre as balizas e passava por debaixo de Tiago.  
Quando Tiago finalmente conseguiu pegar Sirius, os dois estavam á alguns centímetros do chão e acabaram caindo da vassoura. Acabaram se esquecendo do Pomo e começaram a "lutar" um com o outro rolando no chão. Só pararam quando perceberam um pé irritada balançando. Seguiram do pé até a cabeça e perceberam que uma garota ruiva encarava os dois com um sorriso no rosto.

-Parece que algumas coisas nunca mudam, não é garotos? –Exclamou Lily encarando os dois todos sujos de lama e pequenos arranhões.  
Tiago se levantou rapidamente, com um sorriso no rosto. Sirius se apoiou na mão e ficou deitado olhando para cima, encarando a cena com uma cara de extremo tédio.  
-Você está linda, Lily!  
Lílian riu e respondeu:  
-Eu estou apenas com uma calça jeans e uma camiseta, Tiago. Isso é básico!  
-Você fica linda até suja de lama, Lily! –Respondeu Tiago, sujando a bochecha da garota com um pouco de lama.  
-Ai! Não faz isso, Tiago!  
Tiago se aproximou da ruiva e limpou a pouca lama que tinha nas bochechas coradas de frio de Lily.  
Lílian sorriu e o encarou.  
-Ah... Vamos? –Perguntou ela, desviando do beijo que Tiago estava pronto para lhe dar.  
-Estava na hora! –Exclamou Sirius se levantando. O casal encarou o garoto com uma leve surpresa no olhar. Acabaram se esquecendo que Sirius estava ali- Bom, uma boa tarde para vocês! Sirius saiu andando, ainda com o pomo na mão. O casal o observou desaparecer pelo caminho que levava até o Castelo.  
Tiago se virou para a ruiva e sorriu.  
-Ah... Eu estou um pouco desarrumado, mas se você esperar eu posso ir me arrumar e...  
-Não precisa, Tiaguito! –Exclamou Lily sorrindo- Primeiro porque você fica lindo com esse uniforme de quadribol! E segundo porque nós vamos acabar nos desarrumando mesmo.  
Tiago abriu um sorriso malicioso e chegou mais perto dela.  
-Aé? E o que vamos fazer de tão bom para não ter que precisar usar roupas um pouco mais arrumadas?  
Lílian revirou os olhos.  
-Não é nada disso do que você está pensando, seu pervertido! –Lily colocou os braços em volta do pescoço de Tiago.  
-Ah... Que pena, eu estava pensando em uma coisa tão boa... –Tiago pegou na cintura da garota e se aproximou ainda mais.  
Lílian corou. Chegou perto da boca do garoto e sussurrou:  
"Pegue a sua vassoura".  
Lily lhe deu um selinho e se soltou.  
Tiago ergueu a sobrancelha, mas foi até o vestiário, onde sua vassoura estava guardada e a trouxe até o meio do Campo, aonde Lily se encontrava. -E agora, Srt.ª Evans? Mais alguma surpresa?

-Aham! –Disse ela- Bem... Você sabe que eu morro de medo de altura, certo?  
Tiago fez que sim com a cabeça, se lembrando de um ocorrido no seu 2º ano, onde ele quase matara a ruiva do coração a levando com ele para dar um "passeio" de vassoura.  
-Bom, eu gostaria de perder esse medo... Com você.  
Lily nunca vira Tiago sorrir tanto quanto aquela tarde.

Tiago abriu um sorriso e entendeu o que a ruiva queria dizer. E quase a agarrou ali mesmo. Essa garota sabia mesmo como o deixar feliz!  
Tiago montou na vassoura e deu a mão para Lily subir. A garota estava com um olhar um pouco tenso, mas aceitou a ajuda. Lílian foi na frente, com Tiago atrás, passando seus braços sobre ela. Segurou firme na vassoura, colocando suas mãos por cima das de Lily.  
Tiago sentiu a ruiva estar com o corpo tenso. A abraçou mais forte e deu o impulso no chão.  
-Ahh... –Falou Lily baixinho. Estava com muito medo. Tiago estava com o queixo apoiado no ombro de Lily. A garota tentou se ajeitar um pouco e acabou colocando a bochecha praticamente colada com a de Tiago. Tiago começou a voar em círculos, indo cada vez mais rápido e subindo cada vez mais. Ele começou a rir ao ouvir a ruiva pedindo para ir mais devagar.  
-Tiago Potter! Vai mais devagar!

-Ah, Lily! Assim é que é legal! Só não olhe até eu dizer que pode, ok?  
Lily confirmou com a cabeça.  
Voaram um pouco mais alto, fazendo com que as balizas de Hogwarts ficassem parecendo dois palitos de sorvete.  
-Lily?  
-Que?  
-Pode abrir os olhos.  
Lílian abriu os olhos devagar e encarou o horizonte. O sol estava se pondo, deixando o céu com uma tonalidade que mesclava o rosa com o laranja.  
Lílian sorriu e deu um beijo na bochecha de Tiago.  
-Eu não pensei nessa situação... Mas mesmo assim... –Exclamou ela, maravilhada com o sol indo embora.  
Tiago riu e a abraçou mais forte ainda.  
Ficaram um tempo em silêncio, apenas observando o pôr do sol.

-Li?  
-Oi?  
-Eu...  
O garoto não terminou de falar, deixando a frase pela metade.  
Lílian virou o rosto para encará-lo. Tiago não a encarava, estava corado. Lílian não sabia o que dizer.

-Algum problema, Tiago?  
-Não! Não, é só que... Bem...

-Do que você está falando, Ti?  
Tiago engoliu em seco. Não estava se agüentando em sentir Lily tão perto dele e não beijá-la. Mas tinha que dizer aquilo agora.  
-Ti? –Lílian o encarava um pouco confusa.  
-Eu te amo, Lily.  
Lílian o encarou, impassível. Estava sem fala. Por um momento se sentiu corar.  
-Lily?

Lílian beijou Tiago em um movimento extremamente rápido, deixando o garoto sem ar e sem saber o que fazer.  
Tiago correspondeu ao beijo, fazendo que sentimentos bons o invadissem novamente.  
Quando se soltaram, o sol já estava quase desaparecendo. Tiago voltou ao chão e ajudou Lílian a descer da vassoura. Estava corado e sem saber muito o que dizer, afinal, a garota não falara nada sobre o "Eu te amo".  
Lílian desceu da vassoura e o abraçou.

-Lily... O quê.  
-Psiu, cala boca seu idiota... Quer que nos descubram aqui? –Falou ela marotamente.  
Tiago começou a rir e respondeu:  
-Você é muito certinha, Evans.  
Lílian também riu.  
-Eu te amo, Tiago Potter.  
Lílian sentiu estar sendo levantada.  
-Tiago! Seu louco, me solta!  
Tiago estava com um sorriso enorme nos lábios e acabara de pegar Lílian no colo.  
-Nananinanão... Namorada minha não pode sujar os pés nessa lama!  
Lílian parara de rir e o encarava, ainda no colo dele.  
-Namorada?  
Tiago a olhou com um olhar sonhador.  
-É... Minha namorada!  
-Pelo que eu me lembre, ninguém me fez esse pedido ainda... –Disse Lily zombando.  
-Sem problemas, ruiva!  
Tiago soltou Lily e se ajoelhou, segurando a mão dela.  
-Lily... Quer namorar comigo?

* * *

**N/A: **Obrigada por todos os comentários, meu keridos e keridas!

Bom... Chegamos á reta final da Fic! Sim, amanhã eu postarei o último Capítulo! Ai,ai... Não sei se fico feliz ou triste... Hum... Vou sentir tantas saudades de vcs! Bom,eu tenho rascunhos de uma outra Fic já sendo feita, então acho que não demorarei para estar de volta ao site:D :D 

Well...

-> Sobre o Capítulo: Hummm, a Lily é safada não? Ahuahua... Eu não resisti ao clichê da Passagem Secreta apertada! Me desculpem...hehehe... Espero que tenham gostado!

E, como já sabem... Comentem!

Bjos

-Nathi Black-

**01.02.2006**


	30. Formandos de 1984

Michael se olhou no espelho. Sorriu ao ouvir a gritaria que vinha de fora do banheiro. Suspirou, deu mais uma arrumada na gravata e saiu.  
Olhou pelo quarto, que para variar estava uma completa bagunça.  
Observou os colegas, todos bem arrumados com suas roupas sociais e cabelos penteados com gel. Tirando o cabelo de Tiago, mas aquilo ali era um caso perdido.

-E aí? Já estão prontos? –Perguntou ele aos quatro garotos á sua frente.  
-Beleza! –Exclamou Sirius, terminando de vestir o sapato social.  
-Só mais um minuto –Respondeu Remo, tentando arrumar a gravata.  
-Peraê –Disse Pedro, fechando os botões da gola.  
-Estou pronto –Falou Tiago, parado á porta, com um sorriso.  
Michael sorriu e falou:  
-Quem diria, hein? Nossa formatura...  
Os quatro garotos pararam o que estavam fazendo e se encararam por um instante, sérios. Apenas agora caíra a ficha de que amanhã seria o último dia em que veriam esse dormitório. Seria o último dia em que andariam pelos corredores de Hogwarts. Seria o último dia em que estariam pisando naquela escola. Não teria mais traquinagens fora de hora. Não teria mais preocupações com provas e trabalhos. Não existiria a mínima possibilidade de Detenções e Jogos de Quadribol. Perda de pontos, ganho de pontos... Tudo acabaria no instante em que pusessem os pés fora de Hogwarts, amanhã. Sirius sorriu e exclamou, com a voz rouca:  
-De uma coisa vocês podem ter certeza... Eu vou sentir saudades.  
-Todos vamos, Almofadinhas... –Remo acabou de arrumar a gravata e se juntara á Michael, Pedro, Tiago e Sirius.  
Os cinco garotos deram uma olhada pelo quarto e sorriram.  
-Valeu a pena... –Falou Tiago, abrindo a porta e saindo pela mesma, sendo seguido pelos outros quatro.

* * *

Tiago desceu as escadas e encontrou Lily sentada em uma das poltronas da Sala Comunal. Despediu-se dos amigos e se sentou ao lado da garota.  
-Li?  
Lílian virou o rosto para o garoto. Estava com um olhar leve de tristeza.  
-Li, o que foi? –Perguntou Tiago preocupado.  
-Nada... Não é nada. Eu apenas vou sentir saudade disso daqui.  
Lílian deitou o rosto no peito de Tiago. Tiago começou a afagar os cabelos de Lily, com carinho.  
-Eu também... –Respondeu ele.

* * *

Michael entrou com os colegas no Salão. O Salão estava decorado com muitas velas e fitas coloridas. Dumbledore se encontrava na sua cadeira, conversando com alguns Professores. A entrega dos diplomas seria apenas dali algumas horas, então resolveu se sentar em uma mesa afastada.  
Observou as pessoas conversando com seus familiares e sorriu. Sua família estaria ali dali daqui a pouco.  
Michael observou uma garota de cabelos negros se aproximar e se sentar ao seu lado.  
-Oi –Exclamou ela.  
-Oi –Respondeu Michael.  
Ficaram alguns instantes em silêncio.

-Ah, Michael...  
Mike sorriu.  
-Me chamando pelo primeiro nome, Line?  
Aline Dinks revirou os olhos.  
-Não comece, Larrens.  
-Ok, ok...

-Bom... Eu só queria lhe dizer obrigado.  
Michael a encarou surpreso.  
-Obrigado? Pelo quê?  
-Por ter sido o único a ter acreditado e entendido o que eu queria de verdade. Mesmo que agora eu não possa mais voltar atrás... Eu tenho que admitir que fico feliz em saber que pelo menos uma pessoa no mundo acredita em mim.  
Michael sorriu. Aline continuou com o rosto sério.  
-Você está bonita hoje, Dinks.  
-Eu sempre estou bonita, Larrens.  
Michael riu.  
-Vai para onde depois de Hogwarts? –Perguntou Michael, curioso.  
E pela primeira vez, em todos aqueles anos de convivência e pequenas provocações, Michael viu um sorriso sincero de Aline Dinks aparecer em seus lábios.

-Vou seguir meu caminho, Mike.

Aline se levantou e saiu andando, fazendo Michael a perder de vista na multidão de pessoas que dançavam no meio do Salão.

* * *

Sirius e Remo encaravam Tiago e Lílian dançando com a multidão no meio do Salão. Estavam sentados em uma das mesas perto da janela.  
-Quem diria, Almofadinhas... 

-Pois é. E pensar que no final de tudo isso eles ainda iam acabar juntos!  
Os dois riram.  
-Já pensou no que vai fazer quando sair daqui, Aluado?  
-Eu já te respondi isso milhões de vezes, Sirius.

Sirius suspirou cansado.  
-Você ainda não está com aquela idéia idiota de querer viajar para conhecer coisas novas, não é?  
Remo riu da ironia do amigo. Deu uma olhada pelo Salão e encarou Tiago e Lily dançando, novamente. Os observou por um tempo, até se voltar para Sirius:  
-Eu vou, Almofadinhas.  
Sirius resmungou irritado.  
-Mas lhe peço que você fique para cuidar desses dois. Você e Pedro –Continuou Remo, apontando para o casal que agora trocavam beijos.  
-Aluado... Eu não iria deixar esses dois, não é? Quase morri tentando fazer aqueles dois ficarem juntos, você acha que eu ia me separar deles?  
Remo riu e balançou a cabeça em sinal de negação. Mesmo que Sirius não dissesse com todas as letras, Remo entendia que por Sirius, eles continuariam em Hogwarts pra sempre.

* * *

Michael observava, ainda sentado, o Salão Principal. Não sabia porque, mas se sentia confortável ali dentro. Não queria ir embora tão cedo... Mesmo que esse "tão cedo" já tivesse durado sete anos da sua vida.  
Olhava cada pedacinho com carinho. Se tivesse aproveitado mais...  
-Ora, ora, ora! Mas que coisa feia! É só eu desaparecer por alguns meses que o senhor já fica sentado em uma cadeira sem fazer absolutamente nada? Tks, tks...  
Michael se levantou. Não podia ser, podia? 

-Amanda?  
Amanda sorriu e abriu os braços, em forma de abraço.  
-Viva e linda, como sempre! –Respondeu ela.  
Michael sorriu e correu para abraçar a namorada.  
-Pensei que você não fosse vir! –Disse ele, ainda abraçado com a garota.  
-Eu não iria perder a chance de te ver com aquela roupa ridícula de formandos, iria?  
Michael riu e a beijou. Agora Hogwarts podia se explodir... Ele estaria feliz de qualquer jeito.

* * *

-Vem, Lily –Tiago puxava a ruiva em direção aos Jardins.  
-Tiago, a entrega dos diplomas vai ser daqui a 10 minutos! O que você quer fazer lá fora? –Lílian estava exasperada.  
Tiago fingiu não ouvir a garota e continuou andando, segurando a mão da ruiva, em direção ao lago. Eles pararam em frente ao lago e ficaram observando o céu estrelado. 

-Tiago? –Lily encarou o garoto.  
Tiago pegou um envelope do bolso e entregou para Lílian. -Quero que você leia isso aqui. Quero que você me diga.  
-Te dizer o quê, Tiago?  
-Apenas leia... Você vai saber o que.

Lily continuou o encarando. O que ele estava querendo dizer com aquilo? Sorriu e abriu o envelope. Ao abrir o fecho dourado, um monte de borboletas coloridas saíram voando de dentro do envelope. Lily sorriu e observou as borboletas girarem em torno deles. Elas pareciam não querer ir embora. Lílian pegou a carta e começou a ler, em voz alta:

**Every breath you take** _(A cada fôlego seu)_  
**Every move you make** _(A cada movimento que você fizer)  
_**Every bond you break** _(A cada elo que você quebrar)_  
**Every step you take** _(A cada passo que você der)_

**I'll be watching you** _(Eu estarei observando você)_

**Every single day** _(A cada dia)  
_**Every word you say** _(A cada palavra que você falar)  
_**Every game you play**_ (A cada jogo que você brincar)_  
**Every night you stay** _(A cada noite que você ficar)_

**I'll be watching you** _(Eu estarei observando você)_

**O can't you see** _(Oh, vocênão pode ver)  
_**You belong to me** _(Que você pertence a mim)  
_**How my poor heart aches** _(Meu pobre coração dói)_  
**With every step you take**_ (A cada passo seu)_

**Every move you make** _(A cada movimento que você fizer)_  
**Every vow you break**_ (A cada promessa que você quebrar)_  
**Every smile you fake** _(A cada sorriso que você fingir)  
_**Every claim you stake**_ (A cada pedido que você fizer)_

**I'll be watching you** _(Eu estarei observando você)_

**Since you've gone I been lost without a trace**_ (Desde que você se foi eu estive perdido sem uma pista)  
_**I dream at night I can only see your face** _(Eu sonho à noite e só consigo ver o seu rosto)_  
**I look around but it's you I can't replace** _(Eu olho ao redor mas você eu não posso substituir)  
_**I feel so cold and I long for your embrace** _(Sinto-me com tanto frio e eu desejo seu abraço)_

**I keep crying baby, baby, please** _(Eu continuo aqui chorando, baby, baby, por favor)_

**O can't you see** _(Oh, não pode ver)  
_**You belong to me** _(Que você pertence a mim)  
_**How my poor heart aches** _(Meu pobre coração dói)  
_**With every step you take** _(A cada passo seu)_

**Every move you make** _(A cada movimento que você fizer)_  
**Every vow you break** _(A cada promessa que você quebrar)  
_**Every smile you fake** _(A cada sorriso que você fingir)_  
**Every claim you stake** _(A cada pedido que você fizer)_

**I'll be watching you** _(Eu estarei observando você)_

**Every move you make**_ (A cada movimento que você fizer)  
_**Every step you take** _(A cada passo que você der)  
_**I'll be watching you** _(Eu estarei observando você)_

Lílian sorriu ainda mais e virou a carta:

" Quando amei de verdade, compreendi que em qualquer circunstância, eu estava no lugar certo, na hora certa, no momento exato. E, então, pude relaxar.  
Quando amei de verdade, pude perceber que a minha angústia, meu sofrimento emocional, não passa de um sinal de que estou indo contra as minhas verdades.  
Quando amei de verdade, parei de desejar que a minha vida fosse diferente e comecei a ver que tudo o que acontece contribui para o meu crescimento.  
Quando amei de verdade, comecei a perceber como é ofensivo tentar forçar alguma situação ou alguém apenas para realizar aquilo que desejo, mesmo sabendo que não é o momento ou a pessoa não está preparada, inclusive eu mesmo.  
Quando amei de verdade, comecei a me livrar de tudo que não fosse saudável, pessoas, tarefas, tudo e qualquer coisa que me pusesse para baixo.  
Quando amei de verdade, deixei de temer meu tempo livre e desisti de fazer grandes planos, abandonei os projetos megalômanos de futuro. Hoje faço o que acho certo, o que gosto, quando quero e no meu próprio ritmo.  
Quando amei de verdade, desisti de querer ter sempre razão e, com isso, errei muitas menos vezes.  
Quando amei de verdade, desisti de ficar revivendo o passado e de me preocupar com o futuro. Agora, me mantenho no presente, que é onde a vida acontece.  
Quando amei de verdade, percebi que a minha mente pode me atormentar e me decepcionar. Mas quando eu a coloco a serviço do meu coração, ela se torna uma grande e valiosa aliada."

Lílian ficou encarando a carta por uns segundos. Estava sem fala. As borboletas ainda voavam em torno deles.  
-Tiago...  
Tiago a encarou, levemente corado.  
-Lily?  
Lílian o beijou. Que se danasse os diplomas. Que se danasse que a sua família inteira estava a esperando lá dentro, para sua formatura. Que se danasse tudo. Agora era ela e Tiago. Apenas eles. Como pudera odiar aquele garoto todos esses anos? Só podia ser uma retardada mesmo... E, com um orgulho e uma pontinha de convencimento, percebeu que a partir de agora, Tiago Potter era inteiramente dela e de mais ninguém.

**FIM**

* * *

**N/A: **Eeeeeeeeeeeeeee... ACABOUUUU! Nossa, nem acredito nisso! Caracas... Snif, snif... Estou tão emocionada! Essa foi a minha primeira Fic feita e completada. A 1ª!

Quero agradacer, especialmente, á todos que comentaram na Fic, que leram e que gostaram. Obrigada por estarem sempre me dando seus lindos comentariozinhos e suas opiniões e dúvidas! Foram com elas que a Fic conseguiu ser terminada!

Também quero agradacer ás minhas primokas lindas, porque foi com elas que tudo começou... Hehe...

Bom, para quem perguntou se a Fic terá uma continuação: **Não terá continuação. **Eu acho que ainda não estou pronta para fazer eles fora de Hogwarts... Mas quando estiver pronta, podem ter certeza que irei escrever! Porque uma das minhas metas é escrever uma Fic desde o Noivado até a Morte dos Potter.

Bem, sobre outras Fic: Sim, eu já estou rascunhando outra Fic! Irá demorar um pouco, porque agora as minhas aulas já começaram (_Detalhe: _Era para mim estar fazendo exercícios de Matemática, mas estou aqui! Huhu...)... Enfim, irei postá-la assim que tiver uma boa parte dos Capitulos prontos. Porque aí eu poderei postar, pelo menos, 3 Capítulos por semana.

Bom, meus keridos e keridas... Agradeço de coração por terem lido a minha Fic. Não irei responder os comentários pois já escrevi tudo o que devia aqui, ok? Bom, vou deixando vcs comalgumas músicas que me ajudaram muito á escrever essa Ficesão boas dicas para **MoniMione**!

Beijos e até a próxima vez!

FUI

-Nathi Black-

**02.02.2006 (Último Capítulo da Fic!)**

**ROUPA NOVA - "SHOW DE ROCK'N ROLL"**

Ela só se liga em astrologia e guerra nuclear  
(E eu - Chopinho no bar)  
Ela vive sempre estudando pra poder passar  
(E eu - na areia do mar)  
Viver pra ela é algo assim transcendental  
Pra mim é o maior carnaval  
Um show de rock'n roll - ôôô  
Um show de rock'n roll  
Ela nunca fuma e só come rango natural  
(E eu - pimenta e sal)  
Ela iniciada em ocultismo e coisas do astral  
(Pra mim é tudo normal)  
Ela fala sempre em disco voador  
E eu só quero mesmo é saber  
De show de rock'n roll - ôôô  
De show de rock'n roll  
Mas na hora do calor  
Ela me chama meu amor  
E eu respondo meu amor  
No fim a gente só dá certo  
Mas na hora do calor  
Ela me chama de meu bem  
Me faz sonhar no vai e vem  
E o nosso caso é um sucesso

**JOTA QUEST - "DO SEU LADO"**

Faz tanto tempo, mas eu me lembro você brincava comigo. Mas hoje eu vejo que tanto tempo me deixou muito mais calmo. O meu comportamento egoísta, seu temperamento difícil. Você me achava meio esquisito, e eu te achava tão chata. Refrão: Mas tudo que acontece na vida tem um momento e um destino, Viver é uma arte um oficio, só que precisa cuidado, pra perceber que olhar só pra dentro é o maior desperdício, o seu amor pode estar do seu lado. O amor é o calor que aquece a alma. O amor tem sabor pra quem bebe a sua água. Eu hoje mesmo quase não lembro que já estive sozinho, que um dia seria seu marido seu príncipe encantado. Ter filhos, nosso apartamento, fim de semana no sitio, ir ao cinema todo domingo só com você do meu lado. Refrão: Mas tudo que acontece na vida tem um momento e um destino, Viver é uma arte um oficio, só que precisa cuidado, pra perceber que olhar só pra dentro é o maior desperdício, o seu amor pode estar do seu lado. O amor é o calor que aquece a alma. O amor tem sabor pra quem bebe a sua água. Refrão: Mas tudo que acontece na vida tem um momento e um destino, Viver é uma arte um oficio, só que precisa cuidado, pra perceber que olhar só pra dentro é o maior desperdício, o seu amor pode estar do seu lado. O amor é o calor que aquece a alma. O amor tem sabor pra quem bebe a sua água. 

**LEGIÃO URBANA - "POR ENQUANTO"**

Mudaram as estações e nada mudou  
Mas eu sei que alguma coisa aconteceu  
Está tudo assim tão diferente

Se lembra quando a gente chegou um dia a acreditar  
Que tudo era pra sempre  
Sem saber  
Que o pra sempre  
sempre acaba?

Mas nada vai conseguir mudar o que ficou  
Quando penso em alguém  
Só penso em você  
E aí então estamos bem

Mesmo com tantos motivos pra deixar tudo como está  
E nem desistir, nem tentar  
Agora tanto faz  
Estamos indo de volta pra casa

_PS.: Uhu, música mto fofa... Já está virando uma Song! Então podem esperar que tem Song nova vindo aí... Haha..._

**CAPITAL INICIAL - "CAI A NOITE"**

Cai a noite na cidade Vinda de lugar nenhum E o dia vai embora Indo pra lugar algum Não sentia fome Não sentia frio Sentado num canto De um quarto vazio Quando a chuva cai Nas noites mais solitárias Lembre-se que sempre... Sombras e pensamentos De um sonho só esperança Nas paredes ecoavam O silêncio e a lembrança Entre ruas desertas Ele está só de passagem Na vetigem e tontura Surgiam todo tipo de imagem Quando a chuva cai Nas noites mais solitárias Lembre-se que sempre Estarei aqui Se virou e alcançou o céu E a última estrela Nada deixava passar Tudo lembrava ela

**LEONI - "GAROTOS II - O OUTRO LADO"**

Seus olhos e seus olhares  
Milhares de tentações  
Meninas são tão mulheres  
Seus truques e confusões  
Se espalham pelos pêlos  
Boca e cabelo  
Peitos e poses e apelos  
Me agarram pelas pernas  
Certas mulheres como você  
Me levam sempre onde querem  
Garotos não resistem  
Aos seus mistérios  
Garotos nunca dizem não  
Garotos como eu  
Sempre tão espertos  
Perto de uma mulher  
São só garotos  
Seus dentes e seus sorrisos  
Mastigam meu corpo e juízo  
Devoram os meus sentidos  
Eu já não me importo comigo  
Então são mãos e braços  
Beijos e abraços  
Pele, barriga e seus laços  
São armadilhas e eu  
não sei o que faço  
Aqui de palhaço  
Seguindo seus passos  
Garotos não resistem  
Aos seus mistérios  
Garotos nunca dizem não  
Garotos como eu  
Sempre tão espertos  
Perto de uma mulher,  
São só garotos...

_PS: Existem muitas e muitas outras... São VÁÁÁÁRIIIIAS... Hehehe... Mas essas são algumas que eu achei super legais e que me inspiraram bastante! Adoraria fazer uma Song com cada uma... Mas, infelizmente, o tempo e a inspiração não deixam... Hehehe... Bom, fui!_

_PS.2: Desculpem por algumas músicas não estarem no Formato de Poetry... Mas o site fez elas ficarem assim e não consigo mudar... Bjos_


End file.
